CAUTIVA
by Leonorguerrero
Summary: SUMMARY: BELLA ES UNA CHICA QUE SE VE OBLIGADA A CASARSE CON EL MILLONARIO Y DUEÑO DE UNA GRAN EMPRESA EDWARD CULLEN.NO TIENE CASA NI DINERO Y SU PADRE ESTÁ MUY ENFERMO. ÉL ES UN HOMBRE SERIO Y FRIO, SIN EMOCIONES, PERO NADA ES LO QUE PARECE.
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY: BELLA ES UNA CHICA QUE SE VE OBLIGADA A CASARSE CON EL MILLONARIO Y DUEÑO DE UNA GRAN EMPRESA EDWARD TIENE CASA NI DINERO Y SU PADRE ESTÁ MUY ENFERMO. ÉL ES UN HOMBRE SERIO Y FRIO, SIN EMOCIONES, PERO NADA ES LO QUE PARECE.

CONTIENE ESCENAS DE LEMMON. PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS. RANTING M.

CAPITULO UNO

CONTRATO

Llevaba toda la semana empaquetando cosas. Nos teníamos que ir de casa. El banco nos había ejecutado la hipoteca por no poder pagársela. Mi padre estaba muy enfermo y yo tenía un pequeño empleo en la tienda de deportes de los Newton, aunque todo lo que ganaba era para los gastos médicos de mi padre y apena cubria las medicinas. Él apenas podía moverse y sufría unos fuertes dolores que le hacían estar la myor parte de el día sesado.  
>No sabía donde nos íbamos a ir. No teníamos más familia exceptuando a mi amigo Jake y su familia, que los consideraba así mi familia.<br>- Bella, puedes traerme la medicación por favor. - Un momento papá , llaman a la puerta . - Tranquila , yo la cogeré. - No , papá tu no te muevas. Mi padre estaba muy enfermo, no podía hacer ninguna clase de esfuerzo.  
>Abrí la puerta y me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida - Buenos días, soy Eduard Cullen, él es mi abogado el señor Gasper Whitlock Hale- lo presentó señalandolo con su mano. Iban inmaculadamente vestidos hasta el último detalle. No se le movían ni un pelo de la cabeza.<br>- Hola … que quieren. - ¿ Podemos pasar?-preguntó el abogado. - Creo que no es buena idea… - Señorita Swan, sólo queremos proponerles un trato a su padre y a usted. - Mi padre no está en condiciones y no creo que deba….- no me dejó terminar. - Sabemos lo de la enfermedad de su padre y el embargo de su casa. Queremos darle una solución a sus problemas. Si nos deja pasar se lo explicaremos, no queremos hacerle nada, simplemente no creo que quiera que se enteren los vecinos de sus problemas personales. - Bueno todo el mundo lo sabe, sino que hacen ustedes aquí- el señor Edward se rió de mi comentario. - Es cierto… bien pues…- no le dejé seguir. - Pasen , no quiero que digan que soy una maleducada. Pasen y sientense. ¿ Quieren algo de beber? - No gracias- dijeron a dúo. - Perdonen el desorden pero como sabrán estamos de mudanzas. - No se preocupe-comentó el abogado. Me senté frente a ellos.  
>- Señorita Swan… - Bella , por favor. - Muy bien , Bella. Quizá cuando exponga la propuesta de el señor Cullen, le parezca un tanto peculiar, pero sepa que esta todo milimetricamente pensado,<br>hasta el último detalle. - Me está asustando- miré a Edward que no apartaba sus ojos de los míos. - Nada más lejos de mi intención-añadió el abogado-, sólo quiero que no la coja de sorpresa. - Esta bien, prosiga- miraba a Edward por el rabillo de el ojo y seguía mirardome fijamente. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa y me cohibia. - El señor Cullen le ofrece pagar la hipoteca de su casa, ponerla a su nombre y tratar a su padre en el mejor hospital o bien en su casa con personal especializado hasta que fallezca. También correría con todos los gastos tanto hospitalarios como personales. Le ofrecería una cantidad cada semana, además de tarjetas de crédito y por supuesto un coche. Estaba alucinada, creo que no estaba escuchando bien. ¿Quien haría eso?  
>- No entiendo…. ¿ por qué haría todo eso?¿ Sería una especie de préstamo?…. - No, no tendría que devolver nada. - ¿ Entonces? Nadie da nada a cambio de nada, no creo que el señor Cullen le guste regalar el dinero así como así ¿ verdad?- pregunté mirando a Edward directamente. Este no había dejado de mirarme desde que llegamos. - Por supuesto hay condiciones- me informó el abogado. - ¿Cuales? - Primero: tendría usted que casarse con el señor Cullen. - ¿ Cómo? Sólo tengo ventiun años…¿ están locos? - Por favor tranquilicese señorita, deje que enumere todas lascondiciones y después las repasamos una por una.¿ Le parece? - ¿ Hay más?- Edward solto una risita. - Segundo: en el periodo de cero a cinco años tendrá que tener un hijo. - ¿ Qué?- cerré los ojos y me tapé la cara con las manos, no me podía creer lo que me estaban contando. - ¿Se encuentra bien?-era la voz de Edward. - Sí -descubrí la cara y lo miré-, prosigan. - Tercero: nadie debe enterarse de este contrato. Si alguien preguntaran el enlace se realiza por amor. Cuarto: no puede serle infiel. Esta vez fui yo la que se rio a carcajadas. Los dos me miraron muy serios.<br>- Perdonen … es que todo esto me parece una locura. - Quinto: nada de preguntas. Sexto : se haran separaciones de bienes. Siguó enumerando condiciones pero yo ya había desconectado. Ya sabía bien , cual iba a ser mi contestación.  
>- Bien pues esto ha sido todo. - ¿ Por qué yo? Quiero decir… usted se puede casr con cualquiera. Con la mujer que quisiese podría, cualquier chica de este pueblo estaría encantada.<br>¿ Por qué yo? - Nada de preguntas, ¿ recuerda? Condición quinta. - Esto es incleíble- hice el intento de ponerme de pie y echar a este par de impresentables… - No hay ninguna chica en su situación, Bella- fue Edward esta vez quien contestó-. Además las demás chicas no me interesan. Esto si me sorprendió y volví a caer en el sofá.  
>- Si está de acuerdo, matizariamos algunos aspectos. - ¿ Cuales? - Sólo si está de acuerdo. - Bien pues entonces ya hemos acabado- me puse de pie. - ¿ Quiere decir que no acepta? - Veo que es usted muy listo señor whitloch Hale, y ahora por favor tengo que atender a mi padre. - No hay alguna manera de persuadirla. - No . - Esta bien , pues gracias por atendernos señorita Swan- me tendió la mano y salió hacia fuera de la casa. Edward estaba allí de pie mirándome. - Por favor, pienseselo y si cambia de idea me llama o viene a mi despacho. Me ofreció una tarjeta.<br>- No es tan malo como parece. Gracias por atenderme. Adiós . - Adiós . Estaba perpleja. Que clase de ayuda era esa. Era como firmar mi condena aunque bien sabía lo que necesitábamos la casa y unos buenos cuidados. A mi padre le quedaba poco y al menos que estuviera en buenas condiciones y no como ahora . Me veía sufrir y él sentía impotencia de no poder hacer nada más.  
>Me dí cuenta de que seguía alli de pie como una estatua. Guardé la tarjeta en mi cartera, aunque no sé por que, no pensaba cambiar de idea.<br>Fui a ver a mi padre y seguía dormido. La medicinas hacían que durmiera la mayor parte de el día. Los dolores eran muy fuertes y prefería que sufriera lo menos posible.  
>Segí empaquetando mis cosas. Nos tendríamos que ir dentro de una semana y aun no sabía donde. No teníamos suficiente dinero y el poco que tenía eran para las medicinas para mi padre.<br>El padre de mi amigo Jake me había propuesto irnos unos días a su casa, peero era abusar. Su casa era pequeña y nosotros y nuestros trastos eramos un gran problema.  
>Pasaron un par de días y mi padre empeoró. Necesitaba más cuidados que los míos y empezaba a hacer mejor y dentro de nada no aguantaríamos el calor y menos si nos quedabamos en la calle. Estaba muy preocupada. En este punto la propuesta de el señor Cullen no me parecía tan mala. La verdad es que no tenía otra salida.<br>Además quizas esas matizaciones mejoras de las condiciones como un tiempo estipulado de matrimonio o algo así.  
>Me dijo que pagaría todos los gastos médicos y la casa. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Al menos mi padre no se quedaría en la calle.<br>Marqué el número.  
>- Dígame – contestó una señorita. - Hola , quería hablar con Edward Cullen. - El señor Cullen está reunido y no se le puede molestar. - Muy bien llamaré más tarde. Mierda , era la tercera vez que llamaba y no había manera de hablar con ese hombre. Tendría que presentarme en persona en su oficina. Cogí la tarjeta y miré su dirección. Pedí a mi vecina que se quedara un rato con mi padre y me fui.<br>Llevaba una hora esperando a que a esa señorita de el mostrador le diera la gana de avisar a Edward.  
>- Perdone llevo una hora esperando a Edward, puede decirle que estoy aquí. - Ya le he dicho que el señor Cullen- apuntaló estó como dandome a entender que me refería a él con demasiada confianza-, está reunido. - Por favor sólo llamé y digale que Isabella Swan está aquí esperando desde hace una hora por su culpa. Esto parece que hizo que le saltara una chispa de preocupación a la secretaría, no le fueran a despedir y marcó.<br>- Perdone señor Cullen , pero hay una chica muy insistente en verle , ya le he dicho que está usted ocupado pero no quiere irse. Isabella Swan me ha dicho- le había preguntado mi nombre.  
>- Si señor por supuesto. Perdone no sabía- le estaba echando la bronca. - Señorita puede pasar la puerta de el fondo. - Gracias . Caminé por el pasillo como si fueran a encarcelarme. Lenta y nerviosa poco a poco llegué y di dos golpes en la puerta.<br>- Pase- contestó una voz desde dentro. Empujé el pomo y me adentré en la habitación.  
>- Hola Isabella. - Bella , por favor. - Por supuesto. - Perdone Señor Cullen por la intrusión no quería molestarlo. - Edward por favor. - Claro.. - No te preocupes no me molestas para nada. Siéntate por favor y dime que puedo hacer por ti. - Gracias. Bueno pues venía por el asunto de el acuerdo. - ¿ Has cambiado de idea? - Algo así. - Eso que quiere decir. - Pues que acepto siempre y cuando dejemos claras las cosas y me deje preguntar algunas cosas que me gustaría saber. - Antes de responder a nada.¿ Hay trato? ¿ acepta? - Sí- el sonrió. - Un momentó por favor. Cogió el telefono y marcó un número.<br>- ¿Jasper?. Sí soy yo. Ha aceptado. Sí, nos vemos en el restaurante de siempre a las dos. Miré el reloj eran las doce. Él vio mi acción.  
>- Muy bien , ahora tengo que colgar. Gracias . Colgó.<br>- Perdona tiene que preparar el papeleo. Respiré hondo nerviosa.  
>- Me gustaría preguntarle un par de cosas. - De acuerdo. - Vale… ¿este compromiso sólo durará un maximo de cinco años? - Conmigo sí. Siempre y cuando me des descendencia. - O sea tengo cinco años para quedarme embarazada y una vez que lo consiga me dejas libre. - Tienes una forma de ver esto muy …. como si yo fuera un carcelero. - Lo siento pero es esa la sensación que tengo. - Esta bien. Con respecto a la pregunta más o menos es eso, a no ser que quieras quedarte con nosotros. - ¿ Cómo que con nosotros? - Con mi hijo y conmigo. - Quieres decir que yo me podría ir pero mi bebe no. ¿Crees que podría irme sin el? - Yo no he dicho eso. Por supuesto se que serás una madre estupenda. Siempre puedes quedarte conmigo. - Vaya un hijo…. - No hace falta que tengamos relacciones sexuales, puede ser por ensiminación artificial. - Me reí a carjadas de ese comentario. No podía parar de reir.<br>- Me dices de que te ries- se puso serio, no quería que pensase que me reía de él. - La verdad…. me da un poco de vergüenza. Me miraba a los ojos esperando una respuesta.  
>- Vale esta bien. Supongo que sabra que no tengo novio. Aunque supongo que eso le dará igual. Asintió.<br>- Soy virgen- dije sin más preámbulos-. Embarazada y virgen. Como la virgen maría. Voy a ser la virgen Bella. Esta vez nos reímos juntos.  
>- A mí no me importaría de hacerlo de la manera tradicional. Podemos intentarlo en la noche de bodas si quieres. Pero no es necesario hacerlo nada más casarnos, tienes cinco años por delante. Sé que eres muy joven. - ¿Quien sabrá este acuerdo? - Sólo nosotros y mi abogado. - Necesitaría que lo supiera alguien. - ¿Quién? - Es un amigo. Es mi mejor amigo , como un hermano para mí. Me ha estado ayudando con mi padre. Él sabe que usted no existe en mi vida, no lo puedo engañar. Tampoco quiero. Pensó un momento.<br>- Esta bien , pero nadie más. - Respecto al comportamiento en público…¿ qué se espera de mí? - Bien , serías mi esposa. Tendrías que aparecer en actos públicos conmigo. Alguna que otra vez un beso esporádico en ocasiones especiales como la boda. Lo normal para que la gente piese que somos un matrimonio enamorado. - ¿ Sabe que podría encontrar a la mujer de su vida y estar casado conmigo? - De eso no se tiene que preocupar. - ¿ Y si lo encuentro yo? - Sabes que la infidelidad no está permitida- se puso completamente serio, incluso parecía enfadado. - Sí lo sé. Además no quiero ni tengo ganas, estoy muy ocupada con mi padre. - ¿ Cuando sería la boda? - El trece de septiembre- me quedé asombrada. - Por supuesto sabe que es mi cumpleaños ¿ verdad? - Si, estoy informado de todo. - Claro, como no. Sonrió. Noté que me sentía mejor cuando sonreía.  
>- A las dos comeremos con mi abogado y firmarás los papeles. - No a mi padre solo con una vecina y no puedo tardar tanto. - No te preocupes ya está todo arreglado- se quedó callado un momento-. Vas a seguir con el trato.¿ No te has arrepentido? - No, estoy de acuerdo. Firmaré. - Muy bien. Es una muy buena decisión. Pulsó el botón.<br>- Señorita Stanley, por favor venga a mi despacho. - Ahora mismo señor Cullen. Soltó el botón.  
>- Esta chica me ha tenido una hora esperando fuera. No me dejaba entrar ni me pasaba al teléfono. Es buena en su trabajo. Tocaron la puerta y entró la señorita secretaria. Lo primero que hizo fue mirarme, yo diría que con un poco de desprecio.<br>- Señorita Stanley ella es Isabella Swan- me presentó asiendo gestos con la mano. - Sí lo sé señor. - Es la futura señora Cullen. Si llama y estoy reunido me la pasa. Si viene en persona le dice que pase. Por favor no deje más esperando a mi prometida ¿ ha entendido? - Sí, señor. - Gracias ya puede marcharse. Se fue con la cabeza agachada.  
>Edward se puso de pie, al verlo lo imité.<br>- ¿No cree que se ha pasado con su secretaria? - Tiene que respetar a la futura señora Cullen. - Lo que usted diga. Edward se acercó a mí. Estaba tan cerca que podía olerlo.  
>- Bella- me dijo con una voz muy a ser marido y mujer deberíamos tutearnos. - Sí…claro. Me había puesto nerviosa. No se muy bien porque. Quizá fue su cercanía o su olor, algo hizo que mi corazón saltara en mi pecho.<br>Comimos con su abogado y firmé todos los documentos. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Me llebaron a casa y estaba todo arreglado. Un equipo médico estaba en casa cuidando de mi padre y otro tanto montando muebles nuevos en casa.  
>Desde que firme y me combertí en su prometida no había dejado de recibir diariamente un tamo de rosas. Edward se comportó muy bien conmigo. Siempre tan amable e incluso estaba recibiendo más de lo acordado. No podía quejarme.<p>

AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO. SER BUENAS ES MI PRIMER FANFIC.  
>A QUIEN LE INTERESE TENGO PAGINA WEB. .COM<p>


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY:SUMMARY: BELLA ES UNA CHICA QUE SE VE OBLIGADA A CASARSE CON EL MILLONARIO Y DUEÑO DE UNA GRAN EMPRESA EDWARD TIENE CASA NI DINERO Y SU PADRE ESTÁ MUY ENFERMO. ÉL ES UN HOMBRE SERIO Y FRIO, SIN EMOCIONES, PERO NADA ES LO QUE PARECE.

ESTA HIRTORIA CONTIENE LEMMON. MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.

Antes de el capítulo, quería dar las gracias por los reviews. me alegran mucho y me dan ánimos para seguir. para las que me han preguntado que edad tiene Edward, tiene 24.  
>Gracias a todas y si quereis podeis seguirme en mi web.<p>

CAPÍTULO DOS

LA FAMILIA CULLEN

Me quedaba sólo media hora para salir de el trabajo. Estaba cansada. Hoy había sido un día movidito. Era época de acampadas y habían venido mucha gente a conprar los equipos apropiados. Mientras organizaba pensaba en la charla que tuve con Edward hace un par de semanas.

Terminé de colocar y ordenar todo lo que había sobrado.

* ¿ Has terminado ya?- preguntó el señor White.  
>* Sí, ya está todo bien puesto.<br>* Pues por hoy pudes irte , ya es la hora de cerrar.  
>* Pues muy bien, hasta el proximo día..<p>

Salí de el establecimiento y me coloqué mi rebeca. Hacía mejor tiempo pero de noche refrescaba un poco.

* Bella, espera un momento- me gritó James detrás de mi cuando hice el intento de empezar a caminar en la acera.  
>* ¿Qué pasa James?<br>* Quería preguntarte algo.  
>* Claro, dime.<br>* La próxima semana es la fiesta de el pueblo, quería saber si te gustaría venir conmigo.  
>* Oh, vaya. La verdad es que no puedo, tengo que cuidar a mi padre.<br>* ¿No puedes dejarlo con alguien?  
>* No, lo siento.<br>* No pasa nada- dijo con la mirada en el suelo claramente abochornado-. Otra vez será.

Frente a nosotros de un coche bajo un señor de chaqueta , bordeó el coche y llegó hasta la puerta trasera. Allí se paró , se puso de frente a nosotros y dijo:

* Señorita Swan, por favor el señor Cullen la espera.

Me quedé sorprendida esto no me lo esperaba.

* Bueno Mike hasta otro día- pero el no dijo nada, estaba tan sorprendido como yo.

Me dirijí al coche y este señor me abrió la puerta trasera.

Mientras entraba comente:

* ¿Dónde me lle….no terminé cuando me di cuenta de que Edward estaba dentro.  
>* Buenas noches Bella.<br>* ¿Ha pasado algo?  
>* ¿ Quién es ese chico?-Miré por la ventanilla James todavía estaba de pie observandonos.<br>* Es un compañero de trabajo, el hijo de los dueños de la tienda.  
>* Señor ¿dónde le llevo? ¿al lugar de siempre?- preguntó el conductor a mi futuro esposo.<br>* No, llevenos a Bella Italia por favor.  
>* Sí señor Culle, enseguida.<br>* ¿ Qué es esto? ¿ Dónde vamos? ¿Y mi padre? No lo puedo dejarlo tanto tiempo sólo. Edward me miro muy serio. Sus ojos verdes en la oscuridad de el coche alumbraban la estancia. Parecia enfadado o molesto por algo. Yo poco a poco enfurecía más, pues no contestaba a mis preguntas y me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa con esa ó un boton y comenzó a subir un cristal oscuro que separaba a el chófer de nosotros.  
>* ¿ Tienes algún tipo de relacción con ese chico?<br>* ¿ Qué?  
>* No puedes romper el contrato. No puedes ser infiel.<p>

Su mandíbula se veía tensa, apretada. Sus puños cerrados reflejaban la furia que sentía con los nudillos blancos.

Estaba leyendo un periodico y pense que rompería el papel.

* ¿Está loco? Él sólo es un compañero , sólo un amigo, yo….- repiraba con fuerza-. Nunca he pensado romper el contrato.  
>* Bien, pero sabes que le gustas ¿ verdad?<br>* Eso no es cierto y aunque fuera así, las mujeres de este pueblo están todas enamoradas de usted y por eso no me iba a ser infiel. ¿ O sí?  
>* Eso es diferente.<br>* ¿Cual es la diferencia?¿ Me está diciendo que yo no puedo ser infiel pero usted sí?  
>* ¿No le has dicho que estás prometida?<p>

Me sacaba de quicio. No contestaba a ninguna de mis preguntas.

* No …  
>* ¿ Te avergüenzas?<br>* No.  
>* ¿ Entonces?<br>* No sabía si tenía que decirlo o callarme ….  
>* Está bien.<p>

Nos quedamos callados unos segundos, seguramente para calmarnos. Estuve a punto de romper el contrato.

* Por favor Bella, estamos prometidos. En público tenemos que parecer enamorados y sobre todo no me llames de usted. Soy Edward ¿ de acuerdo?  
>* Por supuesto. ¿ Dónde vamos?<br>* A cenar. Quiero comentarte algo.  
>* No voy vestida para la ocasión. Estoy echa un asco.<br>* Estás perfecta.

Estaba perpleja era la primera vez que me hacía un cumplido. Pero no levantaba la cabeza de su lectura.

* No es verdad pero gracias- no dijo nada más.

Llegamos a el restaurante Bella Italia. Edward iba muy elegante , de chaqueta como siempre y yo con unos vaqueros y una chófer me abrió la puerta y salí al exterior dejando espacio para que Edward saliera. Este al salir me agarró de la mano y tiró de mi para dirijirnos a la puerta de el local entre la mirada curiosa de varias personas. El contacto de su mano era muy agradable. Sentía como un cosquilleo que me subía por el brazo. Edward había entrelazado sus dedos con los míos, como solían hacer las parejas de verdad. Nuestras manos de acoplaban perfectamente , como silaas hubieran hecho a medida. Al llegar a la puerta soltó mi mano y la colocó en mi baja espalda abriendome la puerta como un perfecto caballero que era. Sentí mi mano dolorida cuando la soltó.¿ Qué significaba eso?

Una señorita me sacó de mis pensamientos.

* Buenas noches, bienbenidos a Bella Italia.  
>* Buenas noches- contestó Edward con esa voz tan firme y segura-, una mesa para dos.<br>* Nos condujo a una mesa alejada de los demás. Bastante íntima.  
>* ¿ Es esta de su gusto, señor?<br>* Sí, gracias.

Edward me ofreció el asiento como el caballero que era y se sentó frente a mí.

La chica se fue. Yo me sentía completamente fuera de lugar, por mi aspecto y sobre todo porque parecía que estubiera sentada sola. Ese hombre era completamente reservado y era tan distante conmigo…supongo que eso sería lo mejor. Aunque estuvieramos casados podriamos hacer cada uno nuestras vidas.

* Buenas noches , seré su camarera esta noche.¿Sabe ya lo que desea tomar?

Estupendo otra que me ignora completamente.

* ¿ Puede dejarnos un momento?  
>* Claro – se fue.<br>* ¿ Qué te apetece?

Abrí la carta y pedí la primera ensalada que vi.

Edward levantó y dedo y la camarera llegó en una milésima de segundo para recoger el pedido. Momentos después trajo el vino que había pedido edward, el mejor de la casa.

* ¿No crees que deberías de alimentarte mejor?  
>* No suelo comer mucho. Me dijiste….- llegó la camarera y me callé.<br>* Aquí tienen, que aproveche.  
>* Gracias.<p>

Una vez que la vi lo bastante alejada proseguí.

* Me dijiste que querías pedirme algo.  
>* Sí. es algo importante para mí, si no no te lo pediría. Es personal.<p>

Le sonó el móvil.

* Perdona -se escusó-. Dígame. Escuchame no quiero más interrupciones, estoy con mi prometida¿ de acuerdo? No pasa nada pero cuando esté con ella no quiero que me molesten. Colgó.  
>* No tiene que colgar por mí….<br>* No es educado. Tú eres más importante.

Ese comentario con la guardia baja. Ese hombre me sorprendia continuamente. A veces me hacía sentir sola y de momento la más importante.

* Gracias.  
>* Necesito que viajes conmigo este fin de semana.<br>* ¿ Y mi padre?  
>* Se quedaría aquí.<br>* Sí , por supuesto – sonreí-, no quería decir eso. Nunca lo he dejado sólo tanto suspiró. Había notado que me afectaba en gran medida el estado de animo de Edward. Me sentía mucho mejor cuandono estaba enfadado, ahora sin embargo me estaba poniendo nerviosa.  
>* Él está bien atendido, ¿ no es cierto?¿ cual es el problema?<br>* ¿Dónde iriamos'  
>* A casa de mis padres- al decir esto me atraganté.<br>* Perdona , es que esto no me lo esperaba, me a cogido de improviso.¿ para qué tengo que ir yo?  
>* Es el aniversario de mis padres. Todos los años nos reunimos toda la familia con parejas incluídas para celebrarlo. Te presentaría como a mi prometida.<br>* Y ¿ cómo me tengo que comportar? Cariñosa , celosa, simpática o distante como tú.

En ese momento Edward levantó sus ojos y los posó en los míos amenazantes.

* Simplemente se como eres, con eso bastará. Toma- me ofreció una tarjeta nueva-. Compra todo lo que necesites.  
>* No puedo aceptar nada más.<br>* Vas a ser mi mujer, lo mío es tuyo.  
>* No . Firmé la separación de bienes. Además no quiero nada de nadie y menos sin habermelo ganado. Ni siquiera he tocado nada de lo me habías dado.<br>* ¿ No has utilizado ni el dinero ni las tarjetas?  
>* No, nada.<br>* Bien en ese caso te acompañare de compras mañana.  
>* Esta bien compraré, no hace falta de desmontes tu vida por mí. Deguro que estás ocupadísimo- suspire.<br>* ¿ Te puedo preguntar algo?  
>* Lo que quieras.<br>* ¿Por qué ni siquiera tu familia sabe lo de el contrato? ¿ Te averguenzas de las formas?  
>* Ellos no tienen que saber nada. Es mi vida.<br>* Por supuesto no quería ser entrometida.  
>* Te recogeré el viernes a las diez de la mañana.<p>

El día siguiente lo dediqué por completo a las compras tal y como me había dicho mi futuro maridito. Esa noche como un bebé.

A las diez llamaron a la puerta. Siempre tan puntual como siempre. Cuando abrí me llevé una sorpresa, el mismo Edward estaba en mi puerta.

* Hola , ¿estás preparada?  
>* Sí,tiré de el asa de mi maleta y cerré la puerta.<br>* Déjame que te ayude-cogió el la maleta y la metió en el maletero.  
>* ¿No traes hoy chofer ?- se rió.<br>* Es un viaje personal, sólo para nosotros.

Me abrió la puerta de el copiloto y me senté. Se veía diferente.

Comenzamos el viaje sin hablar como siempre pero había algo en él….

* ¿ Qué pasa?- no paraba de mirarlo.  
>* Te veo diferente- frunció el entrecejo-. No sé se te ve menos odioso.<p>

Edward volvió su cara con los ojos como platos.

* Perdona no te molestes, sólo es que se te ve más accesible, siempre estás tan serio y distante….  
>* Creo que me lo merezco.<br>* No digo que seas malo ni nada, pero hoy pareces otra persona-no hablamos de nada más en todo el viaje. Seguramente se molestó por mi comentario, aunque no fue mi intención.

Al fin llegamos. Esa casa no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de Edward.

* Ya hemos llegado.¿ Estás nerviosa?  
>* Un poco.<br>* Tranquila será muy sencillo. Sólo tenemos que parecer enamorados.  
>* Te va a resultar dificil-contrataque.<br>* ¿ Por qué lo dices?  
>* Los enamorados se tocan , se besan. Tienen una complicidad especial.<p>

Me miró a los ojos fijamente. Cada vez que me miraba así me cohibía y perdía el hilo de todo. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

* Te vas a sorprender.

Se bajó de el coche y abrió mi puerta. Me agarró de mi mano y nos dirigímos a la puerta.

Llamó.

* Hola Edward, cuanto tiempo. No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte.

Era una muchacha con piel clara como Edward y sus cabellos negros como el azabache los llevaba revueltos en punta.

* Hola pequeñaja, también te he echado de menos. Alice ella en Bella.  
>* Hola Bella encantada-me abrazó.<br>* Hola Alice igualmente- le devolví el abrazo.

Toda la familia llegó. Todos eran encantadores.

* Familia – llamó la atención Edward-, ella es Bella…. mi prometida.

Un estallido de jubilo y grititos estallaron. Algunos abrazaban a Edward y otros me abrazaban a mí.

* Esto es maravilloso , doble celebración- dijo su padre Carlay.  
>* Anda dejad que vayan a su habitación a dejar sus cosas-ordenó Esme su madre.<p>

Subimos a el cuarto de Edward. Era bastante cerró la puerta.

* ¿ Crees que se lo han creído?-pregunté, él me sonrió.  
>* Sí .<br>* ¿ Vamos a dormir juntos?  
>* ¿Por qué no? Vamos a casarnos.<p>

Llamaron a la puerta.

* Edward poneros los bañadores , estamos en la playa haciendo una barbacoa-sugirió su madre.  
>* Estupendo gracias mamá.<p>

Rapidamente me asomé por unas de los ventanales.

* Vaya que vistas tan bonitas. Tienes una familia encantadora.  
>* Gracias- sentí su aliento en mi nuca y un escalofrío recorio mi volví , pero el seguía allí sin inmutarse.<br>* ¿ Traes bañador?

Mi corazón estaba saltando en mi pecho. Nunca había estado tan cerca de mí. Me miraba con esos verdes que me derretían. Parecía una persona diferente

* Bella , ¿estás bien?  
>* Sí, si….<p>

Comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de su camisa.

* Eso es un baño , por si quieres cambiarte- dijo señalando una puerta frente a nosotros.  
>* Entré rápidamente. Me eché agua en la cara ¿ qué me estaba pasando? Me cambié. Me puse un bikini y un vestido de tirantas. Cuando salí él ya estaba esperandome sentado en la cama mirando su móvil.<br>* Ya estoy- me miró.Bajamos y nos incorporamos en el almuerzo. No sabía muy bien como comportarme. Me daba vergüenza los actos de cariño hacía él. Aunque sabía que tendría que hacerlos para no levantar sospechas. Los enamorados se hacían continuas muestras de cariño.  
>* Cariño, cariño! Bella-volví mi cara hacía quien me llamaba. Enseguida me di cuenta de que era Edward y me llamaba cariño.<br>* Perdona estaba distraída. Esto es tan bonito.  
>* ¿ Quieres una cocacola?<br>* Sí, gracias.

Me trajo una coca y un perrito caliente.

* Gracias- se sentó junto a mí.  
>* ¿ Cómo os conocisteis?-preguntó Alice.<p>

Esta vez fue Edward el que se atraganto. Noté como se ponía nervioso.

* Fue en el hospital. Él fue porque se encontraba mal y yo estaba allí con mi padre que está enfermo. En la sala de espera nos conocimos y más tarde quedamos para tomar un café.  
>* Vaya que casualidad.<br>* Gracias me dijo Edward muy bajito en mi oído . Todo el bello se me erizó.lo miré y le sonreí.  
>* ¿Teneis fecha de boda?-inqurió Esme.<br>* El trece de septiembre.  
>* Falta muy poco.<br>* ¿ ya tienes vestido?-preguntó Alice.  
>* No * Podría ayudarte , si mi hermanito me invitara a su casa , podría ayudarte a organizarlo .<br>* Estaría encantada.  
>* Gracias nos abrazó y salió corriendo.<p>

Edward se puso en pie.

* ¿ Quieres darte un baño?  
>* Sí - la verdad es que hacía mucha calor. Me agarró de la mano, me encantaba cuando estaba presente para él, cuando no sentía que me excluía.<p>

Llegamos hasta una sombrilla con una especie de cama colchoneta, unos metros más alejados.

* Puedes dejar aquí tu ropa.  
>* Vale- él se quitó su camiseta dejando al desnudo un torso perfecto. Me quedé embobada admirando su cuerpo.<br>* Bella ¿ vienes?- me estaba mirando , que vergüenza , me había pillado.  
>* Sí .Lo seguí de cerca. Una vez que llegamos a la orilla él se adentró enseguida y se zambulló rá mi estaba muy fría y fui adentrándome poco a poco hasta que llegué a él.<br>* Esta muy fría -el se rió.  
>* Si te sumerges entera se te quita el frio.<br>* No soy capaz. Comenzó a tirarme agua.

Comenzamos a jugar. Los dábamos ahogadillas el uno a el otro. Saltamos con las olas. Creo que nunca reí tanto. Podrían haber pasado horas y no darme cuenta.

* Estás encantador..¿ qué ha cambiado?-él me miró sorprendido.  
>* Vaya , gracias. Puede ser que estoy con mi familia, no tengo que trabajar y estoy relajado.<br>* Me gusta más este Edward me haces sentir mejor.  
>* ¿Te he tratado mal alguna vez?<br>* No pero siempre eres muy distante conmigo. Se que no somos nada realmente y…  
>* ¿ Cómo que no? Eres casi mi mujer.<br>* ¡Ah!- salté a su lado.  
>* ¿ Que te pasa?<br>* Algo me a rozado la pierna.  
>* Puede ser un pez.<br>* ¡Otra vez !  
>* Ven- tiró de mí hacía él y me cogio en brazos.<br>* Gracias- sus manos reposaban casi en mis glúteos sujetandome.  
>* Todos nos están mirando.<br>* ¿ Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora?- le pregunté-.¿ Tendríamos que besarnos o algo así?- Edward se carcajeo de mí.  
>* Anda vamos a tumbarnos un rato.<p>

Me llevó en brazos hasta la orilla y me soltó.

Nos dirijimos a la corchoneta y nos tumbamos juntos por primera vez. Se tendió junto a mí. Notaba su contacto pero no tocándome sólo era el roce de su brazo.

* Hola -saltamos en la conchoneta. Era Emmet el hermano de Edward-. Siento haberos asustado. Pero no se por qué no estabais haciendo nada- se rió.

Agaché mi cabeza completamente avergonzada.

* ¿ Qué quieres Emmet?-Edward se apoyó en un codo detrás de mí y pasó un brazo bordeandome por la cintura.  
>* Esta noche vamos todos a la disco a celebrar vuestra boda.<br>* ¿ Te apetece?- su mano la posó en mi cintura y sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de mi oreja. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo e impidió que pronunciara palabra alguna. Respiré hondo.  
>* Me parece bien.<br>* Estupendo- gritó Emmet-, vamos a tirar la discoteca-decía mientras salía corriendo literalmente.  
>* ¿ Estás bien?-volvió esa descarga. Volví mi cara para ponerme frente a él, pero fue peor. Ahora eran sus labios los que casi rozaban los míos. No sé por qué pero mi cuerpo anelaba su contacto. El corazón me latía con fuerza.<br>* Sí, sólo un poco nerviosa- nos miramos un momento.  
>* Emmet a veces puede ser molesto con sus comentarios pero…<br>* No , no lo disculpes , es encantador, toda tu familia es …genial.  
>* Gracias.<br>* Creo que deberíamos de ir a cambiarnos a tu habitación ¿ no?  
>* A nuestra habitación- me sonrió y se puse de – me ofreció la mano para levantarme.<p>

Nos dirijimos a nuestra habitación, Edward cerró la puerta tras él.

-¿ Quieres ducharte primero?- me preguntó mientras hacía gestos de dolor y se tumbaba en la cama.

* ¿ Qué te pasa?  
>* Nada , no te preocupes.<br>* ¿ Te duele la espalda?  
>* Un poco.<br>* Te puedo dar un masaje , di un curso de masajista. Le viene a mi padre bien por los dolores. Date la vuelta y quitate la camiseta.  
>* No tienes porque hacerlo.<br>* Edward por favor….  
>* Está bien.<br>* Túmbate completamente- me arrodille sobre la cama y junto a él. Ahora relájate- estaba deseando tocarle.

Mis manos comenzaron a deslizarse por su espalda. Lo hacía lo mejor que podía . Comencé por sus hombros y fui descendiendo poco a poco definiendo cada músculo, su columna , todo.

* Mnmnmn Bella, eres fabulosa. Dios que manos tienes.  
>* Gracias , no es para tanto.<p>

Seguí descendiendo hasta llegar al final de su columna y el inicio de sus glúteos.

* ¿Quieres que siga hacía abajo por las piernas?  
>* No, será mejor que nos duchemos o te voy a secuestrar para que me des masajes.<br>* Vale pues duchate tu primero, yo tengo que pensar que me pongo.  
>* Muy bien.<p>

Abrí la maleta. Tenía varios vestidos, todos nuevos siguiendo las órdenes de Edward. Elejí uno azulina ajustado hasta las ridillas, con un escote de vértigo.

Escuché como Edward cerró el grifo. Comencé a coger todas las cosas para meterlas conmigo. Abrió la puerta.

Salió con una toalla realiada en la cadera. Me quedé otra vez embobada.

* Bella ya puedes entrar.  
>* Me duché rápidamente, me vestí y me maquillé un poco. Sólo me faltaba que hacerme en el pelo. Al final después de mucho pensar obte por dejarlo suelto y ya está.<p>

Salí . Edward me miró con los ojos muy abierto y soltó un gruñido.

* ¿ Tan mal estoy?  
>* ¿ Mal?<br>* Crees que debería de cambiarme de vestido.  
>* No estás muy bien.<br>* No estoy segura…es la primera vez que voy a una disco, no sé si voy bien.  
>* Vas perfecta.<br>* Tú estas muy guapo. Me voy a poner celosa, seguro que las chicas no te quitan ojos.

Llamaron a la puerta.

* Pasa -contestó Edward.  
>* Oh estás muy guapo…vaya Bella estás despampanante- comentó Alice. Ya nos vamos ¿ estais preparados?<br>* Si vámonos.

Se escuchaba la música desde fuera. Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa toda la familia. – Que os parece si primero pedimos champagne para la celebración y luego cada uno que pida lo que quiera- sugirio Carlay.

Todos rugieron sí, y al cabo de minutos estabamos levantando las copas.

* Por los novios gritó alguien y todos bebimos a la vez.

¡ Que se besen ! corearon a coro. Él y yo nos mirámos. El corazón comenzó a latir fuerte. Edward vino hacía mí y sin más posó sus labios sobre los míos. Al principio fueron dulces pero poco a poco notaba la urgencia de ellos sobre los míos pidiendo más. Todo mi cuerpo vibraba, apenas podía respirar. El corazón me saltaba en el pecho. Nunca había esperimentado nada igual, era fantástico. Mi cuerpo se estremecia con ese contacto tan exquisito que era la primera vez que experimentaba. Era mi preimer beso. Y cuando creí que no podría aguantar más, se separó de mí.

Los dos nos mirabamos jadeando mientras su familia gritaba y saltaba con la música a todo volumen de fondo. Pero ese momento sólo fue nuestro.

Bebí otro sorbo de champagne para intentar tranquilizarme pero no por mucho tiempo, pues Alices me cogía de la mano y tiraba de mí para bailar. Bailamos un montón el champagne estaba haciendo su trabajo y se me estaba subiendo a la cabeza.

Alguien me rodeo con sus brazos , intenté darme la vuelta pero una voz en mi oído me tranquilizó.

Su aliento hacía que us escalofrío recoriera mi cuerpo. Me encantaban esas sensaciones.

* Tranquila soy yo, voy a pedir en la barra. ¿ Qué quieres beber?- me di la vuelta y le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos.  
>* No sé , el champange se me ha subido un poco- me rodeó la cintura.<br>* ¿ Te lo estás pasando bien?  
>* Oh Edward muy bien , tu familia es genial y nunca había bailado y reído tanto.<br>* Quería pedirte perdón por antes…por el beso.  
>* No me pidas perdón, me ha encantado. ¿ Sabías que ha sido mi primer beso?<br>* ¿En serio?-subí los hombros y me reí.  
>* Creo que no voy bien vestida, me están mirando mucho- Edward se rió de mi comentario.<br>* Te miran porque estás tremendamente sexy.  
>* Anda vamos- tiré de su mano para que me siguiera. Me encantaba este Edward.<p>

Llegamos a la barra.

* Edward pídeme lo que quieras voy al baño ¿ de acuerdo?  
>* Muy bien.<p>

Me lo estaba pasando ía besado por primera vez, su familia era encantadora e incluso me sentí integrada. Me lavé las manos miré mi maquillaje y mi pelo y salí otra vez a divertirme.

Cuando llegaba a la barra el corazón se me paró. Una chica con el pelo rojo rodeaba e intentaba besar a Edward. No debería de importarme , sabía que lo nuestro no era real, pero hoy me había sentido tan especial… Edward se había comportado de una manera diferente conmigo, pero era de esperar que el tuviera alguna relacción. Cuando llegué a la altura de ellos decidí dejarlos e irme directamente a la mesa.

Mientras que Edward estaba con esa pelirroja, un par de chicos me invitaron a bailar , por supuesto yo los rechacé. No quería dejar en mal lugar a mi prometido aunque él no pensara lo mismo.

Al cabo de unos minutos vi como Edward se dirijia a mí, ponía mi copa en la mesa frente a mí y se inclinaba en mi oído.

* ¿ Qué pasa? ¿ Por qué no has vuelto conmigo?  
>* He visto que estabas ocupado y no quería estropearte nada.<p>

Él fruncio el ceño.

* Bella esta es Tania una amiga de la familia- me levanté y me di cuenta que era la chica de la barra-. Tanya ella es Bella mi prometida.  
>* Oh vaya ¿así que vas a casarte?<br>* Sí, el trece de septiembre.  
>* Bien pues enhorabuena.<br>* Gracias-le contesté.

El camarero se acercó.

* Señorita el caballero de aquella mesa- la señaló-, le invita a esta copa- dejó la copa junto a la que me trajo Edward.  
>* Llévesela – ordenó Edward-, y dígale que está acompañada.<br>* Muy bien señor.  
>* Vaya hermanito tienes competencia, ya es el tercero que la invita- comentó Alice.<p>

Edward me miró con furia a los ojos.

* Venga Bella baila ahora conmigo- me pidió Emmet.  
>* Esta bien , di un sorbo a mi copa y me fui tras él sin mirar a Edward.<p>

Bailamos , pero no dejaba de sacarme los colores . Después de un rato Emmet se cambió de nuevo por Alice . Yo ya estaba rebentada. Decidimos ir a la barra a pedir y Alice fue al baño. Mientras yo pedía en la barra otros hombre se me acercó.

* Señorita ¿ puedo invitarla?  
>* No gracias , estoy acompañada.<br>* ¿ y dónde está su pareja?  
>* Está ahí- fui a señalar a la mesa pero Edward ya estaba llegando a mí.<br>* De acuerdo – y se fue.

Cuando llegó a mí direntamente se abalanzó sobre mí con fuerza y comenzó a besarme. Me agarraba el rostro con las dos manos y sus labios se movían con ferocidad. Esa sensación increíblemente placentera me envolvió por completo y mis manos fueron a su pelo atrayendolo más a mí. Jadeábamos y mi corazón galopaba en mi pecho. Sus labios quemaban los míos , noté como su lengua se abría paso en mi boca y acariciaba la mía. Todo mi sistema nervioso saltó. Las sensaciones que este hombre me hacía experimentar eran maravillosas y antes de que me diera cuenta se apartó de mí.

Lo miré a sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que me derretían. Miré a la mesa y nadie nos miraba.

* ¿Por qué has hecho esto?- él me miró con una sonrisa torcida.  
>* Tenía que marcarte como mía delante de estos lobos que te estan acechando- me reí.<br>* ¿ Tendría que haber hecho lo mismo con Tania?  
>* Por supuesto-miró por encima de mi hombro y se fue.<br>* ¿ Ya estás?-llegó Alice.  
>* Sí .<p>

Pensé que Edward se fue porque vio venir a su hermana.

Volvimos con una copara cada una y le llevé una a Edward . Aunque me hubiera molestado lo de Tania tenía que seguir con mi papel.

* Toma cariño- le dije al oído-. Que sepas que todavía no has bailado conmigo-me senté junto a él.  
>* ¿No estás cansada?<br>* La verdad es que sí y un poco borracha.  
>* ¿ Quieres que nos vayamos a casa?<br>* Sí, el día de hoy a sido muy largo.  
>* Chicos nos vamos – informó mi prometido.<br>* ¿ Te lo has pasado bien Bella?- me preguntó Esme.  
>* Ha sido fantástico.<p>

Nos dirijimos a su casa en silencio. Ninguno dijo nada más. Al llegar a nuestro dormitorio él se fue desabrochando la camisa y dejó al descubierto su perfecto abdomen dejandome hipnotizada con el.

Mientras intentaba buscar en mi maleta unos de los camisones sexys que me había comprado el día anterior para dormir. Pensé que eso sería mejor que mi típico pijama.

Me dirijí al baño me puse el camisón y me limpié el maquillaje.

Cuando salí el estaba mirando por la ventana en boxes.

* ¿ En qué lado prefieres dormir?- él se volvió y vi asombro en sus ojos al verme.  
>* Eh..- se aclaró la garganta- no me importa.<p>

Me acerqué a él por detrás y le toqué la espalda masajeandola.

* ¿ Te duele?  
>* Mnmnm estoy bien.<br>* Ven echate que te doy otro masaje.  
>* No Bella, es tarde y estás cansada- tiré de él y lo empujé a la cama.<p>

Tenía los músculos tensos. Esta vez comencé desde las sienes y muy despacio fui bajando por el cuello, los hombros….

me acerqué a su oído y le dije rozandole el lobulo de la oreja con los labios como él había hecho:

* Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy. Y me ha encantado todo lo demás.

Seguí bajando bas abajo y el gemía sin poder hablar. Me gustaba en sobre manera tenerlo así. Parecía tan bulnerable. Edward siempre estaba tan serio y frio que el verlo así sintiendo placer aunque sólo fuera por un masaje gustaba…..más de lo necesario.

Él se volvió.

* Dejalo ya. Echate a descansar – dijo empujandome sobre la cama. Se puso de lado mirando hacía mí y se apoyo en un codo-. Me gustaría pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento en las discoteca…ese beso.  
>* ¿ Por qué? A mí me ha parecido exitante y hoy me has tratado tan bien…<br>* Vamos a dormir Bella, mañana tambien será un día largo. Sobre todo para mí.¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿acaso estaba comportandome mal?  
>* Está bien y me volví pegando más su pecho. Necesitaba su contacto. Enseguida me quedé dormida.<p>

Versión Edward

Desde que mi Bella había decidido casarse conmigo me había echo el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo por mí, pero aun así sería mi mujer. Sólo mía y de nadie más.

Intentaba mostrar indiferencia , para no estar tentado continuamente a abalanzarme sobre ella. Sin embargo ella lo tomaba como un gesto de distanciamiento. Si ella supiera cuanto la amaba.

Le daría todo cuanto quisiera, aunque no estuviera por contrato. El destino y la enfermedad de su padre habían servido para la negociación , yo había aprovechado la oportunidad.

Me ayudó en casa de mis padres. No habíamos preparado ningún papel pero ella era muy lista y me sacó de el atolladero.

En el agua noté su cuerpo contra el mío por primera vez. Me hubiera quedado así toda mi vida. Su cuerpo contra el mío tan suave y delicado. Ella era tan frágil , tan sensible … yo la cuidaría siempre, pero tenía que controlarme ella estaba actuando.

* Mnmnm Bella tienes unas manos fabulosas- le decía mientras se deslizaba por mi espalda apunto de explotar. Sus manos ardían en mi cuerpo y yo como un animal intentaba controlar toda mi fuerza de voluntad y no tirarla en la cama ,quitarse toda la ropa y hacerla mía en ese momento.  
>* Déjalo ya – le dije y me fui rápidamente al cuarto de baño para darme una ducha helada.<p>

Pero ella no me daba tregua. Cunado la ví con ese vestido supe que estaba perdido. Tendría que pasar toda la noche quitándole a los hombres de encima. Y así fue.

Cuando llegamos a la discoteca fue el mimento más duro.

* ¡Qué se besen!

No me lo pensé direntamente me tiré a sus labios. Estab sediento de ella. Había esperado este momento tanto tiempo que no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad. Intenté controlarme y sen dulce pero el deseo se hacía dueño de mi y los reclamaba con insistencia. Su sabor era una deliciosa droga para mí. Tuve que romper el beso a regañadientes y nos miramos. Me dí cuenta de que mi Bella estaba jadeante. Sería por los nervios de el mommento, vergüenzas o quizá le gustó. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon pero yo sólo tenía ojos para ella.

Demasiado pronto mi inoportuna hermana se la llevó de mi lado para bailar. Aunque sería una buena vision de su cuerpo contorneandose. Ella era tan sensual y sexy.

Cogí mi copa de champange y me la bebí de un trago y me serví otra. Dios cuanto la deseaba.

Después de unrato que me parecieron horas y aguantar como los hombres babeaban por ella me acerqué.

La rodeé por la cintura pegandome a ella todo lo posible. Ella se asuntó de este repentino contacto, ero en seguida le rocé su oído con mis labios.

* Tranquila soy yo- noté como nuestros cuerpos se estremecian o era mi imaginación. Su boca casi rozaba la mía cuando se volvió para hablarme y tuve que echar mano de mi control para no besarla de nuevo.  
>* Quería pedirte perdón por antes…por el beso- le dije.<br>* No me pidas perdón, me ha encantado. ¿ Sabías que ha sido mi primer beso?

Su primer beso y yo me había comportado como un animal. Debería de haber sido más dulce, pero cada vez que pensaba en ella….Edward calmate.

* Creo que no voy bien vestida, me están mirando mucho.

¿Estaba loca o acaso no se veía lo preciosa que estaba?

* Te miran porque estás tremendamente sexy.

Nos fuimos a la barra y ella fue al baño.

Unos brazos me rodearon pero sube perfectamente que no eran los de mi Bella.

* Hola Edward cuanto te he echado de menos- era Tania.  
>* Hola ¿ cómo estás?- intenté de safarme de sus brazos pero era casi imposible.<br>* ¿ No me das un besito?  
>* Tanía , por favor quitame las manos de encima.<p>

En cualquier momento podía llegar Bella y pensar lo que no era..el camarero me sirvió las copas pero Bella no venía. Miré la mesa y allí estaba sentada. ¿ por qué demonios no vino a mi? Seguro que vio a esta….respiré hondo y me dirigí a la mesa. Ella me miró con esa indiferencia que odiaba, solte su copa en la mesa y me incliné en su oído e intenté rozarla todo lo posible.

* ¿ Qué pasa? ¿ Por qué no has vuelto conmigo?- le recriminé.  
>* He visto que estabas ocupado y no quería estropearte nada- miró a la odiosa Tania.<p>

Nos había visto.

Las presenté y recalqué que ella era mi prometida para que se sintiera mejor, pero en ese momento ocurrió algo que casi me hace perder el control.

Un hombre invitaba a una copa a mi Bella, delante de mí. Me sentí insignificante a su lado.

* Llévesela – ordenó Edward-, y dígale que está acompañada.

Casi cojo la copa y se la tiro a ese tio a la cara. Pero el camarero se fue sin problemas.

Pero estaba claro que no me iban a dejar disfrutar de ella, esta vez Emmet se la llevó.

Los veía bailar tan pegados. Se rían y disfrutaban. Dios podía ponerme celoso de mi propio hermano. Bien sabía que él estaba enamorado de Rose, pero los celos me podían.

Más tarde Alice se intercambió poe Emmet. Se notaba cansada pero en vez de descansar vi como se iban a la barra bajo la atenta mirada de varios pueblerinos sedientos de sexo. Ella despertaba pasiones allá donde fuera. Aunque no me podía diferenciar mucho de ellos yo me sentía exactemente igual con ella. Pero ella era mía. Vi como Alice iba hacía el baño y un chico se acercaba a ella . Enseguida me levanté y me dirigí hacía mi diosa.

Gracias a dios que los demás estaban bailando o demasiados borrachos para darse uenta de mis reacciones con Bella, pues seguro que verían lo obsesionado que estaba con ella.

Casi al llegar a su altura vi al los dos mirarme y é se fue decepcionado. Yo también lo estaría. Me fui directamente a ella y la besé apasionadamente. La necesitaba. Necesitaba su sabor, sentirla contra mí. Mis labios con más fuerza se abrieron camino y dejé escapar mi lengua para saborearla mejor. Dios cuanto la amaba y me agarró de el cabello atrayendome más a ella y esto me hizo gemir y besarla con más fuerza. Tenía que romper el beso o la tomaría allí mismo. Y eso hice.

* ¿Por qué has hecho esto?- la miré con una sonrisa un poco avergonzado.

* Tenía que marcarte como mía delante de estos lobos que te estan acechando- se rió..  
>* ¿ Tendría que haber hecho lo mismo con Tania?- me preguntó.<br>* Por supuesto-miré por encima de su hombro vi venir a mi hermana y me fui.

Cuando llegué a la mesa me bebí mi copa de una vez. Tenía que tranquilizarme no podía perder la compostura. Pero ella era mi droga.

* Toma cariño- me dijo al oído como yo había echo con ella-. Que sepas que todavía no has bailado conmigo-se sentó junto a mí.Al final decidimos irnos a é a cambiarme en la habitación mientras ella rebuscaba en su maleta. Mientras ella estaba en el baño me asomé a la ventana recordando el día de hoy. Esa Bella tan sensual y atenta conmigo me estaba volviendo loco. Escuché la puerta de el baño.  
>* ¿ En qué lado prefieres dormir?- cuando la vi casi me tiro sobre ella.<p>

Llevaba un minúsculo camison de encaje negro que dejaba ver su cuerpo terriblemente sexy y doloroso. Doloroso por no poder disfrutar de el como quisiera.

* Eh….aclaré mi garganta-, no me importa.

Luego no sé muy bien como estaba tirado en la cama y ella tocándome. Era tremendamente placentero.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy. Y me ha encantado todo lo demás.

Notaba como la ola de deseo se iba adueñando de mí y tuve que para.

* Déjalo ya , descansa- me puse de lado para ver su cara, sus labios , sus expresiones.  
>* Me gustaría pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento en las discoteca…ese beso.<br>* ¿ Por qué? A mí me ha parecido exitante y hoy me has tratado tan bien…

Dios ayudame, no voy a poder aguantar.

* Vamos a dormir Bella, mañana tambien será un día largo. Sobre todo para mí.

No sabía como iba a soportar todo este deseo.

- Está bien y se volteó pegando más su espalda a mi pecho. No iba a poder ni dormir. Todo mi cuerpo palpitaba por ella y estaba completamente pegado al mío. Aspiré su olor embriagador e intenté dormir.

Espero que os haya gustado. perdonar por los fallos, es la primera vez en esto de fanfiction y tengo que acostumbrarme con los formatos y todo eso.  
>Gracias a tods. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY:SUMMARY: BELLA ES UNA CHICA QUE SE VE OBLIGADA A CASARSE CON EL MILLONARIO Y DUEÑO DE UNA GRAN EMPRESA EDWARD TIENE CASA NI DINERO Y SU PADRE ESTÁ MUY ENFERMO. ÉL ES UN HOMBRE SERIO Y FRIO, SIN EMOCIONES, PERO NADA ES LO QUE PARECE.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE LEMMON.  
>MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.<p>

INTENTARÉ SUBIR TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS QUE TENGO PUBLICADOS EN MI ÉS DE HAY ACTUALIZARÉ LO ANTES POSIBLE. NO TENGO DÍAS CONCRETOS.

CAPÍTULO TRES

FIESTA DE ANIVERSARIO

Versión Bella

Cuando me desperté su lado estaba vacío. Me incorporé un poco mareada, esto sería la resaca. Me levaté fui al baño a labarme la cara y los dientes . Me vestí con otro vestido sencillo blanco cogido al cuello y bajé. Fuí directamente a la cocina. Esme y Alice estaban allí.

* Buenos días- anuncié mi llegada.  
>* Hola Bella. Ahí tienes café , tostadas , zumo y fruta come lo que quieras. Nosotras vamos a el pueblo a comprar algunas cosas rápidamente que luego tengo que hacer una tarta.<br>* Buenos días amor- besó mi cuello. El corazón me explotó en el pecho.  
>* Yo puedo hacer la tarta mientras. Las he hecho muchas veces- intenté hablar sin que se me notara todas las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo de Edward.<br>* ¿ Si? La verdad es que me harias un gran favor.  
>* No te preocupes que cuando vuelvas la tendrás hecha.<br>* Gracias -me abrazó y se fueron .  
>* No tienes porque hacelo- me informó Edward.<br>* Me encanta , además se están portando también conmigo….

Me heché una taza de cafe y bebí un sorbo.

* ¿ Dónde están todos?  
>* Han salido estamos solos.<p>

Terminé mi café y comence a mezclar los ingrdientes de la tarta. Primero el bizcocho. Huevos , azúcar, arina , levadura…. de vez en cuando miraba a Edward que estaba completamente concentrado en su móvil con la cara que siempre solía tener. Esa expresión de seriedad y frialdad. No me gustaba.

Remobí y remobí hasta que quedó una masa fina. Metí la yema de un dedo y la probé . Umnmnm buenísima.

* Edward ¿ quieres probarla?- levantó su mirada de el aparato y sus ojos se posaron en los míos. Por un momento nos miramos y me sonrió. Me encantaba cuando sonreía.  
>* Esta bien- se acercó a mí. Metí el dedo en la masa y se lo ofrecí para que probara. Él me miró un momento sin saber si chupar o no. Al final se metió el dedo en la boca. Gimió cerrando los ojos.<br>* ¿ Está rico?¿ quieres más? Volví a coger otro poco y acerqué el dedo a su boca, pero en vez de eso, lo refregué por su cara. Él se quedó congelado y yo comencé a reir a carcajadas. De prontó en un movimiento rápido Edward cogió un poco y comenzó a refregarmelo también. Comenzamos a pelearnos y reir. Nunca lo había visto tan juguetón.

De pronto las cosas cambiaron, nuestra distancia se acortó y empezamos a besarnos desenfrenadamente. Me agarró el rostro con fuerza atrayendome hacia él. Mis manos se enredadon en su pelo haciendo lo mismo. Su lengua se abrió paso por mi boca en busca de la mía. Unas de sus manos soltó mi cara y fue bajando lentamente por mi espalda produciendome un cosquilleo enloquecedor que me hizo gemir. Edward al escucharme gruñó y me apretó contra él con más fuerza. De prontó el ruido fuera de un coche nos sacó de nuestra burbuja y paramos jadeantes mirándonos.

Nos arreglamos y limpiamos rápidamente. Y seguimos cada uno con nuestros asuntos.

* Hey buenos días cuñadita- dijo Emmet.  
>* Hola- sonreí.<br>* Vaya si que tienes que estar pasando calor Bella, estás muy roja.

En ese momento Edward se levantó y se fue.

* Sí, tengo un poco.

Pasó mucho rato. Al fin terminé la tarta y me quedó para mi gusto buenísima y preciosa. Me dirigí al salón y lo que encontré no me gustó nada.

Edward estaba sentado inclinado hacia delante mirando su móvil y Tania le acariciaba su espalda. Esa espalda que yo había masajeado y no sólo eso sus manos subían por su cuello y el cabello.

Mi estómago se me encogió y el odio se apodero de mí.

Pasé frente a ello. Tenía que subir a el dormitorio y no había otro camino. Edward se percato de mi presencia y me llamó.

* Bella- pero no quise contestarle ni mirarlos.

Seguí caminando todo lo rapido que mis piernas podían. Noté como me seguía pero no miré atrás y cuando llegue a el dormitorio cerré la puerta , pero enseguida entró.

* Bella ¿ qué ocurre?  
>* Nada , ¿por qué lo dices?<br>* Estás enfadada. ¿ es por lo de la cocina ? Perdona me he pasado… no sé lo que me ha pasado, discúlpame.

¿ Él pensaba que me había moletado eso? Si que estava rquivocado.

* No, eso no ha sido nada , sólo estoy preocupada por mi padre.  
>* Él está bien.<br>* ¿ Cómo lo sabes?  
>* Lo tengo todo controlado- me sonrió con esa sonrisa que me encantaba.<br>* Bien gracias.

Entré en el baño. Intenté calmarme. Estaba claro que me estaba equivocando. Yo sólo era para él un contrato y me lo había dejado bastante claro. Lo que no entenía era por qué me había traido a mí si estaba aquí su novia o lo que fuera. Me calmé. Tendría que seguir haciendo el papel de enamorada aunque supiera que sólo era eso un papel. Ahora bien , haría sufrir a esa Tania y disfrutaría de Edward.

Salí de la habitaciónn pero él ya no estaba.

Cuando bajé Esme ya había vuelto.

* Oh Bella que obra de arte. Gracias , no me hubiera dado tiempo sin ti.  
>* No ha sido nada.<br>* Edward está en la playa , me pidió que te lo dijera cuando bajases.  
>* Bien , gracias , voy con él.<p>

Fui hacía fuera. Otra vez esa con Edward ¿es que no tenía respeto? Se iba a enterar esa pelirroja. Edward estaba semi sentado en una tumbona y Tania tiraba de él sin conseguirlo.

* Hola cariño- le dije y me senté encima de su bajo vientre con mi cara muy cerca de la suya. Él me miraba extrañado bien sabía que yo no era así, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Lo rodeé con mis brazos su cuello y lo besé. Al principio el estaba quieto sin reaccionar pero poco a poco fue devolviendome los besos. Escuché unos pasos alejarse y supuse que era Tania.

Comenzó a besarme con más intensidad. Sus manos bajaron hasta mis glúteos empujandome más hacía él, hasta que chocaron nuestros vientres. Los dos gemimos.

En ese momento Edward me cogió en brazos con mis piernas rodeando sus caderas y nos dejamos caer en la colchoneta. Edward estaba sobre mí. Su boca dejó la mía para bajar por mi cuello. Una de sus manos bajó hasta mi cintura apretandome contra él. Su boca quemaba toda mi piel que seguía bajando por mi clavícula y mi hombro. Bajó la tiranta de el vestido para poder besarme mejor este y seguir bajando.

* Edward….  
>* Si…..<br>* Para…- los dos jadeabamos.

Me miró y se tumbó a un lado de la colchoneta.

* ¿ Qué me has echo Bella?  
>* Sólo te he besado como hacen los enamorados- casi no podía hablar y mi respiración era vergonzosa-. Pero tú…..<br>* Edward- llamó Alice.  
>* Dime- se incorporó en la corchoneta.<br>* Vamos a comer. No sabes el cabreo que tiene Tania- fui a levantarme para irme pero él me agarró la mano.  
>* ¿ Quién la ha invitado?<br>* Rose , sabes que es su mejor amiga. Venga vamos mamá nos espera.

Esta vez cenamos en el comedor de la casa. En una gran mesa de madera que esme había adornado perfectamente.

* Vaya , es impresionante-había de todo. Todo de tantos colores y sabores.  
>* Gracias eres muy amable- contestó Esme-. Pero tú también has ayudado. La tarta es tuya.<p>

Después de almorzar ayudé a Esme a recoger. Era mucho trabajo para una sola persona. Cuando terminamos subí a el cuarto, estaba cansada y quería descansar un rato. A las siete comenzaba la fiesta y quedaba muy poco. Cuando entré el el dormitorio Edward estaba sentado en la cama revisando unos documentos.

* Hola ¿ te molesto?- le pregunté.  
>* No , ven echate , estás cansada.<br>* Bueno, un poco.  
>* ¿Te importa si hago una llamada?- preguntó.<br>* No, ¿quieres que te deje a solas?  
>* Por supuesto que no.<p>

Me eché en la cama boca abajo. Escuhé como Edward hablaba con alguien sobre cambiar unas claúsulas. Terminó de hablar y noté como se levantaba de la cama soltaba el móvil y cerraba el pestillo de la puerta.

* Quítate el vestido – sususrró en mi oído.  
>* ¿Qué?<br>* Tranquila , no voy a hacerte nada, quítatelo.  
>* Obedecí y me quedé en ropa interior. No me omportaba mucho pues la noche anterior ya me había visto.<br>* Ahora relájate- volvió a susurrar.

Sus manos tocaron mi espalda.  
>* Oh Edward no hace falta.<br>* Hoy me toca a mí relajarte.

Sus manos desabrocharon mi sujetador y acariciaron toda mi piel. Era incríblemente placentero. Nadie me había tocado nunca , él era el primero en todo. La electricidad recorría mi cuerpo.

* ¿Te gusta?- pregunto con esa voz tan sensual. Pero yo sólo podía suspirar.

Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello e iba bajando en conjunto con sus manos. Esto me hizo estremecer. Jadeaba y él gruía con mis jadeos. Su boca llegó hasta el comienzo de mis glúteos y paró. Sus manos se unieron en ese punto y subieron a la vez hacia arriba.

* Oh Edward que manos tienes…  
>* Bella…-susurró en mi oído, ahora descansa. Me abrochó el sujetador y se echó junto a mí.<p>

Cuando habrí los ojos me di cuenta de que estaba encima de su pecho y él me acariciaba el pelo. Una de mis piernas estaba entrelazada en las suyas.

* Oh perdona – le dije y me quité de encima. Deberias de haberme apartado.  
>* No me molestabas, estaba muy agusto.<br>* ¿ Cuanto he dormido?  
>* Sólo una hora.<br>* Me parece haber dormido toda una noche. Estoy muy descansada. Gracias por ese masaje- rocé sus labios y me fui al baño a ducharme.

Me puse esta ves y vestido celeste. No era tan llamativo como el de la noche anterior pero sí bastante elegante.

Llamaron a la pueta de el baño.

* Entra.  
>* Bella, tengo que ducharme, ¿ has terminado?- estaba en boxer, aparte la mirada.<br>* Perdona me maquillo fuera- cogí mis cosas y caminé hacia fuera.

Terminé de maquillarme y ya estaba preparada.

Sobre la cama estaba el traje de chaqueta que se pensaba poner. Se notaba el buen gusto y la calidad. Acaricié la tela era suave como Edward.

Se abrió la puerta de el baño y salió en boxer. Tenía un cuerpo tan increíble que costaba apartar la mirada de el.

* Estás guapísima- me dijo.  
>* Y tú estás…este traje es muy bonito.<p>

Comenzó a vestirse.

* Voy a ayudar a tu madre mientras terminas ¿ vale?  
>* De acuerdo.<p>

Bajé y ayudé a Esme en todo lo que pude. Comenzaron a llegar invitados. Terminé de colocar las últimas cosas el la mesa de el jardín y unos brazos me rodearon por atrás.

* Deja de trabajar y ven conmigo , te voy a presentar-su voz era lo mejor que había oído en mi vida. Hacia vibrar mi cuerpo. Cuando me di la vuelta y lo ví el estómago me dio un vuelco. No había dios el el universo que lo igualara.  
>* Vaya …<br>* ¿ Qué?  
>* Estás extremadamente guapo- me brindó una sonrisa, me encantaba cuando me sonreia.<p>

Me presentó a todo el mundo como a su prometida. Me hacía sentir tan especial.

* Bella ven un segundo.

Llegamos hasta sus padres. Esme y Carlay.

* Papá , mamá, esto es de parte de Bella y mío- lo miré con los ojos abiertos y él me sonrió.  
>* Oh gracias , esto es demasiado cariño. Nos abrazaron los dos.<br>* Fue idea de Bella- cada vez estaba más alucinada.

No dejaron de agradecer y fueron a enseñarles el regalo a los demás.

* Estás loco…¿ qué era el regalo? Casi me da un ataque- él no paraba de reir.  
>* Es un crucero intercontinental de lujo para ellos dos.<br>* Eres muy generoso, pero no entiendo yo no tengo nada que ver….  
>* Eres practicamente mi mujer- asentí.<p>

La música comenzó y todos comenzaron a bailar.

* Voy a por unas copas.  
>* Ok .<p>

Me asomé a la barandilla. Estaba atardeciendo y las vistas eran espectaculares. La fiesta estaba siendo fabulosa. Bebimos , baile con más gente de la que conocía.

* ¿ Bailarás hoy conmigo?- me habló al oído.  
>* Claro- me puse de pie y me ofreció la mano.<p>

De pronto la música cambió y se volvió lenta. Me rodeo la cintura y yo hice lo mismo en su cuello. Edward juntó su frente con la mía y nos dejamos llevar. Era muy agradable estar con este Edward.

* ¿Te lo pasas bien?- al hablar casi rozaban nuestros labios.  
>* Sí , y estoy un poco mareada otra vez.<br>* Entonces ¿me puedo aprovechar ya de ti o tengo que enborracharte más?- me reí .  
>* Un poco…- antes de terminar ya nos estabamos besando.<p>

Esa pasión que sentía me desbordaba. Llegabamos a un punto que parecia que no poder saciar la sed que sentiamos. Empecé a apartó de mí un poco y miró mis labios. Me di cuenta de que nos miraban .

* Edward nos miran- dije avergonzada.

En ese momento llegó Alice. Esme necesitaba la ayuda de Edward. Seguí bailando con otros familiares. Estaba cansada y decidí sentarme un rato. La noche pasaba, pero no había rastro de Edward.

Tenía que ir al baño. De lejos vi la puerta de el baño abierta con alguien dentro. Poco a poco fui llegando e identificando las firuras.¿ Era Edward? Y Tania…. no me lo podía creer. Edward estaba sin camisa con el torso al descubierto y ella estaba con él.. cuando llegué los dos me miraron. Edward estaba frotandose la camisa y ella de rodillas el pantalon a la altura de el muslo. Los miré sin saber que decir.

* Ella … me…- alcanzó a decir Edward. Ella se rió.

Me di media vuelta y me dirigí a el dormitorio de Edward y me encerré en el baño. Estaba hiperventilando y las lágrimas me caían por la cara.

Cómo había podido caer. Que tonta había sido. Me había dicho dos cosas bonitas y me lo había creído todo. Estabamos interpretando un papel y me lo había creído hasta yo. Tenía que serenarme no quería que me viera así ni tampoco arruinarle la fiesta a Esme después todo lo que había trabajado y lo bien que me habían tratado.

Escuché la puerta de el dormitorio abrirse y cerrarse.

* Bella- llamó a la puerta de el baño.

Respiré hondo y salí.

* Bella no era lo que parecia- estaba angustiado-. Tania me tiró el vino encima y me ayudaba a limpiarlo, nada más. No ha pasado nada.  
>* ¡Edward!- le grite- No me importa. No soy nada para ti. He tardado en darme cuenta por lo bien que me estabas tratando, pero no me daba cuenta que estabas actuando. Tú no eres para nada así. Tranquilo que no te voy a dejar en ridiculo , ni voy a montar ninguna escenita. Sólo te pido que ya que soy tu prometida, tenme un poco de respeto he intenta no tirarte a esa delante de todo el mundo.<p>

Fui hacía la puerta.

* Bella ya te he explicado…- me agarró la muñeca.  
>* No me toques, no hay nadie delante-su mandibula se apretó y me soltó.<p>

Me dirigí a la fiesta como si nada, me bebí una copa de una vez y me serví otra.

* Venga cuñadita , hoy no has bailado conmigo y me llevó a bailar.

El baile era provocativo y veía por el rabillo de el ojo como Edward nos miraba con ojos envenenados. Se acercó a nosotros .

* Ahora me toca a mí- ordenó Edward y Emmet nos dejó solos.

Edward puso una mano en mi cadera y me empujó contra él con fuerza y comenzamos a bailar. Este baile hacía que nos movieramos pegados . Él acariciaba mi cuerpo muy despacio. Me miraba a los ojos y en pocos segundos respirabamos agitadamente. Teníamos los cuerpos pegados, su mano subió a mi cabeza y unio nuestros labios. Como de costumbre una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo. Su lengua se abrió paso con fuerza en mi boca y jadeamos. De pronto la música terminó y nos separamos. Lo miré allí plantada de pié todo lo furiosa que podía y me fui a por mi copa. No podía decirle nada , era su prometida y ese era mi papel, y él lo sabía.

Ya era tarde me despedí de todos y me fui a el dormitorio. Comencé a cambiarme me quité el vestido y me puse unos de los camisones. Me lavé los dientes y me metí en la cama.

Al rato entró Eduard se quitó la ropa en silencio y se metió en la cama. Me hice la dormida hasta que caí en el sueño de verdad.

Espero vuestros reviews. Muchas gracias a todos.  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHINIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY:BELLA ES UNA CHICA QUE SE VE OBLIGADA A CASARSE CON EL MILLONARIO Y DUEÑO DE UNA GRAN EMPRESA EDWARD TIENE CASA NI DINERO Y SU PADRE ESTÁ MUY ENFERMO. ÉL ES UN HOMBRE SERIO Y FRIO, SIN EMOCIONES, PERO NADA ES LO QUE PARECE.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE LEMMON. MAYOR DE 18 AÑOS.

ANTES DE ESTE CAPÍTULO QUERÍA DAR LAS GRACIAS A TODS. VUESTOS REVIEWS, COMENTARIOS Y EMAILS ME DAN MUCHOS ANIMOS. NO ENUMERO A NADIE PORQUE NO QUIERO DEJARME A NADIE ATRÁS , PERO DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS.

CAPÍTULO CUATRO

VUELTA A CASA

Me desperté con las primeras luces. Edward seguia dormido a mi lado. Me levanté cogí la ropa de la maleta y me fui al baño. Me vestí me lavé los dientes y me fui. Su madre ya estaba levantada me ofreció un café y me fui a tomarmelo a la playa. Este sitio era maravilloso. Me senté en la arena cerca de la orilla, era muy relajante. Hacía calor pero una pequeña brisa acariciaba mi rostro. Cerré los ojos recibiendo y disfrutando cada sensación. El silencio, la tranquilidad… El sol campió de posición y supe que habían pasado al menos un par de horas.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la casa, esperaba que Edward ya se hubiera levantado para poder recoger mis cosas. No había nadie en la cocina y subí directamente a el dormitorio. Abrí despacio intentando no hacer ruido por si estaba dormido.

La cama estaba vacía. Me apresuré a hacer la cama y recoger mis cosas y terminar de hacer mi maleta. No sabía a la hora que nos iríamos.

La puerta de el baño se abrió y salió Edward con ropa informal.

* Buenos días Bella, ¿ estás preparada?  
>* Sí.<br>* Sigues enfadada- suspiró-, muy bien. Quería comentarte una cosita.  
>* No, no tengo derecho a enfadarme. Para eso has pagado ¿ no? Soy como tu puta, ayer me di cuenta. Pero tranquilo, no pasa nada.<br>* ¿ Estás loca?  
>* Dime que quieres.<p>

Respiró hondo. Noté como iba creciendo su frustración

* Mi hermana viene con nosotros para ayudarte a organizar la boda.  
>* Eso es estupendo- dije sinceramente. Alice me había caído muy bien, era una chica estupenda.<br>* Me gustaría , que como falta tan poco para cassarnos, te vinieras ya a vivir conmigo.  
>* ¿ Ya? ¿ Y mi padre?<br>* Puede venir o se puede quedar en su casa. Seguro que mi padre queria quedarse en su casa.  
>* Bueno ya iremos viendo.<br>* Está bien.  
>* ¿Tú hermana que va a pensar cuando no nos vea juntos?<br>* No te entiendo.  
>* Desde el día que firmé el contrato, no nos volvimos a ver hasta que me fuistes a buscarme al trabajo. Eso no es normal en una relación.<br>* Con más razón de que te vengas a vivir a mi casa. Además puedes dejar de trabajar.  
>* ¡No! No voy a dejar mi trabajo, para que tú te sientas mejor.<br>* Bella no te hace falta.  
>* Me gusta trabajar.<br>* Pues te daré trabajo en mis empresas.  
>* ¿ Por qué?- le pregunté estrañada * No me gusta James, te mira con demasiado deseo.<br>* ¿ Qué? No puedo creer que digas eso. Él es un compañero de trabajo.  
>* No me gusta su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus puños cerrados.<br>* ¿ Está usted celoso señor Cullen?- miró a la ventana-. ¿Cuando lo has visto rodeandome con sus brazos, o intentando besarme o limpiando mis pantalones mientras yo estoy desnuda de cintura para arriba?- le expliqué para que entendiera como me sentía con Tania.  
>* Eso sería impeerdonable , eres mi prometida.<br>* Y tú eres el mío y he aguantado todo eso en un sólo fin de semana.  
>* Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero no es lo mismo.<br>* ¿ Por qué?  
>* Yo sé lo que quiero.<br>* Eso es una tontería. Yo nunca tendría una relacción con James. De todas formas no te preocupes, has conseguido lo que querías. Me voy a casar contigo, voy a tener un hijo tuyo, y toda tu familia se cree que somos una pareja de verdad, aunque casi lo estropeas con tu novia.  
>* ¿ Mi novia?<br>* Tania .  
>* Escuchame con atención- me ordenó-. Ella es una amiga de la familia. Es cierto que quiere un tipo de relacción conmigo pero… no quiere darse cuenta que nunca tendré nada con ella. Tania es muy insistente. Siento que te hayas sentido mal.<br>* No importa. Vamos a bajar.

Después de haberme aclarado Edward lo de Tania, esta se enteraría. Antes de irme le haría entender que Edward estaba comprometido y que no tenía ningún derecho sobre él. Si iba a ser mi marido no iba a consentir que se le insinuara en mi cara.

Bajamos y estaban en el jardín. Yo me dirigí a este pare despedirme de todos mientras Edward iba a la cocina a tomarse un café. Por el rabillo de el ojo vi como Tania iba hacía fuera y me imaginé para que. Esperé unos segundos y me dirigí a la cocina.

¿ Cómo me iba a equivocar? Allí estaba esa guarra despidiendose de él.

* Oh Edward te voy a echar de menos, le daba dos besos de despedida- Edward intentaba separarse y ella lo agarraba por el cuello de la camisa.

Aparecí en el umbral de la puerta y Edward me miró.

* ¡Tania!- le gritó-, quítame las manos de encima de una vez.

Lo miré y me reí. Fui andando despacio hasta él. Ella se apartó de él y Edward estaba callado mirandome a los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Llegué a él.

* Mnmnm buenos días amor- le dije, lo rodeé con mis brazos y me pegué a él.

Al principio me miró asombrado, yo cogí una de sus manos la puse en mi trasero y me pegué más a él. Este se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y me sonrió.

* oh Edward esta noche ha sido fantástica y lo besé.Una ola de calor transitaba por mi cuerpo abrasandome. Era maravilloso el contanto de nuestro cuerpos juntos, sus labios entre los míos y su lengua acariciando mi boca. No sé que me pasaba con este ser tan odioso, pero cada vez que me tocaba …. lo deseaba , eso era. Era el hombre más distante que había conocido quizá por eso nesecitaba que me prestara atención.

Baje una de mis manos de su cuello por su pecho hasta el comienzo de sus pantalones. Saqué la camisa de ellos e introducí mi mano por su estómago y fui subiendo por su pecho. Él jadeaba.

* Ahgg Bella, mi amor.

Esa seguía ahí de pie. ¡ No se iba! Seria guarra. Se iba a enterar.

Dejé su boca y bajé por su cuello. Mis manos comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de su camisa y mi boca fue bajando por su pecho , más abajo su estómago y más abajo el comienzo de sus pantalones.

Segía mirando ¿ qué esperaba?

Me ergi y besé su boca. Edward estaba jadeando.¿ cómo me gustaba verlo de esa manera? Mis manos comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de sus vaqueros mientraas lo besaba. Una vez abiertos me volví . Mi espalda sobre su pecho y mi cadera sobre la suya. Arrarré su mano derecha y la llegue desde mi boca cgupando unos de sus dedos y fui bajando por mi cuello bajando por mis pechos…. Edward me besaba el cuello y yo contorneaba mis caderas sobre las suyas.

En un momento de desesperación Edward me abrazó con fuerza y tiró de mi hacía una puerta de la cocina que era la despensa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Me empujó contra la pared y pegó su cuerpo al mío besandome. Me apretó contra él como si no pudieramos estar lo suficientemente juntos. Me besaba de forma salvaje sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme y las introdujo babo mi camiseta acariciando mi estómago y subiendo acariciando el contorno de mis pechos sobre el sujetador. Sentí que iba a explotar, no podía dejar de jadear.

Electricidad, fuego todo eso sentía con su contacto.

* Ahhgg Bella me vuelves loco- me dijo.  
>* Edward …ah .. para .<br>* ¿ Qué ? ¿ Por qué?  
>* No hay nadie delante.<p>

Se separó de mí, mirandome a los ojos aun jadeante.

* ¿ Me estás castigando?-le sonreí.

Abrí la puerta y me fui. Tania ya no estaba allí.

Versión Edward

Intentaba controlar la respiración en este minúsculo cuarto a oscuras. Mi bella me había puesto a mil y ahora aquí estaba intentando controlar el impulso de ir a buscarla subierla al dormitorio y hacerla mía todo el día. Pero me había dejado claro que lo único que buscaba era dejarle claro a Tania que yo era suyo. Y como me gustaba. Si ella supiera que no hacia falta que hiciera nada , pues no había nada en el mundo que pudiera separarme de ella. Si tan sólo pudiera decirle cuanto la amaba… pero no podía. Si se lo decia seguro que buscaria la manera de convencerme de no casarnos y yo haría todo por su amor, todo lo que ella me pidiera. Era la mujer más especial de el mundo, nadie la igualaba y quería que fuera mía, solo mía.

El que mi hermana viniera para ayudarla a la boda, me había venido de perlas. Sería una escusa de traerla por fin a mi casa y que durmiera conmigo en mi cama. Por fin la tendría en mi cama. Aunque sólo la oliera, sintiera su calor y la viera dormir.

Tendría la escusa de besarla con mi hermana delante, no sería raro los novios se besan continuamente y podría saborearla….mnmnmn …su sabor era esquisito. No me importaba que viniera su padre también yo amaba todo lo que ella amaba, pero bien sabía que él no dejaría su casa. Esa casa que yo pagué para que pudiera pasar sus últimos días en buenas condiciones.

Este fin de semana había sido fantástico. Habíamos dormido juntos por primera vez, la había besado e incluso había tocado partes de su cuerpo inalcanzables para mí, por eso estaba aquí recomponiendome y tranquilizando mis instintos. Tania habia estropeado un poco el día pero si no llega a ser por ella , esta última situación no se hubiera producido. No me importaba sufrir ahora , bien lo merecía. Había sido fantástico.

Hablé con ella de el trabajo. Yo podía darle todo lo que ella quisiera. Pero ella era testaruda y no quería que le regalaran nada. Ni siquiera había tocado el dinero que le ingrasaba cada semana en su cuenta desde que firmamos el contrato.

Cada vez que pensaba en su trabajo sentía la necesidad de ir y arrancarle la cabeza a ese…..James.

Sabía que la deseaba. Noté en sólo un momento como quería tocarla y besarla….aarrrgg….Edward contrólate.

Ella no lo correspondía o al menos eso dijo e iba a ser mi mujer dentro de un mes. Tendría que sacarle el tema de su amigo. Ese amigo que tenía desde su infancia. Quería conocerlo y saber que tipo de relacción tenian.

Sabía bien que muchos hombres la deseaban , en la discoteca quedó claro y no iba a dejar que nadie le pudieras las manos encima a mi Bella. Ella era mía.

Este sentimiendo de odio hizo desaparecer momentaneamente el del deseo y pude salir de la alacena.

Todos estaban reunidos en el jardín. Busqué la mirada de mi amada y ella me miro y sonrió. Sabía lo que había causado en mí y cuanto me había costado recuperarme. Era una diosa.

* Edward ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó Esme.  
>* Ocupandome de los últimos detalles.<br>* Siempre tan responsable.  
>* Hermanito tengo muchas gracias de llegar y empezar con los preparativos. Aunque no sé por que no no habeis empezado ya .<br>* Trabajo- contesto Edward.

Nos despedimos de todos. Y nos montamos en mi volvo. Bella se sentó en el asiento trasero. Al principio me molestó pero luego me di cuenta de que sería lo mejor, podría mirarla sin que lo notara.

El camino de vuelta lo pasamos en silencio. Alice ojeaba revistas de novias y mi amor miraba por los cristales con la mirada perdida.

Cuanto hubiera pagado para saber sus pensamientos.

Llegamos a mi casa. No habíamos terminado la conversacion en casa de mis padres respecto a que viniera a vivir conmigo, peero no la iba a dejar marchar, ahora no. No después de haber probasu su miel y haberla tenido en mi cama. Sabía que ella me haría saber su desconformidad, ella era todo cacárter.

Metí el coche en mi garaje y aparqué. Bella ya me miraba con ojos de asesina desde atrás, que sexy estaba cuando se enfadaba.

* Edward que casa tan bonita.  
>* Gracias .<p>

Comenzamos a caminar hacía la casa y Bella me agarró.

* ¿ Podemos hablar un momento?  
>* Si, por supuesto. Alice ve a echar una ojeada enseguida vamos.<p>

Alice se fue corriendo y dando saltitos.

* ¿ Qué pasa?-le pregunté * ¿ Que hago aquí? Tengo que ir con mi padre.  
>* Creí que quedamos …<br>* No es cierto. Además no tengo nada aquí , todas mis cosas las tengo en casa.  
>* No te preocupes yo me encargaré de todo.<br>* ¡No! No quiero que me controles mi vida. Me casaré contigo y tendré a tu heredero pero mi vida es mía. Hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar.

Se dió la vuelta y entro en casa. Eso me había dolido en lo más honde de mi corazón. Que iba a esperar en cierto modo llevabab razón , la había comprado y la obligaba a hacer lo que yo quisiera.

Cuanto deseaba que se hiciera de noche y mecerla en mis brazos.

Entré en casa. Encontré a Bella quieta como una estatua.

* ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté, escuchaba Alice gritando en la planta de arriba.  
>* Es ….preciosa.<br>* Pues es toda tuya- me miró asombrada con la boca abierta por mi contestación. Esa boca que había saboreado y que estaba deseando de hacerlo de nuevo. Edward contente…

Ella seguía asombrada, le agarré la mano y tiré de ella.

* No te asombres tanto, se supones que ya conoces mi casa y que has dormido en ella.  
>* Es cierto perdona- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.<br>* Te enseñaré nuestro dormitorio.

Subimos al segundo piso y Alices estaba inspeccionando por ahí. Subimos a la última planta y la llevé a nuestro futuro nidito de amor.

* ¿ Por qué tienes una casa tan grande? Debe de haber habitaciones de la casa que no pises en un mes- me reí de su comentario-. Eres una sola persona.  
>* Ahora seremos dos y espero que dentro de poco, tres- le dije y la acaricié el vientre.<p>

Entramos en mi habitación. Era clara. Muebles sobrios quizá un poco tristes para ella.

* esto es el baño- señalé la puerta y esa es una terraza.  
>* Vaya es ….<br>* ¿ Te gusta ?  
>* Sí, mucho.<br>* Si quieres cambiar algo o poner algo….tu misma , ahora eres la señora de la casa.  
>* No sé que decir…<br>* Dime que te quedaras conmigo…  
>* Edward mi padre…<br>* Pues traelo hay sitio suficiente, … te necesito aquí conmigo- y la mire a los ojos rogando que dijera sí-. Vamos a casarnos dentro de muy poco…  
>* Esta bien- respiré hondo.<p>

Por fin vivía conmigo. Intentaría hacerle lo más feliz posible.

* Ahora vamos a buscar a mi hermana.

Caminamos por el pasillo , ella iba observandolo todo. Paró en seco en una puerta entreabierta .

* ¿ Qué ocurré?  
>* Oh Edward ¿tiene un piano? Entró dentro de la habitación.<p>

Acariciaba sus borde despacio delicadamente, tan sensual. Sentí celos.

* Es un hobby.  
>* ¿ Sabes tocarlo?<br>* Sí .  
>* Oh Edward me enseñarías.<br>* Por supuesto- se veía tan feliz-. Pero hay otra habitación que quizá te guste más. Ven .

La llevé a otra puerta en ese mismo pasillo. Una biblioteca.

* Vaya , está decidido, esta es mi habitación preferida – me carcajeé de su comentario.

Después de ver por encima la casa , cenamos y nos fuimos a el dormitorio.

Mientras me cambiaba ella entró en el baño. Ella gritó .

* Bella ¿que pasa?- golpeé la ó la puerta.  
>* Tienes jacuzzi- afirmó- respiré aliviado de que no le había passado nada y me reí.<br>* ¿ Por qué no lo pruebas?- le ofercí.  
>* No . Además no lo voy a encender para mí sola- ¿querría que me metiera con ella?<br>* Puedo bañarme conmtigo si quisieras.  
>* Tal vez mañana- me sonrió y se echó en la cama.<p>

Parecía que eramos amigos otra vez. Me eché junto a ella y esperé a que durmiera para abrazarla y aspirar su fragancia.

Otro capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Espero vuestros reviews. Gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHINIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY:BELLA ES UNA CHICA QUE SE VE OBLIGADA A CASARSE CON EL MILLONARIO Y DUEÑO DE UNA GRAN EMPRESA EDWARD TIENE CASA NI DINERO Y SU PADRE ESTÁ MUY ENFERMO. ÉL ES UN HOMBRE SERIO Y FRIO, SIN EMOCIONES, PERO NADA ES LO QUE PARECE.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE LEMMON. MAYOR DE 18 AÑOS.

CAPÍTULO CINCO

LA BODA

Hoy era el día de mi boda. Para cualquier otra mujer sería el día más feliz de mi vida , pero para mí era el día más horrible. Hoy es el día que muere mi cuerpo y mi alma.

La boda había sido anunciada en los periodicos y como remate me obsequió con una gran anillo de compromiso.

El próximo trece de septiembre se celebrará el enlace matrimonial entre el señor Edward Anthony Masen Cullen y Bella Swan. El mismo día de mi cumpleaños, cuando cumplía veintidos años. Él era mayor que yo al menos diez años. Aunque no sabía su edad real.

A todas las chicas de este pueblo les gustarían estar en mi lugar, pero seguro que no bajo mis circustancias.

Todas las chicas estaban completamentes enamoradas de Edward. Él era guapo, rico pero extremadamente reservado. Aunque yo había conocido a un Edward diferente. Un Edward encantador, sexy y muy atento que me volvia loca . Pero desde que volvimos de casa de sus padres hace un mes no volvió a aparecer. Se volvió distante conmigo y aunque dormíamos juntos no hablabamos apenas. Comprendí que el Edward de ese fin de semana no fue él de verdad que estaba actuando y este Edward tan odioso sí lo era.

Yo pasaba la mayor parte de el tiempo el la biblioteca, trabajando o con mi padre y mi amigo Jacob.

Los preparativos habían sido agotadores y extremadamente aburridos para mí. Gracias a que estaba Alice conmigo, sin ella no se que hubiera hecho. Se convirtió en una amiga excelente. Por el contrario Edward no había ayudado en nada, siempre estaba ocupado con su trabajo e incluso había días que llegaba tarde y no dormía conmigo. Sólo lo noté ansioso el día que me fui con Alice de despedida de soltera.

Flash-back

Una semana antes de la boda llegaron Carlisle, Emmet y Gasper y se llevaron Edward a la despedida de soltero. Me sorprendí cuando también vinieron a buscarme a mí pero las chicas. Alice que ya estaba, Esme y Rose.

Me coloqué un vestido negro de vértigo, tanto que cuando Edward me vio se quedó bocabierto.

Me llevaron a cenar a un restaurante exótico y después nos fuimos a un sitio de estriptis a Alice le encantaba.

En el restaurante comímos comida con nombres imposibles. Bebimos brindamos por Edward y yo, todo perfecto.

Luego me llevaron al club. Intentaron subirme con el estriper vestido de bombero pero fui incapaz. Subió Alice.

Sobre las cuatro de la mañana estaba cansada y bastante borracha. Decidimos que ya estaba bien la fiesta y nos fuimos a casa no sin antes dar las gracias por todo.

Alice se quedó en el segundo piso y yo subí casi a gatas hasta el tercero. Intenté no hacer mucho ruido supongo que Edward no habría llegado pero por si acaso. Pasé por su despacho y vi la luz de su portatil encendido y a Edward con un vaso con whiskey mirando por la ventana.

* Edward….  
>* Bella ya has llegado.<br>* Sí, perdona voy a el dormitorio apenas me tengo en pie estoy un poco borracha- me reí. Me dirigí al baño . Él me siguió y cerró la puerta de el dormitorio. Se colocó en el marco de la puerta de el baño.  
>* ¿ Dónde habeís ido?- me preguntó. Mientras yo me bajaba las mangas de el vestido y deslizaba el vestido hasta el suelo quedandome en ropa interior ante la atenta mirada de Edward. Pero me daba igual el nunca se fijaba en mí.<br>* Hemos ido a un restaurante y luego a un boys- tensó su mandíbula-. He bebido mucho y me he reído más. Comencé a limpiarme el maquillaje frente al espejo de el baño.  
>* ¿Has subido a bailar con ….? ¿ te han tocado?- me habló en el oído desde atrás. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.<p>

Bebió el último sorbo de whisky de su vaso y lo soltó fuertemente en el borde de el lavabo.

* ¿ Qué ? No , no he subido…- no pude terminar.  
>* Me vuelves loco- comenzó a besarme el cuello , la clavícula, el hombro. Me estremecí y gemí.<br>* ¿ Qué haces ? ¿ estás borracho?  
>* Eres mía , no quiero que te toque nadie.<br>* ¿Está celoso señor Cullen?- me reí.  
>* Eres mi mujer- su voz sonaba áspera y dura.<p>

Su boca la aplastó contra la mía y gimió. Sus manos me agarraron por la nuca y me besó con fiereza. Sus manos bajaron a mis piernas y me cogió en brazos. Mis piernas instintivamente rodearon sus caderas y me apreté más contre él. Como me gustaban sus labios, el sabor, sus manos acariciandome…..cuanto lo había echado de menos.

Me tiró sobre la cama se arrodilló entre mis piernas mirandome mientras se quitaba toda su ropa y dejaba al descubierto su cuerpo perfecto. Gemí al al escucharme gruño y comenzó a besarme otra vez. Noté su erección chocando contra mi manos bajaron por el cuello y fueron bajando a mis pechos. Sus dedos repasaron el borde de mi sujetador produciendome un placer infinito y haciendome arquear la espalda. Su boca fue bajando hasta el mismo lugar y rozó con su lengua mi pezón . Suspiré , Edward gimió me miró y siguió bajando por mi estómago. Adoraba este Edward se veía tan vulnerable, tan cercano a mí. Llegó a mi ombligo lamiendolo, bajó hasta la costura de mis bragas y gemí, agarré su cabello.

Eran esquisitas las sensaciones que me producía. Notada el deseo que sentía por él y él por mí.

* ¿ Edward…. que estás…. haciendo?- conseguí decir. Él levantó su cabeza y me miró * ¿ No te gusta?- su voz era tan sensual…  
>* Creo que es más que evidente que sí pero….- Edward sonrió y volvió a besarme. Sus labios reclamaban los míos. Su lengua se abrió paso a la mía con fuerza y la recibí encantada.<br>* Quiero decir que no tienes que hacer esto. No tienes que acostarte conmigo no está en el contrato.

Al decir esto Edward se congeló y me miró sin apartarse de mí.

* ¿ Crees que lo hago por obligación?¿ tú lo haces por eso?  
>* Sólo digo que puedes acostarte con quien quieras no tienes obligaciones conmigo. Con lo atracctivo que eres puedes estar con cualquiera.<br>* Estupendo -gruñó. Se separó de mí con una cara complatamente cambiada por la ira repentina que cruzó su cara , aunque yo no entendí. Se levantó cogió su vaso de whisky y se fue.

Comenzó a dejar de dormir conmigo y se fue instalando en otro dormitorio.

Fin de flash-back

Esta noche sabía que no iba a dormir en casa pues su hermana decía que daba mala suerte ver a la novia desde un día antes así que tuvo que quedarse en un hotel.

VERSIÓN EDWARD

No me podía creer lo que estaba apunto de suceder. Después de tantos años estaba apunto de casarme con la mujer de mi vida. Por supuesto ella no sabía , ni se podían imaginar mis sentimientos hacía ella. Todavía recordaba cuando me pregunto que pasaría si encontraba a la mujer de mi vida, lo que mi Bella no sabía es que era ella.

Estaba en el altar esperando a ese ángel y que me dijera sí quiero. Eso era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Hoy sería un buen día para tocarla y besarla. Estabamos rodeados de familiares y tenía que hacer su papel y yo por supuesto estaba encantado. Al parecer todos mis actos desesperados por tocarla y hacer el amor con ella sin conseguirlo por supuesto, ella lo tomaba como una oblugación para mí. Ella no sabía cuanto deseaba que ocurriera. Todos los días me dormía pensando como sería estar dentro de ella. Bella era virgen y yo estaría encantado de ser yo quien abriera esa flor, pero al parecer ella no quería. No lo volvería intentar más a no ser que ella me lo pidiera, y eso lo veía muy lejano pues alla no sentía lo mismo por mi. Eso me desgarraba el corazón.

Comencé a dormir en otra habitación para no sufrir tanto, controlarme y sobre todo no agobiarla y dejarle espacio.

Pero lo que sí era cierto es que hoy será mi mujer.

VERSIÓN BELLA

* Bella, ya es la hora de salir.  
>* Vale- suspire nerviosa.<p>

Sabía que no era un compromiso real , pero me sentía muy nerviosa y ansiosa por estar con él. En cierta medida me sentía orgullosa de casarme con él, no sabía cuales eran sus motivos y eso era lo que me apenaba. Edward nunca contestaba a esas preguntas y cambiaba de tema o simplemente se iba. Lo odiaba y al mismo tiempo necesitaba que que hablara, que me tocara como en mis recuerdos….. que me viera. La ceremonia y la celebración iba a ser en nuestra casa. Toda la decoración , bufé … en general todo lo había elegido Alice. Hasta la supuesta liga y ropa interior que usaría en mi noche de bodas. Si ella supiera que todo esto era una farsa…..

Comencé a caminar por el pasillo lentamente. Fue su padre Carlisle quien me acompañó pues mi padre apenas se podía mover y hubiera sido una tortura para él. Con que estuviera conmigo me conformaba.

Busqué sus ojos verdes. Esos ojos que me fundian en ellos y me dejaban sin aliento. Eran hermosos. Me encantaba cuando me miraba de aquella manera tan intensa, me hacía sentir especial.

Edward me miraba y yo hacía lo mismo con él. Aunque quizá no tubieramos una complicidad de enamorados , pero en cierta manera teniamos secretos que eran sólo nuestros. Supongo que eso tambien contaba.

Al llegar a su altura su padre me entregó a él . Edward me agarró de la mano y me sonrió.

Expresamos nuestros botos , fueran verdaderos o no y nos declaró marido y mujer.

* Puedes besar a la novia- concluyó el reverendo.

Edward me miró fijamente y agarrandome el rostro con las dos manos me besó suave y dulce. Todos rompieron a aplaudir y Edward terminó nuestro beso, que duró muy poco para mi gusto.

Volvió a cogerme de la mano y caminamos juntos hacía la fiesta.

Habrazamos a todos. Amigos , familias… y como manda la tradición abrimos el primer baile.

- Baila conmigo- y tiró de mí. Eso fue lo único que tuvo que decir y yo era su esclaba. Sólo tenía que pedir por esa boquita y en custión de segundos hubiera hecho lo que me hubiera pedido.

* Bueno ya estamos casados- me ofreció una gran sonrisa.  
>* ¿ Cómo te sientes?-preguntó.<br>* Bastante bien -contesté.

Seguimos bailando ante la atenta mirada de todos y poco a poco se fueron incorporandose al baile.

* Estás muy guapo. Insultantemente guapo.  
>* Vaya – dijo sorprendido-. Pues to tengo palabras para describir cuan hermosa y maravillosa estás . Es indescriptible tu belleza.<br>* Eso se lo dirás a todas- nos reímos.  
>* Por cierto, felicidades.<br>* Vaya , gracias- me sorprendió-. No sabia que supieras que era hoy mi cumpleaños.  
>* Yo lo sé todo.<p>

Nos reímos.

* Tengo un regalo.  
>* ¿De verdad? ¿Qué es?<br>* Es una sorpresa. Cuando se vayan todos te la daré.  
>* Vale…<p>

El baile terminó y otras personas me reclamaban para bailar. Llevaba al menos una hora bailando y no podía más. No quería ofender a nadie y estaba aguantando pero….

* ¿ Por qué no dejamos descansar a mi mujer un rato? No va a tener fuerzas para esta noche.

Mi acompañante se echó a reír y se fue. Yo me puse como un tomate. No estaba acostumbrada a que me llamara así y que pensara abiertamente en la noche de bodas, que yo sabía que no habría.

* ¿ Te ha molestado?- me preguntó.  
>* No, ha sido más la verguenza.<br>* Pensé que tendrías ganas de beber algo.  
>* Sí, gracias por salvarme.<p>

Comimos y bebimos para descansar un poco. Un poco más tarde partimos el pastel de boda y mi marido me quitó la liga delante de todos avergonzandome y haciendome suspirar.

Me volvieron a sacar a bailar esta vez Emmet. Este siempre quería sacarme los colores.

Después bailé con Jasper y algunos más.

Esme me llamó para la foto de familia y me pidió que buscara a mi marido. Busqué por toda la sala y no lo encontré. Decidi mirar fuera en el jardín , a lo mejor había salido a tomar el aire.

Edward estaba recostado en la barandilla y esa …. Tania estaba con él.

* Mi amor ven conmigo- le decía. Le acariciaba la espalda. Yo estaba allí de pie con mi vestido de novia perfecto y mi relación impeerfecta con ese hombre. Tenía ganas de llorar. Garraspeé la garganta y los dos se volvieron.  
>* Bella…- emitieron sus labios.<p>

Ella sonrió. Me volví y me dirigí a la sala repleta de gente.

* Bella aquí- gritaba í donde se suponía que debía ser mi posición en la foto y noté como se rozaban la mano. Era Edward , enseguida aparte mi mano, no quería que la tocara. Comenzaron a hacer fotos y los flases iluminaban todo.  
>* Que la novia sonria- gritó el fotografo y todos me miraron. Puse la mejor sonrisa falsa que pude y al fin terminaron las fotos.<p>

Respiré hondo no quería que nadie notara nada. Notaba como se iba formando un nudo en mi estómago. No podía aguantar más tenía que salir de allí ahora mismo. Corrí hacía el baño de mi dormitorio estaría sola y la gente no me molestaría.

Entre en el baño y cerré la puerta.

Comence a sentir como la ansiedad iba saliendo de mí y las lágrimas caían por mi cara. No podía respirar y no podía controlar esta angustia. Llamaron a la puerta.

* Bella , ¿ estás bien ?- no contesté-. Bella por favor.  
>* Vete , dejame- le pedí.<br>* ¿ Puedo entar?  
>* No!<br>* Si no sales entro.

Intenté secarme las lágrimas , pero tenía los ojos rojos. Respiré hondo un par de veces y abrí la puerta.

* Bella no he echo nada …  
>* Edward es la fiesta de nuestra boda ¿ no has podido esperar? ¿ por qué ha venido?<br>* Es amiga de Rose ya sabes…..

las lágrimas golpeaban por salir.

* Bella….- se acercó un poco a mí.  
>* No te acerques. ¿ por qué no te has casado con ella? ¿ por qué me humillas?<br>* Yo no quería hecerte daño- puso cara de dolor.  
>* Hoy era mi día , solo quería un poco de respeto- me fui dejandolo como una estatua mirandome.<p>

Llegué a la fiesta con la mejor cara que pude y me puse a bailar con mi amigo Jake.

Con él me sentía bien y me hacía reir.

Por el rabillo de el ojo vi como iba acercandose Edward.

* Me prestas a mi mujer- los dos le miramos.  
>* Claro….- comenzó a decir Jake pero no lo dejé continuar.<br>* ¡No! Ahora estoy hablando con él y empujé a Jake alejandonos de mi marido con la cara hecha és de un rato Jake se quiso ir a comer y me dejó sola. No quería que Edward tuviera la oportunidad de acercarse otra vez y me acerqué a James para que bailara conmigo. Este aceptó encantado. Sabía lo mucho que a Edward le molestaba James y sobre todo si bailaba con él. Me daba igual . Por supuesto Edward nos vio y vi la rabia en sus ojos y como se contenía en venir y arrancarme de los brazos de James, pero aunque ahora fuera mi marido sabía que no tenía ningún dereccho.

La músuca terminó y lo agradecí. Me dolian los pies y necesitaba sentarme. Bebí un poco de champagne y comí.

Todo el peso de el mundo cayó sobre mis hombros cuando me di cuenta realmente de que me había casado. No exactamente por la acción de casarse sino porque lo había hecho con una persona que tenía una vida completamente ajena a la mía.

Tampoco nos iríamos de luna de miel , eso fue por mi culpa. No quería irme y dejar a mi padre. Le quedaba poco y no quería perderme nada.

* Bella nos vamos ya es tarde- era Bill el padre de Jake .  
>* Muy bien , gracias por venir.<br>* ¿ Quieres que nos llevemos a tu padre a su casa?  
>* No hace falta lo han llevado ya los enfermeros. Gracias de todas formas.<br>* Bueno pues entonces ya nos veremos. Que te vaya todo muy bien.  
>* Gracias a los dos por venir- los abracé y se fueron.<p>

Eran más de las seis de la mañana. Todos los invitados comenzaron a marcharse. Despedí uno por uno , incluida Tania que claramente me miraba con odio y aires de superioridad. Incluso Alice se había ido. Me sentí muy sóla.

Cerré la puerta después de que la última persona se fuera. Al darme la vuelta Edward estaba ahí plantado mirándome. Agaché mi mirada hasta el suelo y caminé pasando por su lado sin ignoré practicamente.

Llegué a el dormitorio y comencé a desvestirme. Mi marido llegó detrás de mí. Mequite todo lo de el cabello e incluso el peinado. Luego poco a poco me fui desaciendo de el vestido hasta quedarme en la ropa interior elegina por Alice. Todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Edward , aunque yo aun no sabía que estaba ahí.

* ¿ Necesita ayuda, señora Cullen?- me volví sobresaltada.  
>* No , gracias puedo sola.<br>* Me dirigí a el armario guardé en una cajita toda la joyería que llevaba encima.  
>* ¿ Quieres ver tú regalo?<br>* Quzá mañana.  
>* Venga Bella no estés enfadada- me rodeó por detrás.<p>

Como me gustaba que me tocara dios, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto deseaba mi cuerpo a el suyo. Notaba su aliento en mi suello y un escalofrio recorio mi espalda Pero no podía caer, no después de como me había tratado. Me zafé de sus fuertes brazos.

* Bella , por favor – me agarró de la muñeca y me puso frente a él empujandome contra su cuerpo-. Es nuestra noche de bodas….

Se acercó a mi y puso sus labios en los míos – ummmm cuanto me gustaba.

Pero tenía que entender que no iba a tolerar que me humillara más.

* No edward * ¿ No quieres hacer el amor conmigo?- el estómago me dio un vuelco.

Sus manos fueron bajando y tuve que reccionar antes de perder el control.

Me separé de el con desprecio y le di un bofeton. Él se quedó con los ojos abiertos alucinado.

* No vuelvas a tocarme nunca más. Si quieres tirarte a alguien vete con Tania seguro que te esta esperando.

Me separé de él me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta y me fui de la habitación dejándolo sólo de pie como una estatua todavía sorprendido.

Comentenme que os ha parecido. Perdón por los errores y gracias a tods. 


	6. Chapter 6

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY: BELLA ES UNA CHICA QUE SE VE OBLIGADA A CASARSE CON EL MILLONARIO Y DUEÑO DE UNA GRAN EMPRESA EDWARD TIENE CASA NI DINERO Y SU PADRE ESTÁ MUY ENFERMO. ÉL ES UN HOMBRE SERIO Y FRIO, SIN EMOCIONES, PERO NADA ES LO QUE PARECE.

CONTIENE ESCENAS DE LEMMON. PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS. RANTING M.

Muchas gracias a tods por vuestros ánimos y comentarios.

CAPÍTULO SEIS

INSEMINACIÓN

Versión Bella

Los días pasaron y Edward no volvió a hablarme. Hacíamos vidas separadas. Desde la noche de bodas no se digno en hablarme , creo que directamente me ignoraba. En ocasiones pasaba por mi lado y hacía como el que no me veía o si podía se daba media vuelta y se iba. Me encontraba muy sola y no paraba de llorar. Pasaba los días llorando y leyendo a execepciones en las que venía jake a verme o iba yo a ver a mi padre. Hoy volvería a trabajar.

Una comencé a dar vueltas en la cama, tenía mucha calor y no podía dormir. Rodé en la cama y caí en que, esta cama, era de Edward y hasta donde rodé era su sitio y estaba vacio. Añoraba los días que durmió conmigo. No sé que me pasaba pero mi cuerpo reclamaba su contacto y mi corazón sufria por ese por que el quisiera besarme, pero seguramente esos besos serían de Tania. Abrí los ojos y todavía estaba oscuro.

Me levanté de la cama y descalza me dirigí hacía fuera de la habitación. Caminé por el pasillo y vislumbre un resplandor muy tenué que salía por debajo de una puerta. Podría ser la iluminación que entrara por la ventana , pero al pasar por la puerta vi que Edward estaba allí. El resplandor procedía de su portátil.

Asomó la cabeza tras la pantalla.

* ¿ Qué haces despierta? Me preguntó. Me quede congelada y su tono parecía amable.  
>* Tenía calor- dije sin mostrar mi asombro.<br>* Tenemos ….tienes climatizador en el dormitorio.  
>* ¿ Y tú?<br>* Trabajo.  
>* ¿ Siempre te levantas tan temprano?<br>* A las seis.  
>* Vaya …eres el jefe ¿ no?<p>

Edward se rió.

* Bueno no te molesto más- le dije y fui caminando hacía la puerta.  
>* Tú no me molestas.<br>* ¡Ah! te queria comentar una cosa.  
>* Dime.<br>* Hoy voy a ir a ver a mi padre y luego tengo que trabajar.  
>* ¿Qué? Bella ¿otra vez con eso?<br>* Ya hemos hablado Edward.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacía mí.

* Ahora eres mi mujer y no consentiré que nadie te babee.  
>* A mí nadie me babea. Yo voy a trabajar.<br>* Ese James te desea , lo sé por como te mira- su cara era la furia pura, sus ojos me traspasaban.  
>* Y tú ¿ cómo sabes eso?<br>* Porque te mira como te miro yo.

Mi respiración se paró. ¿ Él me deseaba? Una mezcla de felicidad e impotencia se mezclaban dentro de mí. Los dos nos miramos un momento y fui yo quien rompió el trance.

* Eso lo dudaría- cómo podia ser cuando lo había visto tantas veces a escondidas con de todas formas nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer y tú no tienes ningun derecho cuando a la primera de cambio te veo con Tania al cuello. Por no decir la de veces que no lo habré visto y las demás mujeres que habrá y hay.  
>* ¿ Eso piensas de mí?<br>* Eso es lo que he visto. Sigo sin entender por qué te casastes conmigo pudiendo hacerlo con ella.  
>* Bella te he explicado por activa y por pasiva que yo no tengo nada con ella ni con nadie.<br>* ¿ Y por qué ya no duermes conmigo?  
>* Por no molestarte.<br>* Lo siento pero no me lo creo. Pero da igual tú no te has casado conmigo por amor ¿ no es cierto? No hace falta que me expliques los detalles.  
>* Tu no sabes nada-contestó apretando sus dientes * No es cierto. No te conozco aunque conocí a un Edward que me encantó. Atento , cariñoso….. parecen personas diferentes.<p>

En casa de tus padres me engañastes , me creí el papel que creastes pero me quedó claro que era eso un papel. No erais la misma persona.  
>* Yo soy ese Edward Bella.<br>* No . Tú eres distante, reserbado. No muestras una muestra de cariño, amor o ni siquiera amistad….eres….  
>* Sólo tienes que mirarme.<br>* ¿ Cómo si nunca estás y cuando estás no me hablas ni me miras? Pensé que aunque no fueramos pareja fueramos amigos.  
>* ¿ Que no somos pareja, eres mi mujer Bella?<br>* Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Miré su ceño fruncido. Le agarré la mano y el contacto me arrancó un suspiro.

* No te preocupes no me hagas caso, es sólo que me encuentro un poco sola.

Salí de su despacho. Fui a tomarme un café. Por fin habíamos hablado y me sentía bastante mejor.

Versión Edward

Odiaba no dormir con mi amor. Necesitaba tocarla , respirar su fragancia, acariciar su piel, tobarle algún beso.

Desde que me pegó en nuestra noche de bodas todo había cambiado. No es que fuera muy bien antes pero al menos nos hablabamos.

Todo por culpa de esa…. de Tania. Esa pesada que no me dejaba vivir, que cada segundo me pedia que la hiciera mia y que me fuera con ella. Acaso ella no veía lo enamorado que estaba de mi Bella. ¿ por qué Bella tampoco lo veía?

Odiaba cuando pasaba por su lado con indiferencia , como si ella no estuviera pressente, como si no se notara que ella llenaba cualquier estancia donde ella estuviera. A veces era tanto el deseo que sentía por ella que tenía que volverme y caminar hacia otro lado. Mi Bella me dejó claro que no quería hacer el amor conmigo y me comia por dentro el pensar que lo hiciera con otro. Que otro la besara , la tocara y le robara la primera vez que me pertenecia por ley. Ella era mi mujer , ella era mía.

No té lo sola que se sentía y como lloraba. Necesitaba hacerla feliz. Ver esa preciosa sonrisa que me regalaba cuando fuimos a casa de mis padres. Necesitaba verla feliz a mi lado.

Al fin hoy temprano hablamos.

Pude entender que ella necesitaba de mi presencia y que deseaba que volviera a dormir con ella. Eso hacía que me explotara el corazón. Lo que no me gustó fue lo de volver a trabajar. Le arrancaría la cabeza a ese James. Seguro que él la miraría, la desearía ,olería su esencia , su piel… ¡ contrólate Edward!

Necesitaba de alguna manera que dejara de trabajar. Por dios era mi mujer , yo le podía dar todo lo que quisiera ¿ por qué era tan terca?

Tendré que cambiar las cosas.

Version Bella

Después de ver a mi padre me fui a trabajar. La tarde fue tranquila y pesada. Las horas pasaban como segundos. Preferia cuando venia gente porque aunque me cansara más el tiempo pasaba más rápido.

No sé por qué pero deseaba estar en casa, no en casa de mi padre sino en casa de Edward que ahora era mi casa.

Deseaba verlo , estar cerca de él, tocar sus cosas, recibir el calor de su cuerpo.¿ Bella que te estaba pasando?

Al fin llegó la hora de salir. Esperamos fuera mientras el señor White cerraba las rejas. No me percaté de la puerta de el coche que se abrió.

* Bella , vamos a tomar algo, te invito- me sugirió James.  
>* No yo….<br>* Buenas noches-esa voz , me volví. Era Edward una nota de alegría me punzó el estómago.  
>* Edward ….<br>* Buenas noches amor – besó mis labios suave mente haciendome estremecer y perdiendo el norte.

Se volvió hacía James.

* Creo que no nos han presentado. Soy Edward Cullen el marido de Bella.  
>* Hola , soy James el hijo de el dueño.<br>* Oh señor Cullen -gritó mi jefe-. ¿ qué le trae por aquí?  
>* Buenas noches señor White , vengo a recoger a mi mujer.<br>* Por supuesto. No entiendo siendo la señora Cullen ¿por qué sigue trabajando para mí?  
>* Eso mismo le digo yo, pero es muy terca. No se da cuenta de cuanto la necesito en casa.<p>

Lo miré asombrada.

* Mucho gusto señor Cullen y hasta mañana Bella- se despidió mi jefe y los dos se fueron.

Nosotros en silencio nos metimos en el coche y no dije nada hasta que entramos en casa.

* ¿ Qué ha sido eso?  
>* Qué .<br>* Aparecer en mi trabajo, ese beso y presentarte como mi marido.  
>* Acaso no lo soy.<br>* Es por James ¿ verdad?- él sonrió.

Sentí un vuelco en el estómago, él sentía la necesidad de presentarse como mi marido.¿ Eran celos? O acaso sentía esa necesidad tan abrumadora como la mía.

* ¿ quieres ir a algún sitio a cenar?  
>* La verdad es que prefiero ir a tú casa, tengo ganas de estar allí.<br>* ¡ Bella , por favor!  
>* ¿Qué?<br>* ¿Cuándo la vas a sentir como tu casa?  
>* Perdona , la verdad es que tengo la necesidad de estar en ella , pero todavía siento que soy una invitada. No sé….<p>

Apretó las mandíbulas y miró por la ventana.

Llegamos a casa . Cada uo fue a un sitio. El a su despacho y yo a cambiarme. Despues de cambiarme me tendí en la cama. Me toqué los labios recordando el beso de Edward. No sé que me estaba pasando pero lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba de verdad.

Intenté no pensar en eso y salí para hacer la cena. Paré en el despacho de Edward , llamé a la puerta y entré.

Estaba hablando por teléfono , me levantó un dedo como acción para que esperara y me sonrió. Me quedé embobada mirándolo.

Iba sin chaqueta, su corbata abierta, y esa voz tan varonil… era increíblemente sexy.

Al fin golgó.

* Perdona no quería molestarte. Quería preguntarte si querias algo de cenar, voy a hacerme algo de comer y tú deberías de comer algo y dejar de beber-señalé el whisky.  
>* Me encantaría pero tengo que trabajar, tengo que terminar….<br>* Por favor Edward no es bueno beber tanto y no comer. Luego puedes seguir….

Me miró pensativamente.

* Mira no importa sigue con tus cosas , no te molestaré más.  
>* Bella, cenaremos y terminaré más tarde- le sonreí y asentí.<p>

Hice la cena y cenamos el el jardín. Edward insistió en abrir una botella de vino y mantuvimos una conversación suave, con risas y sin resentimientos.

Terminamos de cenar y me di un baño relajante. Edward siguió con su trabajo y después de salir de el baño me puse un pijaba fresquito y me metí en la cama.

A mitad de la noche soñé o eso creía , con Edward. Sentí que me abrazama en la cama y me decía:

* No sabes lo que te he añorado.

Sentía como aspiraba y besaba mi cabello y piel. Sentí como me estremecia y vibraba con su contacto. Sueños demasiados vívidos.

Más tarde comencé a tener frio. Notaba una fuente de calor y me acurruqué lo más cerca. En seguida me quedé tranquila segura me sentía infinitamente feliz. Mi cuerpo estaba en calma.

Abrí los ojos . No sabía muy bien dónde estaba pues sentía que me barazaban y yo tenía mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Sabía que era edward, sentía su calor, su olor, me sentí feliz de que hubiera vuelto a nuestra cama. Los primeros rayos de el sol entraban por la ventana pero yo seguía congelada.

Caí en la conclusión de que era tarde para Edward. Me incrporé a regañadientes y mire la hora. Las siete y media.

* Edward -lo llamé.

El se volvió hacia mi lado y me envolvió con su brazo acurrucandome.  
>* Edward te has quedado dormido es tarde.<p>

Ahora si abrió los ojos, miró el reloj.

* ¡Mierda!- dijo, se levantó de la cama y se vistió rapidamente.  
>* Tranquilo-me reí.<br>* Tengo una reunión dentro de media hora.

Lo veía tan nervioso… nunca lo vi así. Comencé a reirme a carcajadas de su estado. Él se paró de repente, me miró y dijo:

* Así quiero verte todos los días, feliz.

Asentí.

Comenzó a ponerse la corbata pero no conseguía ponersela.

* ven yo te la pongo.

Se acercó a mí y yo me puse de rodillas en la cama para llegar bien a su cuello. Sua liento rozó mi cara desarmandome . Sonreí por su estado.

* me resulta divertido verte así, histerico, con lo tranquilo que te veo siempre.  
>* A mí me gusta verte sonreir.<br>* Gracias por dormir conmigo de nuevo.  
>* Estoy encantado, lo echaba de menos- me miró a los ojos.<br>* Ya está. Está perfecta y tú guapísimo.  
>* Gracias.<p>

Se fue rapidamente.

Me volví a tender en la cama oliendo su lado. Había pasado un noche estupenda. Creía que eran sueños y era mi Edward. Me sentí feliz. Estaba siniendo algo por Edward, eso era claro, pero no quería sufrir y tampoco sabía lo que significaban estos sentimientos. Pero sobre todo si eran correspondidos aunque creía que no.

A lo largo de la mañana tuve la idea de presentarme en su oficina e invitarlo a comer.

Me puse un vestido llamativo y pedí a Peter que me llevara.

* Hola buenos días.  
>* ¿Qué quiere? – me miró con desprecio.<br>* Quisiera ver con el Señor Cullen.  
>* Veré si puede recibirla , sientese.<p>

Esa secretaria me la tenía jurada. O no se acordaba de mí o lo hacía queriendo. Esperé y esperé. Después de media hora y viendo que llegaba la hora de almorzar , me acerqué al mostrador.

* perdone señorita , ¿todavía no puedo pasar?  
>* El señor Cullen está muy ocupado y no quiere que nadie lo moleste.<p>

La miré con todo el odio de el mundo, si las miradas matasen caería al suelo inmediatamente.

* Está bien- le contesté. Saqué mi móvil y lo llamé directamente.  
>* Dígame -contestó.<br>* Edward soy Bella¿ puedes hablar?  
>* ¿ te ha pasado algo?<br>* No tranquilo , sólo quería proponerte algo.  
>* ¿ Dónde estás?<br>* En tu oficina, pero no me deja pasar tú secretaria.  
>* Espera salgo ahora mismo….- su vos se tornó agría , seria y me cogó.<p>

En menos de un segundo ya estaba a mi lado.

* Señorita Stanley a mi despacho ¡ahora!

Ella nos miró asustada y fue rápidamente. Edward me agarró de la mano y me guió a su despacho.

* Señorita no le informé de que dejara entrar a mi mujer en cualquier situación.

Ella me miró.

* Lo siento no la reconocí.  
>* Ella es la señora Cullen y no quiero que tenga que esperar un segundo más por tu incompetencia ¿ entendido?<br>* Si señor lo siento.

No me gustaba que tratara así a nadie pero en el fondo de mí sabía que ella lo había hecho queriendo. Se notaba que sentía algo por mi marido.

* puede irse. Dejeme a solas con mi esposa.

Se fue sin rechistar.

* Lo siento , no se que le pasa.  
>* Yo sí.<br>* ¿ Ha si?  
>* Le gustas- le informé. Esdward se carcajeó.<br>* Eso no me lo creo.  
>* Te soy sincera.<br>* Por supuesto.  
>* Señor Cullen- me sonrió-, todas las mujeres y muchachas de este pueblo están enamoradas de tí y a mi me odian.<br>* No será para tanto.  
>* Eres muy guapo y tienes un cuerpo…..<br>* Así que todas estan enamoradas de mí… ¿ y tú?- me preguntó y casi me caigo al suelo. Me miraba a los ojos esperando una respuesta.  
>* Nosotros ya estamos casados.<br>* Eso no es una respuesta- comentó riendose.  
>* Bueno yo había venido a proponerte algo- intenté cambiar de tema-. Esta mañana te vi muy nervioso y quería que te relajaras.<br>* Cuéntame .  
>* Venía a proponerte almorzar conmigo y luego te podía dar un masaje. Sé que te duele la espalda.<p>

Miró al suelo.

* Lo siento muchísimo Bella, pero no puedo. Tengo un almuezo de negocios importante.  
>* Ah … vaya… vale no pasa nada.<br>* Bella de verdad que lo siento, me apetece muchísimo almorzar contigo sobre todo el masaje.  
>* A sido culpa mía…debería de haberte llamado …o simplemente no haberte molestado.<br>* ¡No! Me ha encantado que hayas venido, esa iniciativa ha sido una sorpresa.

Se acercó a mí y me agarró la mano. El contacto me hizo cerrar los ojos. Sentía su respiración en mi cara y me estremecia. No podía abrir los ojos o se daría cuenta de lo que me hacía sentir.  
>* Bella….- escuché decir. De pronto un fuego quemó mis labios y me hizo gemir. Eran sus labios. Me agarró de mi nuca y me acercó más a él besandome con pasión , con fuerza. Su lengua se adentró en mi boca buscando la mía que la recibió encantada. Mis manos se aferraron a sus cabellos juntandolo más a mí.<br>* Oh dios como me atraía ese hombre . ¿ Qué me estaba pasando? Yo lo odiaba o eso creía y ahora sólo quería que se fijara en mí. Su mano bajo por mi espalda probocando una descarga que me hizo suspirar vergonzosamente. Edward al escucharme me besó con más fiereza….el telefono sonó.  
>* Señor Cullen , los señores Vulturis estan aquí.<br>* Mierda- dijo Edward.

Los dos respiramos agitadamente. Nos miramos a los ojos.

* Lo siento Bella, pero tengo que atenderlos.  
>* Sí, por supuesto. Luego nos vemos.<p>

Me fui rápidamente . ¿ Qué había pasado? Estaba claro que él se sentía atraído también, o eso parecía.

Al final me fui a casa. Estaba muy nerviosa y me temblaban las piernas.

Después de almorzar paseé por las habitaciones de la casa. Me quedé mirando ese piano tan hermoso. Algún día lo tocaría. Me fui a la biblioteca y curioseé los miles de libros que almacenaba en esa habitacion y cuando llegó la hora de irme fui a trabajar.

Pasaron los meses. Seguiamos durmiendo juntos. De vez en cuando nos besabamos pero nada más. Yo seguía siendo virgen .

Una noche Edward habló conmigo.

* Bella, dentro de poco será el aniversario de mis padres y ….  
>* ¿ Iremos otra vez? – dije entusiasmada.<br>* ¿ Te apetece?  
>* Muchísimo .<br>* Bien , también quería comentarte una cosita- respiró hondo-. Tenemos cita con una clínica de insiminación. Tenemos que comenzar con las pruebas- me escrutó la cara.  
>* ¿ Para el embarazo?<br>* Sí, tienen que asegurarse de que estamos bien , antes de empezar con todo el proceso.  
>* ¿A que hora?<br>* A las cuatro. Peter te llevará y yo estaré allí esperandote.  
>* Está bien-agaché la cabeza.<p>

Apenas dormí esa noche. No me gustaba esa idea. Se que el contrato que firmé, estipulaba un embarazó y un hijo , pero no me gustaba esa forma. Cuando Edward se fue esa mañana me hice la dormida. Estaba indecisa.

Las horas pasaban y pronto llegaría la hora de ir. Llamé a Jake para que viniera a verme y contarle lo que me pasaba. Él era mi mejor amigo y quería que me aconsejara.

Le conté lo que estaba sintiendo por mi marido y lo que tenía que hacer. Él me sugirió que si tenía ese miedo lo hablara con Edward y expresaramos nuestros sentimientos. Estaba de acuerdo con él y decidí no ir a la clínica.

Pasó la hora de la visita. Jake y yo seguiamos hablando y riendonos. Me contó los planes de matromonio que tenía con Nessi. Si ella lo aceptaba también se casarían pronto.

De pronto escuché unos pasos y una voz furiosa.

* Bella- nos miró a los dos.  
>* Edward ¿ qué haces aquí?<br>* Creo que eso debería de preguntarlo yo- estaba furioso.  
>* Edward te acuerdas de Jake.<br>* Hola Jacob- dijo muy serio.  
>* Hola Edward , creo que debería irme ya-comentó Jake.<br>* Bien visto- contestó Edward.  
>* Bella nos vemos otro día.<br>* Si, Jake , adiós- se fue.  
>* ¿ Qué crees que haces tratando a mi amigo así?- su semblante se volvió más desafiante.<br>* Me agarró de la mano y me fue arrastrando hasta nuestro dormitorio. Por un momento pasé miedo.

Edward estaba fuera de si. Nunca lo vi así. Estaba furioso en estremo. Una vez en la habitación comencé a retirarme de él me daba miedo de verdad.

* ¿ Por qué no has ido a la cita Bella? ¿ por qué me has dejado allí plantado?  
>* Es que….- no podía hablar.<br>* ¿No quieres quedarte embarazada?  
>* No es eso. Sí quiero es sólo que…..<br>* A caso prefieres que ese te insemine- sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, su voz se tornó más severa aun.  
>* ¿ Qué? No! él es mi amigo.<br>* ¿ Te estás acostando con él?  
>* ¡No! Como crees…<br>* Eso no lo puedo soportar Bella, le arrancaré la cabeza. Si te ha robado la virginidad….lo mataré. Eres mi mujer…

No me escuchaba no era por eso . Lo único que tenía era miedo.

Me acerqué a él todavía temiendo una reacción violenta por su parte.

* Edward – le agarré la cara dirigiendola a mis ojos-, no me he acostado con nadie. Sigo siendo virgen. No es por eso por lo que no he ido a la clínica. Ni tampoco porque no quiera quedar embarazada, es otra cosa….  
>* Pues explícamelo- me ordenó todavía lleno de ira.<br>* Me da un poco de verguenza-me senté en el filo de la cama y miré al suelo-. Soy virgen como bien sabes y no quiero que lo que entre en mi cuerpo por primera vez sea un instrumento ginecológico. Me gustaría que fuera una persona y no un médico para inseminarme.

Edward estaba mirandome fíjamente. Parecía que iba bajando su nivel de ira. En un segundo se tiró sobre mí y quedamos tendidos en la cama. Él sobre mí. Comenzó a besarme de una manera feroz , sus manos me apretaban fuerte , posesivamente. Mis manos no se quedaron atrás, agarraron con fuerza sus cabellos arrastrándolo todo lo cerca que podía de mí.

Sus manos llegaron a mis gluteos, los agarró con fuerza y me aupó sobre la cama hasta que la cabeza me poso en la sin dejar de besarnos. Su boca fue bajando por mi cuello, yo me estremecia con cualquier contacto que sentía. Sus manos comenzaron a quitarme la camisa, dejandome en sujetador y luego arrastrandome este de mi cuerpo. Era la primera vez que veía mis pechos. Su boca fue bajando poco a poco hasta mis pechos lamiendolos con su lengua. Gemí ante esta sensación tan maravilloso y el gruño al saber lo que producía en mí. Volvió a mis labios para besarme con más fuerza. Bajo sus manos y fue desabrochando los botones de mis vaqueros y me los sacó. Se quedó mirando mi cuerpo un momento.

Volvió a besarme y sus manos me acariciaba , yo me estremecía y gemía. Fueron bajando a mis pechos acariciandolos y haciendome arquear mi espalda de nuevo. Sus manos fueron bajando a mi estomago sumergiendome en un estado de seminconsciencia embriagador y maravilloso. Llegó al filo de mis bragas.

* Oh Edward….  
>* Sólo dime si quieres que pare, Bella, sólo dime algo….<br>* No Edward no pares, por favor…..

Su mano de adentró por mis bragas por primera vez y arqueé mi espalda ante el roce tan esquisito de su mano en mi centro. Se didirjió a mi boca abrasandome con su lengua. Estaba llegando al cielo, él se dio cuenta.

* No cariño todavía no y me quitó las bragas.

Su boca bajó hasta mi centró y lo besó haciendome caer en una dimensión desconocida. No conocia placer igual. Sólo podía gemir y gritar.

Edward se incrporó y se quitó toda su ropa. Por primera vez me maravillé de su cuerpo y gemí al verlo. Me arrodille ante él y lo besé rozando mi cuerpo con el suyo y sacando de sus labios gemidos.

* Oh Bella…

Acaricié sus pechos , sus esculturales abdominales y mis manos bajaron a su erección y la acaricié.  
>* No me hagas sufrir …-dijo.<p>

Mis labios fueron bajando lamiendo su cuerpo saboreando su magmifico sabor hasta que llegué a su eje y también lo saboreé.

* Dios Bella no puedo más- dijó mi marido tirandome a la cama.

Se arrodilló entre mis miernas y colocó su erección en mi entrada. Su boca volvió a la mia para besarme.

Poco a poco y muy despacio fue entrando en mí, haciendome sentir la sensacion más maravillosa de el mundo. No había nada en el mundo comparable a tenerlo dentro de mí. Mi Edward mi marido.

Al principio se movió suavemente sin querer hacerme daño. Pero los dos gemíamos y eso lo hacía moverse más rapido hasta que alcanzó un ritmo frenético. Me iba a volver loca.

* Oh Edward … dios eres maravilloso.

Sus movimientos se volvieros más fuertes haciendome convulsionar y llevandonos a los dos al estado más maravilloso de climax.

Cayó sobre mí y se echó a un lado abrazandome por detrás con mi espalda en su pecho.

Todavía respirabamos agitadamente.

* ¿ Te ha gustado?- me susurró en mi oído.  
>* A sido…. no tengo palabras- dije apenas sin poder hablar.<br>* Al fin inauguramos la cama- me reí-. Estaba deseandolo-añadió.

Me estrechó más entre sus brazos y nos quedamos dormidos.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Comentarme si os a gustado porfa.  
>Gracias. <p>


	7. Chapter 7

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY:SUMMARY: BELLA ES UNA CHICA QUE SE VE OBLIGADA A CASARSE CON EL MILLONARIO Y DUEÑO DE UNA GRAN EMPRESA EDWARD TIENE CASA NI DINERO Y SU PADRE ESTÁ MUY ENFERMO. ÉL ES UN HOMBRE SERIO Y FRIO, SIN EMOCIONES, PERO NADA ES LO QUE PARECE.

ESTA HIRTORIA CONTIENE LEMMON. MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.

QUIERO AGRADECER A TODS POR SER TAN GENIALES. HE RECIBIDO MUCHO REVIEWS E EMAILS Y DEBO DECIR QUE ESTOY IMPRESIONADA. PARA LOS QUE HAN INTENTADO REGISTRARSE EN MI WEB , DECIRLES QUE YA ESTA ARREGLADO Y PUEDEN REGISTRARSE SIN PROBLEMAS.  
>QUIERO PEDIR PERDÓN POR LOS ERRORES QUE PUEDA TENER Y MIL GRACIAS A TODS SOIS GENIALES.<p>

CAPÍTULO SIETE

LA INVITACIÓN

Versión Edward

Todavia me latía el corazón de forma desaforada. Sentía como iba creciendo mi erección solamente con pensar en ella. Su olor, su piel, sus pechos. Por fin había hecho el amor con ella y yo y unicamente yo, era el dueño de su virginidad.

Sólo con pensar como ella gritaba mi nombre al llegar al orgasmo me hacía sentir poderoso. Yo era el hombre que le daba placer. Yo el único que tocaba su cuerpo….

Dios tenía que controlarme o saldría corriendo otra vez a la cama donde dormia Bella ahoramismo y la haría mía de nuevo.

Tuve que dejarla en la cama sola por dos razones, tenía que trabajar y sobre todo por no poder aguantar el deseo que sentía.

Apenas pude tarbajar, no conseguía concentrarme. Miré el reloj. Las siete.

Me levanté y me dirigí a nuestra cama. Ella se veia tan sexy y seguia desnuda. Eso hizo que mis boxer me extorbaran. Me tendí junto a ella. Pegé mi pecho a su espalda rozando nuestras caderas. Comencé a besar su cuello y acariciar con mi nariz su clavícula. Notaba como se estremecía con mi contacto haciendome gemir de placer. Puse mi boca en su oído y despues de lamerle el lóbulo de su oreja le susurré:

* Bella, amor , necesito hacerte el amor ahora mismo. Te deseo.

Ella gimió al escuchar mis palabras y eso me hizo perder la cabeza. Metí mi mano por la sábana que cubría su cuerpo agarrándole su cadera y pegándola contra mí. Mi mano subió a sus pechos acariciandolos y haciendo ella arqueara su espalda contar mi pecho. Bajé mi mano hasta su centro para comprobar si estaba preparada para recibirme y …oh, si que lo estaba. La volteé hacía mí para poder besarla y su cara descompuesta por el placer me volvió loco y comencé a besarla con fuerza como si no tuviera suficiente, como si necesitase que su sabor se filtrase por mis venas. Aunque creí que le haría daño ella me correspondió de el mismo modo exitandome más aun, si eso podía ser. Tanteé su entrada y me sumergí en ella. Los dos gemimos y gritamos juntos. Era indescriptible las descargas eléctricas que recibía de su cuerpo. Nunca me había pasado con nadie. El que gritara mi nombre me hacía sentir el mejor hombre de el mundo por poder darle todo el placer que ella se merecía. Bella me estaba haciendo el hombre más feliz de el mundo con sólo estremecerse por un roze mío.

El ritmo se combirtió mas frenético, los movimientos más enérgicos. Noté como ella se convulcionaba y supe que el final estaba cerca y juntos llegamos a el orgasmo más intenso de mi vida.

Vesión Bella

Caí exauta a un lado de la cama. No había mujer en el mundo más feliz y complacida que yo. Hacer el amor con mi marido era lo más maravilloso de el mundo y aunque había sido un matrimonio de conveniencia ahora mismo era eso lo que menos me importaba. Me había dicho que me deseaba y me hacia sentir la mujer más especial de el universo. Me iba a aprovechar de esta situación pues no quería que esto terminara aquí.

* Oh Edward no imagine que esto fuera así.  
>* ¿ Así cómo?<p>

Rodé hasta él y me subí encima de él.

* Tan fantástico.

Contorneé mis caderas sobre las suyas y fui besando desde su abdomen hasta du barbilla terminando en sus labios que me esperaban hambrientos.

Ese beso volvió a formar en mi vientre esa bola de fuego.

* Haces que esto no se me baje- me cogió de la mano y la llevó a su mienbro. Lo acaricié haciendolo gemir. Como me gustaba verlo así.  
>* Eso tiene remedió- le contesté y me bajé dentro de las sábana hasta que su mienbro quedó a la altura de su boca.<p>

Comencé a lameer y el gemía.

* Dios , mi amor…aahhggg…

¿ Mi amor? Oh eso me gustaba demasiado. La exitaxión se fue apoderando de mí. Me introduje toda su erección en mi boca y comence a moveme subiendo y bajando y chupando su punta con mayor fuerza.

* Bella me matas…..

Me sentía orgullosa de darle placer a ese gran hombre. Seguí con mis movimientos y note como su miembro se endurecía más aun y entre espasmos terminó llenando mi boca y gritando mi nombre. Dios cuanto me gustaba.

Levante mi cabeza y me acerqué para besar sus labios. Su pecho todavía subía y bajaba y tenía los ojos cerrados.

* Bella , te adoro.  
>* ¿ Lo he hecho bien?<br>* Cariño has estado perfecta- le sonreí y me mordí el labio.

Acercó su cara a la mía y me beso apasionadamente. Su lengua entro en la mía aniquilando todo mi ser. Si seguíamos no ibamos a poder levantarnos de la cama.

* Señor Cullen , va usted a llegar tarde.  
>* No me importa , esto es más importante.<br>* ¿ Por qué no hemos hecho esto antes?  
>* Porque tú no querias que te tocara ¿ recuerdas?- me reprendió.<br>* Que tonta- dije.  
>* Sí!- contesto él riendose.<br>* Venga que tienes que trabajar-asintió.  
>* Siento no poder quedarme …<br>* No Edward vete , tengo que descansar. Son muchas emociones y mi cuerpo necesita energía.  
>* Vale, pero te hecharé de menos.<p>

Se pusó de pie desnudo y no podía parar de mirarlo mientras se vestía. Su cuerpo era increíble.

* Ah una cosa Edward. Por favor no te gastes más dinero en flores, no hace falta que me traigan todos los días un ramo de rosas.

Me agarró por la nuca y dijo:

* Mi mujer se lo merece todo-y me besó con tanto ardor que casi me combustiono ahí mismo.  
>* Oh Edward haces que arda por dentro.<br>* Ummmmm no sabes como me pone eso…. voy a tener que quedarme …  
>* No vete a trabajar- me reí.<br>* De acuerdo- me beso- luego te llamo.

Se fue. Me quedé tumbada en la cama sintiendome la mujer más feliz. Estaba enamorada eso era seguro. No sé si me correspondía de la misma manera pero estaba claro que despertaba su pasión.

Pasé la mañana como en una nube. A las doce decidí presentarme en la oficina. Necesitaba verlo y tocarlo. Me puse un vestido sujerente y le pedí a Peter que por favor me llevara.

* Buenos días señorita , ¿puede avisar a mi marido- recalqué -, de que estoy aquí?  
>* Ahora mismo- me miró con odio.<p>

Habló por teléfono y enseguída me dijo que pasara.

Llegué a la puerta di unos golpes y abrí. Al entrar lo vi reunido con más personas y enseguida me arrepentí de haber entrado.

* Oh , perdón , no sabía que estabas reunido… lo siento- fui a cerrar la puerta e irme cuando me llamó.  
>* Bella , cariño, entra no te vayas.<p>

Lo miré dudosa y despacio entré y me quedé plantada en la puerta.

* Ven te voy a presentar. Él es Laurent, Alec y Aro. Son amigos y clientes de una de mis empresas. Han venido a cerrar un trato hace un par de días. Ella es Isabella mi mujer.  
>* Encantada .<br>* Vaya es guapísima, Edward. Haceis muy buena pareja.  
>* Si es muy hermosa.<p>

Yo me moría de verguenza.

* Escuché que os casasteis hace unos meses. Seguro que todavía estais sin poder salir de el dormitorio ¿ eh?- comentó riendose Aro.  
>* Pues la verdad es que me tiene loco. No puedo estar separado de ella ni un minuto- confesó no sabía donde meterme .<br>* Oye por qué no cenamos hoy todos juntos. Mañana volvemos a casa y sería una despedida en toda regla. Así podemos conocer mejor a tu Isabella.  
>* De acuerdo. Luego me pongo en contacto con vosotros y os comento el lugar. Venga pues luego nos vemos- se levantaron se estrecharon las manos y se fueron.<p>

Yo estaba apoyada en su mesa y el cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo.

* Siento muchísimo la interrupción Edward- yo miraba al suelo-. Tu secretaria me dejó pasar y yo….  
>* Cariño- mi corazón sintió una descarga-,quería presentarte , le dije a Jessica que pasaras para poder presentarte como mi mujer a estos amigo. Para que te imbolucraras en mi vida.<br>* ¿Quién es Jessica?- él sonrió.  
>* La señorita Stanley.<p>

Me puse seria. ¿Por qué tenía esas confiansas con ella? ¿Acaso estaban liados y por eso ella me miraba con ese odio? Me entraron ganas de llorar. Edward me lo notó.

* Bella no pienses cosas raras, sólo es su nombre.  
>* Bueno, no importa creo que es mejor que me vaya , no sé porque he venido….<p>

Comencé a caminar hacía la puerta y sus brazos me agarraron la cintura. Me apretó contra él sintiendo su erección clavandose en mis espalda baja.

* Bella preciosa me vuelves loco.

Comenzó a besarme el cuello y comencé a jadear. Su mano subió por mi pierna poco a poco extremeciendome. Subió por mi muslo y acarció mi centro arrancandome un grito y haciendome arquear mi espalda hacía su pecho. Su otra mano comenzó a bajarme las tirantas de el vestido que cayó al suelo dejandome en ropa interior. En un movimiento rápido me apoyó sobre su mesa y desde atrás colocó su erección en mi entrada y se undió en ella. Los dos gritamos y enseguida comenzó a momerse con fuerza , me agarró mi cadera atrayendola hacía él y con la otra mano me acriciaba mis cimas. No podía parar de gemir.

* Eso es Bella , gime para mí. Dime cuanto te gusta.

No podía contestar sólo podía jadear.

Bajó su mano a mi centro acariciándolo aumentandome el placer. Sus penetraciones eran cada vez más rápidas y proifundas. Comenzó a moverse más rápido al notar mis colvulsiones y los dos explotamos gritando y jadeando.

Edward cayó sobre mi espalda. Respirábamos agitadamente. Él se acercó a mi oído y susurró:

* Ya hemos inaugurado la oficina- me reí y mi cuerpo vibró, moviendonos a los dos. Él todavía seguía dentro de mí.  
>* Cariño si sigues haciendo eso no vas a poder salir de la oficina.<p>

El seguía dentro de mí y notaba como se volvía a endurecer.

* Edward eres…. me tiemblan las piernas.  
>* Eso es lo que quiero- salió de mí y me dio la vuelta hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron-. Que no quieras tener sexo con nadie que no sea yo. Eres mi mujer , eres mía. Y sólo yo quiero darte placer.<p>

Las palabras me asustaron un poco por lo posesivas que eran, y a la vez me estremecieron hasta lo más hondo de mi corazón.

Edward me agarró de la nuca y me besó con la misma pasión que esta mañana. Su lengua se abría paso en mi boca y ya comenzaba a jadear sus manos comenzaron otra vez el camino hacía mis pecho….

Bip – bip el interfono sonó.

* Señor Cullen tiene una llamada por la linea dos.

Edward respiró hondo, pulsó el boton :

* Dígale al que sea que luego lo llamaré, que estoy ocupado.  
>* ¿ Ocupado?- preguntó la descarada secretaria.<br>* Sí , ocupado- gritó enfadado-, hagá su trabajo.

Edward cerró los ojos alejé de él y comencé a vestirme.

* ¿ Qué haces?- me preguntó.  
>* Esta claro que le gustas o has tenido algo con ella y está celosa. Cada vez que vengo me mira con odio, lo noto. Terminé de vestirme.<p>

* Amor te juro que yo…..- le puse un dedo en sus labios haciendolo callar. Me acerqué a él y le metí mi mano bajo sus boxer y agarrandole su miembro duro le dije:  
>* No pasa nada , pero estó sólo es para mí ¿ de acuerdo?<br>* Esto sólo se pone así por ti.  
>* Ummmm cuanto me gusta eso- lo besé y le lamí el labio inferor.<p>

Él gimió. Me separé para que se terminara de vestirse.

* Había pensado en ir a comer contigo, pero ahora que tenemos una cena creo que tengo que comprarme un vestido.  
>* Vaya , por fin vas a utilizar el dinero.<br>* Por qué no vienes conmigo y te tomas la tarde libre.  
>* Tengo una runion a las tres- hice un puchero.<br>* Lo siento- rozó mis labios con sus dedos-. ¿ No tienes que trabajar hoy?  
>* El señor White hoy no abre la tienda por asuntos personales.<p>

Noté como sutilmente se le encorvaron sus labios en forma de sonrisa. Sabía bien que no le gustaba nada James.

* Vale , pues nada me voy sola. No voy a venir más a verte nunca te convenzo para que vengas conmigo.

Le rocé sus labios con los míos y me fui.

Comí una hamburguesa y me dediqué la mayor parte de la tarde a probarme vestidos hasta que encontre uno negro de cóctel que me encantó. Era elegante y sugerente al mismo tiempo. Quería sacarle un suspiro a Edward.

Peter me llevó a casa. Me di un baño relajante y me estremecía pensando en Edward y en las cosas que me hacía sentir. Nunca imaginé que se comportaría así conmigo. Ya no era el ser distante y reservado, al menos no para mí. Este era el Edward que yo recordaba de casa de sus padres y me enamoró. Era indescriptible la sensación que sentía al pensar en el cuanto más cuando lo tenía cerca.

Me coloqué un sexy conjunto interior que también compré y me puse el vestido. Me quedaba como un guante y me veía bastante bien. Me maquillé un poco y me delé el pelo suelto.

Escuché la puerta de el dormitorio.

* ¿Bella ? – abrí.  
>* ¿Si?- salí.<p>

Vi como Edward se le abrían los ojos en demasia cuando me vio. Se le cayó la chaqueta que llevaba al suelo y ni se inmutó.

* Estás….impresionante.  
>* Gracias . Cogió la chaqueta de el suelo y la puso sobre la cama. Lentamente se acercó a mí. Sus manos agarraron mi cintura y la atrajeron a él, su boca se acercó y puse un dedo en sus labios.<br>* ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó frustrado.  
>* Estoy maquillada. Y mi vestido esta en su sitio.<br>* ¿Me estás diciendo que no te voy a poder besar ni tocar en toda la noche?  
>* Has perdido tu oportunidad. Te ofrecí que vinieras conmigo y me dejaste ir sola. Ahora sufre- me acerqué a él y lamí su labio, sonreí y fui a el armario a por unos pendientes. Edward estaba allí petrificado.<br>* Eres muy mala. Que sepas que te lo haré pagar.  
>* Ummm encantada-le brindé una sonrisa.<br>* Voy a darme una ducha helada y ensegida estoy.

Bajé antes de que me dijera algo más y no pudiera negarme.

Ya había oscurecido y en el jardín se veía la luna y las estrellas. Tenía unas vistas espectaculares.

* ¿ Nos vamos?- susurró en mi oído. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda- me volví.  
>* Estás muy atractivo-le dije.<br>* Gracias. Peter nos espera- me agarró de la mano y fuimos juntos a el coche.

El restaurante era muy elegante. La gente nos miraba. Edward me llevaba de la cintura.

Los amigos de Edward ya se encontraban . Al vernos llegar todos se levantaron.

* Oh Isabella, estás impresionante -dijo Aro.  
>* Vaya … Edward debes de estar orgulloso de poseer una belleza como esta, el poder gozar con ella….- comentó Alec. Edward casí rugió con ese comentario- pero Lauren añadió:<br>* Tendrás que quitarle a los hombres de encima.

Al terminar este último comentario sus manos que antes eran suaves sobre mi cintura, ahora eran posesivas y me agarraban hasta hacerme gemir de dolor. Tuve que arrancarle dedo por dedo susurrar un ¡auh!

* Yo también tengo que pelearme con medio pueblo por él- informé.  
>* Bueno Bella te has llevado al soltero más codiciado ¿ qué esperabas?- dijo Aro.<p>

La cena fue bien. Yo no hablé, hablaron ellos, pero escuchaba y reía de sus comentarios. Después de cenar propusieron ir a tomar una copa. Noté a mi marido nervioso cuando llegamos a el bar. Pedimos las copas y nada mas llegar Aro me pidió bailar. Bailamos dos canciones y al volver me acurruqué con Edward que me abrazaba con posesión. Nos preguntaron la historia de como nos conocimos y le contamos la misma historia que a sus padres.

Edward me agarraba por la cintura. Mi espalda reposaba en su pecho y de vez en cuando besaba mi cabeza.

Volvieron a sacarme a bailar y notaba la mirada de furia que se le iba formando a Edward. Yo no podía negarme , eran sus amigos.

Por fin acabó todo y nos fuimos a casa. Estaba muy cansada, había sido un día muy intenso para mí. Edward se quedó mirando las llamadas de teléfono y yo seguí avanzando hacía el dormitorio.

Comencé a quitarme los pendientes , las pulsera todos los accesorios.

Unos brazos fuertes me rodearon.

* Me has hecho sufrir esta noche señora Cullen- me susurró al oído.  
>* Yo, ¿ cómo?- me estremecí.<br>* Estás tremendamente sexy. Todos lo han notado y se han aprovechado en cambio yo, tu marido…. no me has dejado ni besarte. Mientras me explicaba me iba mostrando en mis glúteos como se sentía.  
>* Oh Edward….<br>* Pero ahora te voy a hacer sufrir a ti cariño. Te voy a hacer sentir tanto placer que no vas a dejar de pronunciar mi nombre.

Sus manos subieron por mis muslos subiendome el vestido. Él iba besando mi cuello, mis hombros y mis brazos subieron hacía atrás a su cuello. Una de sus manos llegaron a mis bragas. Gemí y mis cadetas involuntariamente rozaban su dureza más aun haciendo que el me apretara más contra él. Su mano se adentro dentro y uno des sus dedos se sumergió dentro de mí . Jadeé , arqueé mi espalda y pronuncie su nombre.

* Edward….oh….  
>* Dime Bella….que te pasa…<p>

Comenzó a moverlo una y otra vez.

Aahhgg….Edward….

- Grita amor , quiero escucharte, quiero que me digas cuanto te gusta.

Sacó su dedo, me volvió y me sacó el vestido. Al verme con ese modelito tan sugerente brotó un gruñido de su pecho. Tiró de mi rostro hacía él y me besó ferozmente haciendonos jadear mutuamente. Sus manos bajaron a mis gluteos agarrandolo fuerte y me aupó haciendome rodear sus caderas con mis piernas. Me apretó contra él.

* Te necesito Bella , mira como estoy por ti- y se refregaba contra mí mostrandome su enorme erección. Me tiró en la cama y me admiró. Se dirigió a el ramo de rosas que tenía en un jarron en mi mesita de noche y cogió una rosa. Se acercó a mí en los pies de la cama. Con la rosa fué subiendo con mucha delicadeza, mis pies , mis piernas, mis muslos. Llegó a mi centro acariciandolo de aquella manera tan sutil y me hizo estremecer . Siguió su camino por mi abdomen, mi ombligo, mi estómagó sacandome una sonrisa. Subió a mis cimas y jadeé . Un cosquilleó me inundó. Llegó a mi boca , la prefilo y dibujo todas mis facciones.  
>* Oh Edward tócame- le pedí-. Necesito que me toquen tus manos. Su boca se pegó a la mía y sus expertas manos comenzaron a acariciarme sacando gemidos, y gritos de mi pecho. Su boca fue bajando por mis cimas, ombligo, sus manos subieron por mis muslos y los abrió adentrando su boca en mi centro. Grité.<br>* Edward por favor….

Él se arrodilló en mis piernas y entró dentro de mí. Jadeé y grité. Edward me subió y me quedé sentada sobre él, haciendo que que la penetración fuera más profunda. Los dos sentados. Nos besábamos y mordía mi cuello. Apenas podía moveme le clave mis uñas en su elpalda y me sumergí en esas sensaciones que Edward me regalaba. Él me agarró las caderas moviendolas más rápido . Los móvimientos más fuertes y frenéticos hicieron queme convulsionara y me entregara al tremendo orgasmo que Edward me regalo gritando y jadeando su nombre, mientras Edward se derramaba dentro de mí y se unía conmigo en el mismo placer abrazandonos mutuamente y jadeando de placer.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. POR FAVOR COMENTAR PARA SABER SI VOY BIEN. 


	8. Chapter 8

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY:SUMMARY: BELLA ES UNA CHICA QUE SE VE OBLIGADA A CASARSE CON EL MILLONARIO Y DUEÑO DE UNA GRAN EMPRESA EDWARD TIENE CASA NI DINERO Y SU PADRE ESTÁ MUY ENFERMO. ÉL ES UN HOMBRE SERIO Y FRIO, SIN EMOCIONES, PERO NADA ES LO QUE PARECE.

ESTA HIRTORIA CONTIENE LEMMON. MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.

CAPÍTULO OCHO

PLANES DE VIAJE

Versión Edward

¿Cuando me había muerto y había ido al cielo? Estaba en mi oficina pensando entodo lo que me había hecho esa mujer. Era una diosa que había venido a matarme de placer. Cuanto la amaba. Estuve apunto de marcharme para ir a buscarla a casa , de todas formas no podía concentrarme en el maldito trabajo, cuando Jessica me llamó para informarme que mis amigos y mis clientes ya habían llegado.

Mierda otra vez frustrado.

Mandé hacerlos pasar.

Despues de saludarnos y comentar los detalles de el acuerdo, comenzamos más amistosamente.

Bip- bip, el interfono.

* Señor Cullen su esposa se encuentra aquí.

El corazón me dio un vuelco.

* Dígale que pase enseguida- le ordené.  
>* Vaya por fin vamos a conocer a la mujer que le ha robado el corazón a el hombre más mujeriego que he conocido en mi vida- rió Aro.<p>

Escuché unos golpes en la puerta y ahí estaba esa mujer que me traía por las calles de la locura y el deseo. Sólo con pensar en ella mi vientre se llenaba de fuego.

* Oh , perdón , no sabía que estabas reunido… lo siento- dijo ella con esa inocencia que la desbordaba.  
>* Bella , cariño, entra no te vayas- dije angustiado solamente de pensar que se fuera.<p>

Me miró dudando y tímidamente entró y cerró la puerta tras de si.

* Ven te voy a presentar. Él es Laurent, Alec y Aro. Son amigos y clientes de una de mis empresas. Han venido a cerrar un trato hace un par de días. Ella es Isabella mi mujer- dije con el corazón hinchado de orgullo.  
>* Encantada .<br>* Vaya es guapísima, Edward. Haceis muy buena pareja.  
>* Si es muy hermosa.<p>

La miraba , me embobaba con esos ojos chocolates y esos labios…. Edward contrólate.

Nos invitaron a cenar. Yo por dentro mal dije ya que quería pasar toda la noche haciendola mía, pero los negocios son los negocios.

Al fin se fueron y cerré el pestillo tras su marcha. Ella comenzó a pedirme perrdón y se puso celosa por una de mis explicaciones y quiso marcharse. Dios como me ponía.

La agarré por la cintura y en un segundo le estaba haciendo el amor sobre la mesa de mi despacho.

No podía parar , no me cansaba de ella, nunca estaba saciado. Nunca una mujer me había hecho sentir así. Nadie me había hecho perder el control.

Mi secretaria nos interrumpio.¿ Sería verdad lo que decía Bella?

Aunque sabia que se tenía que ir. Nos dejamos claro que ella me pertenecia y yo la pertenecia a ella. Eso fué lo que más me gustó.

La reunión pasó pero apenas me pude concentrar. Estaba deseoso de volver a casa. Tocarla ,olerla . Ella había cambiado tanto con respecto a mí, y yo la deseaba más que nunca, era mi mujer, mía.

Llegué a casa buscandola como un drogadicto a su droga. Entre en nuestro dormitorio y escuché que estaba en el baño. Tenía que tranquilizarme , parecia un loco y ella se asustaría.

* ¿Bella?  
>* ¿Si?<p>

Cuando la vi…dios estaba preciosa. Ni una diosa podía igualarle. Se me cayó todo lo que sugetaba en la mano.

Me acerqué a aquel ángel pero me apartó. No me dejaba tocarla ni besarla no podría aguantar. Notaba como el pantalon me iba a explortar por la enorme erección que tenía.

Tuve que aguantar y no solo eso , sino soportar como mis amigos bailaban con ella y la sujetaban. Notaba como la miraban. Estuve apundo de ir a por ella llevarmela al baño y … dios Edward contrólate sólo está bailando.

El camino de vuelta a casa se me hizo eterno. Ella subió hacía arriba y miré el teléfono. Cuando subí y la vi, noté como la bola de fuego era gigantesca. Sabía que estaba cansada pero me daba igual la iba a ser mía e iba sufrir por lo que me había hecho pasar.

No pararía hasta que gritara por mí.

Versión Bella

Cuando abrí los ojos esa mañana Edward seguía conmigo en la cama. Estaba dormido y sus brazos ma abrazaban fuerte.

Me sentía la mujer con más suerte y mas feliz de el mundo. Nunca inmaginé que mi vida de casada con Edward sería así. Intenté zafarme de sus brazos y fui a el baño. Estaba desnuda. Me lavé los dientas y cogí la camisa que Edward se quitó anoche y me la puse sin nada debajo. Olía a él y me hizo estremecer.

Bajé y puse a hacer el desayuno, café, zumo ….un buen desayuno para coger fuerzas. Seguro que había adelgazado al menos cinco kilos en dos días.

Hoy no venía victoria que era la señora de la limpieza y la que hacía las comidas así que estariamos tranquilos.

Unas manos me envolvieron la cintura y me susurraron a el oído.

* Te sienta muy bien- dijo, si supiera que no llevo nada debajo. Me volví.  
>* Hola …buenos días -le dije mirandolo a esos ojos verdes que me derretian.<br>* Hola amor- una descarga en el corazón- ¿ qué haces?  
>* Como hoy no tienes que trabajar , le estoy preparando el desayuno a mi maridito.<p>

Nos reímos.

Desayunamos . Comí más de lo que podía , estaba muerta de hambre.

* Edward quería comentarte una cosa.  
>* Claro, dime.<br>* No quiero que me inseminen- a él se le cambio el semblante.  
>* ¿ Cómo? ¿ No quieres tener un hijo?<br>* No es eso. No quiero que me inseminen , quiero quedarme embarazada haciendo el amor contigo.

Edward cerró los ojos.

Se acercó a mí y me besó.

* Gracias - me dijo-. Me encanta que pienses así.  
>* Y a mí que me hagas pensar así.<p>

Mientras que metí los platos en el lavavajillas, él se fue arriba. Pensé en bañarme en el jakuzzi llevaba un montón de tiempo viviendo aquí y aun no lo había probado. Subí muy despacio a la habitación lo conecté para que se fuera llenando y fui a buscarlo. Estaba en la sala de música tocando el piano. Una melodía que me hizo estremecer.

* La has compuesto tú-le pregunté.  
>* Sí .<br>* Es preciosa .  
>* ¿ Quieres tocar?<br>* Ahora mismo se me había ocurrido otra cosa- él frunció el entrecejo.

Me acerqué a él y me senté encima suyo, con mi espalda sobre las teclas de el piano y su boca a un centímetro de la mía.

* Quería que te metieras conmigo en el jacuzzi- comencé a desabrocharme los botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta de Edward y fui dejando al descubierto mi desnudez.  
>* Oh dios mío Bella, no llevabas nada dejajo.<br>* No …- sonreí.

Me agarró fuerte y comenzó a besarme con ansia. Yo gemía en su boca probocandole más exitacion. Me sentó enlas teclas oyendose una sinfonias de tonas sin orden , mientras se quitaba los boxer. Volvió a sentarme encima y me introdujo su mienbro.

Arqueé mi espalda esponiendole así más mis pechos que los lamió fervientemente.

* Me vuelves loco Bella, te deseo tanto que casí exploto al pensar en ti-estas palabras me hicieron jadear más aun.  
>* Oh Edward …<p>

Comenzó a mover mis caderas con más frenesí, aumentando las estocadas y penetrandome más.

No podía aguantar más y grité su nombre una y otra vez hasta que exploté sobre él y el hizo lo mismo dentro de mí.

Aun respirando forzosamente posó su frente junto a la mía.

* No sé lo que me haces , pero me encanta- me levantó en brazos sin salir de mí. Rodeé su caderas con mis piernas y me llevó a el jacuzzi y nos sumergimos en el agua haciendome suya de nuevo.

Las semanas pasaron y yo no podía creer que esta fuera mi vida. ¡ Lo amaba! No había pasado ni un día sin que hubieramos hecho el amor.

Mañana nos ibamos a pasar el fin de semana a casa de sus padres por su aniversario. Estaba ansiosa por llegar. Esta vez no seríamos actores , seríamos nosotros mismos. Podríamos pasar unos días en la playa y disfrutar de cada uno sin trabajo y sin molestias.

El teléfono sonó.

* Dígame -contesté.  
>* Hola amor- unmmm aun me derretía con sus palabras y su voz tan sensual.<br>* Hola…. suspiré.  
>* ¿ Estás bien?<br>* Sí … pensando en ti…. ya sabes.  
>* Oh , mi amor , no sabes cuanto me gustaría estar ahí contigo.<br>* Pues entonces ven.  
>* Hoy llegaré tarde, mañana salimos temprano y tengo que dejarlo todo terminado.<br>* Oh Edward , la cama está tan fría sin ti.  
>* Lo sé cariño , llegaré lo antes que pueda.<br>* Esta bien.  
>* Un beso , amor.<br>* Otro para ti, adiós.

Me acosté pronto ese día. En realidad estaba cansada con todos los preparativos de el día siguiente.

A media noche sentí como me abrazaban. Sentí ese calor y lo reconocí al instante.

* Ya estoy aquí Bella. Duerme tranquila.

Me esparció algunos besos por mi cuello, me apretó contra él y nos dormimos juntos.

El despertador sonó a las siete. Alargué mi brazó y presione el botón para que se silenciara.

* Edward – lo llamé-. Tenemos que levantarnos.  
>* Buenos días amor.<p>

Recorió mi cuello con sus besos y su lengua haciendome estremecer.

* Si sigues haciendo eso no vamos a poder irnos a celebrar el aniversario de tus padres.  
>* Pero te deseo tanto…<br>* Tenemos muchas cosas por inaugurar en casa de tus padres.  
>* Unmmm eso me gusta.<br>* Ahora a levantarse.  
>* Vale…está bien.<p>

Metimos todas las cosas , regalos y maletas en el coche y emprendimos el viaje.

Llevabamos un rato de viaje, sonaba una música en la radio y de mi ventana entraba una brisa que me refrescaba y me hacía sentirme bien. Mi vestido ondulaba con el aire y dejaba ver un poco más de mis piernas.

Cerré los ojos incliné mi cabeza para atrás y me deje inundar por esas sensaciones que me embargaban. Amor, felicidad, orgullo….

* Bella eres tremendamente hermosa.

Sentí una mano subiendo por mi muslo y gemí con el contacto. Su mano siguió subiendo hasta alcancar mi centro y acarició encima de mi ropa interior. Solamente pude jadear y arquear mi espalda.

- Me encanta oirte gemir- me dijo.

Escuché los chirridos de los frenos y noté como había frenado. Abrí los ojos y en ese mismo momento sus manos me levantaron y me sentaron encime de él. Con una mano agarró mi nuca atrayendome hacia la suya y con la otra sujetaba mi cadera clavandola en la suya. Me bajó las tirantas de el vestido y subió el sujetador dejando al descubierto mis pechos. Saboreó mis cimas mientras me contorneaba sobre él.

Le abrí los botones de los pantalones y saqué su erección y la adentré en mí. Los dos jadeamos y gritamos.

* Bella grita para mí.  
>* Edward….<p>

Me agarró las caderas para ayudarme con los movimientos. Una de sus manos bajó a mi clítoris haciendome llegar a un estado de semiinconsiencia.

Aagghh ….Edw…ard….

Noté como su mienbro palpitaba y con un movimiento más llegamos al climax entre gritos y jadeos mutuos bociferando nuestros nombres.. Escondí mi cara en su cuello mientras me recuperaba de esta sesión inesperada. Nuestros pechos subian y bajaban.

Edward me agarró las mejillas y mirándome a los ojos me dijo:

Bella eres tan…..especial, tan preciosa , tan jodidamente sexy. Sólo con una mirada , un supiro o un simple movimiento haces que me excite. Lo besé aplastando mi boca contra la suya. Él me correspondió salvaje,f uerte como si estuviera sediento y necesitase mis labios para beber. Cuando empezamos a jadear de nuevo . Me separé y me senté otra vez en mi asiento.

Un coche paró delante de nosotros y rápidamente nos colocamos la ropa.

* Es Jasper.  
>* ¿ Qué?- jasper era su abogado. Este se bajo de el coche y llegó hasta la ventana de Edward.<br>* Buenos días Edward . ¿ Estáis bien? He pasado y he visto el coche….  
>* Sí , tranquilo. Gracias por parar..<p>

Mis labios sonrieron sin que yo les diera permiso y tuve que volver la cara. Jasper pareció darse cuenta.

* Bien ya veo-sonrió-, nos vemos en la casa de tus padres.  
>* Claro.<p>

Este se dirijió a su coche y emprendió el viaje.

* Oh Edward que verguenza va a pensar que somos unos nifómanos- me tapé la cara con las manos.  
>* Pues yo diría que es cierto- me destapé la cara y con ojos de asombro lo miré.<br>* ¿ Qué?  
>* Bella , esto no me había pasado nunca con nadie. El no poderme controlar….el estar siempre así- cogió mi mano y sentí su renovada erección-. Esto sólo me lo haces tú.<p>

Me mordí el labio y suspiré.

* A mí me pasa algo similar- miré al suelo por vergüenza.  
>* Al menos ya hemos estrenado el coche.<br>* Sí - me rei a carjajadas.  
>* Vamonos o hoy no llegamos -me dijo. Me reí.<p>

Arrancó el coche y nos fuimos.

Me dió un poco de miedo pensar que su abogado venía con nosotros. ¿ qué quería pedirme?

* Edward ¿ por qué va tu abogado a tu casa? Tengo que firmar algo más o necesitas algo más de mí.  
>* Bella tu me has dado todo lo que queria , falta nuestro hijo, pero eso vendrá pronto si seguimos así….va por Alice. Cuando Alice estuvo en casa , se gustaron y comenzaron a salir.<br>* ¿ De verdad? Vaya….

Cuando llegamos todos estaban fuera saludando a Jasper que llegó antes que nosotros.

Todos acudieron a nosotros. Abrazándonos , besándonos.

* ¿ Creí que ibais a llegar antes?- preguntó Esme.  
>* Sí , es que nos surgió algo por el camino- explicó Edward.<p>

Se escucharon risas de fondo.

* Anda iros a cambiaros, poneros los bañadores y a la barbacoa.  
>* Gracias Esme, no sabes las ganas que tenía de venir-le dije.<br>* Y nosotros de que vinierais cariño- me abrazó.  
>* ¡ Oh Edward, cuantas ganas tenía de verte!<p>

No podía ser cierto. ¡ Tania! ¿ por qué?

Se abalanzó sobre él , acariciándolo, besándole las mejillas…. no lo pude aguantar. Sin decir nada me dirijí a nuestra habitación, la misma que el año anterior. Se me estaba formando un nudo en la garganta. Sentía como mis lagrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, intentaba aguantar pero me resultaba muy dificil.

Entré el la habitación, dejé mi maleta a un lado y me asomé por el balcón que daba a la playa. Respiré hondo para intentar sobreponerme y escuché la puerta de la habitación. Ni me inmuté.

* Bella….lo siento ….  
>* Me agarró por detrás- me aparté.<br>* ¿ Por qué ?,¿ qué le he hecho a Rose?, ¿ por qué tiene que venir?  
>* Amor , para mí no significa nada…., no te sientas mal. Sabes que tú eres la única.<p>

Se acercó a mí e intentó besarme.

* No Edward- lo aparté-, no puedo después de que ella….  
>* Amor me cambiaré, me ducharé, me arrancaré la piel si hace falta pero no me alejes.<br>* Duchate mientras yo me cambio- le dije seria.

Mientras que se duchaba me coloqué un bikini que apenas me tapaba el bajo vientre y los pezones y un vestido suelto muy fresquito.

Eduawd salió en boxer y mi mirada repasó su cuerpo.

Vino hacía mi besandome feroz, rudo , violento.

* No vuelvas a rechazarme Bella, no lo soporto. Eres mía ¿entiendes?

Me mordía , y lamia mi cuello. Sus manos viajaron a mi centro adentrandose dentro de el bikini. Jadeé ni siquiera podía pronunciar palabras. Esto me había cogido desprevenida, pero que maravilloso era.

Sus dedos se movian dentro de mí enloqueciendome sin dejar de besarme salvajemente. Jadeaba en su boca y él gruñia al escucharme.

* Grita, quiero oirte jadear por mí.  
>* Oh… Edw…ard- noté como convulsionaba y llegaba aun magnifico orgasmo inesperado por segunda vez.<p>

Siguió besándome mientras yo intentaba recuperarme.

* Eres preciosa.  
>* Oh Edward ¿me habrán escuchado? – estaba avergonzada.<p>

Edward se rió.

* No me importa. Que sepan quien te da placer. Me encanta que grites por mí.

Llamaron a la puerta.

* Edward ¿ estais bien ? ¿Bajais o qué?- era Esme.  
>* Si ahora mismo mamá- le contestó.<br>* ¡ Mierda!-Me tapé la cara por la vergüenza, pero Edward tiró de mí.

La barbacoa estuvo genial. Comí muchisimo y me encantaba estar en compañia de esa familia. Eran muy amables y cariñosos.

Alice y yo hicimos planes para ir a una disco nueva que habían abierto que tenía karaoke. Comentamos los vestidos que nos pondríamos y los detalles como a ella le gustaba.

Más tarde jugamos a las paletas. Al principio iba bien aunque luego Edward sólo estaba pendiente de mirarar mis pechos viendo como botaban con mis carreras y movimientos.

En un pronto tiró la paleta con fuerza y dijo:

* No puedo más. Vamos a bañarnos.

En realidad me parecía bien, estaba muy acalorada.

Dejamos las paletas en nuestra sombrilla y me quité el vestido, dejando al descubierto mi cuerpo con mi minusculo bikini.

* Bella, ¿ que quieres matarme?  
>* ¿ Te gusta?- me pegué a él y rocé nuestras caderas-. Quiero que me hagas tuya en el agua.<br>* Oh Bella….- apretó contra mí más fuerte su erección contra mí-. Vamonos o no voy a poder aguantar y te lo voy a hacer aquí en ó de mi hacía el agua. Yo intentaba entrar despacio pues el agua fría me frenaba, pero él no podía esperar. Me cogió en brazos y me llevó a las aguas profundas para hacerme suya una vez más.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. POR FAVOR COMENTAR PARA SABER SI VOY BIEN. 


	9. Chapter 9

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY:SUMMARY: BELLA ES UNA CHICA QUE SE VE OBLIGADA A CASARSE CON EL MILLONARIO Y DUEÑO DE UNA GRAN EMPRESA EDWARD TIENE CASA NI DINERO Y SU PADRE ESTÁ MUY ENFERMO. ÉL ES UN HOMBRE SERIO Y FRIO, SIN EMOCIONES, PERO NADA ES LO QUE PARECE.

ESTA HIRTORIA CONTIENE LEMMON. MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.

GRACIAS A TODS SOIS INCREIBLES. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS.

CAPÍTULO NUEVE

ARRÁNCAME EL CORAZÓN

Versión Bella

Nos estábamos arreglando para ir a esa nueva dicoteca. El incidente con esa pu….Tania , estaba olvidado, pero aun así necesitaba sentir que Edward me deseaba. Pretendia ponerme un vestido azul – su color preferido. El escote era de vértigo y por detrás llegaba hasta el principio de mis glúteos, sin enseñarlos. Me puse unos tacones interminables y después de un poco de maquillaje ya estaba lista.

Edward salió de el baño.

* ¡ Mierda, Bella!  
>* Que guapo estás.<br>* Yo, Bella .¿ Te has visto? ¿ qué quieres que me pelee con todos los hombres de la jodida discoteca?

Me acerqué y lamí sus labios.

* Eres tan sexy. Me vuelves loco y te van a desear todos los hombre.  
>* Lo único que quiero es que lo hagas tú y sólo me mires a mí.<br>* Cada célula aclama por ti, no hace falta que vayas así.

Versión Edward

Esta mujer quería matarme. Veía como todos los hombres de la discoteca la miraban y la deseaban.

Ella me besaba suave mente, se contrneaba sobre mí. No podía dejar de mirarla.

Ella y Alice fueron a bailar. Fui a la barra, tenía que tranquilizarme o tendría que arráncarle la cabeza a más de uno.

Se me acercaron dos o tres chicas. Quería que las inviratan, que me liara con ellas , que las hiciera mía. Pero esas chicas no les llegaban ni a la suela de el zapato a mi Bella.

Me tomé mi whisky de una vez y volví con otro a la mesa.

Ahora Alice y Bella se proponian a cantar una canción juntas. Eran muy buenas amigas además de cuñadas.

Mi amor se veía tan feliz , me sentía tan orgulloso de que fuera por mí esa felicidad. El corazón se me hinchaba.

Terminaron la canción y Bella se quedó sola en el escenario.

* Esta canción se la dedico a mi marido, mi amor y amante.

Rihanna – Only girl (In the world)

Era para mí. Me miraba con esos ojos de placer y lujuria que ella ponía y me ponía a mil.

Comenzó a cantar y a contornearse.

La la la la La la la la

Quiero que me ames, como si yo fuera un chico ardiente Que pienses que yo, te hago lo que te gusta Así que olvidate del mundo, porque esta noche seremos sólo tu y yo Quiero tenderte la cama, para después hacer que te tragues tu orgullo.

Quiero que me hagas sentir como si yo fuera la única chica en el mundo,  
>Como si fuera la única a la que vas a amar en tu vida,<br>Como si fuera la única que conoce tu corazón La única chica en el mundo…  
>Como si fuera la única que esta al mando Porque soy la única que sabe como hacerte sentir hombre Quiero que me hagas sentir como si yo fuera la única chica en el mundo,<br>Como si fuera la única a la que vas a amar en tu vida,  
>Como si fuera la única que conoce tu corazón La única…<p>

Quiero que me raptes como un ladrón en la noche Que me abrazes como a una almohada, que me hagas sentir bien Cariño, voy a contarte todos los secretos que estoy guardando, puedes pasar Y cuando estes dentro, no podrás escapar, serás mi prisionero durante toda la noche.

Quiero que me hagas sentir como si yo fuera la única chica en el mundo,  
>Como si fuera la única a la que vas a amar en tu vida,<br>Como si fuera la única que conoce tu corazón La única chica en el mundo…  
>Como si fuera la única que esta al mando Porque soy la única que sabe…<br>Como si fuera la única que conoce tu corazón, la única.

Llévame a dar un paseo Oh cariño, llévame a lo alto Déjame ser la primera Oh, hagamoslo la noche entera Llévame a dar un paseo Oh cariño, llévame a lo alto Dejame hacer que seas el primero Hagamoslo la noche entera

Quiero que me hagas sentir como si yo fuera la única chica en el mundo,  
>Como si fuera la única a la que vas a amar en tu vida,<br>Como si fuera la única que conoce tu corazón La única chica en el mundo…  
>Como si fuera la única que esta al mando Porque soy la única que sabe como hacerte sentir hombre<p>

La única chica en el mundo…  
>Chica en el mundo…<br>La única chica en el mundo…  
>Chica en el mundo.<p>

Oh dios, sus caderas….sus labios . Ese vestido marcaba todas las curvas de su hermoso cuerpo. Escuché a algunos hombres decir que ellos le darian lo que ella quería. Pero ahora mismo yo sólo tenía ojos y oídos para mi diosa. Ella me dedicaba esta cancion , pidiendome que ella fuera la chica más sexy. Pero ella era y hacía todo lo que decia la canción.

Ella era la única mujer para mí en el mundo. Era la más sexy a la única que yo deseaba y me hacía sentir poderoso por todo el placer que me daba y le daba. Ella tenía mi corazón y mi alma. Yo era un simple títere en sus brazos.

La veía bailar haciendo movimientos tremendamente sexy. Notaba como crecía mi deseo , mi erección. En cualquier momento mi pantalón iba a ser demasiado estrecho.

En un espacio de la canción bajo de el escenario y vino hacía mí. Seguia cantando, puso su espalda sobre mi pecho y empezó a rozar su cadera sobre la mía. Mis manos fueron a sus caderas ayudandola con los movimientos a la vista de todos. Yo sentía que podia llegar al climax en ese mismo momento.

Escuché como Emmet vioreaba y aullaba.

Se separó de mí demasiado pronto dejandome extremadamente exitado. Y volvió al escenario. Los hombres la deseaban. Notaba las miradas de lujurias de todos, pero ella era mía. La amaba y era mi mujer, mía.

Terminó la canción y vino hacía mí. La besé como si fuera mi oxigeno, mi sangre, mi manantial de agua. Dios la necesitaba. Necesitaba penetrar en su piel, sus células, su sangre, sus ojos, su alma . Ella era todo para mí. Mi sol, mi luna, mi vida, mi futuro, todo…. y ahora la necesitaba hasta la saciedad, y eso con ella nunca llegaba. Nunca estaba totalmente saciado de ella. Siempre quería más.

Comenzó otra canción y dejaron de prestarnos atención. Aunque en realidad la podría hecer mía ahí mismo y no me importaría, estábamos en nuestra burbuja.

Nuestras lenguas danzaban en nuestras bocas y los dos jadeabamos .

* Necesito hacerte mía ahora mismo-le dije al oído.  
>* Edward…unmmmm…. te necesito.<br>* Me tienes loco.  
>* Voy al baño-enarcó una ceja.<p>

Cuando la ví entrar dentro la seguí, observé que no había nadie más, entré y cerré la puerta con el pestillo.

Ella estaba apoyada en la pared con su mirada pícara.

* Amor , estás siendo muy mala.  
>* ¿ No te ha gustado?<br>* Me ha encantado- dije acercandome a ella- me has enloquecido.  
>* Umnmmn … eso es exactamente lo que quería.<p>

Llegué a ella. Nos besamos fuerte salvajemente.

* Edward hazme el amor ahora mismo.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La cogí en brazos, ella rodeó mis caderas con sus seductoras piernas haciendome perder mi control. La metí en un baño y choqué su espalda contra la pared haciendo que nuestros sexos chocaran con fuerza. Ella gemía, me volvia loco.

* Edward no puedo más.

Llevé mi mano a su centro cerciorandome que estaba preparada para recibirme y si lo estaba.

* Bella estás tan húmeda…

Le arranqué las bragas y no pude más que penetrarla fuerte, como un loco desesperado. Ella gritaba. La penetraba con más fuerza haciendola chocar contra la pared, los dos jemíamos desesperados. Oí como intentaban entrar en el baño pero ahora no podía preocuparme de eso.

Bella gritaba mi nombre , yo la embestía más frenéticamente sin poder controlarme.

Bajé las tirantas de su bestido y lamí sus cimas haciendola enloquecer. Ella ella movía sus caderas a la vez que yo haciendolas chocar y gritando más.

* Bella grita amor , ¿ cuanto te gusta?  
>* Edward…. oh….<p>

Noté como se estrechaba y con un par de embestidas más llegamos juntos al orgasmo más intenso que habíamos tenido hasta ahora.

Versión Bella

Estaba exausta. No tenía palabras. Había sido extraordinario.

Nos pusimos la ropa bien y entre risas y besos salimos de el baño de mujeres con varias esperando fuera con mala cara. Seguro que por la espera.

Ibamos a la mesa y él me rodeaba por la cintura apretandome junto a él.

* Amor te traigo una copa- me dijo y me beso dulcemente.

Me sentía como en una nube.

* Se os ve muy enamorados- comentó Alice.

¿ Enamorados? ¿ Acaso ve a su hermano Edward enamorado de mí?

* A mi hermano lo veo irreconocible.  
>* ¿ De verdad?<br>* ¿Crees que si no fuera así se hubiera casado Bella? No le hacía falta , se nota que te quiere.

Quizá tuviera razón , yo lo amaba y nunca se lo dije . Puede ser que a él le pase lo mismo.

Pensé en que se lo podría decir pero me daba un poco de verguenza y miedo de ser rechazada. Nuestro matrimonio no enpezó como real , aunque yo ahora lo sentía verdadero, pero no sabía como se sentía Edward exactamente.

* Aquí tienes amor- me trajo la bebida.  
>* Gracias * ¿ Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó.<br>* Un poco cansada , pero recuperandome- me reí.  
>* Me gustaria que hablaramos – me dijo.<br>* ¿ Pasa algo? ¿ he hecho algo?  
>* Sí, hacerme muy feliz. ¿ Bailamos?<br>* Sí .

Nos dirijimos a la pista de baile. Todos bailaban como bailando locos pero nosotros lo hicimos lentamente. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y él mi cintura.

* También yo quería hablar contigo.  
>* Bien, pues entonces empieza tú.<br>* Esta bien- cerré los ojos-. Antes eras un hombre diferente. Me casé contigo, aun sin conocerte, aunque había visto una parte de ti que me encantó aquí presisamente. Después te volvistes a comportar como siempre, distante , orgulloso, reservado…pero después de que volvieramos a dormir juntos y más tarde hicieramos el amor por primera vez , te has convertido en una persona muy importante para mí. La que más. Me apoyas, eres atento, cariñoso, me cuidas y me haces el amor de una manera que jamas nunca pensé que existiese. Sólo con mirarte mi corazón salta y vibra. Te deseo las veinticuatro horas de el día….. con esto quiero decirte …que …  
>* Tranquila amor, estoy aquí.<br>* Quería decirte que aunque me casé contigo por un contrato…te quiero.

Él me miró. Su boca abierta y ojos clavados en mí me hicieron pensar que me había equivocado, pero de pronto Edward me beso fuerte, su lengua se coló en mi boca, sus manos comenzaron a apretarme contra él.

* Oh Bella yo…..te amo.  
>* ¿ Qué?<br>* Te amo desde el primer día que te vi.  
>* Oh Edward….<p>

Nos besamos dulcemente,mirandonos y suspirando. Edward puso su frente sobre la mía.

* Amor, ¿por qué no nos vamos a playa? Los dos solos…. – me besaba más fuerte y juntó su cadera a la mía notando su dureza-, quiero hacerte mía hasta que no puedas ni recordar tu nombre.  
>* Oh Edward, vamonos ahora mismo.<p>

Me agarró de la mano y tiró de mí haciendome correr- me reí de la situación.

Nunca lo había visto tan exitado, estaba sin control.

* Nos vamos soltó en la mesa- ni siquiera paró.  
>* Pero Edward….- gritaba Alice.<p>

Pasamos toda la noche haciendo el amor, parte en la playa y parte en la habitación.

Fue una noche memorable.

Cuando el sol inundó la habitación por la mañana sentí sus dedos acariciando mi espalda.

* Buenos días cariño. ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
>* Muy cansada.<br>* Gracias por darme la mejor noche de mi vida. Por hacerme tan feliz, por dejarme darte placer- con cada frase lamia mi cuello, bajaba por mi espalda….-,por casarte conmigo, por dejarte amar por mí. Te amo señora Cullen.  
>* Yo te quiero más….<br>* Déjame que lo dude- contestó.

Seguía con sus recorridos por mi cuerpo.

* Mnmnmn … Edward ….  
>* ¿Quieres ducharte conmigo?- me preguntó.<br>* Por és de horas en el baño bajamos. Todos nos miraban con risitas , bueno todos menos la zorr…. de Tania. ¿ Nos habrían escuchado? En particular Emmet que con sus comentarios nos lo dejaba bien claro.  
>* ¿ Habéis desayunado bien?- nos preguntó entre risas-. Incluso habéis repetido.<br>* Sí, como tu nunca desayunaras en la vida – le contestó mi marido siguiendole el juego. Pero la verdad que nadie pudiera tener mejor sexo del que teníamos nosotros. Estaba claro que nos habían escuchado.  
>* Esme ¿ quieres que te ayude con la tarta?<br>* ¿Lo harías cariño?- me preguntó mi suegra.  
>* Claro , me gustaría ayudar en lo que pueda.<p>

El móvil de Edward recibió un mensaje. Lo leyó y apretó su mandíbula.

* ¿Qué pasa ?- le pregunté-, ¿ malas noticias?  
>* No es nada cariño, no te preocupes. Son cosas de el trabajo.<p>

Edward fue a tumbarse un rato en la colchoneta de la sombrilla en la playa, para recargar energía, mientras que yo terminaba la tarta.

* Hola Bella.  
>* Hola señor W-me interrumpió.<br>* Llámame Jasper , por favor.

Asentí.

* Se te ve, muy bien con el señor Cullen.  
>* Sí- le sonreí.<br>* Nunca pensé que os fuerais a llevar también. Tú no querías ni verlo.  
>* Sí, es verdad. Pero las cosas cambian.<br>* Me alegra mucho y espero que todo os salga bien.  
>* Gracias Jasper lo mismo digo con Alice.<br>* Gracias .

Cuando terminé la tarta estaba muy cansada. Me acerqué a la playa y echarme junto a Edward. Todos se estaban bañando y cuando digo todos me refiero a Tania.

Me senté en la tumbona observandolos. Jugaban a la pelota y reían.

Mi marido se dio cuenta de mi presencia y comenzó a nadar hacía mí. Tanía le puso una mano en el hombro frenándolo y pidiendole que se quedara. Pero él seguía hacía mí.

* Amor ¿ quieres bañarte conmigo?  
>* No Edward estoy bastante cansada.<br>* Vamos a el dormitorio y te doy un masaje y de camino descansas un poco.¿ Te apetece?  
>* Unmm …eso sí.<p>

Se rió y me besó dulcemente.

* Te amo señora Cullen.

Le abracé y lo besé fuerte.

Me agarró de la mano y tiró de mí. Subimos las escaleras y entramos en el dormitorio.

* Echate en la cama que voy a cambiarme.

Me tendí y encontré un sobre. Para mi amor decía. Pensé que sería una carta que me escribía mi Edward.

Amor , pienso todos los días en nuestras noches de amor te echo mucho de menos y he esperado tu llegada. No me importa que estés casado, se porque te casastes y cuando me digas quedamos para vernos.

Te mandé varios mensajes a el móvil.

Besos amor. Tania .

No me lo podía creer. ¿ Qué quería esa mujer? Bueno estaba claro que a Edward , pero no creí que él me ocultara nada, a no ser que estuvieran liados.

Edward salió de el baño con una gran sonrisa que se fue apagando a medida que se iba hacercando a mí.

* Bella, ¿ qué ocurre?

Lo miré a los ojos seria, la sangre me hervía bajo mi piel.

* ¿ Qué es esto Edward?- le ofrecí la carta.

Él cogió el papel y lo leyó. Mientras me dirigia a su móvil y comencé a mirar los mensajes. Ahí estaban de Tania.

El mundo se desboronó. Una ola de angustia se apoderó de mi y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

Edward se dió cuenta de su móvil en mi mano y supo que había visto los mensajes. Yo caí sentada derrotada en la cama.

* Bella…. no es lo que parece.  
>* ¿Ah no? Y estos mensajes tampoco son lo que parece ¿ verdad?<br>* Me ha estado mandando mensajes, es cierto, pero no tengo nada con esa mujer.  
>* ¿Por qué lo ocultaste si era así? ¿Por qué cada vez que la vemos no le paras los pies ?<br>* Estabamos tan bien que no quise estropearlo y ella sabe lo de el contrato.  
>* Ah , entonces lo que te ocurre es que al Señor Cullen se acuesta con ella para que su reputación de play boy no quede en entre dicho y nadie se entere como te casastes conmigo. Aunque por el camino me humillen.<br>* Bella por favor…..se acercó a mí e intentó besarme.  
>* ¡No me toques!- le di un guantazo.<br>* Bella por favor no me rechazes, sabes que te quiero.

Respiré hondo y miré al suelo.

* No voy a seguir con el contrato, quiero el divorcio.

Su cara se puso blanca.

* Amor , no puedes hacerme eso. Sabes que nos amamos, nuestros cuerpos se necesitan. No puedo estar sin ti, mi corazón te pertenece.  
>* Te he entregado mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi alma, me casé contigo, estaba dispuesta a tener un niño…. no crees que yo me he involucrado de el todo. En cambio tú, tus mentiras y las mujeres…<br>* Bella sólo tú haces arder mi cuerpo, lo sabes. Necesito hacerte mía cada segundo de el día. No hay nadie más.  
>* Pues cuando te sientas así, llamas a Tania o a cualquier otra mujer que seguron que están muy dispuestas.<p>

Me senté en la cama de nuevo derrotada y muy cansada.

Él se acercaba otra vez a mí. Tenía que apartarlo , si llegaba muy cerca de mí no podría separar mi cuerpo de el suyo.

* Te quiero- me dijo-. No puedes dejarme yo….  
>* No me toques. Tranquilo que seré una esposa ejemplar esta noche pero luego se acabó todo. Si me quieres denunciar por imcumplimiento de contrato, me denuncias, pero quiero el divorcio.<p>

Me levanté y fui a el cuarto de baño. No quería verlo más y tampoco quería que me viera llorando. Escuché la puerta de el dormitorio y supe que se había ido.

Me embargó una inmensa tristeza y no podía parar de llorar. Lo amaba y me había arrancado el corazón. Seguramente Tania no podía tener niños o algo y por eso lo de el contrato. En realidad yo era la otra.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó , segundos , minutos , horas…a mi me parecieron siglos. Ahora me vestiría y me arreglaría y intentaría estar lo mejor posible en la fienta de Esme. Se había portado tan bien…..

Salí de el baño y la habitación estaba vacía. Cogí todo lo necesario para vestirme y mis ojos vieron a la ventana.

Y ahí estaba hablando con Tania, aunque parecía que estuvieran discutiendo. Sí estaban discutiendo. Edward se tocaba el puente de la nariz , eso era señal de enojo y la carta echa una bola en la mano. Ella con una mano en su brazo. Seguramente le estaría diciendo como había sido tan descuidada de dejar en nuestra habitación una nota para que yo la encontrara.

Dejé de mirar y me metí en el baño. Termine de arreglarme sin muchas ganas y bajé.

Estaban llegando invitados. Todos se acercaban para preguntarme sobre mi matrimonio, con la mejor cara y sonrisa les contestaba que era muy feliz, cosa que era cierta pues hasta hoy había sido muy feliz. Bendita ingnorancia.

La fienta fue trascurriendo bien. Lo vi aparecer pero intenté no mirarlo y que por supuesto no se acercara a mí.

* Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?- me preguntó el doctor Carlay.  
>* Sí, sólo un poco cansada y con naúseas. Pero por lo demás bien.<br>* Ven baila conmigo.

No tenía ganas , quería quedarme quieta sin moverme.

* Bien.

Comenzamos a bailar. Al principio no hablamos.

* No quiero entrometerme Bella, pero desde cuando te sientes así.  
>* Bueno si te refieres a cansada unos cuantos días.<p>

Pensé que era por dormir poco , preparativos de el viaje y todo eso.

* ¿ Has pensado que pudieras estar embarazada?  
>* ¿ Qué?- el corazón se me paró.<br>* He notado que vuestra vida sexual es muy activa y esos pueden ser sintomas de embarazo.  
>* La verdad es que no lo había pensado, pero si no le importa no le diga nada a Edward me gustaria que fuera una sorpresa- le di una sonrisa falsa.<br>* Por supuesto- gritó bastante feliz-. Se os ve tan enamorados y tan bien. Nunca vi a Edward tan feliz . En realidad nunca conocí a ninguna novia. Tú eres la única mujer que ha traido. Estamos todos muy felices.  
>* Os lo agradezco muchísimo. Os quiero mucho y os habeis portado muy bien conmigo.<p>

La canción terminó. Me dió un beso y un abrazo y volvimos con los demás.

Vi a Edward hablar con Jasper, seguramente de mí. Quería quitarme un poco de tanta aglomeración y me dirigí a la varandilla que daba a la playa. Eran una vistas preciosa. Tenía que pensar que iba ahacer ahora. Iría a casa de nuevo. Esperaría en llegar a casa de Edward para Carlay y Esme no se enteraran de ía con la falsa. Tendría que hacerme una prueba de embarazo y saldría de dudas.

Unos brazos me rodearon por la cintura y enseguida supe que era Edward. Su olor . Su calor ….me estremecían.

* Te quiero- me dijo al oído haciendome estremecer. No podía separarme pues estabamos a la vista y tenía que seguir el juego.  
>* Bonita forma de demostrarlo.<br>* Bella , por favor. No quiero que termine lo que tenemos. Te amo, te deseo…..  
>* Edward , lo nuestro no existe, nunca a existido y nunca existira.<p>

Él me miraba con los ojos abiertos.

* ¿Me estás diciendo que yo no te amo? ¿ qué tus orgasmos, gemidos y jadeos han sido mentira?  
>* Te estoy diciendo que esto es un contrato. Mientras que esté aquí seré tu esposa , pero cuando volvamos prepara el divorcio, no quiero seguir contigo.<br>* ¿Por qué cuando volvamos?  
>* No quiero estropear la fiesta a tu familia. No tienen culpa de las infidelidades de su hijo?<br>* ¡Bella!- me gritó-, nunca te he sido infiel.  
>* Claro tú que vas a decir.<p>

En su cara se notaba su ira. Te pasaba la mano por su pelo y parecía que se lo fuera a arráncar.

* Así que , como estamos aquí tienes que parecer mi esposa enamorada ¿ verdad?  
>* Desgraciadamente.<p>

Me miró y me sonrió. Se acercó a mí y me besó. Su lengua se adentró en mi boca a la fuerza. Sus manos me tocaron ansiosas.

* Edward para…  
>* No, eres mi mujer….te necesito.<p>

Sus labios me hacían caer a los abismos. Su lengua acariciaba la mía sacandome gemidos. Lo deseaba pero no podía dejar que me trarara así, que me humillara . Me había roto el corazón.

* Quiero hacerte el amor ahora mismo.  
>* ¡Ja! Buscate a Tania.<p>

Su boca paró. Me miró a los ojos.

* No quiero estar con otra. Te amo Bella.  
>* Edward lo siento…<p>

Me zafé de sus brazos y me adentré en el salón. Enseguida nos llamaron para la foto posamos juntos , puse la mejor sonrisa y después de unos abrazos me disculpé y me fui a el dormotorio.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS PARA SABER SI OS GUSTÓ O NO. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODS.


	10. Chapter 10

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY:SUMMARY: BELLA ES UNA CHICA QUE SE VE OBLIGADA A CASARSE CON EL MILLONARIO Y DUEÑO DE UNA GRAN EMPRESA EDWARD TIENE CASA NI DINERO Y SU PADRE ESTÁ MUY ENFERMO. ÉL ES UN HOMBRE SERIO Y FRIO, SIN EMOCIONES, PERO NADA ES LO QUE PARECE.

ESTA HIRTORIA CONTIENE LEMMON. MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.

CAPÍTULO DIEZ

ESCAPANDO DE TI

Me fui a el dormitorio intentando escapar de Edward. Me dolía en sobre manera todo lo ocurrido.

Me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta e hice la maleta. Cuando terminé me senté en un sillon dentro de la terraza a oscuras. Escuchaba la fiesta. Las voces , la música….no podía dejar de llorar.

Pensé como podía haber sido tan tonta y dejarme engañar por él. Pero había sido tan cariñoso conmigo y notaba su deseo, nunca pense esto.

Pasó una hora aproximadamente y escuché la puerta de el dormitorio abrirse pero yo no me movi, ni siquiera para limpiarme las lágrimas . No quería que me viera.

Él estaba hablando por teléfono.

* ¡Mierda! Aquí tampoco está. No lo sé Jasper, estaba muy enfadada. Quizá lo mejor será ir a buscarla con el coche. No le digas nada a la familia.

Colgó.

Me estaban buscando. Iba a tener que salir. Me levanté , sequé mis lágrimas y me adentré en la habitación.

Edwad estaba sentado en la cama con sus codos apoyados en las rodillas y su cabeza en sus manos.

Entré y el en seguida miró hacia mí.

* Bella , estás aquí- llegó hasta mi y me abrazó fuerte. Hundió su cabeza en mi cabello. No me inmuté.  
>* ¿Por qué estabas a oscuras? Y ¿ por qué te escondes de mi ? Soy tu marido maldita sea.<br>* No me estoy escondiendo. Tu familia sabé que estoy aquí. Me despedí de ellos y me subí hace un rato. Si tubieras un poquito de comunicación con ellos y no quisieras ser un super hombre, y tener tantos secretos , no tendrías tantos problemas y las cosas te irian mejor.  
>* Un momento amor- me dijo.<p>

Llamó a Jasper para decirle donde me encontraba y que se quedara tranquilo.

* Por favor Bella , vamos a hablar y vamos a solucionarlo.  
>* No hay nada que solucionar y quiero estar sola, no quiero saber nada de ti.<br>* Bella….

Abrí la puerta de el dormitorio y me fui. Escuché un gran ruido dentro. No presté atención y me dirigí a la playa. Me senté en la tumbona. Miré hacía la ventana de el dormitorio de Edward y estaba mirando hacía mí.

No podía soportar el dolor de mi pecho, ni dejar de llorar. Echaba de menos sus caricias sus abrazos…me iba a costar mucho superarlo

Entre llantos me quedé dormida.

El ruido de las gaviotas me despertó. Tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido. Sentí la pena que volvía a mí. Me levanté y me dirigí a la habitación. La casa estaba en silencio, todos estaban aun dormidos. Entré en la habitación pensando que Edward estaría dormido , pero lo encontré sentado en la cama.

Levantó sus ojos hacía mí y vi como sus ojeras abarcaban toda su cara.

* Buenos días – le dije.

Él no contestó. Agachó la cabeza y yo me metí en el cuarto de baño. Me lavé la cara y los dientes y cuando salí Edward no estaba. Cogí mi maleta y bajé.

Estaban en la cocina .

* Buenos días Bella – me dio Esme.  
>* Buenos días a todos- dije.<p>

Carlay me ofreció un café.

* Gracias .  
>* Edward está en la .<p>

Llevé mi maleta a el coche de Edward y la metí en el maletero. Fui a dentro y me despidió de todos exceptuando a Tania que no estaba.

Fui a la playa a buscar a Edward y preguntarle cuando nos iriamos y los vi venir. Edward me vio y yo di media vuelta hacia el coche. Se me revolvió el estómago al verlos.

Edward siempre lo negaba pero cuando me daba media vuelta siempre estaban juntos.

Su familia salió a despedirnos a nosotros y a Jasper que me miraba con pena.

* Tienes muchas ganas de irte ¿ no?- preguntó mimarido al llegar a mí.  
>* Sí, tengo cosas que hacer.<br>* ¿ Qué cosas?- inquirió.  
>* Mis cosas.<p>

Puso un brazo a cada lado de mi cabeza apoyado en el coche.

* Cariño- bufé-, yo no tengo secretos contigo.

Se fue hacerando a mi. Sus labios casi rozaban los míos. Su aliento destrozaba todas mis barreras.

* Permíteme que lo dude- intenté decir.  
>* Te amo señora Cullen.<p>

Sus labios besaron los míos despacio muy dulce. Aunque estaba muy enfadada con él, disfruté. Mi cuerpo temblaba con su contacto y además su familia estaba delante, no podía rechazarlo.

* Por poco tiempo.

Edward me miró a los ojos. Apretó su mandíbula y sus manos apretaron mis mejillas.

* Te quiero y no voy a permitir que me dejes.

Me metí en el coche y después de que Edward se despidiese de su familia volvimos a la realidad.

El camino de vuelta lo pasamos en silencio. Por el rabillo de el ojo vi como me miraba pero me hacía la tonta.

Llegamos a casa y en silencio igualmente cogí la maleta de el maletero y entramos. Fui a el dormitorio y comencé a vaciar la maleta.

* Bella ….  
>* Otra vez no, Edward.<p>

Me envolvió por la cintura con sus brazos.

* Por favor quiero estar bien contigo, como estabamos antes.

Comnzó a besar mi cuello y yo reprimí un gemido. Me despegué de el con desprecio.

* No vuelvas a tocarme. No quiero que me toques ni que me beses. Quiero que me dejes en paz y me des el divorcio. No voy a cumplir el contrato.  
>* ¡No!<br>* Te puedo devolver todo el dinero no he tocado nada. Y por la casa te la pagaré no te preocupes.  
>* Bella, no quiero ni necesito el dinero. Lo sabes. Sólo te quiero a ti.<br>* ¡Ja!  
>* Te juro que no te he sido infiel con nadie. ¿ por qué no puedes creerme?<br>* Porque te he visto con tania en muchas ocasiones.  
>* Ella sabe lo de el contrato. Me chantajea.<br>* ¿ Con qué?  
>* Con acostarme con ella. Ella quiere eso o le dira a toda mi familia lo de el contrato y porque te casates conmigo.<br>* ¿ Cuántas veces te has acostado con ella desde nuestro compromiso?  
>* Nunca .<br>* Y ¿ por qué no dejas que lo cuente?  
>* Porque no quería que te sintieras mal.<br>* ¿ Yo Edward o tú? Me parece que el que no quiere que se entere tu familia eres tu mismo. A mí me da lo mismo. Te amo …..me reprendo por ello , peero es la verdad. Quizá me casé contigo por un contrato pero ahora te quería de verdad. Para mí es más humillante que me engañes con otra a que se enteren de los motivos. Así que te lo vuelvo a preguntar; ¿ No seras tú el que no quieres que se enteren ? Eres tu el único que pierde su supuesta reputación de play boy.  
>* Bella ….<p>

Me marché de la habítación.

Pasé lo que quedaba de tarde el el jardín intentando evitarle, aunque Edward no volvió a hacercarse a mí.

No dormimos juntos y la noche pasó. Esperé que se fuera a trabajar para poder coger mis maletas e irme. Iba a echar de menos esta vida . Había sido muy feliz , pero había sido una mentira que tenía que acabar.

Me despedí de esta casa que me había dado tanta felicidad y me fui con mi padre.

Edward no se enteraría hasta la noche, luego tenía que trabajar y no salia hasta las nueve. El trabajaba todo el día y hasta las nueve no volvía a casa. Seguramente hasta las diez no empezaría a preocuparse.

Llegué a mi antigua casa. Mi padre ni siquiera era consciente de donde estaba. Estaba siempre en un estado de sedación. Se notaba lo desmejorado que estaba.

Coloqué mis cosas en mi antigua habitación y despues de limpiar un poco, hacer algunas compras y hacerle la comida a mi padre me fui a trabajar.

La tarde pasó lenta y pesada. No me encontraba bien y estaba muy cansada. Me lleve más de media tarde subiendo y bajando escaleras y sentía como me ardían los muslos y las pantorrillas.

Hasta terminar la tarde estuve limpiando estanterias y colocando material nuevo.

Al fin llegó la hora de irnos. Lo temí. Sabía que quedaba poco para que Edward se diera cuenta de mi ausencia.

Antes de salí miré a escondidas por el escaparate por si él había venido a recogerme. No era así y salí sin miedo. Me despedí de todos y me fui a casa.

Iba pasando el tiempo y cada vez estaba más asustada.

Sobre las diez el móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo miré Edward. No lo cogí.

Seguía llamando una y otra vez hasta que consideré en apagar el móvil. Este gesto seguro que lo enfurecia pero el sonido de el móvil una y otra vez me ponía nerviosa.

Me quedé sentada el el sofá y no se bien cuando me quedé dormida.

Versión Edward

Tenía un nudo en el estómago. No entendía cómo habíamos llegado a esto. Bueno sí lo sabía por mi estupido orgullo y no saber pararle los pies a Tanía.

Como podía darle el divorcio si ella era el amor de mi vida. Si no podía vivir sin sus labios , su cuerpo, sus ojos, su risa. No podría darselo a sabiendas que ella me quería. Ese fin de semana había sido el mejor y el peor de mi vida. Por un lado me dijo que me amaba y por otra me pidió el divorcio. Ahora que mi vida era mejor que la de cualquier hombre. Bella me volvía loco.

El día de hoy en la oficina estaba siendo un desastre. No daba pie con bola, no podía dejar de pensar en la palabra " divorcio".

Le dije a la señorita Stanley que me iba a casa y me quedé encerrado en mi despacho a la espera de que mi esposa volviera de su trabajo. El sólo pensar que había pasado la tarde en la mirada lujuriosa de James me hervía la sangre.

Pasaron las horas y Bella no llegaba. Eran las diez y media. Marqué su número y llamé. Daba los tonos pero no contestaba. Llamé una otra vez y nada no contestaba. Me dirigí a nuestro dormitorio pensando en una idea que me rondaba por la cabeza. Me dirigí a el armario y cuando lo abrí allí estaba , lo que pensé. Estaba vacio. Sus cosas no estaban. Rápidamente me monté en el coche y medirigí a la casa de su padre.

Versión Bella

El timbre de la puerta y unos golpes en la misma me despertaron asustandome.

Me quedé petrificada al pensar que era Edward. Miré el reloj eran las doce y media.

Otra vez los golpes , esta vez más fuertes.

Me dirigí a la puerta .

* ¿ Quien es? – dije casi en un susurro.  
>* Abre la puerta Bella.<p>

¡Mierda Edward!

* ¡Abre Bella!

Abrí esperando una explosión, pero no la hubo. Como siempre el Señor Cullen haciendo uso de su buen control.

* ¿ Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté.  
>* Creo que eso debería de preguntarlo yo.<p>

No dije nada. El dio un paso hacía mí y yo utro atrás. Otro paso y así hasta quedar dentro y cerrar la puerta.

Miró el sofá.

* ¿ Estabas durmiendo aquí?  
>* Sí, me quede dormida sin darme cuenta.<br>* Esta bien coge tus cosas y vamonos a casa- me ordenó.  
>* Ya estoy en mi casa.<br>* Esta es la casa donde vive tu padre. Tú casa es mi casa.  
>* Lo siento Edward pero eso ya lo hemos hablado. No voy a volver a discutir contigo.<p>

Me di la vuelta para alejarme de él pero noté como me rodeaba por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

* Bella por favor-comenzó a susurrar en mi oído-. Ven conmigo a casa. Te echo de menos. Necesito sentirte, mirarte, tocarte, nuestra casa esta vacía sin ti- me estremecí.

Comenzó a besarme el cuello y aapretarme más contra él.

* Se que tu me quieres como yo te quiero y me deseas como yo a ti. Bella por favor, vuelve a mí.  
>* Edward…- dije con voz forzada., suéltame. Si necesitas tener sexo llamas a tu amigita.<p>

Me zafé de él.

* Ahora puedes irte. No me voy a mover de aquí.  
>* ¡Bella! - dijo con voz severa.<p>

Los dos nos miramos durante unos segundos.

* Bella ¿ estás bien?- la voz de Mike el enfermero de mi padre nos sorprendió.  
>* Sí Mike , estoy bien.<p>

Este posaba su mirada de Edward a mí con duda.

* ¿ Qué son esas confianzas?

Los ojos de Edward se volvieron negros.

* Edward , él es el enfermero de mi padre, tranquilizate.  
>* ¿ A caso sabes que ella es mi mujer, chico?-los ojos de Mike se pusieron como platos.<br>* ¿Bella…?  
>* ella es la señora Cullen y tienes que tenerle un respeto . Pero esa confianza que os teneis…. no olvides quien te paga chico.<br>* Edward vamos fuera-lo empujé con todas mis fuerza. Sabía que si no lo sacaba ahora mismo las cosas se pondrían feas para todos , sobre todo para Mike. Edward iba caminando de espaldas sin apartar la vista de de vez fuera cerré la puerta tras de mí.  
>* ¿ Qué te pasa edward ? ¿ Acaso te volvistes loco?<br>* Ese chico tiene que saber cual es su lugar.  
>* Edward es un amigo.<br>* Ah ya entiendo….te estas acostando con él.

¿ Qué? ¿Como podía pensar eso? Le di una bofetada.

* No quiero volver a verte en la vida.

Me di la vuelta y me fuí dentro otra vez.

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. GRACIAS A TODS. 


	11. Chapter 11

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY:SUMMARY: BELLA ES UNA CHICA QUE SE VE OBLIGADA A CASARSE CON EL MILLONARIO Y DUEÑO DE UNA GRAN EMPRESA EDWARD TIENE CASA NI DINERO Y SU PADRE ESTÁ MUY ENFERMO. ÉL ES UN HOMBRE SERIO Y FRIO, SIN EMOCIONES, PERO NADA ES LO QUE PARECE.

ESTA HIRTORIA CONTIENE LEMMON. MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODS. CONTINUAMENTE RECIBO EMAIL Y MUCHOS REVIEWS QUE ME DAN MUCHO ÁNIMO. PERDÓN POR LOS ERRORES. QUIERO PUBLICAR TAN RÁPIDO QUE APENAS ME DA TIEMPO DE REVISAR. TODS ME PIDEN QUE ACTUALICE RÁPIDO Y ESO INTENTO, POR ESO PERDÓN. NO PONGO EL NOMBRE DE TODS LOS QUE ME COMENTAIS Y ME ANIMAIS POR NO DEJARME A NADIE DETRÁS , POR ESO OS DOY LAS GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN A TODS.

CAPÍTULO ONCE

DESORIENTADA

Tardé mucho en volver a dormirme. Un ruido me despertó en la ocuridad era mi móvil.

* ¿Diga?  
>* Hola emm…. es usted la señora Cullen?<br>* ¿Quién es?- quien puede llamar a esta hora? Pense.  
>* Su marido esta en mi negocio y no para de llamarla. Él está muy borracho y nos dió su teléfono. ¿ Podría venir a buscarlo?<br>* ¿ Dónde se encuentra?  
>* En el Pub Sun.<br>* Bien llegaré lo antes posible.

Llamé a un taxi , de vuelta me podría traer el coche de Edward. Llegué en veinti minutos después de la llamada. El local estaba abarrotado de geste borracha, sudorosa y con las caras desencajadas. El ambiente estaba cargado de humo, la musica retumbaba en mi cabeza y estaba perdida entre tanta gente sin saber a donde dirigirme.

De lejos visualicé la barra y me dirijí a preguntar allí por Edward.

* Hola- grité por la música- soy la señora Cullen.  
>* Sí , él está ahí detrás.<br>* Gracias.

Me dirigí a unos sillones de detrás de la barra y ahí estaba. Tirado , borracho con los ojos cerrados pero aún así guapísimo. Llegué hasta él.

* Edward-lo llamé.  
>* Mnmnmnm .<br>* Ven te llebaré a casa.

Cogí sus pertenecias como cartera, móvil y demás para que no se le perdiera y los guardé en mi bolso.

Unos de los camareros me ayudó a meterlo en el asiento de el copiloto de su coche , depués de buscarlo durante quince minutos. Le di una propina al chico por la ayuda y por que tuviera su boca cerrada. Le puse el cinturon de seguridad y me dirigí a la que una vez fue mi casa. La echaba de menos.

Lo llevé a rastras hasta el dormitorio principal que era el que ocupabamos juntos.

* Venga Edward espabila.

Nada estaba en coma.

Le quite los pantalones y la camisa dejándolo en boxer. Lo arropé con las sábanas y me fui a casa.

No pude dormir en toda la noche. Lo amaba con toda el alma y me dolía el corazón.

A la mañana siguiente , sentada en una mesa pensativa y con una taza de café en la mano caí en la cuenta que no le había devuelto los objetos personales a Edward. Endría que pasarme antes de mi cita con el abogado.

Me vestí y me maquillé un poco para tapar mi mala cara al no haber dormido la noche anterior y fui a la oficina de Edward.

* Buenos días – salude a Jessica-. ¿ Podría ver a mi marido?- me gustaba seguir siendo la señora de Edward Cullen.  
>* Pase no está reunido.<br>* Gracias.

Hoy ni siquiera lo avisó.

Llamé a la puerta.

* ¡ He dicho que no quiero que me molesten!- gritó desde dentro.

Abrí y entré.

Tenía su cabeza sujeta entre sus dos manos y los codos sobre la mesa. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

* Edward….  
>* Oh, mi amor, no sabía que eras tu.<p>

Se levató rápidamente y se dirigió hacía mí. Tuve que pararlo con una manoen su pecho.

* Edward por favor….. sólo he venido a devolverte é sus cosas de mi bolso.  
>* Creí que lo había perdido y estaba anulando las tarjetas.<br>* Me lo guardé ayer cuando te recogí de ese…..bar.  
>* Perdoname preciosa. Soy un idiota y lo estropeo todo.<p>

Juntó su frente con la mía y acarició con su dedo pulgar mi labio inferior. Notaba su aliento y su olor aniquilando mis sentidos.

* Cariño perdoname por favor. Sabes que te amo con toda el alma. No me abandones. Nunca te he sido infiel y haré todo lo que quieras…  
>* Edward tengo cita con mi abogado dentro de una hora.<br>* ¡No!- gritó. Se separo de mí y comenzó a pasarse las manos por su cabello , sintoma de su estado alterado-. No puedes hacerme esto, se que me quieres…..  
>* Eso no basta, no quiero que me humillen más.<br>* No te voy a dar el divorcio, te amo y nadie te va a separar de mí- sus ojos se volvieron negros de furia.  
>* Soy yo la que me separo de ti- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.<p>

Edward cayó de rodillas delante de mí. Me agarró por las caderas y hundió su cara en mi vientre.

* Por favor amor , haré lo que me pidas. Llevo muchos años esperandote y ahora que por fin me amas, no quiero perderte, me moriría.  
>* Levántate por favor , esto no es necesario. Ya he tomado una decision.<p>

Me apretó más.

* No es la decisión correcta. Esa sería estar conmigo. Dejar que te amara y te cuidara.  
>* Edward ….- se puso de pie y me agarró la cara.<br>* Hablaré con mi familia y le contaré todo. Le contaré lo de el contrato, cuanto te amo y que no puedo vivir sin ti. Le contaré lo de Tania …. lo que quieras…

Miré al suelo. En realidad estaba deseando decir ¡sí! Estaba tan enamorada de él, pero no estaba segura.

* Por favor al menos piensalo un poco y vuelve a casa. Vuelve a mi.  
>* Esta bien lo pensaré.<br>* ¿ Puedo besarte?- me preguntó rozandome los labios con los suyos.  
>* No es buena…..- no me dejó terminar. Me comenzó a besar al principio suave y poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso fiero, con deseo mutuo. Sus manos me sujetaban con fuerza. Tuve que separame para respirar.<br>* Volveras a confiar en mí.

Esa tarde fue pesada y dolorosa. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Edward impregnadas de dolor , angustia y ansiedad. Me pedía otra oportudidad pero nuestra relacción haía sido complicada desde el principio. No niego que hubo un tiempo que adoré y echaré mucho de menos , pero las cosas se han complicado demasiado y la imagen de Tania abrazando a Edward no podía quitarmelas de la cabeza.

Al fin terminó y mientras que el señor White cerraba miraba mi móvil. Un mensaje.

" Amor, te echo de menos. ¿ Vas a volver hoy a casa? No quiero atosigarte pero deseo tenerte en mi cama. Echo de menos tus ojos, el calor de tu cuerpo cuando te acurrucas con el mío. Necesito tus labios y tus besos igual que el oxigeno. Me estoy muriendo sin ti. Te amo."

* Bella ¿quieres ir a tomar un café?  
>* James no tengo muchas ganas. Quiero ir a casa.<br>* Venga Bella somos amigos, estás muy triste hoy, podemos hablar y así desconectas un poco.

Lo pensé un momento, no tenia ganas de ir y menos con James pero estaría bien desconectar un poco.

* Está bien James , tomemos ese café.

Nos despedimos de el señor White y fuimos a una cafetería que hacía dos edificios más adelante.

Conversamos de cosas triviales y preguntó por mi padre. Él me contó ideas que tenía para la tienda y como su padre no le hacía caso y con razón aunque eso no se lo dije.

Casi cuandos nos ibamos me agarró la mano,

* Bella sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti. Si quieres dejar a tu marido puedes venir conmigo. Me gustas Bella y me gustaría tener una relacción contigo.

Aparté mi mano de debajo de él.

* James lo siento pero estoy enamorada de mi marido y aunque no fuera así nunca te he visto ni te veré de esa manera.  
>* Esta bien Bella , ya verás como al final terminaremos juntos. No me canso tan facilmente.<br>* Creo que deberías de desistir.

Me levanté.

* Ya es hora de irme , gracias por el café.  
>* ¿Te llevo a casa? No ha venido tu marido.<br>* No gracias, se hacer las cosas por mi misma.

Salí de la cafetería. Había sido una mala idea. Edward tenía razón respecto a él. Me monté en mi vieja camioneta , la estaba volviendo a utilizar porque me negué a llebarme el mercedes anti nuclear que me había regalado por mi último cumpleaños. Iba despacio y era muy ruidosa pero ni un tanque podría desmontarla.

Al pasar por la gasolinera paré en secó llevandome alguna que otra pitada. Bajé y fui a comprar una prueba de embarazo.

Cuando llegué a casa dejé la prueba en el año para hacermela nada más despertar y me fuí a la cama. Antes de dormír recordé que no había contestado a Edward, cogí el móvil y tenía otro mensaje de él.

" Amor, veo que esta noche no vuelves conmigo. ¿ Acaso no piensas darme una oportunidad para arreglarlo todo? Te necesito para vivir, sin ti no puedo respirar. ¿ Ya no me amas? ¿ Ya no te hago falta? Tienes mi corazón en tus manos.

Edward."

Me dejaba sin palabras. Le respondí.

" Cariño, me haces falta cada segundo en mi vida, pero siento mucho dolor recordandote con ella. Quiero creer que es verdad lo que me dices pero….duele y no es fácil. Necesito un poco de tiempo y ver que de verdad estás dispuesto a solucionarlo todo. También te echo mucho de menos. Te amo y desde el principio te entregué mi corazón y mi alma.

Bella."

Esa noche como la anterior dormí poco y mal. Nada más levantarme fui al baño y me hice el test. Mientras esperaba pensaba en tener un pequeño Edawrd dentro de mi me hacía feliz , aunque se que no era muy buena idea estar embarazada en esete momento. Los minutos de espera se me hicieron eternos y cuando mire la ventanilla el coazón se me paro y el estómago se me cerró de golpe. POSITIVO. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera un retraso por estres o algo así ya que tampoco yo fuera regular con mis periodos. ¿ Qué haría ahora?

Unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Al abrir la puerta ahí estaba la personificacion en persona de la perfección. Iba tan pulcramente vestido como siempre. Su olor…. me encantaba y su pelo, que decir ese pelo me volvía loca. Tan rebelde como él.

* Hola- saludó Edward.  
>* Hola, ¿ qué haces aquí?<p>

Me miraba fijamente.

* ¿Puedo pasar?  
>* Claro, pasa.<p>

No podía pensar con claridad. Todavía estaba en shock por la noticia.

* ¿ Estás bien?¿ Tu padre está bien?  
>* Sí ….estamos bien . ¿Quieres un café?<br>* Bien .

Comencé a preparar café.

* ¿ Te lo pasaste bien?  
>* ¿ Qué?- no lo entendí.<br>* ¿Por eso no quieres volver conmigo porque ya tienes a otro?  
>* ¿De que estás hablando Edward?<br>* No me trates como a un idiota Isabella- sus ojos negros llenos de furia me estaban asustando-. Ayer estabas con James esa cafeteria. ¡ No lo niegues!  
>* Me estás asustando Edward- le grité.<br>* ¿ Te has acostado con él?  
>* ¡ No!<br>* Estabas con él mientras yo te esperaba mientras agonizaba por ti.  
>* Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente- le increpé.<p>

Comenzó a andar en mi dirección mientras yo me iba retirando hacía atrás chocando con la encimera hasta que me acorraló en ella. Juntó su frente con la mía y cerró los ojos.

* Bella eres mi mujer, eres mía…. y no quiero que ningun hombre te toque. Se que piensas ien de todo el mindo , pero ese chico te desea. Tu eres mía y nadie me quita lo que es mí un mobvimiento feroz aplastó su boca con la mía y con mi mente nublada por mi estado de shock me dejé llevar. Lo había echado de menos tanto que dolía. Sus manos emprendieron el camino por mi cuerpo. Se adentraron por debajo de mi camiseta de tirantas de mi pijama y llegaron has mis pechos sacandome un gemido que se perdió en su boca. Intentaba recobrar el control pero mi cuerpo no me respondía y mi mente todavía nadaba en esa neblina. Sus labios dejaron los míos para bajar por mi cuello y moderlo y lamerlo haciendome perder el control completamente. Una de sus manos comenzó a bajar, cada vez más abajo. Cuando pasó por debajo de mi ombligo recordé la nueva noticia y todo mi control volvió a mi.  
>* Para- le dije apartandolo con una mano en su pecho.<p>

Nuestros pechos subian y bajaban jadeantes.

* Bella por favor te necesito y se que tu también.  
>* No … no puedo.<br>* Está bien mi amor, no importa. Dentro de poco volverás a confiar en mí.

Agaché la cabeza.

- Por cierto , ¿ podrías hacerme un favor?

Mi cara expresó duda.

- Podrías utilizar tu coche en vez de esa …..cosa sobre ruedas. Por favor me estremezco de pensar que estas conduciendo con esa trampa mortal. Por favor.

* Me lo pensaré.  
>* Siempre tan cabezota- me sonrió.<p>

Terminó de tomarse el café.

* Te quiero, no te olvides de mí.

Dicho esto abrió la puerta y se fue. Yo caí derrumbada en el suelo de la cocina. Esto estaba siendo más duro de lo que pensaba. Sentía como un millón de puñales traspasaba mi pecho. Necesitaba ayuda. Cogí mi móvil y tecleé. A la tercera llamada contestó:

* ¿Diga?  
>* Alice- al oir su voz comencé a llorar.<br>* Bella ¿ qué te pasa?  
>* Alice , tengo que contarte algo y necesito tu ayuda. ¿ Puedes comer conmigo?….<p>

Versión Edward

Estaba echo polvo. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor, ni siquiera cuando no sabía que exixtia. Ya había probado su miel y era muy doloroso estar separado de ella.

Cuando llegué a casa y vi que se había ido el corazón estalló. Fui a buscarla sabía bien que estaría n su antigua casa, con su padre. Y así era. Ahí estaba con ese empleaducho que se creía más que yo. ¿ creía que podía tener alguna oportudidad con mi mujer? ¿ No se daba cuenta de que ella era una diosa y todos los demás éramos simples mortales?

Estaba muerto de celos.

Me fui al primer bar que encontré y que nadie me conocia y whiskey tras whiskey alcancé un poco de paz pero llegó el demonio de la culpabilidad y perdida. Tenía miedo de que cumpliera su promesa de divorcio. Haría lo que fuera por retenerla.

El final de la noche no se si fue un sueño. Pero mi ángel vino a por mi y me llevó a casa. Aunque si fue un sueño… ¿ cómo llegué de verdad?

Con una fuerte resaca fui a la oficina en fadado con el mundo y conmigo mismo por ser el mayor estúpido que existe sobre la faz de la tierra por dejar escapar a la mejor mujer de el universo y a la única que he amado.

Por donde pasaba gritaba. Nadie se atrevía a contradecirme. Yo unos de los mejores empresarios de el mundo derrotado por amor. Estaba en sus manos y podía hacer conmigo lo que ella quiesiera.

Unos golpes en la puerta…

* ¡ He dicho que no quiero que nadie me moleste! – rugí.

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba mi ángel.

* Edward….  
>* Oh, mi amor, no sabía que eras tu.<p>

Me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí hacía ella. Quería besarla, abrazarla sentir su piel contra mí, dios como la necesitaba. Pero ella me paró con su mano en mi pecho. Sentía fuego con su contacto.

* Edward por favor….. sólo he venido a devolverte esto.

Sacó de su bolso mi cartera y mi móvil. Creí que fue un sueño , pero no. Fue ella quien me llevó a casa. Ella cuidó de mí. La amo.

* Creí que lo había perdido y estaba anulando las tarjetas- le dije.  
>* Me lo guardé ayer cuando te recogí de ese…..bar.<p>

Estaba avergonzado por mi comportamiento. La puse en peligro por mi culpa.

* Perdoname preciosa. Soy un idiota y lo estropeo todo- le rogué.

Junté mi frente con la suya y acaricié con mi dedo pulgar su labio inferior. N

* Cariño perdoname por favor. Sabes que te amo con toda el alma. No me abandones. Nunca te he sido infiel y haré todo lo que quieras…  
>* Edward tengo cita con mi abogado dentro de una ola de pánico se apoderó de mí.<br>* ¡No!- grité. Me separé de ella y comenzé a pasarme las manos por mi cabello. Me lo hubiera arrancado y no lo hubiera notado-. No puedes hacerme esto, se que me quieres…..  
>* Eso no basta, no quiero que me humillen más.<br>* No te voy a dar el divorcio, te amo y nadie te va a separar de mí- estaba furioso.  
>* Soy yo la que me separo de ti- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.<p>

Caí de rodillas delante de ella. No me im portaba humillarme. Le agarré por las caderas y hundí mi cara en su vientre.

* Por favor amor , haré lo que me pidas. Llevo muchos años esperandote y

* ahora que por fin me amas, no quiero perderte, me moriría. Levántate por favor , esto no es necesario. Ya he tomado una decision.

La apreté más.

* No es la decisión correcta. Esa sería estar conmigo. Dejar que te amara y te cuidara.  
>* Edward ….- se puse de pie y me agarré la cara.<br>* Hablaré con mi familia y le contaré todo. Le contaré lo de el contrato, cuanto te amo y que no puedo vivir sin ti. Le contaré lo de Tania …. lo que quieras…

Apartó su mirada de mí.

* Por favor al menos piensalo un poco y vuelve a casa. Vuelve a mi.  
>* Esta bien lo pensaré.<br>* ¿ Puedo besarte?- le pregunté rozandole mis labios con los suyos. Los deseaba.  
>* No es buena…..-comenzó a decir pero no la dejé terminar. La besé con furia y con pasión para que sintiera todo lo que la amaba y lo que me hacía sentir.<br>* Volveras a confiar en mí.

Volví a casa temprano. No podía trabajar y tenía la esperanza de que volviera.

Le mandé un mensaje de texto antes de que entrara a trabajar:

" Amor, te echo de menos. ¿ Vas a volver hoy a casa? No quiero atosigarte pero deseo tenerte en mi cama. Echo de menos tus ojos, el calor de tu cuerpo cuando te acurrucas con el mío. Necesito tus labios y tus besos igual que el oxigeno. Me estoy muriendo sin ti. Te amo."

Pero no obtuve respuesta. Pasé las horas recomiendome por dentro.

Pero llegó la hora de la salida de su trabajo y no volvía. Tampoco tenía contestación y le mandé otro mensaje:

" Amor, veo que esta noche no vuelves conmigo. ¿ Acaso no piensas darme una oportunidad para arreglarlo todo? Te necesito para vivir, sin ti no puedo respirar. ¿ Ya no me amas? ¿ Ya no te hago falta? Tienes mi corazón en tus manos.

Edward."

No contestaba y me estaba volviendo loco. ¿ y si le había pasado algo con esa camioneta? Y ¿si alguien le había hecho algo? Lo mataría. Apunto estaba de salir a buscarla cuabdo mi móvil sonó.

" Cariño, me haces falta cada segundo en mi vida, pero siento mucho dolor recordandote con ella. Quiero creer que es verdad lo que me dices pero….duele y no es fácil. Necesito un poco de tiempo y ver que de verdad estás dispuesto a solucionarlo todo. También te echo mucho de menos. Te amo y desde el principio te entregué mi corazón y mi alma.

Bella."

¡Dios! Sabía que ella me amaba pero Estaba dolída. Creía que me había acostado con la zorra de Tanía. Mi diosa no se veía a ella misma. No veía que no había nadie que la igualase en belleza, dulcura…en lo que provocaba en mí.

Tomé la decisión de ir a verla mañana antes de ir a la oficina y con ese pensamieto me quedé dormido.

Cuando por la mañana estuve casí dispuesto para salir de casa Garret trajo el sobre con las fotos. Le había pedido que vijilara a mi esposa , no por desconfianza era por si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda ahora que no estaba conmigo. Un cuchillo me rajó el corazón. James y bella en una cafetería de noche y el le tocaba la mano. El moustruo de los celos se apoderó de mi de nuevo.

Muy por encima de el límite de velocidad llegué a su casa. Aporreé la puerta furioso. No sabía con lo que me iba a encontrar. Si ese la hubiera tocado…. me hervía la sangre con sólo pensarlo. Ella abrió la puerta sorprendida y nada más ver su cara mi moustruo interior perdió intensidad, aunque no desapareció.

* Hola- saludé.

* Hola, ¿ qué haces aquí?

Me miraba fijamente.

* ¿Puedo pasar?  
>* Claro, pasa.<p>

Parecía mareada y se notaba que no había dormido suficiente.

* ¿ Estás bien?¿ Tu padre está bien?  
>* Sí ….estamos bien . ¿Quieres un café?<br>* Bien- quería pasar el mayor tiempo con ella.

Comenzó a preparar café.

* ¿ Te lo pasaste bien?- no puse aguantar más. Los celos me comían por dentro.  
>* ¿ Qué?<br>* ¿Por eso no quieres volver conmigo porque ya tienes a otro?  
>* ¿De que estás hablando Edward?<br>* No me trates como a un idiota Isabella. Ayer estabas con James en esa cafeteria. ¡ No lo niegues!  
>* Me estás asustando Edward- me gritó.<br>* ¿ Te has acostado con él?  
>* ¡ No!<p>

Sentí alivio.

* Estabas con él mientras yo te esperaba, mientras agonizaba por ti.  
>* Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente- me replicó. Me lo merecía.<p>

Comenzé a andar en su dirección y la acorralé contra la encimera. Junté su frente con la mía y cerré los ojos.

* Bella eres mi mujer, eres mía…. y no quiero que ningun hombre te toque. Se que piensas ien de todo el mindo , pero ese chico te desea. Tu eres mía y nadie me quita lo que es mí un mobvimiento feroz aplasté mi boca con la suya. Mis manos hambrienta recorrieron su cuerpo mientras ella jadeaba en mi boca. Era como beber despues de cruzar por días el desierto. No podía dejar de besarla y tocarla.  
>* Para- me dijo apartandome con una mano en mi pecho.<p>

Nuestros pechos subian y bajaban jadeantes.

* Bella por favor te necesito y se que tu también.  
>* No … no puedo.<br>* Está bien mi amor, no importa. Dentro de poco volverás a confiar en mí.

Agachó la cabeza.

- Por cierto , ¿ podrías hacerme un favor?

Sus ojos mostraron curiosidad.

- Podrías utilizar tu coche en vez de esa …..cosa sobre ruedas. Por favor me estremezco de pensar que estas conduciendo con esa trampa mortal. Por favor.

* Me lo pensaré.  
>* Siempre tan cabezota- le sonreí.<p>

Terminé de tomarme el café.

* Te quiero, no te olvides de mí.

Me fuí en ese momento o no podría controlarme. Volvería a verla pronto.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO.  
>SALUDOS.<p>

SPAN LANG="hi-IN" /SPAN 


	12. Chapter 12

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY:SUMMARY: BELLA ES UNA CHICA QUE SE VE OBLIGADA A CASARSE CON EL MILLONARIO Y DUEÑO DE UNA GRAN EMPRESA EDWARD TIENE CASA NI DINERO Y SU PADRE ESTÁ MUY ENFERMO. ÉL ES UN HOMBRE SERIO Y FRIO, SIN EMOCIONES, PERO NADA ES LO QUE PARECE.

ESTA HIRTORIA CONTIENE LEMMON. MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.

GRACIAS A TODS EN ESPECIAL:

bea, xiomara Pattinson, darkny, Harael, Akemix, BET, Kunoishi3, trinny0507, paahOLiitha'Gg, lizzy baguer, CullzMonster-JocelynN'Annie, supattinsondecullen, Nikki Hale, , calalis, FS-Twilight, dioda, natha1121, Sabrina Cullen, EdbEll Cullen, Horbak, Lore molina, Quza, LuluuPattinson, masen-saez, linda-Swan, cyn94, KiiLii, anybuff, Karomen-eb, evelycita, mary, Lili, xikiss cullen, Ady Cullen, Kelia Cullen, Mile Mo, gis-masen-cullen, PrincesLynx, Crazy Vamp Chick, lili, nina, , etzelita, gene, Silerey, AnithaPattzCullenPacker.

Muchísimas gracias a todas.

Perdón por los errores. Al parecer al subir el archivo no se cómo , se come algunas palabras más los errores que yo pueda tener.  
>Perdón por todo.<p>

CAPÍTULO DOCE

ARREGLANDO MI VIDA

* Alice tienes que ayudarme.  
>* Tranquila Bella , cuéntame que te pasa.<br>* Es todo muy complicado y no quiero que le cuentes nada a Edward.  
>* Bien tranquila..<p>

Le conté toda la historia desde que vino a mi casa con su abogado hasta la noticia que tuve hoy.

* ¡ Bella voy a ser tia!  
>* ¡ALICE! ¿Sólo has escuchado eso?<br>* Lo he escuchado todo pero sólo eso era nuevo para mí.  
>* ¿ Qué quieres decir?<br>* Que estoy al corriente de todo , pero no sabía lo de tu embarazo. No sabes la alegría de Esme cuando se entere.  
>* Pero …¿ cómo que tu sabías lo demás?<br>* Bella todos saben que Edward siempre a estado enamorado de ti. Sabemos desde cuando y sabemos como se casaron. Y sobre todo sabemos el por qué.  
>* ¿Desde cuando lo sabeis?<br>* Desde siempre. Bella, Edward lleva enamorado de ti desde antes que lo conocieras. Sabemos que al principio te casastes con él por un contrato pero que luego también te enamorastes de él.

Estaba avergonzada.

* No te juzgamos , entendemos tus razones y las suyas.  
>* De verdad Alice yo lo amo, pero no puedo soportar que me engañe con Tania.<br>* ¡ Bella! Mi hermano nunca te engañaría.  
>* No sabes lo que está pasando.<br>* Cuéntamelo todo.

Le conté todo sobre Tania , como lo chantajaba. Los mensajes, las cartas. Como lo intentaba provocar delante de mí. Como siempre intentaba llevárselo a escondidas….el dinero que le pedía.

- Ya ni siquiera vivimos juntos.

Despúes de un rato que se quedó en silencio, reaccionó.

* Bella no te preocupes que le daremos a esa zorra lo que se merece.  
>* ¿ Qué has pensado?<br>* Tengo un plan tu sólo suigueme el rollo.

Cogió el móvil y llamó a Esme.

* Hola mamá * ¿ Qué pasa Alice?  
>* Tenemos que organizar una fiesta para este fin de semana.<br>* Por qué, cariño.  
>* Es una sorpresa mamá. Te va a encartar * Bien, vendreis todos ¿ no?<br>* Por supuesto.  
>* Está bien cariño.<br>* Cuelgo mamá , tengo que habisar a los demás. Dales besos a papá.  
>* Adiós.<p>

Ella sonreía . Era un pequeño demonio.

* Ahora voy a llamar a Edward.

Marcó y esperó tres timbres.

* ¡Hola hermanito!  
>* ¿ Qué pasa Alice? Estoy ocupado.<br>* Vaya yo también te quiero.  
>* Lo siento estoy un poco estresado.<br>* Te perdono.  
>* Cuéntame que quieres.<br>* Tenéis que venir Bella y tu este fin de semana a casa de mamá y papá-  
>* No puedo Alice estoy muy ocupado.<br>* Edward tienes que venir, será por algo importante…por favor.  
>* No sé Alice … yo …<br>* ¡ Edward Anthony Cullen!  
>* Vale, vale hablaré con Bella.<br>* Bien , te quiero, adiós.

Colgó.

* Hecho-dijo-. Ahora te llamará. Hazte un poco la dura.

Sonreí.

Nos fuimos y me dirigí a trabajar. Lo que menos ganas tenía era soportar a James. Pero hasta que mi situación con Edward no se arreglara no podía dejar de trabajar, aunque Edward había ido metiendome dinero dentro de mi cuenta y nunca lo utilicé. Tampoco lo haría ahora.

Cuando salí de trabajar pase un momento al supermercado y luego fui a casa. Me estrañó que Edward no me hubiera llamado. Quizá directamente rechazó la idea de ir a casa de sus padres el fin de semana y ni siquiera me lo iba a consultar. El plan de Alice podía salir mal y no sabía que más podía hacer.

Al entrar en mi calle vi el mercedes negro de Edward aparcado en mi puerta. El corazón saltó y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Lo hechaba de menos muchísimo.

Aparqué y antes de que me diera cuenta abrió mi puerta.

* Hola amor-dijo. ¿ Cómo podía hablarme así?  
>* Hola Edward.<p>

Bajé de el coche.

* ¿ Qué haces aquí?  
>* Quería hablar contigo de una cosa. Déjame que te ayude- cogió las bolsas de el super.<br>* ¿ Quieres pasar?  
>* Me encartarí y fui directamente a ver a mi padre y saludé a el enfermero encargado de él. A Edward no le gustó. Escuché como gruñia. Luego comencé a hacer la cena.<br>* Puedes contarme….  
>* Sí. Mis padre van a hacer una fiesta este fin de semana y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.<br>* ¿ Para qué es la fiesta?  
>* No sé muy bien…van a anunciar algo.<p>

Me quedé callada un momento para darle más dramatismo a la situación.

* No ceo que sea buena idea.  
>* Bella es importante. Sabes que si no no te lo pediría.<br>* Tendría que actuar otra vez delante de tu familia.  
>* Sabes que ya no actuamos Bella. Nos amamos de verdad. Aunque tu estés ahora dolida se que me quieres y volveré a recuperarte mi amor.<p>

Se acercó a mi peligrosamente.

* Para- le dije poniendole una mano en su pecho.  
>* Bella ….por favor.<br>* Está bien. Iré contigo.

Suspiró y respiro hondo antes de embozar una sonrisa que me hizo estremecer y él se dió cuenta.

* ¿ Quieres quedarte a cenar?- no quería que se fuera . Quería más de él.  
>* No quiero molestar, pero me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo.<br>* Pues entonces te quedas.

Le sonreí.

* Cariño – me llamó-. Me gustaría pedirte una cosa más. Antes de nada no quiero que te enfades , ni te molestes. Te lo pido porque es muy importante para mí.  
>* Edward me estás asustando , ¿ qué pasa?<br>* No quiero que trabajes más en esa tienda.  
>* ¿ Qué?….<br>* Sé que quizás pienses que soy un celoso y un cavernícola. Vale pues lo soy , pero no puedo soportar que te mire y quiera llevarte a su cama.

Se tiraba de el pelo y daba vueltas por la cocina. Se veía tan sexy.

* Edward sabes que nunca tendría nada con él.  
>* ¡Pero fuistes con él a esa cafetería y el te tocaba la mano!- gritó-. Dios no lo puedo soportar, por favor Bella. Haré lo que quieras. Te contrataré, te daré dinero, por favor …<br>* No quiero tu dinero.  
>* Sí, ya lo sé. Pero me estoy volviendo loco. Ya no estás conmigo , te hecho de menos y ese está aprovechando la situación. Eres mía entiendes , ¡mía! Y no quiero que nadie te toque. No lo soportaría.<p>

Parecía desquiciado. Me acerqué a él y sujeté sus mejillas haciendo que enfocara sus ojos en los míos.

* Edward tranquilo. No quiero nada con otro hombre. Sólo me interesas tu, lo sabes.  
>* No bella ya no sé nada. Te amo y tu estás aquí y yo en esa casa y mi cama vacía…. te extraño, te hecho mucho de menos. Y te deseo…..<p>

Me apretó contra la mesa de la cocina.

* Bella eres tan hermosa y tan sexy.

Chocó sus labios con los míos. Notaba su miedo , su deseo. El beso aumentó de intensidad y me deboraba la boca, pero no me importaba todo lo contrario me encantaba. Yo lo deseaba de igual forma. Sabía que tenía que apartarme pero estaba en el cielo y quería aprovechar todo lo posible. Sus manos bajaron por mi espalda y con un movimiento rápido me subió en la mesa y se colocó entre mis piernas.

* Mira lo que provocas en mí.

Rozó su mienbro contra mí sacandome un gemido. Su boca lamía, mordía y subsionaba la mía y poco a poco fue bajando por mi cuello. Los dos jadeábamos. Estaba mareada . Su olor me aturdía. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente en llamas y su lengua recoriendo mi cuerpo , su sabor …oh dios. Lo deseaba con cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Una de sus manos subió hasta mis pechos pellizcando mis cimas y masajeámndolos. Arqué mi espalda ante él. Todo mi cuerpo palpitaba y se estremecía por el. Un atisbo de cordura llegó a mí y lo empujé.

* No Edward , para -dije casi sin poder hablar.  
>* ¿Por qué? Te necesito y se que tu también lo deseas.<br>* Por favor….

Apoyó su frente sobre la mía con la respiración cortada.

* ¿ Me amas todavía?  
>* Sí .<br>* Dímelo- demandó.  
>* Te amo, te amo, te amo.<p>

Me abrazó fuerte y escondió su cara en mi cuello. Era increíble ver a Edward así. Simpre parecía tan inaccesible, tan serio, tan duro. Sólo yo conocía esta cara. La parte sentimental de Edward que nunca mostraba a nadie. Pero los dos en la cocina de la casa de mi padre donde nos encontrabamos, hizo que su muro se derrumbara.

* Bella no me dejes por favor. Vuelve a casa conmigo, esta está fría sin ti.

Las lágrimas se escurrian de mis ojos sin poder esconderlas. Odíaba llorar delante de él.

* No amor no llores. Todo es culpa mía. No soporto verte así, perdoname.

Me dolía en el alma. Notaba como miles de agujas aguijoneandome el corazón. Pero si quería que las cosas salieran bien tenía que confiar en Alice y seguir el plan.

* Estoy bien Edawrd tranquilo. Sólo es que estoy un poco cansada y esto me sobrepasa.  
>* ¿ Por qué estamos haciendo esto si nos hace daño? Sabes que no te he engañado…<br>* Edward necesito que des la cara por nosotros delante de tu familia y delante de esa zo….. de Tania. Que le hagas saber que somos nosotros y nadie más. Se que es duro para ti que tu familia se entere , pero esto es por nuestra felicidad. Si me quisieras como dices ya lo hubieras hecho….  
>* Te amo más que a mi vida, más que nada en el mundo. Ahora mismo daría mi vida por que no te sintieras mal. Porque no lloraras….Haré todo lo que quieres. Pero por favor no pidas el divorcio. Dame otra oportunidad.<br>* Quiero que este fin de semana lo arregles todo. Intentaré ser la esposa cariñosa. Haré un buen papel pero tu tienes que solucionarlo.  
>* Está bien.<br>* Ahora vamos a sentamos en la mesa de la cocina puse los platos y saqué una botella de vino.  
>* Esto está delicioso. Lo echaba de menos.<br>* Tienes una cocinera que es estupenda .  
>* Sí, lo sé. Pero esto lo has preparado tu con tus manos….incluso me excita.<p>

Me sonroje por su comentario.

Cenamos en silencio la mayor parte. Me ayudó a recoger y fregaar los platos.

* Bella….  
>* ¿Qué?<br>* No contestaste a mi petición. ¿ Vas a dejar de trabajar en esa tienda?

Su semblante era duro de nuevo. Su cara estaba recompuesta, pero yo sabía bien que todo era una fachada.

La verdad que había pensado dejarlo. Me sentía muy incomoda con James y notaba como me miraba todo el tiempo. Me daba un poco de miedo esa obsesión que tenía conmigo. Pero no quise decir que sí para que no pensase que haría todo lo que me pidiese sin rechistar. Alice me dijo que fuera dura con él y casi hacemos el amor en mi cocina.

* Me lo pensaré.

Bufó.

* Edward en serio, lo voy a pensar de verdad.  
>* Bien creo que es hora de irme. ¿ Quieres venir conmigo a nuestra casa?<br>* Edward …..  
>* Bien el viernes a las diez de la mañana te recogeré. ¿ Te parece bien?<br>* Me parece genial.

Le ofrecí una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y él me correspondió. Me encantaba verlo sonreir. Se acercó y me dio un casto beso el los labios. Abrió la puerta me miró por última vez y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Al día siguiente por la mañana llamé a el señor White para decirle que dejaba el trabajo. A él le pareció perfecto. Dijo que era lógico que no sabía que hacía trabajando para él teniendo el marido que tenía.

Sobre las cuatro de la tarde llamaron a la puerta. Estaba adormilada y tardé en reaccionar.

* Abre la puta puerta Bella.

Era James. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

* No puedes dejar el trabajo, no te puedes alejar de mí. Serás mía aunque no quieras.

Me estaba asustando. Parecía un desquiciado. El chico encargado de mi padre salió .

* ¿ Estás bien?-preguntó.  
>* Sí , pero me está empezando a asusutar.<br>* ¿Quieres que abra yo?

Negue con la cabeza.

No sabía que hacer. No paraba de dar porrazos en la puerta. Yo no quería verlo ni hablar con él y mucho menos darle explicaciones de mi vida.

* Abre la puta puerta o la tiro abajo- gritó.

Todo retumbaba con los porrazos.

* Seras mía y de nadie más. Ya me he cansado de esperar.

Cogí mi móvil y llame a la única persona que me hacía sentir segura.

* ¿ Bella?  
>* Edward , ¿puedes venir a la casa de mi padre?<br>* ¿ Le ha ocurrido algo?  
>* No, es sólo que James está aquí y quiere entrar. Está gritando y dando porrazos ….estoy asustada.<br>* Estoy ahí en dos minutos. No abras .  
>* Gracias.<p>

Los golpes y los insulto seguían. Escuche un frenazo y me asomé a la ventana. Edward había llegado. Ahora estaba asustada por él. No quería que ese idiota le hiciera nada.

Salí a su encuentro.

* Edward -lo abracé.  
>* Amor meteté dentro.<br>* Eres una zorra el se acuesta con todas la mujeres de este pais y tu eres su perrito faldero….

No pudo terminar la frase cuando Edward le dio un puñetazó tirándolo al suelo. Se escuchaban las sirenas de la policía llegar.

* No vuelvas a insultar a mi mujer. No vuelvas a hacercarte a ella.  
>* Ya no es tu mujer. Se que está viviendo aquí.<p>

Edward lo levantó de el suelo y le dio un cabezazo tirandolo de nuevo.

* Dejala en paz o te mataré- le amenazó-. No la tendrás nunca. Ella es mía y lo será toda la vida. Es mi mujer. Soy su marido y tu no eres nada.

La policía llegó. Le explicamos lo que había pasado y se lo llevaron. Me preguntaron si quería poner una denuncia y me negué lográndome un enfado de Edward. No le podía hacer eso a los White. Ellos siempre me habían tratado muy bien. Su hijo era un caso aparte. El policía nos aconsejó que no estuviera sola, ya que estos individuos volvían a recaer y volvían a buscar a las víctimas.

* ¿Estás bien ?- me preguntó y me abrazó. Me sentía muy segura en sus brazos. Aspiré su olor era embriagante.  
>* Sí . Ahora que estás aquí…sí.<p>

* Coge tus cosas nos vamos a casa.  
>* Edward voy a estar bien.<br>* Bella coge tus cosas o te llevo a rastras sin nada. No hay discursión posible. No voy a dejarte sola para que ese loco te haga algo ¿ entiendes?

No tenía escapatoria. La verdad que no quería quedarme sola . No tenía muchas cosas casi todo estaba en casa, quiero decir en casa de Edward pero yo la consideraba mi casa.

Edward metió mi maleta en su coche y me despedí de mi padre.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Edward me sentí en casa. Sentía que había estado de viaje y al fin había llegado. Sentía que todo estaba en su sitio y todo encajaba.

Nos sentamos en el jardín después de que Edward dejara mi maleta en nuestro cuarto y me ofreciera una copa de vino. Desde que me casé con Eduard me había hecho asidua a esta bebida.

* Bella ¿ qué pasó para que James se pusiera así?Quería esperar para darle la noticia de que había dejado el trabajo en casa de susu padres, pero podía utilozarlo ahora para sacarle información.  
>* Te lo contaré si me respondes a unas preguntas.<br>* Eso es trampa, pero está bien no tengo secretos contigo. Pregunta lo que quieras.  
>* ¿Desde cuando me conoces?<p>

Me miró estrañado por mi pregunta. Se suponía que me conocía mas o menos en el mismo tiempo que to a él.

* Desde el instituto.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

* Tu llegaste nueva el primer año y yo ya estaba en mi último año.  
>* ¿ Desde cuando estás enamorado de mí?<br>* Bella ….  
>* Edward por favor contesta.<p>

Respiró hondo y estiró su pelo cobrizo.

* Desde que te vi por primera vez. Flechazo , amor a primera vista….llámalo como quieras.  
>* ¿ Por qué nunca dijiste nada?<p>

Respiró fuerte y junto sus hombros.

* Te veía. Veía como rechazabas a todos lo chico. ¿ Qué oportunidad iba a tener yo? Tenía varios años más que tu. Siembre estabas cuidando de tu padre. No me atrevía….Luego fui a la universidad. Todos los años estuve pensando en ti.  
>* Pero ¿ has estado con muchas mujeres?<br>* Sí, no lo niego pero siempre eras tu. No me avergüenzo. Siempre he soñado miramos en silencio y bebimos de nuestras copas.  
>* Sé que nuestra forma de casarnos o acercarme a ti no fue la mejor, pero no sabía que hacer , no vi otra manera. Me aproveché de tu situación.<br>* Tu familia ¿ no sabe nada?  
>* Soy muy meticuloso con mi vida privada y mis sentimientos como habrás podido comprovar.<br>* No estaría yo muy segura- me reí para mí pensando en lo equivocado que estaba.  
>* ¿ Qué quieres decir?-preguntó.<br>* Nada ….  
>* ¿ Puedes contestarme ahora a mi pregunta?<br>* Hoy he dejado el trabajo-dije sin pensarlo.

Se tiró sobre mí abrazandome casi dejandome sin respiración.

* Gracias Bella. No sabes como te lo agradezco.

Después de unos segundos abrazándonos me separé de él.

* Creo que me voy a la cama.  
>* ¿ Estás cansada?<br>* Sí, un poco.  
>* Buenas noches amor, que descanses.<p>

Aunque no se lo pudiera decir por el momento me encantaba que me llamara así.

* Igualmente .

Me dormí enseguida. Esta cama era magnífica. Aunque tuve pesadillas toda la noche. Me faltaba algo. Edward .

Me desperté temprano al día siguiente. Tenía que prepararlo todo e informarme de los planes que tenía Alice.

Bajé a desayunar.

La cocinera lo tenía todo preparado. Se me iban los ojos detras de los huevos revueltos y el zumo de naranja.

Pero antes tenía que llamar a é y en dos toques contestó.

* ¿ Diga?- contestó.  
>* Alice soy Bella.<br>* Hola Bella ¿ como va?  
>* Estupendamente , ¿ qué tengo que hacer hoy?<br>* Hoy nos iremos de compras . Lo dejaremos babeando cuando te vea. Te recogo en dos horas.  
>* Ok .<p>

Colgé .

Me senté a desayunar y Edawrd apareció .

* Buenos días princesa- dios sentía como me ardía el vientre.  
>* Buenos días.<br>* Espero que hoy descanses, vendré pronto de la oficina.  
>* La verdad es que voy a salir. Tengo planes.<br>* ¿ Qué planes?  
>* He quedado con alguién…<br>* ¿ Qué?- gritó-. ¿ quién?  
>* Edward – quería hacerlo sufrir un poco.<p>

Su mandíbula se tensó y sus ojos ahora negros me penetraron. Sus puños estaba blancos de la fuerza que ejercía sobre ellos.

* Isabella eres mi esposa y tengo todo el derecho de saber con quien…..-no lo dejé terminar.  
>* Edward no tengo que darte explicaiones, me levanté y me fui a mi cuarto para arreglarme dejándolo sólo furioso.<p>

El plan de Alice estaba funcionando pero me sentía mal por él. Sólo esperaa que fuera capaz de dar la cara por mí. 


	13. Chapter 13

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY:SUMMARY: BELLA ES UNA CHICA QUE SE VE OBLIGADA A CASARSE CON EL MILLONARIO Y DUEÑO DE UNA GRAN EMPRESA EDWARD TIENE CASA NI DINERO Y SU PADRE ESTÁ MUY ENFERMO. ÉL ES UN HOMBRE SERIO Y FRIO, SIN EMOCIONES, PERO NADA ES LO QUE PARECE.

ESTA HIRTORIA CONTIENE LEMMON. MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODS. CONTINUAMENTE RECIBO EMAIL Y MUCHOS REVIEWS QUE ME DAN MUCHO ÁNIMO. PERDÓN POR LOS ERRORES. QUIERO PUBLICAR TAN RÁPIDO QUE APENAS ME DA TIEMPO DE REVISAR. TODS ME PIDEN QUE ACTUALICE RÁPIDO Y ESO INTENTO, POR ESO PERDÓN.

CAPÍTULO TRECE

SIGUIENDO EL PLAN

Almorzamos en un pequeño restaurante cerca de el centro comercial. EL plan de Alice consistía en comprarme ropa sexy y poner celoso a Edward.

Él ya lo estaba a juzgar como hoy se enfureció al no decirle con quien había quedado, pero eso era parte de el plan. Ser dura con él.

* Alice ya tengo muchos vestido- supliqué . Ya no quería comprar más.  
>* Bella, falta lo más importante. La lencería tiene que ser muy sexy, te cambiarás frente a el sin pudor alguno y el se derreterirá por tí. Estará todo el día con el listón en alto y eso equivale a muchas duchas con agua helada. Por supuesto compraremos dimitutos bikinis que no dejen nada a la imaginación.<br>* Eres mala Alice, pero me encanta. Que sufra…yo lo he pasado muy mal.  
>* Tranquila Bella todo se arreglará.<br>* Eso espero- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. Lo amo tanto….  
>* Lo sé , pero tienes que darte cuenta que él te ama tanto o más que tú, pero está asustado y avergonzado y hay que abrirle los ojos.<p>

Asentí.

La tienda de lencería era expectacular. Para dormir me llevé babydolls en negro, azulina y blanco. Uno para cada día. Eran tan sensuales e insinuantes que se caería de espaldas.

Conjuntos normales…..bueno normales si se les podía llamar así. Los escojí azul-su color favorito- negro y rojo.

Al fin terminamos.

* Venga Bella que falta una parada más.  
>* No . Ya lo tenemos todo.<br>* Vamos a una tienda de bebés.

Mierda , no había pensado en eso en todo el día. El corazón comenzó a saltarme en el pecho. Un hijo de Edward y mío. No había en el mundo nada mejor que eso. Un Edward junior entro de mí.

* Creo que es pronto para comprar nada. Ni siquiera se el sexo de el bebé.  
>* Bella , por favor. …sólo alguna cosas…¿ sí?…- me puso esa cara y esos ojitos …no podía decirle que no. Estaba tan ilusionada con la idea de ser tía …<br>* Bien pero nada excesivo ni caro.

Caminamos por el centro comercial buscando esa tienda que Alice decía que era maravillosa y única para vestir a bebés.

* Bella los trajecitos son de diseño y ningún otro bebé los tendrá.  
>* Eso es muy exagerado Alice.<p>

Miré hacía atrás. Tenía esa sensación de que me miraban . Vi dos hombres vestidos de negro. Los mismos hombres que vi almorzando y el las tiendas de ropa.

* Alice nos están siguiendo.  
>* ¿ Qué dices ?<p>

Giró su cara y los vio.

* Alice vamos a dejar las compras para más adelante.  
>* Pero Bella…<br>* Te prometo que volveremos y compraremos el doble. Ahora tengo que ir a un sitio.  
>* ¿Crees que ha sido mi hermano?<br>* ¿ Quién sino?  
>* Está bien pero me lo debes.<p>

Nos despedimos y me fui a casa. Se iba a enterar. ¿Cómo había sido capaz?

Llegué a casa y metí el coche en el garaje. Edward ya estaba en casa. Cogí las bolsas y las subí a mi cuarto, que hantes era nuestro. Me di la vuelta para ir a su despacho y cantarle las cuarenta pero antes de llegar a la puerta esta se abrió, mostrandome a un Edward enfadado y un poco ebrio. Nos miramos durante unos segundos.

* Ya has vuelto.  
>* Sí.<br>* ¿ Con quién has estado?- me preguntó.

Miró las bolsas.

* ¿ Has pagado con la tarjeta que te di?-sonrió. Todo me lo había regalado Alice. Nunca me ha dejado pagar.  
>* No … me lo han regalado-me hice la interesante.<p>

Su cara cambió . Rebuscó entre las bolsas y sacó un babydoll negro. Su cara se endureció.

* ¿ Quién mierda te ha regalado esto? Eres mía , eres mi mujer. No puedes tener amantes …lo mataré.  
>* ¡Edward !-grité-. No soy como tu.<br>* Yo no tengo amantes , eres a la única que deseo…me tienes loco.  
>* ¿ Por qué no le preguntas a tus hombres donde he estado?<p>

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

* Bella …yo…  
>* Crees que quiero estar con otro hombre. Además con mi estado…¡ Mierda! Se me escapó.<br>* ¿ Tu estado?¿ A caso estás enferma ? ¿ Te encuentras mal?- se acercó a mí y acarició mis mejillas.  
>* No quiero decir después de todo lo que está pasando , no quiero saber nada de hombres.<br>* ¿Entonces por qué has comprado eso?  
>* Llama a tus hombres, preguntales con quien he estado y entenderás por qué.<p>

Para él se suponía que Alice creía que eramos un matrimonio super feliz y que eramos como conejos. Aparte de que era una maniática de las compras. Así que el plan estaría cubierto.

Marcó en su móvil y apenas habló solo escuchaba. Sus ojos que echaban fuego se fueron suavizando y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacía arriba.

* La proxima vez ser más cuidadosos- ¿ la proxima vez? ¿ Desde cuando me vigilará?-. Quiero un informe para ya-añadió y colgó.

Menos mal que no fuimos a la tienda de bebés sino hubiera descubierto lo de mi embarazo.

* Lo sieto Bella- dio un paso hacía mí-. No quisiste decirme donde ibas y estaba tremendamente celoso. No puedo remediarlo….te amo y el que estés con otro hombre o te toque-cerró los ojos para controlarse-, no lo puedo soportar. Por otra parte también lo hice por James. No quería que te volviera a hacer daño.  
>* ¿ Desde cuándo me vigilas?<br>* Desde que no te encontraba en casa de mis padres . En ese momento tome la decisión. Me asusté mucho ese día….. Lo siento amor, pero necesito saber dónde estás.  
>* No tienes que desconfiar de mí. En ese caso yo debería de haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo. Sabes que yo sí tengo razones. Además te dije una vez que mi vida es mía, y mi privacidad más.<br>* Cariño no es desconfianza …es sólo miedo a perderte.

Me acarició la mejilla y cerré los ojos con su contacto.

* Está bien pero no quiero que me sigan más.

Me di la vuelta y me metí en la ducha. Ese roce en la mejilla había sido debastador para mí. Casi no resisto la tentación de besarlo. Pero mañana será otra cosa , seré la esposa más cariñosa y caliente que nunca creyó tener.

No cené , Edward no salió de su despacho y esta noche dormí sola.

Cuando me desperté estaba contenta, me esperaba un gran día. Terminé de hacer mi maleta y bajé a desayunar.

Nuestra cocinera nos había hecho un magnifico desayuno. Quería desayunar con Edward pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Subí a la habitación de invitados donde el se solia quedar. Estaba vacía , así que fui a su despacho , llamé y entré .

Estaba dormido en el sofá de cuero negro. Un vaso yacía volcado en el suelo con el líquido desparramado por la alfomra . Se había emborrachado hasta quedar fulminado. Se le veía cansado y su ojeras eran prominentes , pero aun así con esos rasgos tan masculinos y esos labios, umnmnm , estaba guapísimo.

* Edward… -lo llamé.

Se revolvió para acomodarse mejor.

* Edward- lo volví a llamar y le acaricié la cara. Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Su mano fue a la mía que sostenía su cara y la agarró sonteniendola contra su mejilla.

* Es horas de levantarse, el desayuno nos está esperando y tenemos que irnos de viaje.

Se incorporó.

* Perdona me he quedado dormido.  
>* ¿Por qué has dormido aquí?- le pregunté.<p>

Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

* ¿ Querías que durmiera contigo?  
>* No-le dije ¡ mentirosa!-, pero podías haber dormido en una cama. Hubieras descansado más.<br>* Que más da un sofá o una cama si en los dos estoy solo.

Se levantó y se separó de mí.

* Me daré una ducha rápida y desayunaremos juntos.

Asentí.

Mientras que esperaba a que terminara, bajé mis maletas. Edward no tardó en acompañarme. Después de comer más de lo que pudiera imaginar , emprendimos el viaje.

* Edward, ¿ qué pasa? Estás muy serio.  
>* Nada, estoy bien. No te preocupes amor.<br>* Edward por mi parte tu familia no va a notar nada. Seré la esposa más cariñosa que hayan visto, aunque me gustaría que lo aclararas todo.  
>* Lo haré cariño. No sabes como te echo de menos y me gustaría que todo fuera diferente.<p>

El camino después de esas confesiones fue en silencio. El coche de Jasper ya estaba aparcado fuera. Sonreí mentalmente por Alice.

Nada más aparcar toda la familia salió a recibirnos incluso la indeseable. Edward me lo notó en la cara.

* Tranquila amor. Te amo sólo a ti.  
>* Asentí.<p>

Todos nos recibieron como siempre con mucho amor.

* Bella cariño que ganas tenía de verte- dijo Esme.  
>* Y yo a todos ustedes- y la abracé.<br>* ¡ Cuñadita!- y msentí como volaba por los aires.  
>* Emmet – gritó Edward y Alice a la vez, aunque por razones diferentes.<p>

Rosalie me ofreció una tímida sonrisa y a su amiga ni siquiera la miré.

* Alice , Jasper se os ve muy bien juntos.  
>* Hola Bella, me alegro de vete-me saludó Jasper-. Edward tienes mala cara.<br>* Sólo estoy cansado- dijo Edward.  
>* Es que no dormimos mucho-le dije y le di un casto beso en los labios-. ¿ Verdad amor?<p>

Edward me miró a los ojos con tristeza mientras que escuchaba un bufido detrás de mí. Miré a Alice y me guño un ojo.

Todo fueron hacía dentro menos Tania que se quedó esperando a mi marido. Aquí empezaba el plan.

Me volví a Edward y envolví con mis brazos su cuello .

* Mi amor – le dije-. Tengo tantas ganas de estar en nuestra habitación y me hagas el amor otra vez- y no era mentira.

Me acerqué a sus labios y lo besé. Al principio él se quedó sorprendido y con su ceño fruncido por mi comenterio y no me contestó, pero de pronto, todo su deseo por mi salió de golpe. Nuestro beso se descontroló. En un movimiento me acorraló entre el coche y su cuerpo ante la atenta mirada de Tania. Su boca me deboraba ¡ Dios! Como la echaba de menos. Sus manos tocaban abrasandome como locas por todo el cuerpo, las mías fueros a su cabello y tiraban de el atrayendolo hasta mí. Estaba mostrando un papel para que Tania se indignara, pero de camino me aprovecharía. Echaba de menos a Edward. Sus manos se colaron debajo de mi camiseta y comenzó a acariciar alli por onde llegaba e iba subiendo hacía mis pechos cuando tocaron mis pezónes , gadeé en su boca. Edward no dejó de besarme en ningún momento. Una de sus manos bajó hasta mi trasero y lo agarró fuerte y chocó nuestras caderas . Jadeamos al uníxsono y comenzó a rozarse haciendome sentir todo lo que me deseaba.

* Bella vamos a la habitación , no puedo más.

Que tonto si supiera que la diversión se acabaría al estar solos…..

dejamos a Tania fuera como una estatua y con la boca abierta.

Me subió en volandas ganándonos las risas de más de un Cullen que nos vió. De una patada abrió la puerta de nuestro dormitorio y de otra igual la cerró. Una vez dentro me soltó.

* No sabes cuanto te deseo amor. He esperado tanto este momento….  
>* No te equivoques Edward- empujé su pecho con mi mano-, sólo lo he echo delante de tu familia.<br>* No estaban delante, solo estaba…..

Edward entendió lo que había sucedido.

* Así que sólo me has utilizado por Tania- dijo enfurecido.  
>* Te dije que iba aser una buena esposa delante de todos.<p>

Se acercó a mí como un felino sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Por un momento sentí miedo. Se quedó a unos milímetros de mi oído y susurró:

* Bella si juegas con fuego al final te quemarás.

Se dio la vuelta y se metió en la ducha.

Me quedé como una estatua varios segundos. Mi mente despertó para seguir con el plan. Ahora tocaba una barbacoa y playita así que me pondría uno de mis minis bikinis nuevos. Edward salió de el baño con su bañador ya puesto. Se paró en la puerta mirándome y suspiró.

Casi me caigo al ver de nuevo tu torso desnudo. Era tan perfecto….

Algunas gotas de agua resbalaban desde su pecho hasta sus abdominales. Era tan guapo y sexy. Era mi marido por amos de dios y no podía disfrutar de él. Quizá fuera yo la que no resistiera la tentación y estropease el plan.

* Vas a ir directa al infierno- comentó-. ¿Pretendes que me de otra ducha helada?  
>* Cariño si tu vas a ir a el, yo quiero ir contigo- le contesté con una sonrisa.<p>

Me puse un finísimo vestido de tirantas y bajamos cogidos de la mano con su familia. Cuando llegamos a ellos Alice me sonrió y me guiño un ojo.

* Bella cariño- me llamó Esme- quiero presentarte a un amigo que ha venido con Tania. Acaba de llegar, se llama Mike Newton. Ha sido compañero de universidad de Edward.  
>* Hola Mike encantada.<br>* El gusto es mío. Eres hermosa, veo que Edward ha ido mejorando su gusto por las se acercó a mí y me agarró por la cinrura atrayendome a él de forma claramente posesiva . Todos lo notaron.  
>* Ella en MI mujer.<br>* Sí , tranquilo tío- le contestó é de Edward a otra zona.  
>* ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- le pregunté.<br>* No me gusta como te mira- sonreí.  
>* Ahora ya sabes como me siento – le dije enfadada . Me di la vuelta y me fui con Alice. Comimos , bebimos y reímos. Me encantaban estás reuniones. Edward hablaba con su padre seguramente de trabajos y negocios. Y todos los demás estábamos juntos.<p>

Terminamos de comer y decidí poner en marcha mi plan e irme a la playa a mostrar mi bikini. Me fui sola. Me quité el vestido y me eché en unas de las tumbonas y me dispuse a tomar el sol.  
>* ¿ Qué haces aquí tan solita?- abrí los ojos bruscamente al escuchar esa voz. No me gustaba mucho ese chico aunque me serviría para dar celos a Edward.<br>* Tomo el sol.  
>* ¿ Quieres que te eche crema?<p>

Me incorporé y vi a Edward que todavía hablaba con su padre pero no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

Saqué la crema de mi bolso y comencé a echarme por las piernas , los brazos, el cuello, el principio de mis pechos, la barriga….

* ¿Me echas por la espalda Mike ….?- le dije . A él no le faltó tiempo para coger el bote de crema y echarsela en la mano comenzó a extenderla por la palma de las manos y antes de que pudiera poner las manos en mi espalda cayó a la arena de culo.  
>* Ni se te ocurra ponerles tus manos encima a mi mujer- gritó Edward.<p>

Tuve que girar la cabeza para no reírme de lo cómico que era Mike tirado en la arena con sus ojos abiertos y asustado por la reacción de mi hermoso marido celoso.

* Tranquilo Edward , sólo le iba a echar crema en la levantó de el suelo sacudiendose y se fue. Edward cogió el bote de crema y se sentó detras de mí.  
>* No quiero verte con ningún hombre- me susurró al oído. Eres mía. Tu cuerpo me pertenece. No quiero a ese cerca de ti , si llega a tocarte le hubiera arrancado las ó a esparcir la crema dándome un masaje y excitándome. Sus manos subían hasta mis hombros y bajaron por mis pechos masajeándolos sobre el bikini y sacandome un gemido. Eché mi cabeza en su pecho dejandome llevar por esas sensaciones. Sé que tenía que pararlo pero quería disfrutar un poco más.<br>* Estás desnuda. Eso que llevas apenas te tapa nada.

Dicho esto metió sus dedos pulgar e índice dentro de mi bikini y atrapó mi pezón.

* Ahhahah- Edward para.  
>* No ahora te voy a otra mano fue bajando por mi estómago , acariciando y quemándome la piel por donde pasaba. Jugó con mi ombligó y poco a poco fue bajando adentrándose en las bragas de mi bikini.<br>* Edward para….  
>* Cariño disfruta. Se que lo necesitas tanto como yo.<br>* Puede venir alguien …  
>* No aliento me estremecía y escalofrios subían por mi espalda. Su voz hacía que mis sentidos se nublaran . Era tan firme, tan autoritaria y sexy que me llevaba al borde de el orgásmo.<p>

Su mano comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris y no pude más que gritar.  
>* Ssshhh, no grites o nos descubriran amor . Dejate llevar y besaba por el cuello, la clavícula. Sus dedos cada vez más rápidos me hacían perder el control. Unos de sus dedos me penetró y jadeé.<br>* He hechado de menos ese sonido. Me encanta darte placer. Me encanta ver tu cara cuando te doy placer- introdujo otro dedo-. Eres mía Isabella , sólo mía. Cada vez bombeaba con más fuerza , mordía mi cuello y sujetaba mis piernas dobladas para que permanecieran abiertas y no me moviera.

El fuego de mi vientre se hizo más y más grande . Sus dedos se movian , Edward me lamía, me mordía , acariciaba mis pezónes me susurraba al oído y llegó un momento que todo explotó. Hondas de placer se extendieron por todo mi cuerpo y un orgasmo debastador me arrasó.

Tarde varios minutos en reponerme mientras que Edward me echaba sobre él y me acariciaba el cabello.

- Eres maravillosa Bella, pero no intentes ponerme celoso o no podré soportarlo. No bromeo cuando te digo que mataré al hombre que te ponga las manos encima o si quiera se acerque a ti. Te amo y eres mía.

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. GRACIAS A TODS Y GRACIAS. 


	14. Chapter 14

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY:SUMMARY: BELLA ES UNA CHICA QUE SE VE OBLIGADA A CASARSE CON EL MILLONARIO Y DUEÑO DE UNA GRAN EMPRESA EDWARD TIENE CASA NI DINERO Y SU PADRE ESTÁ MUY ENFERMO. ÉL ES UN HOMBRE SERIO Y FRIO, SIN EMOCIONES, PERO NADA ES LO QUE PARECE.

ESTA HIRTORIA CONTIENE LEMMON. MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.

GRACIAS POR TODOS VUESTROS ÁNIMOS.

CAPÍTULO CATORCE

SIGUIENDO EL PLAN II

Esto estaba fuera de el sacó sus dedos de mi interior y se los llevó a la boca.

* Mnmnmn, eres exquisita. Echaba de menos tu sabor.

Al escucharlo hacía que me excitara de nuevo. Estaba intentando recuperarme de esa maravillosa esperiencia e intentaba regular mi respiración.  
>* Te devolveré el favor- le dije.<br>* ¿ A sí?-sonrió-. Y ¿ cómo piensas hacerlo?Comenzó a besarme el cuello. Desde detrás de mi oreja has ta mi hombro , besaba y mordía haciéndome perder la razón.  
>* Te lo mostraré en nuestro dormitorio- después de lo que había hecho por mí se lo debía y sería un aliciente para seguir con el plan.<br>* ¿ Quieres que vayamos ahora?- me preguntó.

Noté como clavaba en mi espalda su mienbro erecto.  
>* No , ahora quiero bañarme.<p>

Me separé de el conteniendo una carcajada. Edward rodó sus ojos.  
>* Claro , ¿ cómo no?- dijo con tono sarcástico-. Vamos a bañarnos.<p>

Me puse de pie y le mostré mi cuerpo con mi minúsculo bikini. Edward me miró y gruñó.  
>* Espero que el agua esté helada-me reí.<p>

Se escucharon voces detrás de nosotros y vi llegaba el resto de la familia. Intenté salir corriendo, pero él me sujetó fuerte , quedando mi espalda en su pecho.  
>* Si te separas de mí ahora-dijo-, todo el mundo va a notar mi gran problema- se apretó más fuerte contra mí para hacermelo ver-, y voy a tener que hacerte el amor en el agua delante de todos para que desaparezca. Aunque no creo que con una sola vez desaparezca- me susurró al oído.<br>* Edward ….- le reñí. Él sonrió y me derretí.  
>* Dijiste que ibas a ser una esposa muy cariñosa delante de mi familia, tengo que aprovecharme de la situación.<p>

Esta vez fui yo quien rodó los ojos. Nos hacercamos a la orilla y estaba helada. De pronto me encontraba en los brazos de Edward que avanzaba conmigo en brazos por el agua riendose maligna mente y me soltó de golpe en el agua congelandome.

Comenzamos a jugar en el agua. Iententaba correr y apartarme de él , pero apenas conseguía moverme y siempre me atrapaba. Una vez que me alcanzaba, me aprisionaba entre sus brazos, me besaba con fuerza y luego me volvía a tirar al agua.

Los demás se nos unieron. Juntos jugamos por parejas a las peleas pero siempre las chicas que eramos las que estabamos sobre los hombros de ellos, terminabamos en el agua y peleándose entre ellos.

Al rato salímos y los chicos se pusieron a jugar a las palas.

No podía dejar de mirar a Edward . Como corría, como se le flexionaban los músculos, como cada gota de sudor le recorría cada centímetro de su piel. Me di cuenta que lo miraba con la boca abierta. Gracias a dios nadie se dio cuenta.

Llegó la hora de de ir a cenar y después a la disco.

Esme llamó a los chicos y estos vinieron a nosotros.

Edward vino hasta mí tirándose encima de mí en la tumbona.

* Edward estás sudado- le dije pero la verdad es que no me importaa nada. Él me besó.  
>* Tu estás pegajosa de crema.<br>* Lo siento es para no quemarme- su beso subió de intensidad y fui notando a su erección crecer contra mi pierna.  
>* Edward estamos rodeados- cortó el beso y me miró.<br>* No saes cuanto te deseo.- se levantó de encima tirándo de mi mano para levantarme. Una vez de pie, me agarró por la cintura y nos fuimos hasta nuestro dormitorio.

* No me gusta ese Mike , no para de mirarte y me está cabreando.  
>* Oh, bien…pues a mi no me gusta esa Tania, no para de masosearte.<br>* Ella no me manosea.  
>* Edward no quiero volver a discutir , ve a ducharte.<p>

Se dio la vuelta y se metió en la ducha.

Mientras Edward se estaba duchando , pensé que sería bueno que le devolviera el favor y darle un recordatorio de lo que se perdía. Me quité la ropa, entré en el baño sin hacer ruido y cuando abrí la mampara casi me caigo de culo. ¡ Dios que cuerpo!

Sentí la enorme tentación de lamer todo su torso pectorales, cada pezón, cada músculo de los abdominales y que decir de esa v, uff, la tentación era para mí. Por no hablar de su pene que seguía erecto y cada vez se ponía más y más.

Edward me miró primero con asombro con los ojos como platos. Luego frunció el ceño y me brindó una sonrísa pícara que me dejó sin respiración. Él también quería jugar.

* ¿ Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó aunque él bien lo sabía.  
>* Quiero devolverte el favor-le contesté.<p>

Me metí en la ducha y lo besé. Él me respondió enseguida. Cuando nos faltaba el aire bajé a su cuello dejando besos húmedos y mordisqutos por el cuello. Cuando había besado cada centímetro de su buello seguí bajando a su pecho. Nunca me cansaba de mirarlo y acariciarlo. Era hermoso . Tenía un cuerpo perfecto como si estuviera sido esculpido por algún artista. Ssegía besando sus pezónes y fui bajando. Me enorgullecía cuando escuchaba los jemidos de Edward. Lamí desde el principio de el vello de su puvis hasta el hombligo entreteniendome a jugar con el. Acaricié con mi mano su mienbro mientras bajaba besándo su vientre.

* Aahhhggg, Bella…..

sonreí y me lo metí en la boca sin más dilación.

* Oh dios , Bella….

me agarró de el cabello y me empujó más hacía él.

* Oh….tu boca….oh,,,,cuanto la había echado de menos….aaahhgg….

seguí chupando y engullendo su dureza arriba y abajo. Relajaba la garganta y la tragaba completamente dándole el máximo placer. Quería que recordara bien lo que iba a perder si no le hablaba claro a su familia.

Seguí lamiendo, sinriendo como en cada segundo su pene crecía y se ponía más duro en mi boca.

* Cariño no voy a poder aguantar más- dijo he intentó apartarme.  
>* No-le contesté- también he echado de menos tu sabor.<p>

Chupé por última vez y explotó en mi boca. Tragué hasta la última gora de su manjar dulce como él ante su atenta mirada.

Me arrastró subiéndome hasta él y besándome con una pasión desmedida.

* No puedes inmaginar cuanto te amo -anunció-. Gracias por esto ha sido espectacular.  
>* De nada, te lo debía.<p>

Me quedé pensativa un momento.

* Te amo Edward- musité-,con toda el alma. Espero que hables con tu familia y aclares la situación este fin de semana, dándome mi lugar a tu lado. Te amo , pero si no lo haces me divorciaré de ti y no habrá vuelta atrás. Tienes que elegir entre tu orgullo o yo.  
>* Bella sabes que tu eres lo más importante.<br>* No, no lo sé. Aún no me lo has demostrado.  
>* Está bien mi amor, te lo demostraré.<p>

Salió de la ducha y me quedé sola sintiendo un enorme vacío.

Terminé de ducharme y salí con mi albornoz.

Edward ya estaba vestido. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca, su pelo revuelto…..tremendamente sexy.

Cogí de mis maletas unos de los conjuntos normales pero muy sugerentes en color azul. Me quité el albornoz quedándome completamente desnuda delante de Edward, quería que sufriera un poco más.. Me puse lentamente el conjunto transparente de color azul, el preferido de mi marido, y que no dejaba nada para la imaginación. Escuché como Edawrd jadeó, lo miré de reojo, lo vi con los ojos muy abiertos y sonreí. Mi plan estaba funcionando. Cogí el vestido que eligió Alices para que me pusiera el día de la discoteca. Era dorado , ceñido hasta debajo de las rodillas, con dos tiras que se agarraban en el cuello y un gran escote. Me puse mis tacones y me volví.

* ¿ Cómo estoy?  
>* No vas a salir así.<br>* ¿ No estoy guapa?- le hice un puchero que aprendí de Alice.  
>* Estás demasiado sexy, ese es el problema. ¿ Quieres que me peleé con todos los hombres en la discoteca?<br>* Sabes que yo sólo tengo ojos para ti…  
>* pero aunque tu sólo tengas ojos para mí, todos los tendrán sobre ti. Y yo no quiero que miren lo que es mío.<br>* Pues siento decirte que no me voy a camiar. No te estaba pidiendo permiso.

Lo oí gruñir. Me fui al baño, terminé de peinarme y maquillarme.

* Estoy lista , cuando quieras podemos irnos.

Me miró serio, estaba enfadado aunque no dijo nada más. Me agarró la mano con fuerza y bajamos a el salón donde nos esperaban todos.

* Wow Bella, estás impresionante-dijo Emmet-, vas a volver locos a todos los hombres.

Edward bufó. Miré a Alice y ella estaba sonriendo.

Tania me miró con desaprobación. Llevaba un vestido blanco que se le tranparentaba la ropa interior, que pu…  
>* Bella estás estupemnda- dijo Mike.<p>

Edward me agarró la cintura atrayendome hacia él fuertemente.  
>* Mike , es MI mujer. No babees tanto.<p>

Se escucharon unas risitas.  
>* ¿Nos vamos ?- gritó Alice.<p>

Toda la familia más los enchufados salimos de la casa. Cada pareja se fue en sus respectivos coches menos los enchufados Tania y Mike que se fueron con Emmet y Rosalie.

Fuimos a el mismo restaurante de la otra vez. Ya tenían la reserva hecha.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa nos fuimos sentando en los asientos y yo intente que ni Edward ni yo nos sentaramos cerca de Tania. La quería lo más lejos posible a la zorra y a su amigo.

A mi izquierda se sentó Alice y a mi derecha Edward. A la derecha de este estaba Carlisle. Entre edward y su padre pidieron varias botellas de vino que yo por supuesto no podía beber.

La cena iba de maravilla. Todos reíamos y me hacía partícipe de todas las conversaciones. No me iba a anular con mi propia familia, porque los Cullen se habían convertido en mi familia y los quería. Iba a luchar por ellos y sobre todo iba a luchar por Edward.

* Bella cariño no has provado el vino- me pregun tó mi marido.  
>* Es que no quería pasarme, como ahora nos vamos a la disco…. no quería mezclar.<p>

Me miró y me sonrió.

* La otra vez no te importó.

Cogí la copa y me mojé los labios simulando haber bebido.

* Mnmnm está delicioso.

Se acercó a mi oido.

* No tanto como tu amor- mi respiración se storó y un cosquilleo me recorió desde el oído hasta mi sexo.

Edward se volvió para hablar con Carlisle y ese fué mi momento.

* Alice tienes que beerte mi copa.  
>* Me voy a emborrachar.<br>* Alice , por favor se está dando cuenta.  
>* Vale todo sea por mi sobrinito.<p>

Cogió mi copa y se la hechó en la suya con disimulo.

Seguí comiendo y beí un poco de agua en ese momento Edward se volvió a mirarme.

* Cariño, toma bebe vino-decía mientras reyenaba mi copa-. ¿ Por qué no me has pedido más?

Japer comenzó a reírse, Alice se lo había contado. Miré a mi cuñadita con aire de desaprovación y puso esos ojos de cordero degollado que derretian a cualquiera. ¿ Cómo había aprendido a hacer eso? Luego miró hacia abajo avergonzada por contar mi secreto.

* No pasa nada Alice. La consolé-. Pero dile a tu novio que por reírse se tendrá que beer mi copa. ¡Ah! Y que no diga ni una palabra.

Alice cambió las copas.

Al fin terminamos la dichosa cena y nos fuimos a bailar.

Nada más bajarnos de el coche Edward se pegó a mí y no me soltó hasta que llegamos a la mesa.

* Voy a por las bebidas- me dijo Edward-, no te muevas de aquí hasta que regrese.  
>* Muy bien.<p>

Nada más irse Alice y yo nos fuimos a bailar. Era todo parte de el plan. Había que llevarlo hasta el límite.

Enseguida se nos acercaron varios chicos.

Uno de ello me agarró de mi muñeca y me volteó.

- Oye nena , ¿quereis tu amiga y tu veniros a una fiesta en mi casa?

El chico miró detrás de nosotros y se puso blanco. Comenzó a retroceder y salieron corriendo.

* ¿ Qué les ha pasado?- gritó Alice.

Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos el motivo de el terror de los chicos. Jasper y Edward detrás de nosotras.

* No te dije que no te movieras-me preguntó enfadado.  
>* No te enfades. Ven vaila conmigo.<br>* ¿ Qué buscas, ponerme celoso?  
>* Me encanta cuando te poner sobreprotector y posesivo conmigo. Me pone a mil.<p>

Lo agarré atrayendolo hacia mí. Me agarró por la cintura y quedamos completamente pegados.

* Estás muy hermosa esta noche y me entoy hartando de que los hombres te miren.  
>* A ti también te miran todas las mujeres y por eso no me voy a pelear con ninguna.<br>* ¿ No?  
>* No . Lo que hago es darles envidia. Si hago esto- metí mis manos en su pelo-, o esto- lo besé-. Se mueren de emvidia.<br>* Ya entiendo-sonrió.Sus manos bajaros desde mi cuello, por mis pechos, las costillas, cintura y trasero. Cuando llegó a este lo estrujó fuerte e hizo chocar nuestras caderas.

Los dos jadeamos. Agachó la cabeza y ma besó. Al principio suave , pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo salvaje. Los dos queríamos demostrarles a los demás que nos perteneciamos y no tenían ningún tipo de esperanza con ninguno de los dos.  
>* Eh , que os vais a comer mutuamente- nos dijo alguién sacandonos de nuestra burbuja.<br>* Ven vamos a beber algo- me dijo Edward y tiró de mi hacía la mesa.

Me tendíó mi copa. Mierda más alcohol. Miré a Alice que bebía lo mismo que yo, pero ella tenía medio vaso. Disimuladamente nos lo intercambiamos.

* Edward cariñito , ¿ podemos hablar un momentito?- preguntó Tania y todas la miramos.  
>* En otro momento Tania- le contestó.<br>* Anda que sólo va a ser un segundo y de camino bailamos. Le agarró de la mano y tiró de el a la pista.

Miré a Alice y su ceño estaba fruncido. Me hizo señas mirando a Mike. Ella sabía que eso enfurecería a Edward.

* Mike, ¿ quieres bailar?  
>* Por supuesto.<p>

Comenzamos a bailar. Edward todavía no se dio cuenta. Por su expresión vi que estaban discutiendo. Unas de las veces giró su cara y nos vio. Rápidamente aparté mi mirada.

De pronto dejé de notar los brazos de Mike y lo vi tirado en el suelo echando sangre por la nariz.

* ¿Te dije que no tocaras a mi mujer?  
>* ¿Edward que has hecho?<br>* Oh Edward ¿ estás bien?- le decía Tania mientras le agarraba el brazo.

Yo estaba como en shock.

- ¡ Que no me toques! – le gritó Edward a Tania.

Edward me agarró de la mano y salimos de la discoteca. Detrás se escuchaban gritos llamándonos. Llegamos a el coche.

* Edward ¿por qué has hecho eso?  
>* Como quieres que te diga que eres mía- grito-. No quiero que nadie te toque.<p>

Me asusté.

* Meteté en el coche- me ordenó- abrió mi puerta y entré.

Me daba miedo. Tenía la cara descompuesta. Arrancó el coche y nos fuimos.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

* Diga -contestó- estámos bien. Vamos a casa. Papá diles a esos dos que se vayan. No quiero que vuelvan a casa y si Rosalie se molesta que se vaya también.

Colgó. No podía creer lo que había escuchado.

Aparcó el coche y tiró de mi hasta el cuarto. Sabía que no me haría daño pero nunca lo había visto así. Bueno aquella vez que creyó que había perdido la virginidad con mi amigo Jake.

Entramos en el dormitorio y echó el seguro de la puerta.

Me miró y vino hacía mí. Agarró mis mejillas y aplastó sus labios contra los míos. Adentró su lengua en mi boca y me hizo jadear. Sujetó mis muslos subiéndome a la mesa de el escritorio y posicionandose entre mis piernas. Su mano fue subiendo desde mi tobillo, por las rodillas y se adentro por la cara interior de mi muslo. Llegó hasta mi centro y lo acarició por encima de mis bragas. Se que tenía que pararlo, que tenía que tener más autocontrol pero no podía. Sentí como desgarró mis bragas y las arrancó. Acto seguído me penetró de una sola estocada.

* Aaaaahhhh, Edward …..  
>* Te tecesito , Bella…<p>

Lo agarré por la espalda y empezó a penetrarme con más fuerza. Sus manos subieron mi vestido sacándomelo por la cabeza.

* Tu cuerpo es increíble- me dijo. Yo no podía hablar. Me arrancó el sujetador y devoró mis pechos. Lamia y mordía mis pezones mientras que me embestía frenéticamente enloqueciéndome.

El plan se había ido a la mierda , pero después de haber escuchado como los echaba…..eso trastornó.

Rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas atrayendolo más a mí y noté como entraba más profundo.

* Dime cuanto te gusta que te haga el amor….  
>* Oh dios …es magnifico…. por favor …<br>* Por favor ¿qué? Amor, que quieres. Pídeme lo que quieras.  
>* Más por favor , mas rápido….<p>

Se movió cada vez más rápido y fuerte haciendo chocar nuestras caderas

haciendome llegar al cielo.

* Dime que sólo yo te doy placer. Que eres mía. Que sólo gimes por mí….  
>* Sí…<br>* Dílo …..  
>* Edward sólo tu, te amo…..soy tuya – grite llegando al mejor orgasmo que he tenido en la vida. Sentí como él llegaba junto a mí.<p>

Nos derrumbamos en la mesa jadeando. Unos minutos mas tarde salió de mí y me llevó en brazos hata la cama. Se echó junto a mí abrazándome por la cintura con mi espalda en su pecho y en pocos minutos me quedé dormida.

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. GRACIAS A TODS. 


	15. Chapter 15

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY:SUMMARY: BELLA ES UNA CHICA QUE SE VE OBLIGADA A CASARSE CON EL MILLONARIO Y DUEÑO DE UNA GRAN EMPRESA EDWARD TIENE CASA NI DINERO Y SU PADRE ESTÁ MUY ENFERMO. ÉL ES UN HOMBRE SERIO Y FRIO, SIN EMOCIONES, PERO NADA ES LO QUE PARECE.

ESTA HIRTORIA CONTIENE LEMMON. MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.

GRACIAS POR TODOS VUESTROS ÁNIMOS.

AL SUBIR EL ARCHIVO NO SÉ COMO SE COME ALGUNAS PALABRAS. EN MI WEB ESTÁN BIEN , PERO AL PONERLOS AQUÍ SE COMEN ALGUNA. NO SE LA RAZÓN. ASÍ QUE PERDÓN POR ERRORES Y FALTAS.

CAPÍTULO QUINCE

COMPLICACIONES

Cuando me desperté por la mañana, sentí un gran peso sobre mí. Edward me tenía abrazada con sus brazos y sus piernas fuertemente. Un brazo me rodeaba la cintura y el otro estaba ajo mi cuello y sus pierna izquierda sobre las mías.

Intenté moverme, pero enseguida Edward me sujetó con fuerza.

* No quiero que te muevas. Hace tanto que no te tenía así. Lo echaba de menos.

Su nariz delineaba mi cuello suavemente y de vez en cuando aspiraba mi olor. La mano que tenía colocada en mi cintura subió poco a poco hasta llegar a mis pechos y masajearlos.

* Ummnm….  
>* Edward para…<p>

Su boca besaba mi cuello y daba pequeños mordisquitos en el cuello y en la espalda.  
>* Te echo tanto de menos- me susurró en el oído. Tiró de mi pezón.<br>* Aahagg – Edward * Si amor…. se que te gusta.

Su mano dejó mis senos y bajó a mi centro, acarició mi clítoris con delicadeza y empezó a frotar su erección contra mi trasero.  
>* Oh princesa estás tan mojada. Se que tu también lo deseas.<p>

Siguió acariciando mi clítoris en círculos cada vez más rápido acompañado de la fricción de su miembro.

* Te deseo tanto – y dicho esto introdujo un dedo en mí.  
>* Aahhgg -grité.<br>* Abre tus piernas amor- me ordenó. No me negué. Lo estaba deseando y no tenía fuerza de voluntad.

Sentí como posicionaba su miembro en mi entrada desde atrás y lentamente entró.

* Aaahhh-jadeamos juntos.  
>* Eres la mujer más increíble de el mundo. Me encanta tu estrechez, tu humedad. Tus sonidos de placer, tu olor adictivo, tus labios tan deseables, tus pechos que sólo pienso en chuparlos. Tu piel tan sedosa y perfecta. Eres la mujer más asombrosa de la tierra.<p>

No podía contestarle. Aparte de gemir , de mi garganta no salía ningún otro sonido.  
>* Estás tan dentro de mí Bella. Mi sangre, mi piel, mi alma, mi corazón, todos reclaman por ti. No puedo vivir sin ti. Te deseo tanto….. -jadeó.<p>

Sus embestidas se volvieron más frenéticas y duras. Su mano derecha bajó a mi pecho y lo amasó, mientras que la otra bajó a mi sexo y acarició mi clítoris para darme más placer.  
>* Edward….<br>* ¿Qué amor? ¿ Quieres que pare?-jadeó. Lo sentí sonreír en mi oreja.  
>* No,… más- pedí.<br>* Bien cariño, …porque no podía parar.  
>* Dejó mi nudo de nervios, agarró mi pierna por el interior de el muslo y la abrió más. Sus estocadas fueron más fuertes, profundas y precisas.<p>

Mordía la zona de mí clavícula. Su aliento rozaba mi cuello estremeciéndome. Sus gemidos y su voz en mi oído me desmontaban. Mis jadeos eran cada vez más altos, pero no los podía controlar ni parar.  
>* Eso es cariño, grita. Que todos se enteren quien te hace el amor, quien te folla y te da placer….<p>

Sus palabras me humedecían más.  
>* Quiero que grites para que todos escuchen a quien perteneces, que este cuerpo es mío y sólo yo te coco. Sólo yo tengo el derecho a darte placer. Grita para mí….<p>

Sentía como se aproximaba mi orgasmo. La ola de placer se había formado en mi vientre y estaba apunto de estallar.  
>* ¿Edward ?- llamaron a la puerta.<p>

¿ Pero .. qué? No me lo podía creer.  
>* ¿ Mierda!- gritó Edward.<br>* Edward amorcito, soy yo.

Era Tania. Algo en mí corazón se desgarró.

* ¡ Vete!- gritó mi marido.

Mis ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y una oleada de doler y angustia se apoderó de mí. Me aparté de él, pero antes de que pudiera bajarme de la cama, Edward me sujetó de la muñeca.

* Bella ¿qué haces? ¿ Donde vas? No hemos terminado…  
>* Yo creo que sí. Vete con tu puta – le dije señalando la puerta.<br>* Cariño por favor, sabes que yo no tengo nada que ver con ella.  
>* Lo único que sé es que no vas a tener nada que ver conmigo dentro de muy poco. Lo siento Edward pero no aguanto más. Quiero el divorcio.<br>* ¡No!- rugió Edward.  
>* Edward cariño, ¿ no quieres jugar conmigo antes de que me vaya? Sé que te gusta.<p>

Edward me miraba con angustia y negaba con la cabeza lo que decía Tania.

Solté su agarre, me metí en el baño y me desplomé.

* ¡ Bella!- golpeó la puerta-. Cariño abre por favor. Te necesito, te amo. Sabes que nunca te haría daño. Que digo la verdad. Nunca te engañaría.

Estás fueron las últimas palabras que escuché antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Versión Edward

Desde que Bella se fue de mi lado, no era la misma persona. Estaba desquiciado.

Después de lo que le pasó con el hijo de puta de James no podía ni quería dejarla sola. La mente se me nubló cuando llegué a casa de mi princesa después de su llamada. Ella estaba muy asustada y me llamó a mí para protegerla. Me sentí bien , poderoso…ella seguía recurriendo a mí.

Cuando me bajé de el coche Bella y saltó a mis brazos, me sentí el más afortunado de el mundo. Pero cuando mis ojos localizaron a ese cretino, sólo tenía en mi mente una cosa, matarlo.

Matarlo por desear a mi mujer, por mirarla tan lascivamente, por tocarla , por tener la ridícula idea de que él la merecía.

Aunque tenía que agradecer que , gracias a ese acontecimiento mi amor volvió a casa.

El camino a casa de mis padres fue en silencio. Ellos nos querían reunir para darnos una noticia. Cuando llegamos a su casa todo cambió y mi amada volvió aunque sólo fueran por unos dí días que estuviéramos allí.

Nada más aparcar toda la familia salió a recibirnos incluso la odiosa mujer que me estaba arruinando la vida. No sé porque aún la seguían invitando. Si Emmet no me importara tanto hubiera mandado a Tania y a Rosalie fuera de esa casa hace mucho tiempo. Bella la vio y el rostro de le desfiguró.

* Tranquila amor. Te amo sólo a ti- le dije para infundirle valor y autoestima. Era increíble que pudiera ponerse celosa y sentirse inferior por esa mujer. Estaba muy por encima de Tania.

Todos nos recibieron como siempre con mucho amor.

* Bella cariño que ganas tenía de verte- dijo Esme.  
>* Y yo a todos ustedes- dijo Bella y se abrazaron.<br>* ¡ Cuñadita!- Emmet y sus abrazos.  
>* Emmet – gritamos Alice y yo a lavez.<p>

* Alice , Jasper se os ve muy bien juntos-musitó Bella con una sonrisa radiante que me paraba el corazón.  
>* Hola Bella, me alegro de vete-me saludó Jasper-. Edward tienes mala cara.<br>* Sólo estoy cansado- contesté.  
>* Es que no dormimos mucho- respondió mi niña y me dio un casto beso en los labios-. ¿ Verdad amor?<p>

Me dejó descolocado. La miré a los ojos un poco triste por saber que no era verdad.

Todos se metieron en la casa y nos quedamos ella y yo apoyados en el coche.

Bella se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos el cuello.

* Mi amor – me dijo-. Tengo tantas ganas de estar en nuestra habitación y me hagas el amor otra vez.

Se acercó a mis labios y me besó. Al principio él me quedé sorprendido. Esto no me lo esperaba. Pero no iba a desaprovechar esta ocasión que mi amor me brindaba. Aunque estuviera el mismísimo papa delante no pararía. El beso se descontroló. En un movimiento la acorralé entre el coche y mi cuerpo. Seguía besándola apasionadamente. ¡ Dios! Como la echaba de menos. La tocaba como un loco. Ella tiraba de mi pelo hacía ella, como me ponía. Una pequeña esperanza se formó en mi corazón, ella seguía deseándome.

Mis manos se metieron bajo su camiseta y acaricié toda su piel suave y caliente. Subí y toqué sus pezones y jadeó en mi oca. Este gesto me calentó como mil demonios. No podía apartarme de sus labios. Eran miel para mí. Bajé una de mis manos a su trasero , lo agarré fuerte y lo atraje contra mí chocando nuestros sexos. Jadeamos a la vez y comencé a rozarme para que viera mi estado de excitación.

* Bella vamos a la habitación , no puedo más- le dije.

Al llevármela de allí vi a Tania ahí de pie mirándonos. Esa mujer no paraba nunca. No iba a dejar que me estropeara nada más.

La subí se podría decir que casi violentamente. Mi hermano y mi padre se rieron cuando me vieron pasar con Bella en brazos. Pero hacía tanto que no hacíamos el amor que estaba ansioso por sentirme dentro de ella.

* No sabes cuanto te deseo amor. He esperado tanto este momento….  
>* No te equivoques Edward- empujó mi pecho con su mano-, sólo lo he echo delante de tu familia.<br>* No estaban delante, solo estaba…..

oh mierda todo esto era por Tania, ella no me deseaba.

* Así que sólo me has utilizado por Tania- dijo enfurecido.  
>* Te dije que iba a ser una buena esposa delante de todos.<p>

* Bella si juegas con fuego al final te quemarás.

Me fui a la ducha o la haría mía ahí mismo.

Me duché y me puse el bañador. Cuando salí vi que estaba perdido. Ella me iba a hacer sufrir una combustión espontánea.

* Vas a ir directa al infierno- comentó-. ¿Pretendes que me de otra ducha helada?- le pregunté.  
>* Cariño si tu vas a ir a el, yo quiero ir contigo- me contestó con una sonrisa.<p>

Bajamos cogidos de la mano.

* Bella cariño- me llamó Esme- quiero presentarte a un amigo que ha venido con Tania. Acaba de llegar, se llama Mike Newton. Ha sido compañero de universidad de Edward- escuché a mi madre explicar a Bella. Enseguida fui con ella.  
>* Hola Mike encantada-le saludó mi Bella. Siempre tan amable y encantadora.<br>* El gusto es mío. Eres hermosa, veo que Edward ha ido mejorando su gusto por las mujeres.

Me acerqué y la agarré por su diminuta cintura atrayéndola hacia mí.

* Ella en MI mujer.  
>* Sí , tranquilo tío- me contestó Mike.<p>

Bella tiró de mí a un lugar donde estuviéramos a solas.

* ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- me preguntó.  
>* No me gusta como te mira- le expliqué.<br>* Ahora ya sabes como me siento – me dijo molesta y se fue.

Conversaba con mi padre pero toda mi atención estaba en ella. No podía dejar de mirarla y vigilar como la miraba el odioso de Mike.

Terminamos de comer y Bella se fue a la playa sola. Unos segundos después la siguió Mike.

Ella llegó y se quedó en bikini, si se le podía llamar así. Apenas le tapaba nada y mostraba unos pechos …..juraría que los tenía más llenos.

Esperé para ver las intenciones de Mike con mi mujer. Los observé.

Mi padre me seguía hablando pero apenas le prestaba atención.

Bella comenzó a echarse crema por las piernas, los brazos , el cuello, el vientre….uff me estaba poniendo a mil.

Mi padre se puso a hablar con mi madre y esta fue mi oportunidad.

Vi como Bella le entregaba el bote de crema. Eso quería decir que él le echaría por la espalda. Por encima de mi cadáver ese tocaría a mi mujer. Me levanté y fui directo a él.

* Ni se te ocurra ponerles tus manos encima a mi mujer- grité enfurecido.

* Tranquilo Edward , sólo le iba a echar crema en la espalda- me dijo desde el suelo de arena de la levantó de el suelo sacudiéndose y se senté tras mi mujer y le cogí el bote de crema.  
>* No quiero verte con ningún hombre- le susurró al oído. Eres mía. Tu cuerpo me pertenece. No quiero a ese cerca de ti , si llega a tocarte le hubiera arrancado las manos.<p>

Esparcí la crema por la espalda dándole un masaje. Mis manos tocaron todo su cuerpo. Subí a sus hombros y bajé por sus pechos u los acaricié. Rogué para que no me apartara. Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre mi pecho y gimió.

* Estás desnuda. Eso que llevas apenas te tapa nada-le dije.

Metí mis dedos bajo la parte de arriba de su bikini y atrapé un pezón.

* Ahhahah- Edward para.  
>* No ahora te voy a castigar.<p>

Mi otra mano bajó por su estómago, jugué con su ombligo y fui bajando adentrándome por dento de sus bragas.

* Edward para….  
>* Cariño disfruta. Se que lo necesitas tanto como yo.<br>* Puede venir alguien …  
>* No grites- le ordené.<p>

Comencé a acariciar su clítoris y gritó.

* Ssshhh, no grites o nos descubrirán amor . Déjate llevar y disfruta.

Le besé su cuello, su clavícula que sabía que le gustaba. Cuando noté que estaba muy excitada introduje un dedo y jadeó.

* He echado de menos ese sonido. Me encanta darte placer. Me encanta ver tu cara cuando te doy placer- introduje otro dedo-. Eres mía Isabella , sólo mía.

Cada vez bombeaba con más fuerza , le mordía el cuello y le sujetaba sus piernas dobladas para que permanecieran abiertas y no me moviera.

Noté como le faltaba poco. Su vagina se contraía. Moví mis dedos con más intensidad y le susurré palabras sucias a el oído. Sentía como se estremecía. Acaricie y tiré de sus pezones. Y bella explotó y derramó sus jugos en mis dedos.

Mientras que se recomponía la estreché en mis brazos.

* Eres maravillosa Bella, pero no intentes ponerme celoso o no podré soportarlo. No bromeo cuando te digo que mataré al hombre que te ponga las manos encima o si quiera se acerque a ti. Te amo y eres mía.

Llevé los dedos a mi boca.

* Mnmnmn, eres exquisita. Echaba de menos tu sabor.  
>* Te devolveré el favor- me dijo y me dejó perplejo, no me lo esperaba.<br>* ¿ A sí? Y ¿ cómo piensas hacerlo?Comencé a besarle y a morderle el cuello como le gustaba y le hice perder el hilo de la conversación. Me calentaba el saber que todavía yo tenía poder sobre su cuerpo.  
>* Te lo mostraré en nuestro dormitorio.<br>* ¿ Quieres que vayamos ahora?- le pregunté. Lo estaba deseando.

Me pegué más a ella para que sintiera mi dolorosa erección.

* No , ahora quiero bañarme- me dijo. Claramente me estaba haciendo sufrir.  
>* Claro , ¿ cómo no? Vamos a bañarnos.<p>

Se puso de pie mostrándome su tremendo cuerpo y gruñí.

* Espero que el agua esté helada.

Mi familia llegaba y tuve que pegarme a ella para que no vieran mi bañador con la super tienda de campaña.

* Si te separas de mí ahora-dije-, todo el mundo va a notar mi gran problema- me apreté más fuerte contra ella para que viera cual era-, y voy a tener que hacerte el amor en el agua delante de todos para que desaparezca. Aunque no creo que con una sola vez desaparezca- le susurré al oído.  
>* Edward ….- me riñó. Le sonreí.<br>* Dijiste que ibas a ser una esposa muy cariñosa delante de mi familia, tengo que aprovecharme de la situación.

Nos acercamos a la orilla y sin previo aviso la cogí en brazos y la tiré a el agua helada de la playa.

Comenzamos a jugar en el agua. Corría de mí pero siempre la atrapaba y la volvía a tirar a el agua. Disfrutaba de nuestra proximidad. Nuestro contacto.

Los demás se nos unieron. Juntos jugamos por parejas a las peleas . Al rato salimos y los chicos jugamos a las palas. Las chicas charlaban en las camas hinchables debajo de las sombrillas.

Notaba la mirada de Bella sobre mí. Sentía su deseo, que era el mismo que el mío.

Mi madre nos llamó y aproveché la situación y me tiré sobre ella.

* Edward estás sudado- me dijo. La besé.  
>* Tu estás pegajosa de crema.<br>* Lo siento es para no quemarme.

El besó subió de intensidad y otra vez mi amigito se endureció y me rocé contra ella.

* Edward estamos rodeados- corté el beso y la miré.  
>* No sabes cuanto te deseo- me levanté de encima de ella y tiré de Bella para que se levantara. Fuimos hasta nuestro dormitorio agarrados por la cintura de forma posesiva por mi parte.<p>

* No me gusta ese Mike , no para de mirarte y me está cabreando.  
>* Oh, bien…pues a mi no me gusta esa Tania, no para de masosearte.<br>* Ella no me manosea- le contradije.  
>* Edward no quiero volver a discutir , ve a ducharte.<p>

Me fui a la ducha para no empezar una discusión.

Una vez debajo de el agua la mampara se abrió y Bella estaba allí desnuda. Me mareé por la erección tan brutal que tuve en medio segundo.

* ¿ Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté.  
>* Quiero devolverte el favor-me contestó. Oh dios se había puesto de mi lado.<p>

Se metió en la ducha y me besó. Le respondí enseguida. Fue bajando besando y lamiendo mi cuerpo. Me agarré a la parte de arriba de la ducha, me relajé dejando que mi cuerpo sintiera y memorizara sus caricias. Cuando llegó a mi vientre no pude aguantar más y jadeé.

Acarició con su mano mi miembro mientras bajaba besando su vientre.

* Aahhhggg, Bella…..

Sonrió y se metió mi dureza en la boca.

* Oh dios , Bella….

Me había muerto y estaba en el cielo.

La agarré por el cabello y la empujé hacía mí.

* Oh….tu boca….oh…cuanto la había echado de menos….aaahhgg….

siguió chupando arriba y abajo. Me llevaba hasta el final de su garganta engullendo mi dureza completa y subiéndome a el cielo.

* Cariño no voy a poder aguantar más- dije i la intenté apartar.  
>* No-le contestó quitando mi agarre- también he echado de menos tu sabor.<p>

Chupó por última vez y exploté en su boca. Tragó hasta la última gota.

La arrastré subiéndola hasta mí y besándola con una pasión desmedida.

* No puedes imaginar cuanto te amo -anuncié-. Gracias por esto ha sido espectacular.  
>* De nada, te lo debía.<p>

Me miró por unos segundos.

* Te amo Edward con toda el alma.

Mi corazón se infló.

* Espero que hables con tu familia y aclares la situación este fin de semana, dándome mi lugar a tu lado. Te amo , pero si no lo haces me divorciaré de ti y no habrá vuelta atrás. Tienes que elegir entre tu orgullo o yo.  
>* Bella sabes que tu eres lo más importante.<br>* No, no lo sé. Aún no me lo has demostrado.  
>* Está bien mi amor, te lo demostraré.<p>

Salí de la ducha para darle un poco de intimidad.

Me vestí mientras ella se duchaba y enseguida salió envuelta en un albornoz.

Urgó en sus maletas y cogió un conjunto que le pararía el corazón a un toro.

Se quitó el albornoz quedándose desnuda ante mí. Estaba claro que quería matarme. Se puso el conjunto de ropa interior. Dios era tan sexy y yo no podía dejar de mirarla. Cuando se lo colocó en su sitió jadeé. Dios era una verdadera diosa. Se terminó de vestir y se giró a mirarme. Yo aún seguía babeando por ella.

* ¿ Cómo estoy?  
>* No vas a salir así.<br>* ¿ No estoy guapa?  
>* Estás demasiado sexy, ese es el problema. ¿ Quieres que me peleé con todos los hombres en la discoteca?<br>* Sabes que yo sólo tengo ojos para ti…- dios eso es lo que quiero hasta el día de mi muerte.  
>* Pero aunque tu sólo tengas ojos para mí, todos los tendrán sobre ti. Y yo no quiero que miren lo que es mío-le expliqué.<br>* Pues siento decirte que no me voy a cambiar. No te estaba pidiendo permiso.

Mierda siempre tan terca y rebelde. Gruñí.

Esperé a que terminara sin decirle nada más.

* Estoy lista , cuando quieras podemos irnos.

No contesté , la miré y la agarré de la mano para bajar al salón donde todos nos esperaban.

* Wow Bella, estás impresionante-dijo Emmet-, vas a volver locos a todos los hombres.

Bufé .

* Bella estás estupenda- dijo agarré la cintura atrayéndola hacia mí fuertemente.  
>* Mike , es MI mujer. No babees tanto.<p>

Se escucharon unas risitas.  
>* ¿Nos vamos ?- gritó a el mismo restaurante de la otra vez. Ya tenían la reserva hecha.<p>

En el restaurante fue todo bien. Cenamos tranquilamente y disfrutamos de una buena conversación.

Vigilaba a Mike que no paraba de mirar a mi mujer.

Cuando terminamos de cenar nos fuimos a una discoteca. A Alice le encantaba bailar y por lo que recuerdo también a Bella.

Nada más bajar de el coche pegué a Bella a mi cuerpo para que notasen los demás que era mía. Hasta que no llegamos a la mesa no la solté.

* Voy a por las bebidas- lee dije-, no te muevas de aquí hasta que regrese-le advertí.  
>* Muy bien- me contestó con una risita que no me gustó nada.<p>

Desde la barra vi a mi hermana y Bella que estaban bailando con un coro de chicos a su alrededor. ¿ Por qué mierda no me hizo caso?

Uno de los hombres si se les podía llamar así la agarró de la muñeca volteándola.

- Oye nena , ¿queréis tu amiga y tu veniros a una fiesta en mi casa?

El chico miró detrás de ellas donde estábamos nosotros y se pusieron blancos. Comenzó a retroceder y salieron corriendo.

* ¿ Qué les ha pasado?- gritó Alice.

Se dieron la vuelta y nos vieron.

* No te dije que no te movieras-le dije molesto enfadado.  
>* No te enfades. Ven bailar conmigo-tiró de mi mano y nos agarramos.<br>* ¿ Qué buscas, ponerme celoso?-le pregunté.  
>* Me encanta cuando te poner sobre-protector y posesivo conmigo. Me pone a mil.<p>

Oh dios ya empezaba la sexy Bella.

Me agarró fuerte y me trajo contra ella. Yo la abracé por la cintura y quedamos completamente pegados.

* Estás muy hermosa esta noche y me estoy hartando de que los hombres te miren.  
>* A ti también te miran todas las mujeres y por eso no me voy a pelear con ninguna.<br>* ¿ No?- le dije bromeando y sonriéndole.  
>* No . Lo que hago es darles envidia. Si hago esto-agarró mi cabello -, o esto- me besó-. Se mueren de envidia.<br>* Ya entiendo-sonreí.

Mis manos bajaron por su cuello , pasé por sus pechos, costillas, cintura y paré en el trasero agarrándolo y chocando nuestras caderas. Los dos jadeamos. Miré su boca y la besé. El beso fue aumentando de intensidad. Nos devorábamos la boca el uno al otro dejando claro a los demás que nos pertenecíamos mutuamente.

* Eh , que os vais a comer mutuamente- nos dijo Emmet sacándonos de nuestra burbuja.  
>* Ven vamos a beber algo- le dije y tiré de ella hacía la di su copa. Conversamos un poco con los demás.<p>

* Edward cariñito , ¿ podemos hablar un momentito?- me preguntó Tania y todos nos miramos.  
>* En otro momento Tania- le contesté.<br>* Anda que sólo va a ser un segundo y de camino bailamos. Le agarró de la mano y tiró de el a la pista.

Miré a Bella y vi la decepción en sus ojos. Me sentí morir. Tenía que solucionar esta situación ya.

* Haz el favor de no acercarte más a mí. Nunca me voy a acostar contigo. Estoy enamorado de mi mujer y sólo con ella mi cuerpo reacciona.  
>* Soy muy buena dando placer.<br>* Lo que eres es una puta. No me hagas enfurecer Tania . No me conoces puedo destruirte la vida.  
>* Si no te acuestas hoy conmigo se lo contaré todo a tu familia .<p>

Miré hacía el lado y mi sangre me hirvió. Mike bailando con mi mujer. La rodeaba por la cintura. Bella es mía. Bella y yo nos miramos.

* No vuelvas a acercarte a mí y por mí puedes contarle todo a mi familia.

Fui hasta ellos y le di un puñetazo a Mike tirándolo al suelo.

* ¿Te dije que no tocaras a mi mujer?- le grité encolerizado.  
>* ¿Edward que has hecho?- me preguntó Bella.<br>* Oh Edward ¿ estás bien?- me decía Tania mientras me agarraba el brazo.

Le di un tirón a su agarre.

- ¡ Que no me toques! – le grité a Tania.

Agarré de la mano a Bella y salimos de la discoteca. Detrás se escuchaban gritos llamándonos. Llegamos a el coche. Lo veía todo rojo. Estaba a punto de volver y matar a ese estúpido por tocar a mi mujer.

* Edward ¿por qué has hecho eso?  
>* Como quieres que te diga que eres mía- grité-. No quiero que nadie te toque.<p>

Bella se escogió con mis palabras.

* Meteté en el coche- le ordené con veneno- abrí su puerta y entró.

Arranqué el coche y nos fuimos. El móvil sonó.

* Diga -contesté.  
>* Edward -era mi padre-, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿ Estáis bien?<br>* Estamos bien, papá. Vamos a casa. Papá di les a esos dos que se vayan. No quiero que vuelvan a casa y si Rosalie se molesta que se vaya también.

Estaba decidido iba a acabar con esta situación.

Aparqué el coche y tiré de mi mujer hasta el cuarto. Iba a hacerle el amor y no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Entramos en el dormitorio y eché el seguro de la puerta para que nadie nos molestara.

La miré con deseo. Estaba apunto de explotar. Fui hacía ella y aplasté mis labios con los de ella. Devoré su boca y adentré mi lengua en su cálida boca . Mmnmn su sabor me volvía loco. La escuché gemir y eso me impulsó . Agarré sus muslos y la senté en el escritorio. Me posicioné entre sus piernas. Mis manos acariciaron ascendentemente desde sus pies y tobillos , rodillas , muslos hasta llegar a su centro palpitante por mí.lo acaricié por encima de sus bragas y estaba empapada. Me enloqueció. Ella me deseaba de igual forma. Arranqué sus bragas y de una sola estocada me adentré en su húmeda y estrecha cavidad que era mi casa.

* Aaaaahhhh, Edward …..  
>* Te necesito , Bella…<p>

me rodeó la espalda y la embestí más profundamente. Subí su vestido y se lo quité. Quería ver sus cimas . Quería chuparlas y morderlas.

* Tu cuerpo es increíble- le dije.

Le arranqué el sujetador y me lance a sus pechos.

* Dime cuanto te gusta que te haga el amor….-le ordené.  
>* Oh dios …es magnifico…. por favor …<br>* Por favor ¿qué? Amor, que quieres. Pídeme lo que quieras.  
>* Más por favor , mas rápido….<p>

aumente mis movimientos y la intensidad haciendo chocar nuestras caderas con fuerza.

* Dime que sólo yo te doy placer. Que eres mía. Que sólo gimes por mí….  
>* Sí…<br>* Dílo …..  
>* Edward sólo tu, te amo…..soy tuya-gruñó y los dos juntos llegamos al clímax gritando y jadeando.<p>

Nos derrumbamos en la mesa jadeando. Unos minutos mas tarde salí de ella y la llevé en brazos a la cama. Me eché junto a ella y la abracé desde atrás con su espalda en mi pecho y metí mi cara en su cuello embriagándome de su exquisito olor.

Me desperté y tenía en mis brazos a el amor de mi vida. Estábamos completamente desnudos. El roce de su culo en mi miembro hacía que mi pene se irguiera y se endureciera como una roca. La abrazaba por todo su cuerpo, la sentía en todas mis células de mi piel y me sentía como nunca. La amaba y haría cualquier cosa por no perderla.

Noté como se despertaba e intentaba moverse. La sujeté con fuerza.

* No quiero que te muevas. Hace tanto que no te tenía así. Lo echaba de menos.

Delineé su cuello con mi nariz y aspiraba su olor. Mis mano que estaba en su cintura subió a su pecho y los acaricié.

* Ummnm….- me volvía loco.  
>* Edward para…<p>

¿ De verdad quería que parara?

Mi boca besaba su cuello y le daba pequeños mordisquitos, tal y como a ella le gustaba.

* Te echo tanto de menos- le susurré en el oído. Tiré de su pezón.  
>* Aahagg ,… Edward- era música para mis oídos.<br>* Si amor…. se que te gusta.

Dejé su pecho y bajé hasta su sexo y lo acaricié mientras que frotaba mi erección contra su trasero.

* Oh princesa estás tan mojada. Se que tu también lo deseas.

Seguí acariciándola y escuchaba como gemía y se estremecía.

* Te deseo tanto- le dije e introduje un dedo en su entro.  
>* Aahhgg -gritó.<br>* Abre tus piernas amor- le ordenó. Lo hizo inmediatamente.

Posicioné mi miembro en su entrada y la penetre lentamente.

* Aaahhh-jadeamos juntos.  
>* Eres la mujer más increíble de el mundo. Me encanta tu estrechez, tu humedad. Tus sonidos de placer, tu olor adictivo, tus labios tan deseables, tus pechos que sólo pienso en chuparlos. Tu piel tan sedosa y perfecta. Eres la mujer más asombrosa de la tierra.<p>

Ella gemía.

* Estás tan dentro de mí Bella. Mi sangre, mi piel, mi alma, mi corazón, todos reclaman por ti. No puedo vivir sin ti. Te deseo tanto….. -jadeó.

Las embestidas se volvieron frenéticas y duras mi mano amasó su pecho y lo estrujé. La otra la coloqué en su clítoris y froté haciendo círculos. Bella arqueaba la espalda y jadeaba.

* Edward….  
>* ¿Qué amor? ¿ Quieres que pare?-jadeó. Sonreí sabía que no quería que parara, ella disfrutaba tanto como yo.<br>* No,… más- pidió.  
>* Bien cariño, …porque no podía parar- le admití.<p>

Dejé su sexo , agarré su pierna por el interior de su muslo y la abrí más para entrar más profundo en ella. Las estocadas más fuertes y precisas.

Mordí su piel . gemíamos y gritábamos muy alto.

* Eso es cariño, grita. Que todos se enteren quien te hace el amor, quien te folla y te da placer….

Jadeó. Le gustaba escucharme hablar así.

* Quiero que grites para que todos escuchen a quien perteneces, que este cuerpo es mío y sólo yo te coco. Sólo yo tengo el derecho a darte placer. Grita para mí….

sentí como su vagina se iba contrayendo..

* ¿Edward ?- llamaron a la puerta.  
>* ¿ Mierda!- grité ¿ Quien era ahora?<br>* Edward amorcito, soy yo.

Era Tania. Noté como Bella se tensó. Que carajo quería esta ahora. Ayer los eché a los dos.

* ¡ Vete!- grité.

¿ Quien carajo se creía?

Bella se removió a mi lado y fue a bajarse de la cama pero le agarré antes de que se fuera..

* Bella ¿qué haces? ¿ Donde vas? No hemos terminado…- mi dureza me ardía.  
>* Yo creo que sí. Vete con tu puta –me dijo dejándome estático.<br>* Cariño por favor, sabes que yo no tengo nada que ver con ella.  
>* Lo único que sé es que no vas a tener nada que ver conmigo dentro de muy poco. Lo siento Edward pero no aguanto más. Quiero el divorcio.<br>* ¡No!- rugí. Otra vez no .  
>* Edward cariño, ¿ no quieres jugar conmigo antes de que me vaya? Sé que te gusta.<p>

La mataría . Juró que la mataré con mis propias manos. Todo lo que había conseguido con Bella lo estaba estropeando. ¿ Por qué no me dejaba en paz?

Le había dejado claro que no me acostaría con ella y que hablara lo que quisiera. Yo amaba a Bella y nunca le haría daño. Pero esto se me estaba yendo de las manos. Rogaba por que Bella no se creyera nada de lo que decía Tania.

Salió corriendo y se encerró en el baño.

* ¡ Bella!-golpeé la puerta-. Cariño abre por favor. Te necesito, te amo. Sabes que nunca te haría daño. Que digo la verdad. Nunca te engañaría.  
>* Bella por favor abre.<p>

Los minutos pasaban y no contestaba . Comenzaba a ponerme nervioso.

- Bella , al menos dime si estás bien….por favor…te amo.

Seguía sin contestar.

* Edward ¿que pasa?-era Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta de el dormitorio.

Me vestí rápidamente y le abrí la puerta.

* Alice ….

Vi a Tanía qie hizo el intento de acercarse a mí.

Si te acercas te mato. Vete de esta casa ahora mismo. No me importa lo que cuentes yo mismo lo contaré hoy. Isabella es mi mujer y es y será la única. Como vuelvas a entrometerte en nuestras vidas te destruiré.

Ella me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos por haber hablado de mi secreto delante de mi hermana. Ya no me importaba nada sólo que Bella me perdonara.

Empujé a Alice dentro de la habitación y volví a cerrar la puerta con el seguro.

* Edward ¿que ha pasado?  
>* Ella se ha metido en el baño y no sale. Está muy enfadada….esa …estábamos juntos y esa llamó…-me sentía destrozado.<br>* Bella, soy Alice , ábreme por favor.

Nada.

* Abre la puerta hermanito , le ha pasado algo-dijo asustada.  
>* ¿ Qué ?<p>

De pronto todas las alarmas se me activaron. En dos porrazos abrí la puerta y encontré a Bella tirada en el suelo inconsciente.

La cogí y la eché en la cama. Alice cogió ropa y la vistió para que no estuviera desnuda.

* Bella por favor -la llamé.  
>* Umumum-se fue despertando.<p>

Traje un vaso de agua.

* Toma amor , bebe un poco. Llamaré a el médico para que venga ahora mismo.  
>* ¡No! -gritó-. Sólo necesito descansar . Sólo ha sido un mareo.<br>* Pero …  
>* No, Edward.<br>* Está bien , tranquila-le acaricié el pelo-. Descansa …¿ sabes que te amo verdad?

Volvió su cara hacia la ventana y no contestó. Eso me dolió en el alma. Besé su frente y salí de la habitación en busca de matar a alguien.

Bajé como alma que lleva el diablo buscando a esa estúpida que estaba arruinando mi vida. Llegué hasta la cocina.

Mi madre estaba allí.

* Buenos días mamá * Hola hijo, se han ido.

Miré a mi madre . Ella siempre se daba cuenta de todo.

* Cariño ¿ qué esta pasando?

Me desmoroné.

* Lo he estropeado todo. Soy un maldito gilipollas.  
>* Edward seguro que no es tan difícil de arreglar.<br>* La amo …la amo con toda el alma. Pero he echo las cosas mal y ahora lo estoy pagando.

Tenía el pecho encogido. Un nudo en la garganta apenas me dejaba hablar. No podría vivir sin ella.

* ¿ Cual es el problema?  
>* Me avergüenzo de mi mismo mamá y no se como arreglarlo. Intento arreglar una cosa y estropeo otra.<br>* ¿ Es por Tania?  
>* En parte.<br>* ¿ Has engañado a Bella con ella?  
>* ¡No! Nunca podría engañarla.<br>* ¿Ella lo sabe?  
>* Se lo he dicho pero , Tania busca la manera de hacerme quedar como un autentico cerdo,<br>* ¿ Por qué la dejas?  
>* Sabe algo….me chantajea.<br>* ¿Algo que no sabe Bella?  
>* No …ella lo sabe todo de mí. Es algo que no sabéis ustedes.<br>* ¿ Esa es la noticia que ibais a dar? Por eso es esta reunión.  
>* ¿ Qué? No creí que erais ustedes los que ibais a anunciar algo. Alice me llamó …..<p>

Alice sabe algo .

* Perdona mamá , voy a hablar con Alice .  
>* Claro hijo y soluciónalo. Bella es perfecta para ti. Ella te ama muchísimo.<br>* Lo sé.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. GRACIAS POR LEER. ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS QUE TANTO ÁNIMO ME DAN. GRACIAS. 


	16. Chapter 16

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY:SUMMARY: BELLA ES UNA CHICA QUE SE VE OBLIGADA A CASARSE CON EL MILLONARIO Y DUEÑO DE UNA GRAN EMPRESA EDWARD TIENE CASA NI DINERO Y SU PADRE ESTÁ MUY ENFERMO. ÉL ES UN HOMBRE SERIO Y FRIO, SIN EMOCIONES, PERO NADA ES LO QUE PARECE.

ESTA HIRTORIA CONTIENE LEMMON. MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.

GRACIAS POR TODOS VUESTROS ÁNIMOS.

CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS

ACLARACIONES

Fui directamente a mi dormitorio. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y Bella estaba dormida. Me acerqué y la besé en los labios suavemente. Es tan hermosa.

- Juro que lo solucionaré todo y no volverás a sufrir amor.

La dejé dormir y salí de el dormitorio en busca de mi hermana Alice. Ella siempre sabía más de lo que parecía.

Fui a el dormitorio de está y llamé. Nadie contestó así que abrí pero la estancia estaba vacía. Bajé y la busqué por la casa pero no había rastro de ella. Pensé en la playa y allí estaba.

Me acerqué a ella.

* Alice- la llamé. Ella volteó la cara para mirarme.  
>* Edward , ¿ está bien Bella?<br>* Eso creo. Ahora está dormida.  
>* Tiene que descansar.<br>* Alice dime que sabes.  
>* No sé de que hablas…<br>* A mí no me puedes mentir, conozco todas tus caras y ahora me estás mintiendo.

Alice juntó sus hombros.

* ¿ Por qué no me cuentas tu lo que os está pasando? ¿ Por qué echaste a Tania y a Mike?  
>* Ese tipo mostraba demasiada confianza y fijeza por mi mujer.<br>* ¿ Igual que Tania contigo?-bufé. Que les pasaba. ¿ por que nadie confía en mí?  
>* Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Alice. Sabes que no tengo , ni he tenido nada con Tania. Estoy harto de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez sin que nadie me crea.<br>* ¿ Qué es lo que nos estás ocultando a la familia?  
>* ¿ Cómo …? – ¿cómo esta mujer tan pequeña podía ser tan astuta y enterarse de todo?<br>* Le dijiste a Tania que no te importaba lo que le dijera a tu familia y que tu mismo lo ibas a contar.

Suspiré derrotado.

* Es largo de explicar y sobre todo vergonzoso para mí.  
>* No te voy a juzgar , Edward, pero te puedo aconsejar y ayudar.<p>

Me lo pensé. Ya no tenía nada que perder. No sabía como arreglar la situación y Alice era la más comprensiva de la familia con mis locuras. Ella siempre me había ayudado en todo.

* vale Alice, te lo voy a contar, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie y sobre todo no me matarás por estúpido.  
>* Vale hermanito…Empecé a contarle mi historia desde el principio. El instituto y el flechazo al ver a Bella por primera vez. Mi anhelo, deseos y miedos por no atreverme a hablar con ella. Mis solitarios días, meses y años en la universidad. Todas las mujeres que habían pasado por mi cama siempre pensando en ella.<br>* Después la enfermedad de su padre , la deuda de la casa y como me aproveché de la situación. El contrato, la boda. Como nos enamoramos más tarde y me había cambiado por completo. Y por último el problema que me llevaba a esta amarga situación, Tania.

No dijo nada. Me resultó raro que ni siquiera se sorprendiera. ¿A caso solamente yo lo veía vergonzoso?

* ¿ Qué quiere Tania? – me preguntó.  
>* A mí. Quiere sexo conmigo a cambio de no contar nada.<br>* ¿ Cómo se ha enterado ella de todo esto?  
>* No lo sé-fruncí el ceño. Los únicos que lo sabemos somos, Jasper, Bella, Jake el mejor amigo de Bella, ahora tu y yo.<br>* Bueno Edward tengo una ligera idea de como se ha enterado de tu secreto, pero no te va a gustar.  
>* ¿ Cómo?<br>* Primero no quiero que te enfades, ni hagas ninguna locura.  
>* Alice…- dije enfadado y ansioso.<br>* Vale, vale… , siento decirte que estás ocultando un secreto que no lo es.  
>* No te entiendo-le dije dudoso.<br>* Todos sabemos esa historia. Buenos mamá y papá saben el principio y el final. Lo de el contrato no.

Me quedé paralizado.

* Creo que Rosalie le contaría algo a Tania. Sabes que ella es su mejor amiga y Tania ha estado enamorada o encaprichada contigo toda la vida.

Estaba enfurecido. ¿ Cómo habían sido capaces de meterse así en mi vida?

* ¡Las voy a matar!- Grité encolerizado. Me puse de pie para ir a buscarlas , al menos a Rosalie, ya que Tania esperaba que estuviera lejos.  
>* ¡ No Edward! Vas a empeorar las cosas y no las vas a poder arreglar.<br>* Y ¿ qué voy a hacer Alice, dejar que me arruinen la vida?¿ Por qué coño me están haciendo esto?¿ Sabe algo Emmet de esto?  
>* No creo que sepa nada. Pero él haría cualquier cosa por ella.<br>* Alice me a pedido el divorcio. Desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí, estamos separados. Ella se fue a vivir a casa de su padre.  
>* Oh Edward , no me ha dicho nada. Cuando fui a recogerla estaba en tu casa.<br>* Sí porque un antiguo compañero de trabajo quiso agredirla y no quise dejarla sola en su casa. La obligué a que volviera. Pero ella sigue enfadada conmigo.  
>* ¿ Por qué está ella enfadada?<br>* Quiere que explique a toda la familia cómo nos casamos y cuales fueron las razones, para que Tanía no la moleste ni me chantajee más.  
>* Y ¿por qué no lo has hecho ya?<br>* Porque soy un maldito cobarde orgulloso , imbécil y porque me avergüenzo.  
>* Quizá los comienzos no fueron los mejores pero se nota que os amáis. Nunca te he visto tan feliz que cuando estás con ella.<br>* No puedo vivir sin ella. La amo.  
>* Cuenta nos lo a a todos delante de ella. Que sienta que ella, es lo más importante para ti.<p>

Asentí. Pero había otra cosa que me rondaba la cabeza. Sentía curiosidad.

* ¿ Cuál es la noticia?- ella sonrió.  
>* Pregunta a nuestros padres.<br>* Alice- le reñí-, se que ellos no tienen nada que ver.  
>* Edward por favor, es una sorpresa. No lo estropees.<br>* ¿ Te vas a casar? ¿ Estás embarazada?  
>* ¡No! No seas curioso, Edward Anthony Cullen y ten paciencia. Lo vas a estropear todo.<br>* Está bien Alice. Gracias por escucharme y hablar conmigo. Ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer. Tengo que salir. Por favor si pasa algo con Bella, llámame. Vendré rápidamente.  
>* Pero, ¿ dónde vas?<br>* A solucionarlo todo.

Me fui a el garaje cogí mi coche y fui a arreglar mi vida.

Versión Bella

Me desperté en la cama de nuestro dormitorio. Llegaron imágenes de lo ocurrido pero no sabía como había llegado a la cama. Lo último que recordaba era haberme encerrado en el baño.

Miré la puerta de el baño y estaba un poco destrozada. ¿ Qué había pasado? ¿ Habría hecho yo eso con un portazo? No creí que tuviera tanta fuerza. Tendría que pedir disculpas a Esme y arreglar los desperfectos. Me levanté de la cama y estaba un poco mareada. Entré en el baño y me di una ducha caliente. Recordé lo sucedido esta mañana y comencé a llorar. Nunca debí aceptar la propuesta de Edward y nunca debí casarme con él. Lo amaba muchísimo , pero me estaba haciendo mucho daño. Estábamos también y de pronto esa zorra …se suponía que se debió ir anoche. ¿ Qué hacía aquí? ¿ Hasta donde estaba dispuesta a llegar ?

Pero yo ya había tomado una decisión. No le iba a decir que estaba embarazada, no se lo iba a decir a nadie. Haría las maletas, me iría a casa y le pediría el divorcio. Era lo mejor para dejar de sufrir. Estaba harta de esta situación. Otra vez Edward había dejado que me humillara. Debió dar la cara por una vez. Ese era el acuerdo , era la condición para que solucionara las cosas y no lo había hecho. Yo era su mujer, ella me trataba como si yo no valiera nada y Edward no le paraba los pies. Estaba al límite.

Comencé a hacer la maleta y la puerta de el dormitorio se abrió.

* ¡Amor!- llegó hasta mí queriendo darme un abrazo pero me aparte y no le contesté.  
>* Deberías estar acostada. ¿ Qué haces?<p>

Seguí sin contestarle.

* Bella ¿ qué pasa? Habla conmigo por favor?

Me rodeó por detrás, pero me zafé de su agarré .

* No me toques-le advertí.  
>* Cariño por favor, no me rechaces.<p>

Seguí con mi maleta. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no lloraría delante de él otra vez.

* ¿Por qué haces las maletas? Todavía no volvemos a casa.  
>* Yo sí. No aguanto más.<br>* No …  
>* ya te lo dije esta mañana cuando nos interrumpió tu putita.<br>* Bella ….  
>* ¿Qué? ¿ Acaso no es cierto? Viene te toca, te besa, se te insinúa, todo delante de mi , tu mujer. Luego corres detrás de ella y después apareces como si nada .<br>* ¡NO ! ¡ JODER!-gritó.

El aire se me atoró en la garganta. Me asustó.

* ¿ A no? Y ¿ De donde vienes?

Edward negó.

* No me lo dices, muy bien no me importa.  
>* Desde que viniste aquel día, para aceptar el trato a mi despacho, no me he acostado con ninguna mujer. En realidad desde mucho antes. Ni siquiera he deseado a ninguna mujer, sólo a ti. Siempre les he puesto tu cara, tu cuerpo. Siempre que he follado con una mujer, pensaba en ti. Lo sabes. ¿ Por qué no puedes confiar en mí? Te he dicho que te amo de todas las maneras que existen, te lo he demostrado. ¿ Qué más quieres de mí?<br>* Quiero que Tania desaparezca de nuestras vidas. Estoy harta. Me dijiste que lo ibas a arreglar. Te dejé que me hicieras el amor. Confié en ti-comencé a llorar.  
>* Bella te juro que lo solucionaré.<br>* No aguanto más. Edward me voy, no quiero volver a verte. Quiero el divorcio.  
>* ¿Ya no me amas?- me preguntó.<br>* ¿Sirve para algo?  
>* Por supuesto. Soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por tu amor. Eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida. Si tu ya no me amas , me moriré. No vale la pena nada.<br>* Edward …..- Dios como dolían sus palabras.  
>* Por favor, amor, te lo demostraré. No me abandones otra vez. No lo podré soportar, te amo. Por favor , dame otra oportunidad. Te juro que no te vas a arrepentir. Me pondré de rodillas y te suplicaré si es necesario , ….pero por favor…<p>

Hizó el intento de arrodillarse y lo paré.

* Edward por favor no hagas eso.  
>* Cariño, dime que dejaras que lo explique todo. De hoy no pasará. Hoy te lo demostraré en la fiesta. Por favor , te amos , te necesito. No puedo vivir sin ti. Confía en mí por última vez….por favor.<br>* Está bien Edward. Si esta noche no lo has solucionado todo se habrá acabado.

Llegó hasta mí y me abrazó. Me oprimía tan fuerte que no me dejaba respirar. En este momento recordé a Emmet. Ocultó su cara en mi cuello y juraría que noté humedad, no por besos , sino por lágrimas.

* No vuelvas a rechazarme.

Me miró a los ojos y luego a los labios. Sabía lo que iba a hacer.

* No …- le dije, pero Edward me agarró las mejillas con fuerza y no me dejó ó sus labios contra los míos. Sus labios eran fieros, demandantes. Noté la necesidad y el miedo. Invadió mi boca con su lengua y lo escuché gemir. Comencé a llorar. No quería que esto acabara y quería decirle que iba a ser padre . Se suponía que iba a ser un fin de semana de reconciliación y estábamos a punto de separarnos para siempre.  
>* Bella , amor, ¿ qué te pasa? ¿ te he hecho daño? No llores mi amor.<br>* Tranquilo estoy bien. No me has hecho nada.

Llamaron a la puerta.

* Bella- era Alice.

Edward fue a abrir el seguro.

* ¿ Puedo hablar contigo?  
>* Claro .<br>* Bien , voy a darme una ducha- dijo Edward .

Alice y yo nos sentamos en la terraza de la habitación.

* ¿ Cómo estás?  
>* Bien -las lágrimas luchaban otra vez por salir. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar.<br>* Bella, ¿has comido algo?  
>* No y no tengo hambre.<br>* Bella , necesitas alimentar a mi sobrinito.  
>* ¿ Sabes que pasó con la puerta? Sólo recuerdo que fui a el baño y nada, me desperté en la cama.<br>* Quien sino Bella. Edward por supuesto. Te desmayaste y no contestabas. Edward enloqueció y de dos porrazos derribó la puerta. Cuando te vio tirada en el suelo quiso llevarte a el hospital. Por los pelos lo convencí que no lo hiciera. Le dije que era por el estrés y todo lo que había pasado.  
>* Gracias , no me hubiera gustado que se enterase de esa manera. Me gustaría decírselo yo.<br>* Todo va a salir bien.  
>* ¿ Tu crees?<br>* No sabes las cosas que le dijo a Tania. La echó de la casa y lo único que le faltó fue pegarle. Aunque eso él no lo haría.

Algo en mi interior volvió a funcionar e incluso sentí que mi corazón volvía a latir y saltó de alegría.

* ¿ Crees que lo contará todo?  
>* A mi ya lo ha hecho.<br>* ¿ De verdad?  
>* Sí . Después de hablar conmigo se montó en su coche y se fue, decía que ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer y que lo iba a solucionar todo. Creemos que fue Rosalie quien le contó a Tania.<br>* ¿ Rosalie? ¿ Por qué? ¿ Qué le he hecho A Rosalie para que me trate así?  
>* Seguro que no es nada personal. Ella es así y Taniea es su mejor amiga.<p>

Asentí.

Escuchamos el agua de la ducha parar.

* Venga ahora ponte guapa para la fiesta y deja que Edward se encargue de todo. Recuerda que tienes una noticia que dar y si te ven con esa cara, van a pensar que estás triste y no quieres ser mamá- le sonreí.  
>* Gracias por todo Alice. Parece que el plan se a torcido un poco- le abracé.<br>* Todo va a ir bien. Vamos a darle un poco de crédito.  
>* Vale …<p>

Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Me quedé sentada esperando que Edward saliera. Escuché la puerta de el baño abrirse.

* Cariño ¿ estás bien?  
>* Sí – le sonreí-. Vestirme. Cogí la ropa que había guardado en la maleta momentos antes. No quería cambiarme delante de él.<p>

De camino al baño me abrazó por detrás.

* Por favor Bella , no me alejes de ti.

Hundió su cara el mi cabello. No hablé ni me moví, no hice nada. Edward me apretó más fuerte.

* Te amo Bella. No lo olvides.

Fui al baño . Me puse un vestido y me dejé el pelo suelto. No me maquillé. No tenía ganas de celebrar nada , pero tenía que seguir guardando las apariencias con los demás.

Salí y Edward me esperaba sentado en la cama con su cabeza entre las manos. Se veía triste y desesperado. No quería ni saber como se me veía a mí. Él levantó la vista hacía mí.

* Estas preciosa- sus ojos estaban rojos.  
>* Gracias. ¿ Bajamos?<br>* Sí .

Se puso de pie fue a agarrar mi mano.

* ¿ Te importa?- me preguntó.

Sin contestarle le agarré de su mano y abrí la puerta de la habitación. La calidez de su mano en la mía me hacía sentir bien, a gusto, segura.

Bajamos.

La reunión sería sólo familiar, aunque también estaría Rosalie.

* Hola cariño , ¿ te encuentras mejor?- me preguntó Esme.  
>* Sí – sonreí -, sólo estaba cansada.<p>

Cenamos. Intenté mejorar mi rostro y sonreír más en ingeniármelas para cambiar mi vaso por el de Alice sin ser vista.

* Bueno ¿ cuándo y quién tiene que dar la noticia?- preguntó Carlisle.

Edward me miró a los ojos , agarró mi mano y la beso con un gesto antiguo.

* Pase lo que pase , te amo- me susurró en el oído.

Se puso de pie.

* Creo que debo de empezar yo.

Dios lo iba a hacer. El corazón se me iba a salir de el pecho.

* Tengo que contar algo para poder avanzar con mi matrimonio.  
>* ¿ Qué pasa Edward ? Preguntó Emmet.<br>* Escucharme y después preguntáis lo que queráis. ¿ De acuerdo?No té como Rosalie no levantaba la vista.  
>* Bueno como todos sabéis amo con toda el alma a Bella- Edward me miró y suspiró. Alargué la mano y sujeté la suya dándole un pequeño apretón para alentarlo.<br>* Me enamoré de ella desde la primera vez que la vi hace ya varios años. Ella no sabía quien era yo hasta unos meses antes de la boda. Yo me casé por amor , estaba y estoy completamente enamorado de ella. Bella no me quería ni ver. Le ofrecí un contrato. Ella se casaba conmigo y yo cuidaba de su padre, pagaba su casa y me daba un hijo. Esas eran mis tres condiciones. Ella aceptó. Al principio intenté mostrarle indiferencia porque al saber que ella no me quería me hacía mucho daño.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. Lo amaba y esto lo estaba haciendo por mí.

* A los meses algo cambió en nosotros y ella se enamoró de mí. Éramos muy felices, no podíamos estar un segundo separados. Pero alguien se comenzó a meter en medio y a estropearlo todo.  
>* ¿ Quién Edward ?- preguntó un confuso Carlisle. Esme estaba a su lado con la mano tapándose la boca en un gesto de asombro.<br>* Tania. Ella es la que nos está haciendo la vida imposible. De alguna manera se enteró de lo de el contrato y me ha estado chantajeando.  
>* ¿ Chantajeando? ¿ Con qué cariño? ¿ Por dinero?- preguntó Esme.<br>* No mamá quería que me acostara con ella.

Un jadeo salió de su garganta.

* Bella a aguantado mucho, pero al final me pidió el divorcio. Aunque quiero que sepáis que nunca en mi vida me he acostado con Tania.  
>* ¿Oh no!- su madre lloriqueó-, no hagáis eso por favor.<br>* Tranquila mamá. El explicaros la situación para que Tania no me chantajeara más, era una condición de Bella para que no se divorciara de mí.  
>* ¿ Por qué has esperado tanto para contarlo?- preguntó Emmet.<br>* Sobre todo por vergüenza, pero también había otra razón. No quería que te enteraras que tu mujer tenía que ver con todo.  
>* ¿Cómo?<br>* Oh lo siento, yo creía que no os queríais. Ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de Edward y yo sólo quise ayudarla. Ella es como una hermana para mí.

Yo no podía parar de llorar. Lo había hecho por mí.

* Pero entonces vais a seguir juntos?- preguntó una Esme angustiada.

Edward me miró.

* Bella , quiero romper con el pasado. Quiero que borres este matrimonio.

Me asusté ¿ qué quería separarse de mí?

* Te pido perdón por todo lo que ha pasado y como te he tratado. Este matrimonio no debería de haber sucedido de esta manera.

Me quitó mi anillo y lo tiró.

* Edward….

Se quitó el suyo y también lo tiró.

* No quiero nada de este matrimonio.

Se puso de rodillas.

* Isabella Marie Swan , me harías el honor de ser mi mujer por amor.

Todos gritaron.

Me ofreció una cajita abierta con dos nuevos anillos. Uno para él y otro para mí.

No pude aguantar más y me tiré a sus brazos. Choque sus labios con los míos. No me importó que toda su familia nos estuviera mirando, ni los aplausos de Alice, ni el llanto de Rosalie.

* Te amo -le dije contra sus labios.  
>* No más que yo.<br>* Gracias por hacer esto.  
>* Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.<p>

Edward cogió unos de los anillos y me lo puso. Yo hice lo propio con el suyo.

* Bella- me llamó la atención Alice-, te toca.

Edward me miró con el ceño fruncido. Asentí y le sonreí.

* Familia-me dirigí a todos, me volví y miré a Edward a los ojos-, estoy embarazada.

Todos gritaron de la emoción.

Edward me abrazó.

* Creí que no podía amarte más , pero me equivoqué.

Me agarró de la mano y tiró de mí de camino a el piso de arriba.

* Edward ¿ dónde vamos?

* A celebrarlo a solas. Quiero compensarte por todo lo que ha pasado. Y además quiero castigarte por no confiar en mí y ocultarme lo de mi hijo.  
>* ¿ Y cómo piensas castigarme?<br>* Practicando para nuestro segundo hijo.  
>* Oh -gemí-, espero que el castigo sea muy largo…<p>

Llegamos a nuestro dormitorio y nos encerramos en el con la intención de no salir en mucho tiempo. O al menos eso esperaba yo.

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. POR FAVOR COMENTAR SI OS A GUSTADO O NO. GRACIAS POR LEER. 


	17. Chapter 17

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY:SUMMARY: BELLA ES UNA CHICA QUE SE VE OBLIGADA A CASARSE CON EL MILLONARIO Y DUEÑO DE UNA GRAN EMPRESA EDWARD TIENE CASA NI DINERO Y SU PADRE ESTÁ MUY ENFERMO. ÉL ES UN HOMBRE SERIO Y FRIO, SIN EMOCIONES, PERO NADA ES LO QUE PARECE.

ESTA HIRTORIA CONTIENE LEMMON. MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.

QUERÍA PERDIR PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA . COMO SABÉIS TENGO A UN FAMILIAR EN EL HOSPITAL MUY GRAVE Y APENAS TENGO TIEMPO NI ÁNIMOS.

OTRA COSA QUE QUERÍA COMENTAR ES QUE ME HAN AVISADO DE QUE ME ESTABAN PLAGIANDO ESTE MISMO FIC, CAUTIVA.  
>LA SUSODICHA LA TIENE COMO " EL CONTRATO " EN RANTING K, CON EL NOMBRE DE "joseling". LE HA CAMBIADO LAS EDADES Y POCO MÁS. INCLUSO TIENES DIÁLOGOS COPIADOS Y USTEDES MISMAS Y DEDUZCAN. LE HE DICHO QUE O LA BORRA O LA DENUNCUO YA QUE YO TENGO REGISTRADAS MIS HISTORIAS EN EL REGISTRO DE LA PROPIEDAD INTELECTUAL Y TAMBIÉN LA DENUNCIARÉ A FANFICTION, AUNQUE HE VISTO CON OTROS PLAGIOS QUE NO HACEN NADA. SI ESTO OCURRE SINTIENDOLO MUCHO TENDRÉ QUE LLEVARME MIS HISTORÍAS Y SÓLO PUBLICAR EN MI PAGINA WEB.<p>

QUERÍA AGRADECER PUBLICAMENTE A MIMI QUE ES QUIEN ME HA AVISADO DE ESTO. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PREOCUPARTE EN CONTACTAR CONMIGO.

SIN NADA MÁS OS DEJO CON EL CAPÍTULO.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS Y ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.

CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE

MI CASA , MI HOGAR

Edward me abrazó.

* Creí que no podía amarte más , pero me equivoqué.

Me agarró de la mano y tiró de mí de camino a el piso de arriba.

* Edward ¿ dónde vamos?

* A celebrarlo a solas. Quiero compensarte por todo lo que ha pasado. Y además quiero castigarte por no confiar en mí y ocultarme lo de mi hijo.  
>* ¿ Y cómo piensas castigarme?<br>* Practicando para nuestro segundo hijo.  
>* Oh -gemí-, espero que el castigo sea muy largo…<p>

Llegamos a nuestro dormitorio y nos encerramos en el con la intención de no salir en mucho tiempo. O al menos eso esperaba yo.

Desperté envuelto en su cuerpo y en su olor….su piel contra mi piel, su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío. No había nada en el mundo mejor que esto.

La abracé más fuerte. Al fin lo habíamos solucionado todo. Yo había confesado a mi familia mis vergüenzas y ellos lo habían aceptado, pero lo mejor de todo era que iba a ser padre. Un hijo de Bella y mío. No había nadie en el mundo más feliz y orgulloso que yo. Tenía una hermosa mujer a la que amaba con toda el alma y por increíble que parezca, ella me correspondía. Ella estaba embarazada llevando a mi hijo en su vientre. Teníamos una familia que nos apoyaba y todo el dinero que pudiéramos necesitar. ¿ Qué más podía pedir?

Era el día más feliz de mi vida incluso más que cuando se casó conmigo, porque ahora si me amaba y quería estar conmigo libremente y la mejor noche. Habíamos pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor desesperadamente. No teníamos suficiente el uno de el otro. Habíamos estado separados demasiado tiempo.

Comencé a besar su cuello. Dios que bien sabía su piel.

* Mnmmn- ronroneó Bella.  
>* Os amo- susurré en su oído y puse una mano en su vientre.<br>* Y nosotros a ti- contestó llenándome el corazón. Le di otro beso en el cuello y me separé de cansada y le iría a traer el desayuno. La dejé aún adormilada y bajé a la cocina.

* Buenos días mamá- saludé a mi madre que estaba preparando el desayuno para un regimiento.  
>* Buenos días cariño- le besé en la cabeza.<br>* Siempre pensando en los demás- le dije.  
>* Tenéis que alimentaros.<br>* ¿ Qué habríamos hecho sin ti?- me sonrió.  
>* ¿ Cómo te encuentras?<br>* Soy muy feliz mamá- su sonrisa de agrando de oreja a oreja.  
>* Voy a ser abuela- gritó eufórica-. Apenas pude dormir.<br>* Sí mamá y yo voy a ser papá.  
>* Enhorabuena Edward… ayer te la llevaste tan rápido que no pudimos celebrarlo como dios manda.<br>* Lo siento.  
>* No te preocupes hijo. Sé que queríais celebrarlo í.<br>* Supongo que querrás llevarle el desayuno a la cama. Seguro que habéis tenido una noche muy movidita y está agotada.  
>* Mamá ….- me avergonzaba-. Sí, algo así.<br>* Bien Edward , cuida de ella. Se que ha sufrido mucho por culpa de Tania y de me contrajo el corazón por esa verdad.  
>* Voy a recompensarla por todo- le informé.Me entregó una bandeja con el desayuno para los dos que había ido preparando mientras conversábamos.<br>* Gracias mamá , eres la mejor- me besó en la í con cuidado para que nada se me cayera y entré en mi paraíso privado.  
>* Amor – la llamé.<br>* Mmnm -contestó dormida.  
>* Bella, tienes que incorporó poco a poco y su cuerpo fue quedando desnudo a medida que la sábana que la tapaba caía a la cama. Su cuerpo desnudo , su pelo revuelto cayendo sobre sus hombros y espalda y sus labios rosados aun un poco hinchados la hacían verse tremendamente sexy. Era una diosa. Mi diosa. Mía.<p>

Mi miembro saltó. Dios tenía que dejarla descansar…pero la deseaba tanto.  
>* Edward no tenías que haberte molestado. Podría haber bajado.<br>* Has gastado mucha energía esta noche. Estás embarazada. De alguna manera tengo que empezar a agradecerte todo el placer que me das y lo feliz que me haces.  
>* Gracias Edward , pero te recuerdo que yo también he recibido mucho placer y también me haces muy feliz.<br>* Eso el lo que quiero-musité.

Desayunamos y nos duchamos juntos. Por supuesto tardamos mucho más de lo habitual.

Terminamos de hacer las maletas y recogimos el dormitorio juntos. Cuando todo estuvo listo bajé las maletas y juntos nos despedimos de nuestra familia. Estaba deseando de estar con mi mujer en nuestra casa.

Versión Bella

Estaba completamente feliz y plena. Edward y yo estábamos bien, se lo había confesado todo a su familia, Tania ya no existía en nuestras vidas y lo mejor de todo es que esperaba un hijo de Edward .

Nos despedimos de todos y después de una hora de viaje llegamos a casa.

Una vez que entramos una nueva sensación me invadió. Edward lo notó y frunció el ceño preocupado.

* Bella, ¿qué pasa amor? ¿ No te sientes bien?- yo no pude más que sonreírle. Estaba maravillosamente bien.  
>* Lo siento, no quería preocuparte-le acaricié la mejilla, un poco áspera por el inicio de su barba-. No me pasa nada, estoy bien. Es sólo que la siento mi casa. Ahora la siento como mi hogar.<p>

Edwar me entendió a la primera y me abrazó fuerte.

* Ya era hora princesa- y nos besamos.

Fue un beso tierno, dulce, mostrándonos todo los que sentíamos mutuamente.

* Bella, ¿ quieres que vayamos a algún sitio? ¿ Que salgamos a almorzar, a la playa….no sé , a algún lugar que te apetezca?  
>* Bueno , si a ti no te importa, me gustaría quedarme en casa.<br>* De acuerdo mi amor.  
>* ¿ Por qué no pasamos el día en la piscina?-le sonreí entusiasmada.<br>* Me parece buena idea , siempre y cuando te bañes desnuda conmigo.  
>* ¡ Edward!<br>* Bella , por favor-rogó-. Siempre he soñado con eso. Es una especie de fantasía.

Lo miré a los ojos, orgullosa de que fuese conmigo con quien tuviera esas fantasías. Mordí mi labio y sonreí.

* Vale- cedí.  
>* Gracias amor- me abrazó fuerte-. Pediré algo para almorzar. ¿ qué les apetece a mis chicas?<br>* ¿ Quién dice que es una chica?- pregunté-. Va a ser un pequeño Edward-añadí.  
>* Eso ya lo veremos , dos nos reímos , no daba su brazo a torcer.<br>* Quiero comida italiana-dije.  
>* Perfecto. Vete poniendo cómoda amor, que enseguida te acompaño.<p>

Me sonrojé y mordí mi labio. Mi insana costumbre, cualquier día me lo arrancaría yo o el mismo Edward. Sabía a que se refería al decir " ponte cómoda" y mi vientre ardía de anticipación.

* No tardes…- me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la piscina.

Me fui quitando la ropa hasta quedarme en ropa interior. No era la primera ves que me veía desnuda, pero aún me avergonzaba.

Desabroché mi sujetador dejando expuesto mis pechos y bajé mis bragas sacándolas por mis pies. Fui a las escaleras y muy lentamente me fui sumergiendo en el agua helada de la piscina. Estaba tan fría que sentía escalofríos. En un impulso de valentía que no se muy bien de donde salió, me sumergí completamente , para acabar con el frío y comencé a bucear hasta llegar a la otra parte de la piscina. Cuando emergí, Edward estaba de pie al borde de la piscina mirándome con ojos negros.

* Es la visión más hermosa y sensual que he visto en mi vida- me ó a desabrocharse la camisa, el cinturón, los pantalones, en pocos segundos estaba en bóxer. No podía apartar los ojos de su glorioso cuerpo. En un rápido acto, bajó sus bóxer dejando a la vista toda su masculinidad, ya preparada para mí. No podíamos apartar los ojos el uno de el otro. Pegó un salto y se sumergió de cabeza en la piscina llegando hasta mí.

Nuestros cuerpos se tocaron completamente y los dos jadeamos.  
>* Tu cuerpo, tu piel , tus labios, todo es un elixir para mí. Te amo , te besó. Era un beso feroz, necesitado , hambriento.<br>* El que lleves a mi hijo en tu vientre me excita más aú manos acariciaban mi cuerpo, mis muslos, mis glúteos, , mis costillas , mis pechos. Yo jadeaba con su contacto y el gruñía en contestación. Me empujó hasta una de las paredes de la piscina y puso mis piernas alrededor de mis caderas.  
>* Me vuelves loco- dijo y de una sola estocada entró en mí.<br>* Ahh , Edward , Dios…..  
>* Oh amor…no sabes cuanto…te he ….echado …de menos…<br>* Y yo…Edward….aahh…  
>* No dejes de amarme nunca. Me moriría…., por favor, nunca me dejes- me pidió.<br>* Edward , te amo, soy tuya ahora y bola de fuego que se me fue formando en mi vientre, estaba apunto de explotar.  
>* Eso es amor, eres mía. No sabes cuanto he estocadas eran cada vez más profundas y frenéticas.<br>* Oh, Edward!….-exploté.  
>* Sííí … eres mía- gritó y tras una fuerte estocada , sentía su semilla dentro de mí.Su cara estaba en mi cuello. Nuestras respiraciones eran todavía irregulares. Levantó sus ojos hacía los míos y me besó dulcemente. Dulce , tierno, haciéndome sentir todo lo que sentía por mí. Todo ,lo que me amaba. Aunque yo ya lo sabía. Yo sentía lo mismo por él.<br>* Tu y el bebé sois lo más importante para mí. No quiero perderos por nada de el mundo.  
>* Tranquilo amor, no nos perderás. Los dos te abrazamos y nos besamos como si fuera la última vez. Sentía su miembro endurecerse en mi interior.<p>

Volvimos a hacer el amor , como dos adolescentes hormonados.

Estuvimos jugando y tonteando hasta la hora de el almuerzo que nos trajeron la comida italiana que yo había pedido.

Comí hasta reventar y Edward no paraba de reírse de mí por todo lo que era capaz de comer.

Para reposar todo lo que había en mi estómago, nos echamos en el sofá a ver una película. Mi espalda contra su pecho y sus manos rodeando mi cintura. Pusimos la película y en cuestión de segundos nos quedamos dormidos.

Sentí besos cálidos y húmedos por mi cuello haciéndome vibrar y unos dedos rozando mi brazo muy suavemente dibujando figuras abstractas.

* Cariño…- me susurró en el oído.  
>* Mnmmnn – estaba tan agusto que no quería moverme.<br>* Es la hora de despertar , son más de las siete- dijo. Vaya si que había dormido. El embarazo me hacía sentirme muy cansada.  
>* No te preocupes cariño, estabas muy cansada.<br>* Sí -contesté.  
>* Venga vamos a ducharnos y preparamos algo rápido para la cena. ¿Qué te parece?<br>* Muy bien- le sonreí. Me encantaba lo cariñoso y comprensivo conmigo.

Todo el mundo veía a Edward Cullen como el gran dictador. El excéntrico multimillonario que no tenía corazón. Pero yo era la única a parte de su familia que lo conocía bien.

Nos incorporamos y nos fuimos a la ducha. Nos duchamos juntos, pero para mi desgracia sólo hicimos eso, ducharnos. Seguro que Edward no intentó nada porque creería que estaba cansada, pero no sé que me pasaba que tenía la libido por las nubes.

Edward salió de el baño con una toalla reliada en sus caderas y yo como una perra en celo , salí babeando tras él.

En ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar. Edward contestó y se tumbó en la cama boca arriba.

* Diga …- contestó.  
>* Hola Alice , ¿ qué quieres?<p>

Rápidamente me coloqué entre sus piernas y abrí su toalla. Edward me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y yo sólo pude sonreírle. Me arrodillé y lamí todo su miembro de arriba a abajo.

* Bella ahora mismo está ocupada….aahh….está duchándose…  
>* Oh dios….-gritó.<br>* Nada .

Me metí toda su dureza en mi boca y sentí como se iba endureciendo. Seguí chupando más y más fuerte.

* Oh… , joder…..  
>* ¡No! ¿ cómo crees eso?<p>

Mi lengua lamía se reliaba por todas partes de su miembro. Succionaba y con mi otra mano acariciaba sus testículos.

* Dios ….  
>* Es …la espalda. Sí eso es …<p>

Relajé mi garganta y lo introduje todo lo que pude.

* ¡Oh mierda!

Yo reía de sus quejidos y sobre todo de la situación en la que estaba mintiendo a su hermana.

* Joder ….  
>* Sí me duele muchísimo.<br>* No puedo más, no puedo aguantar…más dolor….  
>* Vale, vale, se lo diré.<p>

Edward colgó el teléfono y lo lanzó al otro lado de la cama.

* Oh, dios Bella , me estás matando.

Me reí y esas vibraciones llegaron a él y explotó.

* ¡Bella!-gritó y seguí chupando hasta que lo sentí más relajado.

Aun estaba con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos cerrados.

* Ha sido una chica muy mala.  
>* ¿ Creí que te había gustado?<br>* Me ha encantado. ¿ Por qué lo has echo? No tenías por qué.  
>* Me apetecía. ¿ Qué quería Alice?- intenté cambiar de tema.<br>* Bueno quería echarme la bronca por llevarte esta mañana tan pronto y mañana vendrá a recogerte e iréis a comprar cosas para el bebé.  
>* Vale . ¿ Vamos a cenar? Me muero de hambre.<br>* Claro preciosa.

Nos vestimos rápidamente y nos fuimos a la cocina.

Comenzamos a preparar unos sandwiches de lechuga, tomate , huevo , atún y mucha mayonesa.

Metí el dedo el el bote de mayonesa y lo chupe como antes había hecho con su pene, ante la mirada de Edward. Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros en segundos y una descarga atravesó mi vientre.

* Nena si sigues haciendo eso no respondo de mí.

Mordí mi labio y puse cara de no saber a que se refería. Volví a impregnarme el dedo y lo lamí de arriba a abajo.

* Oh dios Bella….

Se tiró sobre mi literalmente y devoró mis labios. Lo recibí ansiosa. Agarró mi nuca con sus dos manos y me atrajo a él con fuerza. Su lengua se adentro en mi boca saboreando la mía y poseyendo cada rincón.

Sus manos bajaron a mi trasero , lo estrujó con fuerza y de un movimiento me sentó en la encimera de la cocina. Sus manos subieron por mis muslos y bajaron mis pantaloncitos de pijama. Yo con la misma premura le saqué la camiseta blanca que llevaba. Por un momento nos miramos a los ojos ambos llenos de lujuria y chocamos nuestros labios como si fueran necesarios para respirar. Su mano jugueteó con el borde de mis bragas antes de arrancármelas .

* Oh dios Edward….  
>* Lo siento nena, te compro las que quieras, pero no puedo más me vuelves loco.<p>

Se bajó los pantalones y me penetró de una estocada.

* Bella me encantas . Siempre tan estrecha y preparada para mí. Sólo para mí. Eres mía.

Comenzó a moverse con más velocidad y mis gemidos iban subiendo de tono. Sus manos me apretaban contra él, mientras que besaba y mordía mi cuello. Una de sus manos fue a mi blusa de el pijama y la abrió exponiendo mis pechos ya que no llevaba sujetador.

Su boca fue directamente a mis pezones y jadeé. Era una sensación inigualable sentir su boca y su lengua en mi piel. Mis piernas rodearon sus caderas estrujándolo contra mí y mis manos fueron a su cabello para empujar más su boca contra mi piel.

* Edward …no puedo más…  
>* Nena vente conmigo ….amor<p>

Al escucharlo exploté y el me siguió enseguida.

Los dos jadeábamos y respirábamos entrecortadamente mientras que nuestro ritmo cardíaco se apaciguaba.

* Cariño , ¿ te he hecho daño? Perdona, no quería ser tan rudo, pero te veo y …..me arde la sangre.  
>* Edward, amor, ….me ha encantado. No te disculpes. Últimamente no se que me pasa que no puedo controlar mi libido. Tengo las hormonas revolucionadas.<br>* Tus hormonas -me besó-, son mi mejor aliado. Por mí me llevaría todo el día haciéndote el amor. Pero lo último que querría es hacerles daño a el bebé o a ti.  
>* No nos haces daño y además me encanta que pierdas el control de esa manera.<p>

Me besó de manera apasionada pero dulce. Nos abrazamos durante unos segundos sin requer separarnos.

* No sabes cuanto te amo- susurró-. Te amo tanto, que me duele.  
>* Yo también te amo, amor. Más de lo que nunca imaginé.<p>

Después de esa muestra de sentimiento mutua nos sentamos en el sofá y pusimos la misma película de el mediodía ya que no la vimos porque nos dormimos.

El sandwich me duró sólo unos segundos . Estaba hambrienta.

La noche cayó y nos fuimos a la cama sólo a dormir. Los dos estábamos cansados después de tanta actividad. Pero lo mejor de todo era que volvíamos a dormir juntos en nuestro dormitorio. Dormimos juntos , abrazados y sin poder separados.

Versión Edward

Al fin llegamos a casa. Nuestra casa. Miré a mi esposa y le vi una extraña mueca. Algo pasaba.

* Bella, ¿qué pasa amor? ¿ No te sientes bien?- le pregunté.

Ella me sonrió.

* Lo siento, no quería preocuparte-me acarició la mejilla-. No me pasa nada, estoy bien. Es sólo que la siento mi casa. Ahora la siento como mi hogar.

Me encantó y entusiasmó que se sintiera así y no pude más que abrazarla.

* Ya era hora princesa-le dije y la besé con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Fue un beso tierno, dulce, mostrándonos todo los que sentíamos mutuamente.

* Bella, ¿ quieres que vayamos a algún sitio? ¿ Que salgamos a almorzar, a la playa….no sé , a algún lugar que te apetezca?  
>* Bueno , si a ti no te importa, me gustaría quedarme en casa.<p>

Me parecía magnífico. No me apetecía compartirla hoy con nadie. La quería sola para mí.

* De acuerdo mi amor.  
>* ¿ Por qué no pasamos el día en la piscina?-me sonrió entusiasmada.<br>* Me parece buena idea , siempre y cuando te bañes desnuda conmigo.  
>* ¡ Edward!<br>* Bella , por favor-rogué-. Siempre he soñado con eso. Es una especie de fantasía.

Por favor que dijera que sí. Siempre había soñado con verla desnuda como una sirena.

Me miró pensativa y se mordió el labio tentándome.

* Vale.  
>* Gracias amor- le abracé fuerte-. Pediré algo para almorzar. ¿ qué les apetece a mis chicas?<p>

Me acababa de hacer el hombre más feliz.

* ¿ Quién dice que es una chica? Va a ser un pequeño Edward.  
>* Eso ya lo veremos , dos nos reímos.<br>* Quiero comida italiana- me dijo.  
>* Perfecto. Vete poniendo cómoda amor, que enseguida te acompaño.<p>

* No tardes…- me dijo y se fue hacia la piscina.

Pedí comida italiana a un restaurante que sabía que a Bella le encantaba. Quedé con el encargado en que me la traería sobre las dos de la tarde para almorzar. Después de la llamada estaba ansioso por ir a la piscina y ver que me encontraría allí. Encontré su ropa en una tumbona de piscina y ella en toda su gloria buceando. Estaba espectacular. Su cuerpo era impactante. Solo con pensar en ella mi miembro se alzaba como una roca. Me quedé observándola hasta que emergió y se quedó mirándome.

- Es la visión más hermosa y sensual que he visto en mi vida- me dijo.

Poco a poco me fui despojando de mi ropaje y me quedé completamente desnudo frente a ella. Pegué un salto y me sumergí de cabeza.

Nuestros cuerpos se tocaron completamente y los dos jadeamos.

* Tu cuerpo, tu piel , tus labios, todo es un elixir para mí. Te amo , te necesito- le besé con fuerza estaba necesitado de ella. Había pasado muchos días sin poderla tener en mis brazos y mi cuerpo la echaba de menos.  
>* El que lleves a mi hijo en tu vientre me exita más aún.<p>

Acaricié todo su cuerpo. Lo besé y lo lamí mientras ella jadeaba. Me ponía a mil que respondiera así a mis caricias.

La empujé a unas de las paredes de la piscina y puse sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas para tener mayor acceso a su centro.

* Me vuelves loco- dije y entré en ella de una sola vez.  
>* Ahh , Edward , Dios…..<br>* Oh amor…no sabes cuanto…te he ….echado …de menos…  
>* Y yo…Edward….aahh…<br>* No dejes de amarme nunca. Me moriría…., por favor, nunca me dejes- me pidió.  
>* Edward , te amo, soy tuya ahora y siempre.<p>

Sentía como su orgasmo estaba próximo.

* Eso es amor, eres mía. No sabes cuanto he esperado.

El placer que sentía era inigualable y mis movimientos se volvieron frenéticos.

* Oh, Edward!….- me gritó y sus paredes aprisionaron mi miembro.  
>* Sííí … eres mía- grité y me derramé en su interior.<p>

Mi cara estaba en su cuello oliendo su esencia mientras me tranquilizaba.

* Tu y el bebé sois lo más importante para mí. No quiero perderos por nada de el mundo.  
>* Tranquilo amor, no nos perderás. Los dos te abrazamos y nos besamos como si fuera la última vez y volví a excitarme.<p>

Volvimos a hacer el amor.

Estuvimos jugando y tonteando hasta la hora de el almuerzo.

Mientras almorzábamos me quedé impresionado por todo lo que ahora comía Bella. Antes comía como un pajarito y ahora comía por tres. Me reía al verla comer.

Después de comer nos echamos a ver una película pero nos quedamos dormidos enseguida.

Desperté y vi que ya estaba atardeciendo. Mi diosa seguía dormida entre mis brazos y me sentía el hombre más afortunado de este jodido mundo. Cuantas noches desde mi adolencencia soñé con tenerla así por decisión propia.

Comencé a darle besos por el cuello mientras la sentía estremecerse.

Dibujé figuras en su brazo acariciándola.

* Cariño…- le susurré al oído.  
>* Mnmmnn – me excitaba como un demonio sus ruiditos.<br>* Es la hora de despertar , son más de las siete- le dije.  
>* Oh vaya.<br>* No te preocupes cariño, estabas muy cansada.  
>* Sí .<br>* Venga vamos a ducharnos y preparamos algo rápido para la cena. ¿Qué te parece?  
>* Muy bien.<p>

En la ducha no intenté nada y no porque no tuviera ganas. Tener el cuerpo de Bella desnudo en la ducha, rozándose con el mío….ufff. Pero sabía que estaba cansada y no quería atosigarla. Además hoy llevábamos varias veces.

Salí yo primero de la ducha o no respondía de mí. Ella me siguió muy de cerca haciendo añicos mi auto-control.

En ese momento mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Me tendí en la cama boca arriba y contesté.

* Diga …- contesté.  
>* Hola hermanito.<br>* Hola Alice , ¿ qué quieres?

En ese momento Bella se colocó entre mis piernas y abrió mi toalla dejando expuesto mi miembro ya preparado. La miré sorprendido y ella se arrodilló y lamió mi miembro como si fuera un helado.

* Quiero hablar con Bella.

* Bella ahora mismo está ocupada….aahh….está duchándose…

ni de coña le pasaba el teléfono.

* Oh dios….-grité.  
>* ¿ Qué te pasa?-inquirió Alice.<br>* Nada .

Se metió toda mi dureza en su boca y siguió chupando llevándome al límite.

* Oh… , joder…..- no iba a poder seguir hablando. Apenas podía pensar ni escuchar lo que Alice me decía.  
>* ¿ Estas teniendo sexo con Bella mientras hablas conmigo? Sois unos pervertidos-me gritó.<br>* ¡No! ¿ cómo crees eso?

Su lengua estaba en todas partes. Con su otra mano acariciaba mis testículos mientas que su boba succionaba mi glande.

* Dios ….esto es…  
>* si no estás teniendo sexo, ¿ qué pasa?<br>* Es …la espalda. Sí eso es …- lo primero que se me ocurrió.

En ese momento Bella relajó su garganta y sentí como me introducía por ella hasta llegar a la empuñadura. Era putamente el cielo. Podía morir feliz.

* ¡Oh mierda!

Sentía las vibraciones de las risas de Bella y eso me ponía a mil.

* Joder ….  
>* ¿ Tanto te duele? Es normal tanto trabajar te está pasando factura.<br>* Sí me duele muchísimo.

Iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

* No puedo más, no puedo aguantar…más dolor….  
>* di le a Bella que la recogeré mañana para ir a comprar las cosas para el bebé.<br>* Vale, vale, se lo diré.  
>* Muchos besitos y cuídate.<p>

Ya no podía escucharla y colgué lanzando el teléfono por la cama.

* Oh, dios Bella , me estás matando.

Se rió de nuevo y esa fue mi perdición.

* ¡Bella!-grité y explote en su boca.

Me fui recuperando con una sonrisa en mis labios.

* Ha sido una chica muy mala.  
>* ¿ Creí que te había gustado?<br>* Me ha encantado. ¿ Por qué lo has echo? No tenías por qué.

¿ Cómo pensaba que no me había gustado? Me había cogido por sorpresa y había sido fantástico.

* Me apetecía. ¿ Qué quería Alice?  
>* Bueno quería echarme la bronca por llevarte esta mañana tan pronto y mañana vendrá a recogerte e iréis a comprar cosas para el bebé.<br>* Vale . ¿ Vamos a cenar? Me muero de hambre.  
>* Claro preciosa.<p>

Nos vestimos nos fuimos a la cocina.

Yo me prepare un sandwich sencillo mientas que Bella uno de dos pisos con un montón de ingredientes.

Se volvió hacia mí , metió un dedo en el bote impregnándolo se salsa y lo chupó como había hecho con mi miembro.

* Nena si sigues haciendo eso no respondo de mí.

Se mordió el labio y volvió a mojarlo en salsa y ahora lo lamió de arriba a bajo.

* Oh dios Bella….- no pude aguantar más.

Me fui directo a sus labios y los besé hambrientos. Agarré su nuca con fuerza para que no pudiera separarse de mi. La necesitaba y no quería parar de besar esos labios que eran mi oxigeno para seguir viviendo. Adentré mi lengua en su boca y la saboreé completamente.

Bajé mis manos a su culo y lo estrujé . La empujé contra mi rozando nuestros sexos y los dos gemimos en ambas bocas. La senté en la encimera y me coloqué entre sus piernas. Mis manos subieron por sus muslos y bajé sus sexys pantaloncitos de pijama. Ella con las mismas ansia me quitó la camiseta por la cabeza. Nos volvimos a besar de forma desesperada.

Jugueteé con sus bragas y terminé arrancándolas.

* Oh dios Edward….  
>* Lo siento nena, te compro las que quieras, pero no puedo más me vuelves loco.<p>

Bajé mis pantalones y bóxer y la penetré de una vez. No podíamos esperar .

* Bella me encantas . Siempre tan estrecha y preparada para mí. Sólo para mí. Eres mía.

Comencé a moverme a más velocidad incitado por sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes. La apreté más contra mí mientras que besaba su cuello. Mi mano fue a su blusa de pijama y la abrí asombramdome de que no llevabab sujetador y sin esperarlo más mordí y chupé susu pezones.

Ella jadeó.

* Edward …no puedo más…  
>* Nena vente conmigo ….amor- esto era magnífico.<p>

La sentí llegar y yo fui tras ella.

Los dos jadeábamos y respirábamos entrecortadamente mientras que nuestro ritmo cardíaco se apaciguaba.

* Cariño , ¿ te he hecho daño? Perdona, no quería ser tan rudo, pero te veo y …..me arde la sangre.  
>* Edward, amor, ….me ha encantado. No te disculpes. Últimamente no se que me pasa que no puedo controlar mi libido. Tengo las hormonas revolucionadas.<br>* Tus hormonas -la besé-, son mi mejor aliado. Por mí me llevaría todo el día haciéndote el amor. Pero lo último que querría es hacerles daño a el bebé o a ti.  
>* No nos haces daño y además me encanta que pierdas el control de esa manera.<p>

La besé de manera apasionada pero dulce. Nos abrazamos durante unos segundos sin querer separarnos.

* No sabes cuanto te amo- susurré-. Te amo tanto, que me duele.  
>* Yo también te amo, amor. Más de lo que nunca imaginé.<p>

Después de esta muestra de intimidad nos sentamos a cenar y al anochecer caímos agotados juntos en nuestra cama que tanto tiempo había estado vacía.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y PERDÓN POR LOS ERRORES.


	18. Chapter 18

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY:SUMMARY: BELLA ES UNA CHICA QUE SE VE OBLIGADA A CASARSE CON EL MILLONARIO Y DUEÑO DE UNA GRAN EMPRESA EDWARD TIENE CASA NI DINERO Y SU PADRE ESTÁ MUY ENFERMO. ÉL ES UN HOMBRE SERIO Y FRÍO, SIN EMOCIONES, PERO NADA ES LO QUE PARECE.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE LEMMON. MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.

Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar. Después de el fallecimiento de mi familiar no me he sentido ni con ganas ni inspirada. Quería agradecer a todas las muestras de apoto tanto por aquí en fan ficción como por el facebook y twiter, vuestro cariño y paciencia. Os lo agradezco de corazón He pensado en terminar con la primera parte de el fic Cautiva, antes de seguir con otro, ya que me es complicado llevar a todos para alante.  
>Sin más os dejo este capítulo. Espero que os guste.<p>

CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO

EL ENGAÑO

Me desperté sola en la cama. El sonido de la ducha llegó hasta mí y me tranquilicé. Todos los últimos sucesos de mi vida fueron pasando como imágenes por mi cabeza haciéndome esbozar una sonrisa.

El chapoteo del agua cesó y la puerta de el baño se abrió dandome el mejor espectáculo de el mundo. Mi Edward sólo con una toalla sobre sus caderas y con la sonrisa más sexy de el mundo sólo para mí. Nos miramos por un segundo, sintiendo como todo se paralizaba a mi alrededor y sólo existiéramos él y yo.

-Buenos días preciosa- saludó rompiendo mi burbuja.  
>-Muy buenos- dije mirando como le quedaba esa toalla y recordando lo que había debajo.<br>-Eres una niña mala-anunció.  
>-¿Por qué ? No he hecho nada.<br>-Te muerdes el labio y estás roja. Sé que tu cabecita y tu cuerpo súper hormonado están pensando el algo.

Sentí como el calor subía a mi cara. ¿Tan transparente era?

-Aunque me encantaría quedarme y averiguar que piensas, tengo que ir a trabajar temprano.  
>-¿ Ya te vas?- le pregunté. Él como siempre me brindó una sonrisa sexy. Edward sabía lo que causaban en mi cuerpo.<br>-Tengo una reunión, pero podemos desayunar juntos antes de que venga Alice a raptarte.

Los dos reímos.

-No se por qué quiere comprar las cosas ya. ¡Ni siquiera se si es niño o niña! ¡ Está loca!  
>-Tienes que comprenderla. Se le han juntado dos cosas importantes para ella, su primer sobrino y las compras. Para ella tiene que ser algo … alucinante e irresistible.<p>

Mientras hablaba, veía embobada como se vestía e iba sustituyendo la toalla que atesoraban sus caderas, por unos bóxer negros. Luego fue cubriendo su escultural cuerpo poco a poco y bajo mi atentísima supervisión , por unos de sus trajes. No se que me gustaba más, que estuviera desnudo o que pudiera quitarle toda esa ropa.

-Bella cariño, si no te mueves y dejas de mirarme así, no podremos desayunar y me harás llegar tarde…- suspiró mirándome a los ojos con una de sus cejas alzada-. No puedo resistir por más tiempo que me mires así. No tengo tanto auto control- me avisó sacándome de los pensamientos pervertidos de mi cabeza.

Me levanté de un salto dirijiendome hacía la ducha, mientras escuchaba la risita de Edward detrás de mí.

Me tomé una ducha rápida y me vestí con lo más cómodo que encontré. Me esperaba un largo día de odiosas compras con una maníaca de la moda.

Bajé y Edward ya me esperaba sentado en la mesa leyendo su habitual periódico y su gran taza de café negro. Sólo tomaba eso aunque en la mesa hubiera un gran desayuno que por supuesto Victoria sólo había preparado para mí.

-Ummmm , que bien huele todo- estaba hambrienta.

Edward bajó su periódico y me sonrió mientras llenaba mi plato con todo lo que podía.

-Cariño por favor, utiliza hoy la tarjeta y compra todo lo que quieras. Cosas para el bebé, ropa de premamá…. no sé todo lo que te aparezca. Puedes mirarlas habitaciones de bebé y luego escogemos la que más nos guste. ¿ Qué te parece?- suspiré.  
>-Sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a esto…. yo…<br>-Bella, eres mi mujer. Todo lo mío es tuyo. Además no son compras para despilfarrar, son necesarias. No quiero que vayas mirando precios o reprimiéndote por comprar algo que te guste. Por favor- suplicó.  
>-Está bien veré que puedo hacer pero sólo a cambio de algo.<br>-¿ Qué cosa?  
>-No quiero guardaespaldas.<br>-Bella…. eso está fuera de discusión . Si te pasara algo…..  
>-¡ No Edward! No quiero andar por ahí con alguien siguiéndome. Todo el mundo me mira como si fuera …. un bicho raro o alguien especial. No me gusta.<br>-Cariño eres muy especial.  
>-No. No quiero. Voy con Alice. Sólo vamos a el centro comercial. Quiero intimidad y no sentirme observada, por favor.<br>-Isabella ….  
>-Tu hermana está a punto de llegar , si no me das tu palabra no saldré de esta casa.<br>-Está bien pero mucho cuidado y a cambio quiero un montón de bolsas llenas de cosas para ti y el bebé.  
>-Veré que puedo hacer- no creo que fuera tan malo hacer compras al menos a lo referente a el bebé.<p>

Le sonreí , me senté a horcajadas sobre él y le besé apasionadamente como había querido hacerlo desde que me desperté. Edward me estrujó hacia él con fuerza bajo un gruñido y el beso se tornó más fiero. Nuestras respiraciones fueron aumentando hasta que el sonido de el timbre anunció la llegada de Alice.

-Gracias por lo de anoche- le dije. Él me miro con el ceño fruncido sin saber de qué hablaba-. Por llevarme a la cama. Eres muy dulce.

Rocé mis labios con los suyos por última vez y me levanté quedándome de pie junto a él. En ese momento un torbellino entró dando saltitos, gritando que llegábamos tarde y que estábamos perdiendo el tiempo. Cuando pude darme cuenta de donde estaba, me encontraba en el lujoso coche de Alice ( que parecía poseída) llegando a el centro comercial.

-Alice me das miedo.  
>-Bella tenemos tanto que hacer y tanto que comprar en tan poco tiempo…<p>

Dios esto iba a ser mi penitencia por algo muy malo que había hecho en mi vida.

Nada más llegar al centro comercial necesitaba un baño para descargar todo lo que había cómodo en el desayuno.

-Alice necesito ir al baño. ¿ Dónde están?  
>-Bella no hay tiempo para eso , tenemos….- no dejé que terminara.<br>-Alice o me dices ahora mismo dónde están o te vomitaré encima. Pasarás tanta vergüenza que no podrás volver a venir a este centro comercial otra vez- la amenacé y vi como su cara pasaba de rosada a ser blanca como el papel.  
>-Bella perdona. Con las compras y todo eso, olvidé que estás embarazada.<p>

Me acompañó al baño. Casi no podía aguantar más. Una vez que vomité me encontraba mucho mejor. Me enjuagué la boca y refresqué mi cara. Cuando salí Alice me esperaba como una desesperada. Tenía sus brazos cruzados y su pie repiqueteaba nerviosamente en el suelo de los baños.

-¿ Te encuentras mejor?- me preguntó.  
>-Sí .<br>-Pues venga- cogió mi ante brazo y tiro de mi -. no hay tiempo que perder-añadió.

Me llevó tienda por tienda. Me probé toda clase de ropa de premamá. Vestidos, pantalones, faldas , camisas, chalecos, camisetas, zapatos…..era como una muñeca para ella. Yo me dejaba hacer. Pruébate, quitaté, ponte esto, cambiatelo por aquello. Contra menos me quejara antes terminaría mi tortura. Fueron las horas más tortuosas y eternas de mi corta vida.

Miré el reloj y milagrosamente dios se apiadó de mí. Marcaban las 13:45, hora de almorzar.

-Alice, es la hora de comer y estoy hambrienta- intenté hacer unos de los pucheros que ella hacía y probar si tenía tanta influencia como ella tenía en nosotros cuando lo hacía.  
>-Pero todavía nos queda algunas cosas por mirar-contradijo.<br>-Por favor , tu sobrinito o sobrinita tienen hambre . Además quiero llamar a Edward.  
>-Te ha llamado unas cuantas veces mientras te probabas la ropa y le dije que te dejara respirar, que estabas ocupada y le he colgado.<br>-¡ Alice! ¿ Por qué has hecho eso?  
>-No seas tonta Bella. Él se lleva todo el díatrabajando sin ti. Haz que sufra un poco.<p>

Nos sentamos en un restaurante en el mismo centro comercial e hicimos nuestros pedidos. Mientras esperábamos que nos trajeran nuestras consumisiones, llamé a Edward. Al primer pitido contestó.

-Bella amor, estaba preocupado.  
>-Lo siento. Tu hermana me ha tenido secuestrada e incomunicada todo el día programándome la ropa- Alice me miraba con el ceño fruncido y su labio inferior sobresaliente como una niña caprichosa de cinco años que no consigue lo que quiere.<br>-¿ Dónde estás ahora?  
>-Estamos en un restaurante almorzando.<br>-Eso está bien. Tienes que descansar. Recuerdaselo a es ciclón impulsivo- me reí.  
>-No te preocupes estoy bien. ¿ Y tu? ¿ Dónde vas a almorza?<br>-Le pedí a Jessica que me pidiera un sanwich.

Odiaba cuando se refería a su secretaria por su nombre de pila. Aún más sabiendo que ella se quería meter en su cama.

-Cariño, no tengo nada con ella. Ni ella aunque no lo creas quiere nada conmigo- me explicó. Edward sabía lo que significaba mi silencio-. Intentaré llegar temprano, tengo mucho trabajo acumulado.  
>-Eso está bien . Luego nos vemos. Un beso.<br>-Otro para ti amor. Te quiero-contestó.

Colgamos .

A la hora de pagar intenté hacerlo yo.

-Alice deja que te invite a comer al menos. No me has dejado pagar nada de la ropa.  
>-Otro día me invitas, hoy es tu día y quiero que te sientas como una reina o mi querido hermano sobre protector y controlador me matará. Ahora vamos a ver las cosas de el bebé.<p>

Otra vez de compras. Al menos esto no me lo tendría que probar y me hacía ilusión ver las cosas para mi bebé. Mi hijo. El hijo de Edward y mío.

Después de almorzar nos dirijimos a la planta inferior, que es donde se encontraba todo lo que un bebé podría necesitar. Sólo había tiendas de niños.

-Bella – alguién me llamó y las dos nos volteamos.  
>-James- grité asustada y dando un paso hacia atrás.<br>-Tenía muchas ganas de verte. No estubo bien que me denunciaras, pero te perdono. Se que me amas y sólo era un papel que hacías delante de tu maridito florero. Pronto te divorciarás y vendrás por fin conmigo como siempre quisimos.  
>-¿ Qué dices ? ¿ Estás loco? Nunca me voy a divorciar de Edward. Cuando vas a entender que lo amo y que entre tu y yo nunca hubo nada y nunca lo habrá.<br>-¡ El te robó de mi lado!- gritó haciendome saltar de miedo hacía atrás. Alice me abrazó.  
>-No James , él no me robó. Yo no te he querido y nunca hemos estado juntos. Edward es mi vida. Vamos a tener un bebé. Estamos formando una familia. Por favor déjanos en paz.<br>-¿Estás embarazada?¿ Cómo has podido dejar que ese mal nacido te toque?

Estaba furioso. Se quedó pensativo mirando hacía el suelo y en ese momento mire a Alice y le dije casi por señas que llamara a la policia. Se separó un poco de mí y comenzó a llamar. De pronto James volvió a hablar.

No importa, puedes abortar. Conozco a alguién que lo hará. Siempre estaremos juntos.

De pronto se abalanzó sobre mí e intentó besarme.

-No James suéltame- agarró mis brazo en linea con mi cuerpo a mis costado y me besó. Intentaba mover mi cara para que no lo lograra. James al no poder conseguirlo soltó una de mis manos y agarró mi cara con fuerza dejándola inmobilizada y besándome. Con mi mano suelta lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas y en un impulso de li un guantazo.  
>-¡ No vuelvas a tocarme!-le grité. Mi corazón estaba frenético y muy asustada. Se volvió a ablanzar sobre mí y me agarraba arrastrándome para que me fuera con él.<br>-¡ Suéltala ! Gritaba Alice- que a la vez intentaba solrtarme de su agarré y le daba golpes a James. Pero este no se forcejeábamos miró detrás de mí , me soltó y salió corriendo. Trás él corrían un policía y unos de los guardías de seguridad de el centro comercial .

Alice me abrazó llorando.

-Lo siento- me decia.  
>-Alice tu no tienes la culpa de nada.<br>-Mi hermano me va a matar.  
>-¡No! Tu hermano no se va a enterar.<br>-Pero Bella se lo tenemos que decir.  
>-Alice si se lo decimos no me dejara salir de casa. Estaré todo el día custodiada por dos gualdaespaldas matones que no me dejaran ni respirar. Por favor ….<br>- Al menos denúncia lo que ha pasado.  
>-Vale. Pero no le digas nada.<p>

Un policia llegó hasta nosotros.

-¿Señota Cullen?- preguntó.  
>-Sí – afirmamos a la vez.<br>-Bien. La llamada la realizó la señora Alice Cullen.  
>- Esa soy yo- se presentó Alice-, pero es a ella a quien estaba agrediendo ese tipo-añadió.<br>-¿ Y usted es….?  
>-Isabella Cullen. Ella es mi cuñada- señalé a Alice-, mi marido es el Edward Cullen su hermano.<br>-De acuerdo. Así que el señor que la estaba agrediendo, …¿ lo conocía?  
>-Sí . Él es el hijo de un jefe que tube. Antes de casarme y después durante un tiempo, estuve trabajando en una tienda. Es la tienda de senderismo que hay en el centro . Su dueño es el señor White. Cuando dejé de trabajar en la tienda James, es el hombre que me ha agredido y el hijo de el señor White, se puso un poco violento y tube que denunciarlo. Desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver hasta ahora.<br>-¿ Quiere poner una denuncia?  
>-Sí-saltó Alice.<br>-Sí .  
>- Bien. El señor James White ha sido arrestado. No sé cuanto tiempo podremos retenerlo. Esta es su segunda reinsidencia, pero aun así le sugiero que no vaya a ningún sitio sola.<br>-Está bien.  
>-Pues eso es todo. Señoras que pasen una buena tarde.<br>-Gracias igualmente -le contesté. El policía hizo un gesto con su gorra y se marchó.

Y ahí estábamos Alice y yo en medio de ese gran centro comercial, con todas las bolsas exparcidas por el suelo y llamando la atención más de lo que me gustaría.

-Bella, ven. Vamos a tomarnos una tila para relajarnos. Todavía me tiemblan hasta las pestañas. ¿ Cómo te encuentras tu?  
>-Estoy bien. Me he asustado pero ahora estoy más tranquila.<p>

Nos sentamos en un café y pedimos dos tilas. Necesitabamos tranquilizarnos y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Gracias por aceptar no contarle nada a tu hermano. Si lo hubieramos llamado lo hubiera dejado todo por venir a buscarnos y hoy estaba muy ocupado. Además no ha pasado nada.  
>-Bella , esto lo hago por ti. Porque tu me lo pides, pero creo que deberías de decirselo.<br>-Si alguna vez me vuelve a pasar te prometo que se lo cuento.  
>-Esta bien. ¿ Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿ Quieres irte a casa?<br>-La verdad es que sí, pero se daría cuenta de que algo ocurre así que creo que deberíamos seguir con las compras de el bebé.  
>-Esa es mi cuñadita.<p>

Después de dos o tres horas de compras, (había predido la noción de el tiempo), se nos olvidó el episodio ocurrido con James y volvimos a casa. Incluso llevaba un montón de catálogos para elegir con Edward la habitación de el bebé.

-¿ Quieres que me quede hasta que vuelva Edward?  
>-No te preocupes Alice , estoy bien. Vete. Bueno a no ser que quieras quedarte.<br>-No , he quedado con Jasper- me dijo tímida.  
>-Oh , eso está muy bien. Ve y pásatelo bien.<br>-Gracias . ¡Nos llamamos!-gritó mientras se iba hacía su coche dando saltitos.

Subí a mi dormitorio, solté todas las bolsas y catálogos y me tiré en mi cama. Estaba exausta y a la vez tan asustada. No sabía que debía hacer. Si le contaba lo ocurrido a Edward , saltaría enfurecido conmigo por no haberlo avisado y con el mismo por haber dado su brazo a torcer con respecto a los guardaespaldas. Él como siempre se echaría la culpa. No quería quese preocupase más de lo que ya hacía por mí. Llegué a la conclusión de que lo dejaría pasar y no le contaría nada.

No guardé nada de las bolsas para que Edward viera que le hice caso y compré mucho, así que decidí darme un baño caliente y relajante y olvidarme de todo.

Me metí en la bañera, cerré los ojos y relajé todos los músculos de mi cuerpo.

El sonido de mi móvil me despertó. Me había quedado dormida y sentía frío por el agua casi helada que rodeaba mi cuerpo. Salí de la bañera despacio y medio dormida aun, cuidando de no resbalarme. Llegué a el móvil. Era Edward.

-Hola-contesté.  
>-¿ Bella? ¿ Dónde estás ? ¿ Por qué no contestas al maldito teléfono?-gritó.<br>-Lo siento, me quedé dormida.  
>-¿Dormida, en casa?<br>-Sí-suspiró.  
>-Perdona. Me puse nervioso. No contestabas y creí que te había pasado algo. Ya iba a mandar a buscarte con toda la artillería.<br>-Cariño , tienes que dejar de preocuparte tanto por mí. Estoy bien, estamos bien.  
>-¡Dios cuanto te amo! – dijo más para él mismo que para mí.<br>-Edward , ¿ cuando vuelves a casa?  
>-Voy en camino. Llegaré en unos minutos.<br>-Esta bien. Te espero. Besos .  
>-Hasta ahora preciosa.<p>

Colgamos.

Me puse la ropa interior que me compró Alices nueva y con una camiseta y unos short ya estaba lista. Bajé las escaleras a la vez que escuchaba la puerta principal abrirse. Edward apareció ante mí con toda su magnificencia. Increíblemente hermoso, viril, resuelto. Irradiaba tanta seguridad , que nadie podría tener miedo a su lado. Nos miramos unos segundos y enseguida salté a sus brazos. Nuestras bocas colisionaron como las olas contra las rocas, reclamándonos. Todo el día sin vernos. Todo el día sin tocarnos. Todo el día echándole de menos.

-Wow que recibimiento-anunció .  
>-Te he echado de menos.<br>-Me alegra escuchar eso.  
>-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunté.<br>-Estoy hambriento. Tengo un hambre feroz…. de ti.

Me cogió en brazos, enroscó mis piernas en su caderas y subió las escaleras hasta nuestra habitación donde me tumbó en la cama.

Eres tan hermosa. Llevo todo el día pensando en ti. Te necesito.

Beso dulcemente mis labios y fue bajando por mi cuello. Lamía cada parte de mí. Sus manos fuertes y seguras se introdujeron por la camiseta y fue arrasando mi piel con ese fuego que me inundaba cada vez que me tocaba. Lo único que podía era jadear y dejarme llevar por el placer que él me brindaba. Sacó mi camiseta dejandome expuesta con mi nueva ropa interior. Lo escuché gruñir y enseguida sentí la humedad de su boca sonre mi sujetador. Sentí sus manos en mi espalda y desabrochar el broche de mi sujetador. Lo retiró de mí y en segundos sus manos y su lengua estaban en mis pechos. Lamia, mordía y supcionaba. Lo sentía por todas partes.

-Aaahh-grité.  
>-Eso es nena. Dejate llevar . Dejame darte placer. Tu cuerpo me pertenece y sólo yo puedo hacerte sentir bien.<br>-Edward…  
>-¿Estás muy cansada? Dime que no porque te necesito y no podría separame de ti. Mi cuerpote reclama y moriré si me dices que no.<br>-Edward por favor…. no pares.

Bajó besando tola la piel hasta llegar a mi ombligo y bajó mi short y mis bragas, tirándolos a el suelo en alguna parte de la habitación.

Tu piel es tan cremosa, suave y tan perfecta.

Se quitó la chaqueta, se desabrocho el pantalón y en un segundo se quedó en sus boxer negros que esta mañana me hicieron babear. Bajó su cara hasta mi vientre y lo besó.

Hola bebé soy tu papá. Tu mamá y yo estamos haciendo cosas de mayores así que cierra tus ojitos y duerme tranquilo. Te amamos- me reí de la conversació me sonrió por un momento y abrió mis piernas. Bajó su boca y se undió en mi humedad.

Oh dios. Era increíble todo lo que me hacía sentir. El placer y todas esas sensaciones que nunca esperé sentir, todas me las brindaba Edward. Toda esa pasión sólo por mí.

Cuando estaba apunto de llegar , se separó de mí y me quejé.

-Tranquila princesa-dijo quitándose los boxer.

Se acomodó entre mis piernas y me besó mientras entraba en mí.

-Aahhgg- gemimos a la vez.  
>-Oh Bella, me vuelves loco.<p>

Los movimientos iban aumentando de velocidad. Apenas podía respirar. Su boca devoraba la mía y sus manos estaban por todas partes. Me agarré a su espalda apretándolo contra mí todo lo que podía. Juntó su frente a la mía aun con nuestros ojos cerrados.

-Amor, no aguanto más. Termina conmigo…  
>-Sí , Edward , SÍ!-grité cuando llegué a un orgasmo impresionante junto a éímos rendidos y sudorosos en la cama. Después de recuperar un poco nuestras respiraciones se incorporó apoyandose sobre un codo y me miró.<br>- ¿ Estás bien?-preguntó.  
>-Sí cariño. Mejor que bien-le contesté mientras le acariciaba su mejilla un poco áspera por su incipiente barba.<br>-¿ Qué tal ha ido tu día? ¿ Algo interesante que contar?

¿Qué? ¿Se habría enterado de algo? ¿Alice se abría ido de la lengua? Inyenté hacerme la desentendida.

-Nada en especial. Sólo compras.

-Veo que me hiciste caso has utilizado tu tarjeta y has comprado-señaló las bolsas.  
>- En realidad no he pagado nada. Todo lo ha pagado Alice.<br>-¿ Que tal si cenamos algo y ojeamos esos catálogos?  
>-Claro-contesté.<p>

Al cabo de un rato nos encontrábamos cenando en el salón , rodeados de catálogos y con mi cabeza echa un revoltijo. Estaba muy cansada y los ojos se me cerraban.

-Oh perdona cariño- me dijo-, vamos a dejarlo por hoy y vamos a la cama.  
>-Lo siento, estoy cansada. Ha sido un día largo.<br>-No tienes que disculparte.

Recogimos los catálogos de bebés y una vez en la cama, mi cuerpo se relajó. Edward me rodeó por la cintura y el sueño llegó a mí sin darme cuenta.

Versión Edward

Cuando desperté por la mañana, mi Bella seguia dormida. La observé durante un momento llenándome de su hermosura y embriagándome de su olor. La dejé dormir y después de darme una ducha rápida me fui a trabajar. Ayer con la preocupación dejé cosas sin terminar.

-Señorita Stanly por favor un café.  
>-Sí señor, ahora mismo. Entré en mi despacho y me senté en mi sillón. Mi escritorio estaba tal y como lo dejé ayer. Todo estaba a medias. Me asusté por Bella y fui a buscarla sin pensar en nada más.<p>

Unos golpes en la puerta y Jessica entró con mi humeante café, interrupiendo mis pensamientos.

-Aquí tiene señor.  
>-Gracias. No me pases llamadas de nadie, excepto de mi mujer o familia claro.<br>-Sí señor- se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Quería darme prisa y volver lo antes posible con mi mujer. El sólo echo de pensar en ella…. la deseaba hasta la desesperación.

Trabajé sin descanso hasta alrededor de las doce, cuando Jessica entró en mi despacho.

-Señor Cullen, han dejado este sobre para usted.  
>-¿ De donde viene?<br>-No tiene remitente . Lo ha traído un mensajero.  
>-Esta bien, dámelo.<p>

A solas en mi despacho abrí el sobre y lo que vi me dejó sin aliento. El pecho se me encogió y el corazón me dejó de látir. Esto no podía ser.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. INTENTARÉ ACTUALIZAR LO ANTES POSIBLE. PERDÓN POR LAS FALTAS Y LOS ERRORES.


	19. Chapter 19

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.**

**SUMMARY:SUMMARY: BELLA ES UNA CHICA QUE SE VE OBLIGADA A CASARSE CON EL MILLONARIO Y DUEÑO DE UNA GRAN EMPRESA EDWARD TIENE CASA NI DINERO Y SU PADRE ESTÁ MUY ENFERMO. ÉL ES UN HOMBRE SERIO Y FRÍO, SIN EMOCIONES, PERO NADA ES LO QUE PARECE.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE LEMMON. MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.**

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Perdón por todas las que han seguido esta historia. Mil perdones. **

**Algunas sabeis que han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida este año. Ha muerto un ser querido y he vuelto a ser mamá.**

**Os agradezco que me sigais leyendo y espero que os guste este capítulo.**

**CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE**

**AGUJERO NEGRO**

**Trabajé sin descanso hasta alrededor de las doce, cuando Jessica entró en mi despacho.**

**Señor Cullen, han dejado este sobre para usted.**

**¿ De donde viene?**

**No tiene remitente . Lo ha traído un mensajero.**

**Esta bien, dámelo.**

**A solas en mi despacho abrí el sobre y lo que vi me dejó sin aliento. El pecho se me encogió y el corazón me dejó de látir. Esto no podía ser.**

** Versión Edward **

**No sé cuanto tiempo estuve en ese estado, en trance. Horas, minutos, segundos…**

**Miraba las fotos una y otra vez sintiendo como con cada vez que mis ojos se posaban en esas abominaciones, un millón de puñales se clavaban en mi corazón y el dolor aumentaba ahogandome a cada segundo que pasaba impidiendome inspirar y expirar.**

**Me resultaba irreal e inconcebible que esto me estuviera pasando. No podía ser, tenía que ser una mentira o al menos eso era lo que sentía mi corazón, o quizás era lo que yo quería creer, pero las fotos estaban ahí mostrandomelo. Riendose de mi, de mi desgracía , de mi persona, de mi corazón humillado… ¿ cómo negar lo que tus ojos ven?**

**De pronto mis sentimientos y sensaciones fueron cambiando de aguntia a furia. De desesperación a furia. De humillación a el odio más puro.**

**¿ Por qué? Era lo que me preguntaba una y otra vez. Necesitaba respuestas.**

**¡Stanley!- grité a mi secretaria por el intercomunicador.**

**¿ Si señor?- contestó asustada rápidamente.**

**Anula todas mi agenda de hoy.**

**¿Seguro señor?**

**¡Te he dado una orden! ¡ Maltita sea! ¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones!**

**Perdone señor.**

**Me levanté, cogí mi chaqueta, movil y el sobre y salí de mi oficina hacía mi coche como si mi vida dependiera de ello.**

**Abrí el coche y me senté dentro. Mi corazón me iba a mil por hora y sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho. No era el mejor momento para conducir, pero, ¡maldita sea! Necesitaba una explicación. Cerré los ojos , apollé mi cabeza el el reposa cabezas y respiré hondo varias veces para intentar calmarme un poco. No lo conseguí. No esperé ****más. Después de desperdiciar varios minutos en intentar calmarme , arranqué el coche y me dirijí a casa.**

**No sabía lo que podía esperar. Ella no me esperaba hasta casi la noche y sería una sorpresa. Quizás estuviera acompañada. Quizá se estarían riendo de mí. Quizás….**

**Aceleré. Quería llegar ya. Cogerlos infraganti. Matarlos….**

** Versión Bella **

**Me desperté y Edward ya no estaba. Me sentí un poco triste y decepcionada. No lo vería hasta la noche y eso me hacía sentirme ansiosa.**

**Bajé después de una ducha y tomé un gran y delicioso desayuno que me preparó Victoria.**

**Aproximadamente al medio día subí a la que iba a ser la habitación de el bebé. Comencé a medir y ojear las revistas de dormitorios de bebés para elegir cual era la que más me gustaba y la que le venía mejor a el espacio de este dormitorio. Tonos pastel, celeste cielo, rosa, amarillo, verde….. tendria que pedirle opinión a Edward porque yo no podría decidirme.**

**Escuché la puerta de la entrada dando un portazo y seguidamente unos gritos llamándome, aunque me decían Isabella en vez de Bella. Salí de la habitación en busca de esa voz y me detuve en la escalera al ver quien era,**

**¿ Edward ? ¿ Qué pasa? ¿ Por qué gritas y que haces aquí tan pronto? ¿ Ha pasado algo amor?**

**Este subió rápidamente por las escaleras pasandome por alto y dirigiendose a nuestra habitación. Miró bajo la cama , el armario, el baño…. yo lo miraba desde la puerta estupefacta sin saber que estaba ocurriendo. Tenía la cara deformada por lo que parecía furia. Volví a preguntar acercándome un poco más a él con un poco de miedo.**

**Edward, ¿podrías explicarme qué pasa?- mi mano la posé sobre su hombro y volvió su rostro hacía mí.**

**No me toques- contestó escupiendo el más puro veneno-. ¿ Dónde está?¿ Dónde lo escondes?-me quedé nokeada por su contestación. El aire se me atoró en la gargamta. Seguramente no lo había escuchado bien.**

**¿ Qué?- no sabía a qué se refería.**

**No te hagas la inocente conmigo. Los dos sabemos lo buena actriz que eres.**

**No sé a que te refieres. Me estás asustando.**

**Se veía desquiciado. Miraba por todos sitios, por las ventanas , las demás habitaciones…¿ qué buscaba?**

**Isabella por favor no insultes más a mi inteligencia.**

**¿Dónde lo tienes escondido?**

**¿El qué?**

**¡ A tu maldito amante!**

**¿Qué? Me quedé congelada. ¿ Mi amante? ¿De dónde sacaba esa idea? No podría estar con nadie que no fuera él.**

**¿Qué dices?**

**¿ Cuánto tiempo llevas engañándome?**

**Yo …no…**

**¡¿ Cuánto tiempo lleváis riéndose de mi?**

**Edward …yo… no te he engañado nunca.**

**Me miró con una mirada oscura, fría y cargada de odio. Su cara era una mueca de el más profundo asco en el grado más alto que se le puede tener a otra persona. Esto me partió el corazón. No se que estaba pasando pero sentía como su amor por mi se desvanecía cambiandose por el desprecio.**

**¿ Cómo has podido hacerme esto? Yo te amaba como nadie te amará nunca. Te lo he dado todo, lo he hecho todo por ti. Me he humillado por ti delante de toda mi familia. Te he rogado que no me abandonaras….****¿ cuánto te has reído de mi? Me siento como un maldito ciego por no haberme dado cuenta antes. ¿Os reíais de mi cuando follabais? ¿ Os reíais de como me manipulabas y lo loco que estaba por ti?**

**Edward no sé lo que está pasando , pero no es lo que tu crees. Te estás equivocando. Yo … te amo.**

**¿ Por qué lo has hecho? ¿ Por dinero? ¿ Querías sacar más al volver a casarte conmigo?¿ Por qué no me dejastes entonces? ¡Ah! Querías darle mi apellido a el bastardo que llevas en tu vientre y hacerlo pasar por mío y así sacarme más.**

**Di un paso hacía él e intenté agarrar su rostro con mis manos pero se apartó de mi. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi pecho se contrajo. ¿ Qué estaba pasando?**

**Edward yo nunca te he engañado.**

**Eres una maldita zorra mentirosa-me contestó con desprecio lanzándome algo a la cara que seguidamente cayó al suelo.**

**Me agaché a recogerlo. Un sobre amarillo. Metí la mano y saque el contenido.**

**Un grito ahogado salió de mi garganta. Esto no podía ser.**

**Edward esto no es lo que parece- intenté explicarle-. El otro día se abalanzó sobre mi en el centro comercial…**

**¡Isabella para! No me averguences más. Deja ya de mentir. Las fotos lo deja todo bastante claro. Eres una zorra interesada como todas. No sé como he podido pensar que eras diferente, que equivocado estaba.**

**Sus manos fueron a sus cabellos y tiró de ellos.**

**Yo estaba tan enamorado de ti….dios…**

**su respiración era superficial y forzada. Se estaba conteniendo , estaba usando todo su control.**

**Edward te juro que no he hecho nada, nunca te he sido infiel, te amo.**

**Tu me acusabas de Tania y ha resustado ser mejor que tu.**

**Este comentario me atravesó el corazón.**

**Edward por favor yo no….**

**¿ Cómo lo hacías? Te lo follabas a él por la mañana y luego follabas conmigo por las noches? No sabía que estuvieras tan necesitada. ¿ De dónde sacabas tanta energía?**

**Mientras me hablaba intentaba pensar algo para hacerle entrar en razón , pero mi mente estaba en blanco, en estado de shock. Sentía mis lágrimas caer por mis mejillas. Me sentía incapaz de mover un músculo de mi cuerpo. Sólo podía escuchar las barbaridades que salían de la boca de Edward.**

**¿ Te gustaba tanto como conmigo? ¿ Le rogabas también? ¿Con quien disfrutabas más?**

**No podía ni pronunciar palabra alguna.**

**¡ Contesta de una puta vez Isabella! ¿ También te follabas a tu amigo Jacob? Por eso no querías acostarte conmigo al principio. Yo creyendo que era porque eras virgen y resulta que ya te estaban follando.**

**Edward no me hables así. Sabes que era virgen , tu has sido el primero y el último, no he estado con nadie más.**

**Volvió a mirarme a los ojos con esa mirada helada.**

**Tienes cinco minutos para coger tus cosas e irte tu y el bastardo que llevas en el vientre mi casa. No te quiero aquí .**

**Las lagrimas caían como rios por mi cara. Mi pecho estaba encogido y no podía respirar. Edward me estaba dejando. Me estaba abandonando por una mentira. No quería escucharme.**

**Edward te lo ruego- me puse de rodillas delante de el-, escúchame, nunca en mi vida te he engañado. Te están engañando. Por favor confía en mi, te quiero nunca te haría algo así.**

**Isabella no me das pena. Te quedan cuatro minutos o llamaré a seguridad y te sacaran a la fuerza.**

**Edward escuchame por favor.**

**Estaba histerica. No podía dejar que acabara, tenía que hacer algo, pero como conbates con esas fotos.**

**Edward , te juro que se abalanzó sobre mi. Fue ayer en el centro comercial… una vez tu me pediste que confiara en ti y te diera una oportunidad. Te la di, confié en ti. Ahora soy yo quien te lo pide …. por favor Edward , confia en mi. Yo nunca te haría daño. Nunca podría estar con nadie más.**

**Mi abogado te hara llegar los papeles de el divorcio y un requerimiento por incumplimiento de contrato.**

**Edward , tengo una denuncia puesta a James…**

**Tres minutos.**

**Lo miré arrodillada desde abajo con mis ojos nublados por las lágrimas.**

**Está bien, como quieras. Siempre supe que esta no era mi casa.**

**Por supuesto que no – me contestó.**

**Me puse en pie y subí a la que había sido nuestra habitación. Recogí un par de prendas de ropa que tenía antes de casarme con Edward, mi documentación y poco más. Me quité la nueva aliaza que me dió en casa de sus padres y la dejé en la mesita de noche. Le di un último vistazo a todo cuando me volví estaba Edward esperándome en la puerta con dos hombres de seguridad para sacarme de su casa.**

**Me acerqué a ellos. Edward y yo nos miramos a los ojos.**

**Señorita Swan- me llamó unos de los de seguridad que lo acompañaban sorprendiendome que me llamaran por mi apellido de soltera-, ¿ podría enseñarnos la bolsa?**

**¿ Cómo?**

**La bolsa por favor.**

**No soy ninguna ladrona.**

**Es nuestro trabajo señorita.**

**¿Edward ? – este me volvió la mirada .**

**Cuando la registren saquenla fuera de mi casa y no la dejen entrar nunca.**

**Esta era la mayor humillación que había recibido en la vida. No era una ladrona. Edward sabía que nunca quise su dinero.**

**Me devolvieron la bolsa y me agarraron de los brazos.**

**Suéltenme, puedo andar escoltaron hasta que salimos de el terreno de la casa de Edward. Una vez allí me dejaron sola.**

**Perdonen-los llamé-, ¿podrían al menos decirle a alguien que me acerque a la casa de mi padre?**

**Señorita Swan, nuestro trabajo termina aquí. Fuera de la casa de el señor Cullen , usted no es nadie. El señor Cullen nos ha dejado claro que apartir de este punto no quiere hacerse cargo de usted. Puede llamar a un taxi.**

**Pero… no tengo dinero encima.**

**Pues camine o haga autoestop-agregaron.**

**No podía comprender como me dejaba así. Me abandonaba peor que a una basura. Humillada, pisoteada , avergonzada…. dios…¿ qué le había hecho? Yo sólo lo había amado con todo mi corazón.**

**Comencé a caminar por la carretera. Si hubiera tenído el móvil hubiera llamado a Alice, Jake, ellos me hubieran ayudado. Pero todo lo que Edwrad me relaló o compró lo había dejado. Eso quería decir que no tenía nada.**

**Había varios kilometros desde la mansión Cullen y la casa de mi padre. Iría allí, con mi padre de donde nunca debí irme.**

**Llevaba casi una hora caminando por el arcén de la carretera, cuando un coche se paró. El corazón comenzó a latirme rápidamente. Al principio creí que podría ser Edward que volvía a buscarme arrepentido, pero cuando miré de reojo el coche y vi que no era cococido deseché esa idea y comenzó a entrarme pánico pensando que alguien podría quererme hacer daño de alguna manera. Intenté caminar más rápido pero los pies me dolían y el peso de la maleta me impedía correr más.**

**Perdona, chica- llamó una voz detrás de mi-. ¿ Estás bien? ¿ Necesitas que te lleve a algún sitio?**

**No contesté sólo negué con la cabeza. Mis lágrimas seguían callendo por mi rostro y mi garganta estaba completamente cerrada para poder emitir ningún sonido.**

**No quiero ser grosero , pero no deberías caminar sola por aquí. Podría ocurrirte algo. Se que no nos conocemos, pero te prometo que no te voy a hacer nada. No soy un pervertido, ni un criminal.**

**Yo seguía caminando y el chico me seguía avanzando con su coche muy despacio detrás de mi.**

**Mi nombre el Alex. Se que no debes de confiar, pero mira este es mi carnet puedes ver que es verdad, incluso puedes quedartelo hasta que te bajes. Te juro que sólo quiero ayudarte.**

**Lo pensé . ¿ Qué más me daba si luego me mataba? En realidad al pensar eso mi cuerpo se relajaba. El pensar en no sufrir más.**

**Paré en seco y escuché el freno de el coche. Me limpié las mejillas mojadas mientras que el chico abría la puerta de el coche y bajaba.**

**Hola- se puso frente a mi y extendió su mano., soy Alex Graham.**

**Hola-dije timidamente-, soy Isabella.**

**Bien ¿te gustaría subir al coche? Puedo llevarte donde quieras.**

**Asentí.**

**Bien , vamos- agarró mi maleta y la metió en los asientos de atrás. Luego posó su mano en mi espalda y empujó suavemente sobre ella para dirigirme a el asiento de el copiloto. Todo lo hacía muy suavemente para que no me sintiera vez sentados dentro de el coche, el chico me extendió un pañuelo.**

**Gracias-le dije.**

**No es nada. ¿ quieres que hablemos de lo que te ha pasado?**

**No .**

**Está bien. ¿ Dónde te llevo?**

**Le di la dirención de mi padre y nos encaminado en silencio. En veinte minutos llegué a casa.**

**Muchas gracias- dije hipando.**

**No hay problema.**

**Abrí la puerta de el coche y me incorporé para bajarme cuando me agarró de el brazo.**

**Isabella-me llamó. Volví mi cabeza en silencio esperando saber que quería-. Me gustaría darte mi tarjeta – me la ofrecio y yo la agarré dubitativa-, llamamé si necesitas hablar, que te lleven…o lo que necesites. Isabella de verdad sin compromiso. Me gustaría ayudarte.**

**Asentí con la cabeza.**

**Gracias.**

**Nos vemos Isabella y cuidate.**

**Salí de el coche y Alex se fue. Miré la tarjeta.**

" Alexander Graham, abogado"

**Saqué las llaves y entre en casa.**

**La estancia estaba vacía. Olía a hospital, medicamentos… me sentí de pronto culpable por no prestar más atención a mi enfermo padre. Aunque venía todos los días a verlo sentía que lo tenía abandonado.**

**El chico enfermero que se encargaba de mi padre salió en ese preciso momento.**

**OH, hola señora Cullen- me saludó.**

**Hola Mike.**

**Mire señora Cullen, me acaban de llamar para que deje de prestar mis servicios aquí. No sé cual será el error, pero tengo que irme.**

**Ya había comenzado las amenazas de Edward. Otra vez me asaltaron las lágrimas aunque hice todo lo posible por contenerlas.**

**¿Sabes quien dio la orden?- le pregunté.**

**No . Fue mi encargado quien me llamó.**

**Está bien-le dije-, gracias por todo-añadí.**

**¿ Está bien ?**

**Sí , estupenda- mentí y le puse una sonrisa forzada.**

**Preguntaré en la oficina por la orden y le digo algo.**

**Oh gracias Mike, te lo agradecería mucho.**

**Tras la marcha de Mike entré en la otra habitación a ver a mi padre. Banquecino, calaverico, sedado , casi inerte. Si no fuera por el sonido de las pursaciones que emitían los aparatos electrónicos que tenía conectados a él, creería que que estaba muerto. Empeoraba cada día. Poco a poco su cuerpo se iba apagando. Mi padre la única familia que tenía, después de él no tendría a nadie estaría sola.**

**Me senté en el sillón que usaban los enfermeros. No quería dejarlo sólo. Tendría que pensar que hacer ahora. No tenía a nadie que cuidara de él excepto a mi misma y ahora no tenía trabajo. Sin dinero, sin trabajo y con un padre al que cuidar…¿ qué haría ahora? Pero el dolor que tenía en el corazón me impedía pensar en otra cosa que en Edward. En su desprecio, en su indiferencia mientras me humillaba, en la poca confianza que tenía en mi. Había sentido como me aborrecia y me odiaba. Pienso que tal vez nunca me haya amado. Si hubiera sido así hubiera tenido un poco de fe en mi y no me hubiera juzgadoa la primera de cambio sin pensar por un instante que le estaban mintiendo o que yo decía la verdad. Sólo quería que me tuviera fe como yo la tuve con él.**

**Lloré toda la noche. El dolor no se iba y no sabía como iba a poder vivir sin él. La mañana llegó lenta, silenciosa y sobre todo dolorosa. Ahora era tiempo de pensar que iba a hacer con mi vida.**


	20. Chapter 20

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.**

**SUMMARY:SUMMARY: BELLA ES UNA CHICA QUE SE VE OBLIGADA A CASARSE CON EL MILLONARIO Y DUEÑO DE UNA GRAN EMPRESA EDWARD CULLEN. NO TIENE CASA NI DINERO Y SU PADRE ESTÁ MUY ENFERMO. ÉL ES UN HOMBRE SERIO Y FRIO, SIN EMOCIONES, PERO NADA ES LO QUE PARECE.**

**ESTA HIRTORIA CONTIENE LEMMON. MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTE**

**VERDUGO**

** Versión Edward **

**Encerrado en mi despacho, después de dos o tres botellas de whisky -no llevaba la cuenta-, casi al borde de el coma etílico- aunque no lo conseguía-, ido, completamente desquiciado, sumido en el más profundo agujero hacía el infierno... odiándola, aborreciéndola, deseándola, amándola...**

**Me rodeaban sus fotos con él. Ahí estaban riéndose de mi junto con su alianza y su teléfono móvil, dos cosas que yo le regalé y no se quiso llevar. En realidad no se había llevado nada. Sólo se había llevado las cosas que trajo de su casa, la de su padre. Nada que tuviera que ver conmigo. Nada que me recordara.**

**Yo sin embargo tenía recuerdos de ella en cada metro cuadrado de esta maldita casa. Cada sitio donde nos habíamos reído. Dónde habíamos hecho el amor. Dónde me había dicho muchos de sus "te amo", por supuesto todo había sido una cruel mentira. Una mentira que me desgarraba por dentro con cada respiración o cada pensamiento.**

**Repasé su móvil de arriba a bajo pero no encontré nada. No había mensajes . Ni llamadas, ni nombres de contactos que no conociera y que no hubiera contrastado con los míos. Sentí un gran alivio.**

**¿ Cómo se ponían en contacto? ¿ Se habría comprado ella otro móvil y lo mantenía escondido? Pero ella no había tocado nada de el dinero que yo le había ido ingresando en su cuenta y llevaba al día todas las facturas de sus compras. Seguramente el cabrón bastardo de James se lo había comprado. Ese maldito que me había robado lo que era mío, por lo que había esperado toda mi vida. **

**Me había sido infiel. Había sido engañado como un idiota. Años llevaba amándola, deseándola, necesitándola. Todas las células de mi cuerpo y mi sangre claman por ella. Bella es mi toda mi vida.**

**Ahora ella llevaba una vida en su vientre. Una vida de la que yo no tenía nada que ver. Ella había hecho el amor con él, su cuerpo tocado por otro, besado, acariciado, lleno por el simiente de otro hombre. Ese lugar que era sólo mío. Profanafo , violado, ofrecido para el placer de otro. Otro hombre que no era yo. Yo fui el primero y ese hijo que esperaba debería ser mi hijo, no un bastardo.**

**Un millón de emociones y sentimientos corrían através de mí. Los ojos me ardían y la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarme. Me tragaba la bilis como un veneno corrosivo, que me abrasava la garganta hasta el estómago, aliviándome, el dolor que me producia la rabia y la agonía que sentía en mi corazón. Por otro lado los celos me cegaban. Sentía la necesidad de hacerla mía una y otra vez hasta que se diera la maldita cuenta de que yo, y solamente yo podía amarla y hacerla feliz.**

**Isabella había sido muy lista. Con ese semblante de inocencia había sabído camelarnos a todos, pero me las iba a pagar. Ya no se iban a reír más de mi e iba a acabar con ellos. De momento fui a lo que más le dolía a ella, su padre. Como había roto el contrato, comencé a quitarle una de mis partes de el acuerdo, los gastos por la enfermedad y cuidados de Charlie su padre. Llamaría a Jasper para que le mandara los papeles de el divorcio y una demanda por incumplimiento de contrato.**

**Me lo iba a devolver todo. No me iban a sacar el más mínimo céntimo. Ahora iban a saber quien era Edward Anthony Cullen Masen.**

**Miré el reloj de mi muñeca, las ocho y cinco. Cogí mi móvil y marque el número de mi abogado, Jasper.**

–**Dígame-contestó.**

–**Jasper ¿dónde estás?**

–**¿Edward?**

–**Sí .**

–**Voy de camino a la oficina, ¿por qué? ¿ ocurre algo?**

–**Necesitos que vengas a mi casa.**

–**Bien , comprobaré la agenda y veré a que hora tengo libre.**

–**No-dijo con rotundidad-, tiene que ser ahora, es urgente-hubo un silencio entre los dos.**

–**Está bien Edward, en quince minutos estaré en tu casa y me explicas que está pasando.**

–**Gracias -contestó y colgó.**

–

–**Tenía que pensar bien que iba a hacer. Quería que se arrepintiera de todo. Quería verla humillada, quería que sufriese como yo lo estaba haciendo. **

**Llamaron a la puerta de su despacho y la puerta se abrió dando paso a mi abogado. No me había dado cuenta de que había pasado el tiempo. Había estado tan absorto en mis planes de venganza que habían pasado los minutos.**

–**Buenos días Edward- le tendió la mano para saludarlo-, me ha abierto Victoria. **

–**Buenos días Jasper-contestó y le tendió la mano. Jasper miraba a mi alrededor. Las botellas, los papeles, todo el desorden y luego me miraba a mi. **

–**Edward, ¿ qué pasa? ¿estás enfermo?¿le pasa algo a Bella?**

–**Estoy todo lo bien que se puede estar-dije sin querer decir nada más hasta que no me hablara de mis derechos ante la demanda sin que supiera que era Isabella la demandada-. Siéntate-añadí.**

–**¿Qué hago aquí?-preguntó.**

–**Bien, antes de nada quiero decir que estás aquí como mi abogado, no como un asesor , ni como amigo. Sólo eres mi abogado y tienes que velar por mis intereses, no por lo de nadie más. Quizá cuando te diga de que se trata no quieras hacer tu trabajo y por supuesto eres libre de marcharte, pero si no, tienes que quedarte con todas las consecuencias y hacer todo lo que yo te pida.**

**Jasper me miraba confundido.**

–**¿Estás de acuerdo?**

–**Sí claro...-dijo un poco dudoso.**

–**Vale...eh...-respiré hondo ante lo que iba a decir-, quiero hacer una demanda por incunplimiento de contrato.**

–**Ah , joder, ¿es eso? Me habías asustado. Creí que habías cometido un crimen o algo parecido. Te he visto con esas pintas, medio borracho...¿ por qué estás así?**

**No contesté a esta pregunta.**

–**¿ Tienes pruebas de ese incumplimiento?**

–**Sí .**

–**Eso es estupendo. Con las pruebas ya está ganado. Dime de que negocio estamos hablando y que quieres reclamar.**

–**Quiero que me devuelva todo lo que he invertido en este compromiso, nada más. No quiero su dinero.**

–**¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?**

–**Tengo que mirar ingresos y facturas?**

–**Bien , eso es fácil. ¿ cuándo quieres que envíe la reclamación?**

–**Hoy mismo. En esta mañana quiero que ya la tengan.**

–**Pero eso es muy pronto, sólo podré darle una notificación.**

–**Me vale , pero además quiero que añadas a esa misma persona otra demanda-Jasper me miraba con ojos expectantes de curiosidad-, la demanda de divorcio.**

**De pronto sólo hubo silencio. Jasper me miraba sin saber si había escuchado bien o algo parecido. Quizá estaba pensando en preguntar, pero como le había advertido antes no se atrevía.**

–**¿ Quieres que tramite una demanda de divorcio en contra de Be... Isabella Swan?**

–**Sí .**

–**¿ Puedo preguntar por qué?**

–**Jasper si no lo puedes hacer, lo entiendo, puedo buscarme a otro...**

–**No, no, es sólo que no entiendo. Estás enamorado de Bella hasta lo impensable, ¿ por qué?**

**Por un momento pensé que sería mejor que nadie supiera mis razones, supongo que sobre todo por la humillación de mi ego pisoteado, pero, él era mi abogado y tenía que saberlo todo.**

**Abrí el cajón de mi escritorio donde había guardado o más bien escondido las pruebas que me desgarraban el corazón y por otra parte me avergonzaban. ¿No había sido suficiente hombre para una mujer que había tenído que buscar a otro hombre? O ¿No había sido suficiente porque sólo quería mi dinero? **

**Saqué el sobre y lo tiré en la mesa de el escritorio frente a Jasper dándole a entender que abriera el sobre y sacara su contenido. Este mirándome con ojos cautelosos y con lentos movimientos abría el maldito sobre y su mandíbula cayó al suelo al ver el contenido. Pasaba de una foto a otra como hice yo por primera vez con los ojos abiertos como platos y negando con la cabeza.**

–**Mierda, esto... esto no me lo esperaba-dijo confuso.**

–**Bien ¿harás lo que te pido?-le pregunté sin levantar mis ojos de mis manos.**

–**Sí, sí...claro.**

–**Bien pues quiero que hoy maximo a las diez de la mañana le entregues la documentación o notificación, lo que sea que puedas darle.**

–**De acuerdo- contestó un poco mas compuesto-, necesito que me mandes al despacho todos los gastos, facturas y todo lo que puedas presentar como pruebas.**

**Asentí.**

–**¿Sabes dónde puede estar?**

–**Supondo que estará en su antigua casa, la casa de su padre. Si no está ahí...quizá esté con él.**

–**Siento preguntarte esto pero, ...¿sabes quien es?**

–**Sí . Él se llama James White. Es el hijo de el jefe de la tienda donde ella trabajaba-le expliqué y él asintió.**

–**Bien , ¿ quieres que expecifique algo de tu hijo? ¿ Alguna condición ?**

–**No, no es mío. Y respecta a las condiciones , tu hiciste el contrato de matrimonio con ella, lo conoces mejor que nadie, busca todo lo que haya podído incumplir.**

–**¿Estás seguro?¿ Has tenido relacciones con ella sin protección?**

**La verdad es que no habíamos parado de hacer el amor. Yo sólo con verla me encendía y ella me correspondía siempre con la misma pasión y entrega. En todas ellas no habíamos utilizado ningún tipo de precaución porque lo que queríamos era que se quedase embarazada. Jasper tenía razón podría ser mío.**

–**Le pediré una prueba de paternidad cuando nazca el bebé.**

–**Edward, ¿ estás seguro de todo esto? Te lo digo porque una vez que presente los documentos no hay vuelta atrás.**

–**Lo sé. Estoy completamente seguro.**

–**Te llamaré para informarte de todo- se puso de pie.**

–**Jasper, me gustaría pedirte que no comentaras esto con nadie. No estoy preparado aún para contarlo.**

–**Por supuesto. No tienes ni que decirlo.**

–**Gracias -contesté.**

–**Lo siento Edward, se cuanto la amabas.**

**Nos miramos a los ojos un momento confirmando lo que me acababa de decir , se dió la vuelta y salió de mi despacho.**

**El teléfono de Bella comenzó a sonar y el corazón me dió un vuelco. Miré l pantalla...Alice...**

** Versión Bella**

**Le puse la medicación a mi padre. Al menos de eso estaba cubierta, tenía al menos para un mes más. Estuve charlando con él un rato como había hecho todos los días. No sabía si él me escuchaba , pero yo quería creer que sí. Le conté lo que me había sucedido. No estaba muy segura de contárselo por si de verdad me podía escuchar y lo preocupada o entristecía en su estado, pero era la única persona de mi familia que tenía y de verdad necesitaba desahogarme. **

**Aún después de llorar toda la noche, srguía con ese nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar ni respirar. No entendía como Edward había actuado así. No le había dado la más pequeña oportunidad de explicar lo sucedido y estaba la horrenda manera en que la había tratado. Pero lo que no le iba a perdonar en la vida era haber llamado a su hijo bastardo. No entendía porque no le tenía un mínimo de confianza. Ella nunca le había dado razones para desconfiar.**

**Fuí a la cocina por si encontraba algo para desayunar. Encontré café, cereales y pan bimbo. Esto sería de los enfermeros que han ido cuidando de mi padre. Hice café. No comí nada. Tenía el estómago cerrado. Con una taza me senté en la mesa a pensar en mi situación y mi siguiente movimiento. **

**Pensé en ir a hablar con Edward para aclarar las cosas, pero lo que menos quería era verlo. En este momento lo odíaba o al menos tenía una fuerte repulsa hacía él. No quería saber nada de él después de como la había tratado. Era conciente que era el orgullo quien hablaba ya que no podía para de llorar y la angustía la comía por dentro. Lo amaba con toda su alma y le era muy doloroso el pensar que él la rechazaba de esa manera por una confusión. Que poco había durado su felicidad.**

**Lo más sensato sería ir a buscar algún trabajo, pero tenía la extraña esperanza de que Edward fuera a recapacitar y viniera a pedirme perdón, aunque después de como me trató, de como me humilló y me acusó de ladrona... no creo que pudiera perdonarlo. Al menos tan fácilmente.**

**Si al menos pudiera hablar con Alice para que le explicara lo sucedido, pero dejé mi teléfono móvil y no tenía dinero para llamar. No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando. ¡ Dios! Ayer estábamos felices, enamorados y hoy estaba completamente sola.**

**Me duché y rebusqué algo en la maleta para ponerme. Aún no había colocado nada, tampoco es que hubiera mucho para colocar. Un par de pantalones vaqueros , un par de chalecos , unas zapatillas y alguna ropa interior. Todo lo que tenía lo había dejado en casa de Edward. Él se lo había comprado y no quería llevarse nada que no fuera suyo.**

**Las nauseas volvieron a mí. Tuve que correr hasta el baño y vomitar el café que había tomado. Sólo tenía eso en el estómago. Desde el desayuno de ayer no volví a comer nada entodo el día. Después de que Edward me echara de su casa, no pensé en comer.**

**Me dirijí a el lavavo, enjuagué mi boca y eché agua en mi cara mientras me miraba en el espejo de el baño. Estaba pálida. Tenía las ojeras bastantes marcadas en mis ojos que ahora estaban bastante hinchados y muy rojos de tanto llorar.**

**Llamaron a la puerta y mi corazón saltó. ¿ Y si fuera Edward? Corrí hasta la puerta y abrí con el nudo en la garganta y el corazón en la boca. No era Edward.**

–**Buenos días Isabella.**

–**Hola Jasper.**

–**Vengo en representación de el señor Edward Cullen como su abogado.**

**Respiró hondo. Noté que estaba nervioso. Se notaba que le costaba hacer esto.**

–**¿ Quieres pasar?**

–**Sí será lo mejor-contestó.**

**Entramos y nos sentamos donde por primera vez me comunicaron la propocición de matrimonio con su respectivo contrato.**

–**Isabella, te voy a exponer los hechos pero te pediría encarecidamente que te abstengas de contarme nada de lo sucedido. No quiero encontrarme en medio de esto. No quiero que me des tu versión como tampoco lo a hecho Edward, ¿ de acuerdo?**

**Asentí, lo comprendía. El ahora además de amigo, era familia de Edward al estar saliendo con su hermana Alice y no se quería ver en medio de esta gran mentira. Por otro lado estaba asustada. Al encontrarse Jasper aquí , quería decir que Edwrad no se había arrepentido por lo que me había dicho y venía a pedirme el divorcio.**

–**Vale Jasper lo comprendo.**

–**Gracias .**

–**Bien, como ya te he dicho y sabes soy el abogado de Edward y vengo a trerte una demanda de divorcio.**

**Mis lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos queriendo salir e intentaba retenerlas sin conseguirlo. Mi respiración se volvió dificultosa al no llegar con regularidad oxigeno a mis pulmones.**

–**A esta demanda se adjunta otra por incumplimiento de contrato.**

–**¿Incumplimiento de contrato? Pero yo no he hecho nada para incumplirlo. Jasper yo no...- levantó la mano para que callara.**

–**Si no estás de acuerdo , hablalo con tu abogado.**

–**Pero yo no tengo abogado ni puedo pagar uno... lo sabes Jasper.**

–**Lo siento Isabella, ahora no soy amigo de nadie...compréndeme.**

**Asentí.**

–**Lo siento- me disculpé.**

–**No traigo todavía la documentación porque ha sido todo muy precipitado y no ha dado lugar. Edward quería que lo supieras hoy mismo y no dejar pasar más tiempo.**

**A estás alturas las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas sin control e hipaba vergonzosamente.**

–**En general-prosiguió Jasper-, lo que se te pide es el divorcio naturalmente, una prueba de paternidad cuando nazca el bebé y la devolución integra de cada céntimo que haya invertido en ti en cualquier aspecto.**

–**Nunca he querido su dinero. Todo lo que me dió esta en el banco. La tarjeta de crédito tampoco la he tocado , bueno me compré un vestido una vez para una cena con unos socios de Edward y él fue quien me ordenó que me lo comprara. Para el bebé compré algo pero la mayoría de las cosas me las regaló Alice. Aparte de eso no he gastado nada. Y si tengo que devolverle lo que pagó por los gastos médicos de mi padre y la hipoteca de esta casa... la verdad es que no sé como se lo voy a devolver. Él sabía perfectamente que yo no me podía hacer cargo de esos gastos ni antes ni ahora.**

–**Isabella, te recomiendo que te busques un abogado, será más fácil para ti.**

**Se levantó de el sofá.**

–**Nada más que tenga los papeles te los traigo y si tuvieras un abogado que se ponga en contacto conmigo. Toma esta es mi tarjeta para que se la des a tu abogado-me la ofreció .**

–**Gracias Jasper.**

–**Isabella , te pedidía que no involucraras a Alice en esto. Se que ella misma va a tomar partido , pero no quiero que sufra. Ella te quiere mucho. En realidad todos te queremos.**

–**No te preocupes, me mantendré al margen de todos ustedes.**

–**Bien, gracias. Adiós Isabella.**

–**Adiós -abrió la puerta de la calle y se fué.**

**¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?fuí a el armario a coger mi bolso y guardar la tarjeta de Jasper para cuando la necesitara. Al coger mi cartera cayó algo al suelo de mi bolso. Era otra tarjeta y su leyenda decía:**

**" Alexander Graham, abogado"**

**Gracias por leer. Espero que os guste y perdón por los fallos. Espero con ansias vuestros comentarios.**


	21. Chapter 21

Hola a todas y gracias a todas por leerme. Gracias por todos los mensajes, alertas y favoritos que recibo diariamente. Aalgunos que me preguntan no puedo contestarles si no tienen e-mail o mensajes privados para contestarles.

No voy a dejar las historias. Voy a terminarlas todas, esa es la preocupación de la mayoría. La verdad es que ahora a penas tengo tiempo. He sido mamá por segunda vez y tengo un nuevo miembro en la familia de dos meses que ocupa todo mi tiempo.

Sobre esta historía le falta uno o dos capítulos para que acabe la primera parte. Intentaré actualizar lo antes posíble.

A las que me seguían por mi páguina web " w w w. r . c o m " decirles que me han hackeado la página y me la están arreglando.

Tambien estoy en facebook y en twitter.

Gracias a todas y espero que os guste.

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA. Mayores de 18 años.

CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO

PERSIGUIENDO LA LIBERTAD

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Fuí a el armario a coger mi bolso y guardar la tarjeta de Jasper para cuando la necesitara. Al coger mi cartera cayó algo al suelo de mi bolso. Era otra tarjeta y su leyenda decía:

" Alexander Graham, abogado"

Este fue el chico que me recogió con su coche. Se mostró muy amable conmigo e intentó consolarme sin conocerme de nada. Él sabía que no tenía dinero, pero, los abogados cobran. Aunque podría llamarlo y pedir su opinión y de camino preguntarle cuál es su salario.

Como me gustaría que Jake estuviera aquí conmigo. Siempre había sido un amigo de verdad y me había apoyado en todo, incluso en el absurdo matrimonio en el que me había metido. Era como mi hermano y siempre lo estuve ahí. Pero no quería molestarlo con mis problemas con lo ocupado y feliz que debía estar por su inminente boda.

Aún estaba conmocionada. Como alguien al que amas con todo tu corazón y que decía que te amaba con locura te hacía esto. Sólo le pedí un poco de fe en mi. ¿Tan complicado era? Yo confié en él. ¿ Cómo podía hacerme esto? Quizá hubiera sido mejor que le hubiera contado todo lo que me pasó en el centro comercial con Alice en vez de ocultárselo. Pero no quería preocupar le más de lo que estaba y que me prohibiese salir de casa " por mi seguridad" o llevar más seguridad de la que llevaba.

No podía dejar de llorar. Me había hecho trizas el corazón. Sentía un dolor físico que se paseaba por todo mi metido en mi sangre y llegaba hasta el corazón.

Pero ahora no era momento de venirse abajo. Necesitaba tener la cabeza despejada y ser lo más fría posible. Tenía que proteger a mi bebé e intentar que no me aplastara.

Abrí la puerta de casa y me dirigí a casa de mi vecina con la tarjeta de Alexander en mi mano.

Llamé al timbre.

A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando me ver a mi vecina la señora Weber.

- Hola señora Webber.

- Hola cariño, ¿ cómo estás? hace tanto que no venías a verme.

- Estoy bien, gracias. Perdón por no venir antes.

- ¿ Tu padre sigue en casa ?

- Sí.

- Bien. ¿ Por qué no te sientas y hablamos un rato? No tienes muy buen aspecto.

- Claro.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿ Café, té, chocolate con leche, un refresco...?

- Agua esta bien. Gracias. Tengo que volver con mi padre.

La señora Webber no contestó.

Tenía que pedirle que la dejara llamar por teléfono, pero estaba avergonzada. No había venido desde que se casó y aunque venía cada día a ver a su padre ya nunca se pasaba a verla deseando volver con Edward. Ella siempre se había portado muy bien y la había ayudado mucho con su padre. Se alegró mucho de que me casara, ya que decía que ya era hora de que alguien me cuidara a a mi para variar.

La señora Webber apareció con una bandeja con una jarra llena de leche con chocolate y dos tazas. El estómago me rigió por lo apetitoso que me parecía. El olor a chocolate llenó mi nariz haciendo agua mi boca.

- Aquí tienes cariño, una taza de chocolate.

- No debería de haberse molestado señora...- me cortó.

- Nada de señora cariño, soy Ángela. Siempre te lo digo. No es ninguna molestia. Además tienes cara de necesitar una taza de esto.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin poder sujetar por más tiempo el nudo de mi garganta.

- Oh mi niña ¿qué te ocurre?

- Yo...-hipé-, yo ... quería pedirle un favor

- ¿ Un favor ? ¿ Cuál?

- ¿ Podría utilizar su teléfono y hacer una llamada?

- Oh, claro mi niña. Lo que quieras.

- Gracias.

Me acerqué a el teléfono y marqué despacio para no equivocarme con los números. Estaba muy nerviosa y asustada.

Un tono...

Dos tonos...

Tres tonos...

- ¿Diga?

- Hola-contesté.

- ¿ Quienes?-preguntó.

- Soy...-carraspeé para aclarar mi garganta y mi voz-, soy Isabella. Me recogió ayer con su coche.

Seguía en silencio.

- Me dio su tarjeta-a lo mejor me la dio por compromiso y estaba dudoso de contestarme.

- Si se quien eres...¿ en que puedo ayudarte?

- Verá, en su tarjeta pone que es usted abogado.

- Cierto.

- Bien , pues yo necesitaba consultar un problema con uno y ... no conozco a nadie más. No sé cuanto cobras y ahora no tengo dinero, pero voy a buscar un trabajo y te pagaré lo que cueste. Yo sólo ... necesito ayuda.

- Tranquila Isabella. Primero vamos a hablar y ya hablaremos de dinero. Di me dónde podemos vernos.

- Yo ahora no tengo vehículo, pero puedo ir al pueblo andando.

- Ya veo. Donde te dejé ayer es tu casa?

- Sí.

- ¿ Podemos quedar allí? Puedo ir yo a tu casa a no ser que sea un problema.

- No, sería estupendo-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente.

- Bien pues me pasaré sobre las seis. ¿Está bien para ti?

- Sí, sí, a la hora que sea, me viene perfecto- me sorbí la nariz.

- Tranquila Isabella, verás que todo se soluciona- asentí con la cabeza como si pudiera verme.

- Gracias - le dije.

- Adiós, nos vemos a las seis.

- Adiós-colgué.

Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba la señora Webber o Ángela como ella quería que la llamara mirándome. Lo había escuchado todo.

- Bueno Bella, creo que es hora de que me expliques que te pasa.¿ Qué problema tienes que tienes que recurrir a un abogado?

Suspiré

- Ven cariño, sientaté aquí y cuéntamelo todo.

Y así fué como le conté a la señora Webber que era como mi madre, todo lo que me había ocurrido.

Versión Edward

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Había llamado a la oficina y le había indicado a Jéssica que no iría y cambiase la agenda de hoy para otro día. Ella por supuesto quiso venir y ayudarme a casa. Me negué inmediatamente. No tenía ni fuerzas ni ánimos para ir a trabajar y menos de lidiar con una secretaria que se insinuaba cada cinco minutos y el jodido teléfono me estaba volviendo loco. La cabeza me iba a explotar.

Jodida Alice... ¿es qué no se cansaba de llamar? Y lo peor era como le iba a contar esto a la familia. No se como se explican estas cosas sin parecer un maldito gilipollas. Familia mi esposa, la mujer que he amado desde que tengo consciencia y amo más que a nada en el mundo, me ha sido infiel porque, o bien sólo me quería por mi dinero ( preferiría esta opción ); o no he sido lo suficiente hombre para ella y se ha estado follando a otro a mis espaldas.

El pecho se me encogió. ¡ Dios! ¿ Cuándo se quitará este dolor?

El teléfono de nuevo. Mierda. ¿ Por qué era tan insistente?

Las imágenes de los dos juntos volvieron a mi cabeza. me eché otro vaso de la segunda botella de whisky. Tenía que borrarlos de mi cabeza. ¿ Dónde lo harían? ¿ Un hotel, su casa, el coche, mi casa... mi cama? ¡ Dios ! ¿ Por qué me torturaba?

Mi teléfono comienza a sonar. Miro la pantalla, Jasper.

- Sí- contesto.

- Edward, le he entregado la notificación y le he explicado por encima hasta tener los papeles, lo que le exiges. Mándame lo antes posible las facturas y demás documentos por fax a mi oficina cuando los tengas. Sí quieres hacer esto rápido , cuanto antes tengamos todo mejor.

- Bien.

Quería preguntarle como la había visto y si estaba sola, pero no me atrevía.

- ¿Dónde estaba?- pregunté intentando darle el tono de máxima indiferencia.

- En su casa. Ha sido muy fácil.

- Y ... ella... estaba sola?

- Sí. Bueno supongo que su padre estaría en alguna habitación de esa casa.

Mi cuerpo que estaba tenso esperando una respuesta se tranquilizó. Suspiré aliviado aunque esto no significaba nada. A lo mejor ayer cuando la eché, corrió a refugiarse el los brazos de su amante y el la consoló y... sentí como se me entumecían los dedos de la mano de como apretaba el vaso de whisky inconscientemente.

- Edward... ¿ estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? Ella no parecía muy...- no siguió con la frase.

- ¿No parecía que Jasper?

- No perdona. Me dijiste que no me metiera.

- Jasper, ¿muy qué?- grité.

- No parecía muy feliz. En todo el tiempo no paraba de llorar y se veía muy pálida.

El corazón se me estrujó.

- Seguro que estaría arrepentida de haberme engañado y haberle quitado todo mi dinero y la ayuda a su padre,

- Pero Edward según ella, nunca a gastado o utilizado nada de tu dinero. ¿Eso es verdad?

Eso era cierto . Nunca quiso tocar ni las tarjetas , ni el dinero que se iba acimulando en su cuenta corriente y que yo traspasaba todas las semanas para sus gastos aunque no lo utilizase.

- ¿Edward?- volvió a preguntar.

- Sí, Jasper, es cierto.

Suspiró.

- No se Edward, desde mi experiencia te digo que aquí hay algo que no cuadra y que no sabemos.

- ¿ Qué , Jasper?

- No lo sé, pero algo hay que no sabes. Intentaré averiguarlo.

- Gracias.

- Adiós.

No contesté y colgué. ¿ Qué mierda estaba pasando?

Otra vez el maldito móvil, pero esta vez un mensaje.

Me lancé rápidamente a mirarlo. ¿Sería James? No. Seguro que a estas alturas ya se habrían visto y se estarían riendo de mi.

Mensaje de Alice.

" Bella, ¿ por que´ no coges el teléfono? Me estas preocupando. ¿ Estás bien? ¿Le has contado a Edward lo de James?

Por favor llamamé para quedarme tranquila. Cuida de mi sobrinito o sobrinita.

Besitos.

¿Qué tenía que contarme, que me estaba engañando? ¿ Alices estaba de consentida? No podía ser mi propia hermana.

Volví a mirar las fotos. No había nada oculto, estaba todo muy claro. Hay estaba los dos juntos, besándose. Esos labios rojos, que eran mi perdición, que me habían llevado a los límites de el placer...mi mujer.¡MÍA! El pecho se me cerró. ¿ Qué iba hacer ahora?

Versión Bella

Ya estaba en casa. Le había contado todo a Ángela y me había prometido dejarme su coche para ir al pueblo en busca de trabajo mientras ella le echaba un ojo a mi padre.

Me había desahogado con ella. Había llorado, llorado y llorado más aún hasta que ya no tenía nada más dentro.

Ahora estaba aquí sentada en el sofá nuevo que compró Edward cuando acepté el contrato, esperando a el abogado que me ayudaría a romperlo. Irónico ¿no?

El timbre sonó.

Ya está aquí. Corrí hasta la puerta y abrí.

- Hola-saludé tímidamente.

- Hola Isabella.

- Pasa-le dije y me eché a un lado.

- Gracias-contestó.

- ¿Quieres un café?

- No gracias.

- Vale- agaché la cabeza avergonzada y me encaminé hasta el sofá mostrándole una parte de el sofá para que se sentara, mientras yo me sentaba en la otra parte.

Él asintió y me imitó.

- Bien Isabella...

- Bella , por favor- le pedí.

- Estupendo- me sonrió-, pues vamos a ver que problema tienes.

- En realidad ha sido todo culpa mía. Si yo ...- la voz se me quebró y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. No quería llorar pero no podía detenerlas.

- Eso lo decidiré yo- contestó-, ¿ de acuerdo?-añadió autoritario.

Me sorprendió y asentí con la cabeza sin poder pronunciar palabras.

- Bien, empieza desde el principio.

Respiré hondo un par de veces para calmarme y comencé desde el principio.

Le conté desde el principio de todo. La enfermedad de mi padre y los gastos que iban suponiendo. Mi trabajo y como no llegaba para todo. Las costosas medicinas. El deterioro que poco a poco iba acabando con mi padre. Las facturas sin pagar, el banco y sus amenazas.

La visita y el contrato. La boda. Nuestros sentimientos. Los problemas que tuvimos por Tania y sus mentiras. Mi dimisión de el trabajo y la agresión de James. El embarazo.

- Hasta aquí aunque tuvimos unos problemas a causa de esa mujer, lo arreglamos y estuvimos bien. Edward me pidió confianza y se la di. El problema es que esto de la confianza no ha sido recíproco y me echó de su casa.

- ¿ Ese fue el día que te recogí?

- Sí, ayer.

- ¿ Qué pasó?

- Me echó de casa de la peor manera.

- ¿ Por qué?

Suspiré y respiré hondo serenándome.

- El día anterior fui con Alice a ...-me cortó.

- ¿ Quién es Alice?

- Ah... perdón, ummm, Alice es mi cuñada o era mi cuñada. Es la hermana menor de Edward.

- Vale, prosigue.

- Bien, fuimos a el centro comercial a comprar cosas para el bebé y para hablar de como iban las cosas con Edward, ya que ella me ayudó a solucionarlo todo cuando tuvimos el problema con Tania.

El caso es que en un momento dado me abordó James, me dijo cosas horribles como que abortara el bebé y que me fuera con él. Me negué y le pedí que me dejara. Alice corrió a buscar a algún vigilante y llamar a la policía porque James tenía un orden de alejamiento y no se podía acercar a mí. De pronto me arrinconó y me besó. Lo empujé como pude y la policía se lo llevó.

- Tienes pruebas de eso.

- Tengo la denuncia y a Alice como testigo.

- Estupendo, sigue.

- Ese día fui a casa y no pasó nada más. A el día siguiente apareció hecho una furia mostrándome unas fotos de James besándome. Me insultó, me dijo que nuestro hijo era un bastardo y me echó de su casa sin nada e incluso mandó a los de seguridad que me registraran para que no me llevara nada- Alexander me miraba con los ojos abiertos-, y después me recogistes.

- ¿ Por qué no le contastes el día anterior lo de James?- me encogí de hombros.

- No quise preocuparlo y darle más problemas. Además no quería a más seguridad siguiéndome. Es muy agobiante. Todo el mundo te mira y cuchichea.

- Ya veo. Y ... ¿ para qu´e me necesitas? ¿ Quieres demandarlo?

- En realidad ya lo ha hecho él. Esta mañana a venido Jasper- me miró ceñudo-, Jasper es su abogado y el novio de Alice. Así se conocieron.

Asintió con la cabeza.

- Edward me ha pedido el divorcio y me demanda por incumplimiento de contrato. Quiere que le devuelva todo el dinero que ha gastado en mi. Todas las facturas y la hipoteca. No sé como le voy a devolver todo. Ya le ha cortado la ayuda a mi padre. Gracias a dios que ha dejado bastante mendicación para un mes. Lo único que me falta es buscarme un trabajo.

- Pero si hablara su hermana Alice con él, todo se arreglaría y no se querría divorciar de ti.

- Primero de nada: no quiero inmiscuir a Alice. Segundo: aunque supiera la verdad y me pidiera perdón o algo así... nunca en el mundo lo perdonaría. Me quiero separar de él. Me ha hecho mucho daño, me ha tratado como la peor basura de el mundo. Si me amaba tanto como decía, debería haberme dado la oportunidad de defenderme. Debería de haber confiado en mí. Sólo tenía que darme el beneficio de la duda simplemente porque era yo.

- Esta bien. ¿ Cuál es el apellido de su abogado? Necesito contactar con él.

- Whitlock. Jasper Whitlock. Tengo una tarjeta que el mismo me ofreció para mi supuesto abogado.

- ¿ Supuesto?

Agaché la cabeza avergonzada y crucé mis dedos en un gesto claro de nerviosismo.

- En ese momento no tenía abogado y ... tampoco se si puedo pagar tu minuta.

- Bella, no estoy aquí para que me pagues. Trabajo en un buen buffet y lo gano bastante bien.

- No me parece bien-negué.

- Mira haremos una cosa... arreglemos este enredo que hay entre vosotros y ya veremos lo del dinero más adelante. ¿ Vale?

- Vale- asentí.

- Bueno, iré al despacho y me pondré en contacto con su abogado. Quiero saber de que cantidad estamos hablando antes de decidir nada.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Lo seguí.

- ¿ Cómo puedo contactar contigo?

- Ahora no tengo teléfono, lo dejé todo en su casa.

- Esta bien , no pasa nada. Vendré siempre que pueda.

- Gracias Alexander, eres muy amable conmigo.

- Llámame Alex y no es nada. De verdad.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras miraba el suelo beteado de mi salón. Bueno ni siquiera esta casa era mía. Estaba a nombre de mi padre pero la había pagado Edward.

- Tengo que irme. Te mantendré informada.

- Gracias.

- Adiós Bella.

Abrió la puerta y se fue.

Estuve unos segundos ahí parada mirando la puerta abstraída, cuando reaccioné fui a ver a mi padre, le di la medicación para la noche y conversé con él un rato. Esto me hacía bien.

Sobre las diez de la noche y después de beberme un vaso de agua, pues no me entraba nada más, me eché en el sofá. No podía dejar de pensar, llorar y dar vueltas en el sofá y hasta bien entrada la madrugada no caí rendida.

Cuando me desperté aún no había amanecido. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Sólo se escuchaba el ruído de las constantes vitales que marcaban las máquinas enchufadas a mi padre. Me gustaba escucharlas. Su ruído me hacían ver que aún vivía.

Me dirijí al baño. Me asomé a el espejó para encontrar auna zombi. Esa mujer irreconocible era yo. La piel estaba más pálida de lo normal. Ojos rojos y muy hinchados. Ojeras moradas muy marcadas y que me cubrian bastante espacio en mi cara.

Esta era mi nueva yo.

Me di una ducha dejando que el agua caliente calara en mi piel para desentumecerme. Me quedé debajo de el chorro un rato sin poder moverme. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por mis mejillas. Me agarré el vientre pensando en mi pequeñín.

- Yo te cuidaré- le dije-, no pasará nada. Saldremos adelante.

¡ Dios! ¿ Cómo iba a poder vivir sin él?

Apagué los grifos y salí de la ducha. Tenía que ser fuerte y aguantar por los dos y eso haría. Nadie más nos haría daño.

Me vestí y me puse un poco de maquillaje. Si quería que me contrataran en algún sitio tendría que tener un poco de buena presencia y no parecer una muerta.

Me tomé una taza de café y fuí a buscar a Ángela.

En el camino hacia el pueblo Ángela fue riñiéndome por no haber comido nada.

- Cariño si sigues así no vas a poder trabajar y mantener a el bebé. Si no comes el bebé no come. ¿ Lo entiendes?

- Sí, lo siento. Intentaré comer más.

- Eso está mejor. He llamado a mi amiga Maggi de la cafetería y me ha dicho que te podría meter de camarera.

- Oh gracias , eso está muy bien.

- Vamos a verla.

Maggi resultó ser una señora estupenda y muy comprensiva. Ella y su marido Joe eran los dueños. Joe cocinaba y ella atendía a los clientes. Estos hbían subido considerablemente y por ello necesitaban una camarera joven y con energías. En esto no daba con el perfil. Joven si era pero energías tenía poca. Podía trabajar los dos turnos para ganar más dinero y cuando me viera muy pesada o que no me sintiera bien, podía rebajarlo a la mitad. Toda la ayuda era buena. Empezaría mañana viernes a las ocho de la mañana hasta la una y luego de cinco a ocho. Ángela me ofreció cuidar de mi padre.

Todo iba camino de arreglarse.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIDÓS **

**LATIDO**

** Versión Edward **

**Llevaba dos semana sin ella. Dos semanas sin su olor, sin su piel, sus besos, su cuerpo...**

**Una semana ahogándome en alcohol intentando no pensar en nada y no sufrir más. Sólo quería dejar de pensar y descansar. Pero las imágenes con él me llenaban la cabeza . Mi Bella besándolo, tocándolo, gimiendo. Sintiendo el placer que sólo yo quería darle. Era muy doloroso. Sentía como si me hurgaran en el corazón.**

**Apenas podía trabajar. No soportaba estar con nadie y nadie me soportaba a mí. Las personas en mi empresa intentaban no toparse conmigo, lo notaba. Cuando entraba en la oficina se hacía un silencio absoluto y veía varias inclinaciones de cabezas intentando esconderse de mí. Aunque no sabían nada sobre mi mujer, tenían que saber que me pasaba algo.**

**La odiaba. La odiaba por todo lo que me había hecho pero aun así la amaba con todo mi ser. Que desperdicio de hombre era. Un hombre que llevaba toda la vida enamorado de la misma mujer. Esa misma mujer que le había sido infiel y se había reído de él. Un hombre que daría hasta el último centavo por sentir su cuerpo una vez más. Sus besos. Ese era yo, un hombre atormentado y muy jodido.**

**Jasper ya tenía los papeles preparados y hoy se los entregaría a Bella. Eso me ponía ansioso y de muy mal humor.**

**Yo quería que volviera conmigo, que estuviera siempre a mi lado, pero el orgullo y el dolor de que haya sido de otro podía conmigo.**

**Mi móvil me sonó. Alice.**

**El teléfono de Bella no había parado de sonar en toda la semana e incluso lo tuve que poner a cargar para que no se quedase sin batería.**

**¿Qué le iba a decir?**

**- Diga-contesté.**

**- Hola hermanito.**

**- ¿Qué quieres Alice?-intenté contestar lo más seco posible para que cortara la conversación lo antes posible y no me preguntara por mi Bella.**

**- ¿Qué pasa hermanito no te da mi cuñadita sexo del bueno? o ¿ es que te has vuelto a meter el palo por el culo?**

**- Alice - gruñí.**

**- Valeee. Verás en realidad quería hablar con Bella, pero no me coge el teléfono. El último día que estuvimos juntas estaba todo bien. ¿ Está enfadada conmigo? Le mandé un mensaje a el móvil y no me ha contestado.**

**- No creo que esté enfadada contigo al fin y al cabo , tu, eres su confidente ¿ no?- quise sacarle algo.**

**- Si te refieres a que somos amigas y nos contamos las cosas sí.**

**- ¿ Os contáis todos los secretos? Incluso ¿me ocultarías cosas a mí que soy tu **

**hermano?- se quedó callada con mi comentario.**

**- ¿ Te lo ha contado?-inquirió.**

**- No. Me he tenido que enterar por mi cuenta, ya que ni si quiera mi hermana me a prevenido.**

**- Ah, lo siento. Ella no quería decírtelo para no preocuparte. Además estaba un poco agobiada con la seguridad- claro que estaba agobiada, si se la llevaba no podía ir con él-, pero ese día debería de habérsela llevado.**

**¿Qué dice ? ¿ Qué día? **

**- ¿ Qué quieres Alice? Estoy ocupado - le gruñí enfadado. ¿ Cómo tenía la cara de hablarme de James como si nada?**

**- Pasa me con Bella.**

**- No está -le dije sin dar explicaciones.**

**- ¿Dónde está? y ¿ Por qué no responde a el móvil?**

**- No lo se Alice. Estará con su padre.**

**- ¿Me estas diciendo que el señor controlador, acosador obsesivo, no sabe dónde está su mujer?**

**- Exacto.**

**- Lo siento , pero no me lo creo.**

**- Mira Alice tengo cosas que hacer.**

**- Está bien hermanito, nos vemos luego.**

**- Espero que no-contesté y rápidamente colgué.**

**Dios, lo último que quería era la lástima de la gente y estar rodeado de personas. Quería estar solo.**

** Versión Bella **

**Aparqué el coche de Ángela en la puerta de casa. Ella me dijo que podía utilizar su coche hasta que pudiera comprarme uno. Cogí mi bolso de el asiento de el copiloto y salí de el coche.**

**- ¡Bella!- me llamaron y me volví.**

**- Alice,...¿ qué haces aquí?**

**- ¡Oh, Bella!- se tiró a mis brazos en un fuerte abrazo-,¿ por qué estás enfadada conmigo?**

**¿Qué?**

**- Alice...yo... no estoy enfadada. Lo que haya pasado entre tu hermano y yo ... no tiene que ver nada contigo.**

**- Si, me dijo lo de James. Pero yo no se lo dije te lo juro- me aseguró.**

**- Lo se.**

**- Estas muy delgada. ¿ Cómo va tu embarazo?**

**- Estoy bien...estamos bien.**

**- ¿ Y este coche?**

**- De mi vecina Ángela.**

**- ¿ Por qué lo tienes tu?**

**- Me lo ha prestado. **

**- ¿ Por qué no has cogido alguno de mi hermano?- preguntó.**

**- ¿Quieres pasar?- le pregunté rápidamente para no contestarle a lo de el coche.**

**- Claro. ¿ De dónde vienes? Llevo como una hora esperándote.**

**- ¿Quien te dijo que estaba aquí?**

**- Edward-el estómago se me cerró.**

**- Podemos recogerlo e ir los tres a comer.**

**- Alice...- no entendía. ¡Cómo quería que fuera con él-, ¿Estás loca?**

**Me miró extrañada.**

**- No pienso volver a su casa. No quiero volver a verlo...**

**- Bella...**

**- Alice no pienso darle la oportunidad de que me humille más.**

**- ¿ Humillarte más?**

**- Alice... me has dicho que has hablado con tu hermano.**

**- Sí lo llamé hoy. Como no me cogías el teléfono lo llamé a su móvil. Me dijo que estarías en tu casa.**

**- ¿ No te ha dicho nada más?**

**- Bella , ¿ qué está pasando?**

**- Me echó de su casa y me ha pedido el divorcio.**

**- ¡ Qué!**

**- No debería de contártelo, no quiero involucrarte.**

**- Por dios Bella, eres mi mejor amiga y mi cuñada, además Edward es mi hermano. Aunque a veces sea idiota. Por favor cuéntamelo.**

**Asentí con la cabeza al notar el nudo en la garganta.**

**- El día siguiente de nuestra visita al centro comercial y el susto con James, se presentó hecho una furia. Traía un sobre con fotos de James besándome, o eso es lo que parecía. La foto era de el día anterior.**

** Recuerdos **

_¿ Edward ? ¿ Qué pasa? ¿ Por qué gritas y que haces aquí tan pronto? ¿ Ha pasado algo amor?_

_Este subió rápidamente por las escaleras pasando me por alto y dirigiéndose a nuestra habitación. Miró bajo la cama , el armario, el baño... yo lo miraba desde la puerta estupefacta sin saber que estaba ocurriendo. Tenía la cara deformada por lo que parecía furia. Volví a preguntar acercándome un poco más a él con un poco de miedo._

_Edward, ¿podrías explicarme qué pasa?- mi mano la posé sobre su hombro y volvió su rostro hacía mí._

_No me toques- contestó escupiendo el más puro veneno-. ¿ Dónde está?¿ Dónde lo escondes?-me quedé noqueada por su contestación. El aire se me atoró en la garganta. Seguramente no lo había escuchado bien._

_¿ Qué?- no sabía a qué se refería._

_No te hagas la inocente conmigo. Los dos sabemos lo buena actriz que eres._

_No sé a que te refieres. Me estás asustando._

_Se veía desquiciado. Miraba por todos sitios, por las ventanas , las demás habitaciones...¿ qué buscaba?_

_Isabella por favor no insultes más a mi inteligencia._

_¿Dónde lo tienes escondido?_

_¿El qué?_

_¡ A tu maldito amante!_

_¿Qué? Me quedé congelada. ¿ Mi amante? ¿De dónde sacaba esa idea? No podría estar con nadie que no fuera él._

_¿Qué dices?_

_¿ Cuánto tiempo llevas engañándome?_

_Yo ...no..._

_¡¿ Cuánto tiempo lleváis riéndose de mi?!_

_Edward ...yo... no te he engañado nunca._

_Me miró con una mirada oscura, fría y cargada de odio. Su cara era una mueca de el más profundo asco en el grado más alto que se le puede tener a otra persona. Esto me partió el corazón. No se que estaba pasando pero sentía como su amor por mi se desvanecía cambiándose por el desprecio._

_¿ Cómo has podido hacerme esto? Yo te amaba como nadie te amará nunca. Te lo he dado todo, lo he hecho todo por ti. Me he humillado por ti delante de toda mi familia. Te he rogado que no me abandonaras...¿ cuánto te has reído de mi? Me siento como un maldito ciego por no haberme dado cuenta antes. ¿Os reíais de mi cuando follabais? ¿ Os reíais de como me manipulabas y lo loco que estaba por ti?_

_Edward no sé lo que está pasando , pero no es lo que tu crees. Te estás equivocando. Yo ... te amo._

_¿ Por qué lo has hecho? ¿ Por dinero? ¿ Querías sacar más al volver a casarte conmigo?¿ Por qué no me dejaste entonces? ¡Ah! Querías darle mi apellido a el bastardo que llevas en tu vientre y hacerlo pasar por mío y así sacarme más._

_Di un paso hacía él e intenté agarrar su rostro con mis manos pero se apartó de mi. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi pecho se contrajo. ¿ Qué estaba pasando?_

_Edward yo nunca te he engañado._

_Eres una maldita zorra mentirosa-me contestó con desprecio lanzándome algo a la cara que seguidamente cayó al suelo._

_Me agaché a recogerlo. Un sobre amarillo. Metí la mano y saque el contenido._

_Un grito ahogado salió de mi garganta. Esto no podía ser._

_Edward esto no es lo que parece- intenté explicarle-. El otro día se abalanzó sobre mi en el centro comercial..._

_¡Isabella para! No me averguences más. Deja ya de mentir. Las fotos lo deja todo bastante claro. Eres una zorra interesada como todas. No sé como he podido pensar que eras diferente, que equivocado estaba. _

_Sus manos fueron a sus cabellos y tiró de ellos._

_Yo estaba tan enamorado de ti...dios..._

_su respiración era superficial y forzada. Se estaba conteniendo , estaba usando todo su control._

_Edward te juro que no he hecho nada, nunca te he sido infiel, te amo._

_Tu me acusabas de Tania y ha resultado ser mejor que tu._

_Este comentario me atravesó el corazón._

_Edward por favor yo no..._

_¿ Cómo lo hacías? Te lo follabas a él por la mañana y luego follabas conmigo por las noches? No sabía que estuvieras tan necesitada. ¿ De dónde sacabas tanta energía?_

_Mientras me hablaba intentaba pensar algo para hacerle entrar en razón , pero mi mente estaba en blanco, en estado de shock. Sentía mis lágrimas caer por mis mejillas. Me sentía incapaz de mover un músculo de mi cuerpo. Sólo podía escuchar las barbaridades que salían de la boca de Edward._

_¿ Te gustaba tanto como conmigo? ¿ Le rogabas también? ¿Con quien disfrutabas más?_

_No podía ni pronunciar palabra alguna._

_¡ Contesta de una puta vez Isabella! ¿ También te follabas a tu amigo Jacob? Por eso no querías acostarte conmigo al principio. Yo creyendo que era porque eras virgen y resulta que ya te estaban follando._

_Edward no me hables así. Sabes que era virgen , tu has sido el primero y el último, no he estado con nadie más._

_Volvió a mirarme a los ojos con esa mirada helada._

_Tienes cinco minutos para coger tus cosas e irte tu y el bastardo que llevas en el vientre mi casa. No te quiero aquí ._

_Las lágrimas caían como rios por mi cara. Mi pecho estaba encogido y no podía respirar. Edward me estaba dejando. Me estaba abandonando por una mentira. No quería escucharme._

_Edward te lo ruego- me puse de rodillas delante de el-, escucha me, nunca en mi vida te he engañado. Te están engañando. Por favor confía en mi, te quiero nunca te haría algo así._

_Isabella no me das pena. Te quedan cuatro minutos o llamaré a seguridad y te sacaran a la fuerza._

_Edward escucha me por favor-Estaba histérica. No podía dejar que acabara, tenía que hacer algo, pero como combates con esas fotos._

_Edward , te juro que se abalanzó sobre mi. Fue ayer en el centro comercial… una vez tu me pediste que confiara en ti y te diera una oportunidad. Te la di, confié en ti. Ahora soy yo quien te lo pide …. por favor Edward , confía en mi. Yo nunca te haría daño. Nunca podría estar con nadie más._

_Mi abogado te hara llegar los papeles de el divorcio y un requerimiento por incumplimiento de contrato._

_Edward , tengo una denuncia puesta a James…_

_Tres minutos._

_Lo miré arrodillada desde abajo con mis ojos nublados por las lágrimas._

_Está bien, como quieras. Siempre supe que esta no era mi casa._

_Por supuesto que no – me contestó._

_Me puse en pie y subí a la que había sido nuestra habitación. Recogí un par de prendas de ropa que tenía antes de casarme con Edward, mi documentación y poco más. Me quité la nueva aliaza que me dió en casa de sus padres y la dejé en la mesita de noche. Le di un último vistazo a todo cuando me volví estaba Edward esperándome en la puerta con dos hombres de seguridad para sacarme de su casa._

_Me acerqué a ellos. Edward y yo nos miramos a los ojos._

_Señorita Swan- me llamó unos de los de seguridad que lo acompañaban sorprendiéndome que me llamaran por mi apellido de soltera-, ¿ podría enseñarnos la bolsa?_

_¿ Cómo?_

_La bolsa por favor._

_No soy ninguna ladrona._

_Es nuestro trabajo señorita._

_¿Edward ? – este me volvió la mirada ._

_Cuando la registren saquen la fuera de mi casa y no la dejen entrar nunca._

** Fin de recuerdos **

**Alice lloraba y con su mano derecha se tapaba la boca.**

**- Intenté explicarle que nunca le había sido infiel, pero no quería escucharme.**

**- ¿ Por qué no le enseñastes la denuncia?**

**- No quiso verla. No quería escucharme, sólo quería que me fuera.**

**- ¿ Desde entonces llevas aquí?**

**- Sí. Cuando llegué ya le había quitado la asistencia a mi padre.**

**- ¿ Por qué no me llamaste? Yo podría haber hecho algo.**

**- No Alice , no quiero que hagas nada. Por favor.**

**- Pero podríais solucionarlo.**

**- Lo sé, pero yo no quiero solucionarlo. No voy a volver con él nunca más. Además esta mañana he firmado los papeles de el divorcio que me trajo Jasper.**

**- ¿Jasper lo sabía y no me dijo nada? Lo voy a matar.**

**- Es normal Alice , es el abogado de Edward y son asuntos personales. No te enfades con él. Es su trabajo.**

**- ¡ Oh Bella lo siento tanto!**

**- Tranquila..., ha sido culpa mía. Debería de haber hablado el mismo día con él y no habérselo ocultado.**

**- Y el bebé - más lloraba.**

**- Alice tengo que irme.**

**- ¿ Dónde vas?**

**- Tengo que ir a trabajar.**

**- ¿ Trabajar embarazada? ¿Dónde?**

**- En la cafetería de Maggi. Hago los dos turnos y salgo a las ocho.**

**- ¿No comes?**

**- Tengo el estómago cerrado.**

**- Bella, por favor- me rogó.**

**- Estoy bien.**

**Fui a ver a mi padre. Le di la medicación y salí con Alice de casa. Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo.**

**- Por favor , no te alejes de mí por mi hermano.**

**- Claro que no Alice, pero necesito un poco de tiempo.**

**Me volvió a abrazar y luego me fui a trabajar.**

** Versión Edward **

**Por fin estaba solo en casa. Victoria ya se había ido. La pobre mujer ni se acercaba a mí. Notaba como le temblaba la voz cada vez que me comentaba o preguntaba algo.**

**El timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar. Una vez y otra y otra... ¡mierda!**

**Mi móvil.**

**- !Sí¡**

**- Señor Cullen, su hermana Alice quiere pasar.**

**Joder.**

**- Esta bien que pase. Diganle que me encuentro en mi despacho.**

**- Bien señor-colgué.**

**Al cabo de un minuto la puerta de mi despacho se abrió violentamente dardo un portazo contra la pared.**

**- ¿ Pero que mierda, Alice?**

**- ¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta!**

**¿Qué?**

**- ¿ Cómo has podido tratarla así? ¿ Y tu decías amarla?**

**- Ya te ha comido la cabeza-afirmé-. ¿ Cómo puedes ponerte de su parte? Es ella quien se follaba a otro tío.**

**- Eres un idiota y te mereces que no te perdone nunca.**

**- ¿ Qué no me perdone?-¿pero esto que es el mundo de vamos a joder a Edward?-. He visto las fotos.**

**- Yo estaba con ella.**

**- Por dios Alices que tu hermano soy yo. ¿ Cómo pudiste ocultarme su infidelidad?**

**- Yo no te oculté nada porque no había nada que ocultar. Ese día, el de las fotos, yo estaba con ella en el centro comercial. James se le tiró encima y la besó pero ella le dio una bofetada y llamamos a la policía.**

**- Me...- respiré hondo con el corazón a cien-, me estás diciendo que esas fotos son un engaño.**

**- Sí.**

**¡Dios mío! ¿ Qué había hecho?**

**- Me avergüenzo de ti Edward Cullen.**

**- ¿Has hablado con ella?**

**- Sí, vengo de su casa. Ella ... está... destrozada. Está muy delgada y blanca como el papel. Habrá perdido como cinco kilos. ¿ Cómo has podido humillarla así? ¿ Por qué no la escuchastes? Ella estaba sola Edward. ¿Le quitaste la asistencia a su padre? Eres un bastardo sin corazón.**

**- Yo vi las fotos...- caí desplomado en la silla. Lo había arruinado todo.**

**- ¿ Cómo pudiste?**

**- ¿ Por qué no me lo dijo ese mismo día? ¿ Por qué no me dijo que ese cabrón la había agredido?**

**- No quería preocuparte. Estabas tan feliz por el embarazo... y ella estaba agobiada de que la siguieran y llamara la atención por la seguridad. No puedo creer lo que hiciste. Era Bella por el amor de dios.**

**- Me volví loco Alice. Cuando creí que había estado con otro hombre-negué con la cabeza.**

**- Tengo que hablar con ella. Tengo que recuperarla.**

**- No puedes- dijo Alice y comenzó a llorar.**

**- ¿ Por qué no?- estaba tan asustado.**

**- Ella me dijo que nunca más volverá contigo.**

**- Alices tengo que hablar con ella- me puse de pie-. Tengo que ir a su casa y explicarle todo.**

**- No la vas a encontrar ahí. Al menos hasta que no termine su turno.**

**- ¿ De qué hablas?**

**- Ella está trabajando en la cafetería de Maggi. En el centro. Sale a las ocho.**

**- Pero ella está embarazada. No puede estar tanto tiempo de pie. Tiene que cuidarse...**

**- Tu tienes la culpa. Le has pedido todo el dinero y la dejaste en la calle sin nada. Sabías que no tenía nada Edward, ¿ cómo pudiste?**

**Apoyé mis codos en mis rodillas y escondí mi cara en mis manos para que mi hermana no viera las lágrimas que caían por mi cara. Había vuelto a estropearlo todo. Ahora que lo tenía todo había vuelto a desconfiar de ella y no la había escuchado. La había tratado de la peor manera.**

**Iría a buscarla le rogaría, le pediría perdón, pero tenía que volver conmigo. **

**- Edward, eres un idiota y no te los mereces. Ni a ella ni a tu hijo. Eres mi hermano pero me avergüenzo de ti. **

**En ese instante se dio la vuelta y se fue muy enfadada sin decir adiós.**

**Yo seguía en estado de shock. Rápidamente llamé a Jasper.**

**- Diga-contestó en el tercer tono.**

**- No presentes los papeles, no quiero divorciarme.**

**- ¿ Edward?**

**- Sí. Di me que no los has presentado aún.**

**- No , tranquilo. Pero, ¿a qué viene este cambio?**

**- Ya te lo explicaré, pero anúlalo todo.**

**- ¿ Todo?**

**- Sí, todo. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Parte los papeles, quémalos, haz lo que quieras pero destruyelos.**

**- De acuerdo. Como quieras.**

**- Gracias Jasper-le dije y colgué.**

**Miré el reloj, las siete y cincuenta.**

**Marqué el número de la consulta privada que cuidaban de Charlie.**

**- Dígame-contestaron.**

**- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Edward Cullen.**

**- Sí señor Cullen, ¿ qué podemos ofrecerle?**

**- Quiero de nuevo la asistencia de veinti cuatro horas para Charlie Swan. La misma dirección.**

**- Muy bien señor Cullen. ¿ Desde cuando quiere que empecemos con la asistencia?**

**- Desde ahora mismo.**

**- Muy bien señor, en cinco minutos llegará un enfermero para hacerse cargo de el señor Swan. ¿ Algo más señor?**

**- Eso es todo , gracias-colgué.**

**Estaba eufórico. Mi Bella no me había sido infiel. Era mía, sólo mía. Dios, mi corazón había vuelto a látir. **

**Me dirigí hacía mi habitación, pasé por ella y fui directa-mente a la ducha. La ducha me espabilaría después de tanto alcohol.**

**Salí con una toalla rodeando mis caderas y saqué de el armario ropa limpia y presentable. Quería causarle buena impresión a mi mujer. Cuanto la echaba de menos. Me lavé los dientes y me peiné como pude. Estaba muy nervioso.**

**Miré mi reloj, las ocho y veinte. Ya debería de haber llegado a casa. Se encontraría con el enfermero y en poco mas de veinte minutos estaría allí.**

**Me monté en el coche y cometí varias infracciones al pasarme de velocidad permitida y saltarme algún que otro stop. Estaba ansioso por verla y por besarla. Tenía que hacer que me perdonara. La necesitaba.**

**Entré en su calle y reconocí el coche de el enfermero con el chico de pie junto a su coche. ¿ Qué hacía ahí parado?**

**Aparqué y salí de mi coche en el momento que la puerta de la casa de Bella se abría y salía de ella Mi mujer con un chico rubio.**

**- Cariño, ¿estás segura que no quieres pensarlo mejor?- ¿quién mierda era ese tío y porque le decía cariño a mi mujer?**

**- No Alex de verdad. Creo que esto es lo correcto. **

**En ese momento los dos se volvieron y me miraron, uno con total indiferencia y otro con cara de asombro.**

**- Bella...**


	23. Agonía

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía. Para mayores de 18 años.**

**Este es el último capítulo de la primera parte de Cautiva. Creo que ha sido el más intenso de todos. Empezaré con la segunda parte más adelante, ya os avisaré por aquí, facebook y twitter. **

**Espero que os guste y gracias a todas por la paciencia y el tiempo que os habéis tomado para leerme. **

CAPÍTULO VEINTI TRÉS

AGONÍA

Salí de el trabajo y me dirigí rápidamente a mi casa. Alex me había llamado a la cafetería diciéndome que tenía noticias frescas muy importantes y que no me las podía decir por teléfono. Me informó de que me esperaba en casa y yo estaba tremendamente nerviosa. Llegué a casa y vi su coche aparcado unos metros más allá. Nada mas verme salió de su coche y se encaminó hacía mí con una sonrisa en sus labios. ¿ Qué estaría pasando?

¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté curiosa.

Buenas noticias- mi corazón saltó.

¿ Cuáles?- estaba impaciente-. ¿ Quieres entrar?

Claro , vamos- dijo esperando que pasase yo antes que él.

Una vez dentro y después de hacerme esperar más de lo que podía aguantar, se dignó en contármelo.

Bueno, ¿quieres la versión larga o la corta?- se estaba riendo de mí.

Oh Alex, por favor.

Vale, vale...en resumen , tu ex-marido ha quitado las demandas-¿qué?

¿ Las dos?

Sí las dos. La demanda de divorcio y la de incumplimiento de contrato.

Vaya...- estaba alucinada y a la vez asustada. Él no hacía las cosas sin pensarlas bien antes y me daba miedo de que quisiera hacerme algo peor.

¿ Qué quieres hacer ahora?

¿Cómo? No entiendo.

Bueno, Edward ha quitado las demandas. Sigues siendo su esposa. Él lo ha dejado todo como estaba.

Eso quiere decir que no se quiere divorciar ¿ no?

Asintió.

Me resultaba todo tan raro.

¿ Puedo yo presentar una demanda de divorcio?

Claro.

Vale pues quiero hacerlo.

¿ Y qué ibas a alegar?

Mmm- pensé-. Diferencias irreconciliables. Abuso de poder...- la lista podía ser larga.

¿Seguro que no quieres arreglarlo con él?

No , estoy segura.

Está bien , te lo prepararé todo.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta y salté en si asiento. Dios , ¿ por qué tenía que estar tan asustada? No estaba haciendo nada malo. Me levanté y fui a ver quien era. Un chico moreno y de pelo negro estaba en mi puerta mirándome con una gran sonrisa.

¿Hola?-dije dudosa.

Hola señora Cullen- contestó ofreciéndome la mano-, soy Seth y vengo para cuidar a el señor Charlie Swan.

Solté su mano.

Yo no he contratado a nadie-informé.

El señor Cullen nos ha contratado de nuevo.

Lo siento pero no es necesario su trabajo aquí. Diganle a el señor Cullen que no es necesario. Que no quiero su ayuda, gracias y adiós- y sin más cerré la puerta.

¿ Te lo puedes creer?- estaba alucinada.

Parece que está intentando arreglar lo que ha hecho.

Pero ¿ cómo se ha enter...?- mierda Alice-. Su hermana habrá hablado con él. No tiene otra lógica.

¿Seguro que no quieres esa ayuda? Podrías estar más tranquila en el trabajo al saber que tu padre está atendido.

No. No quiero su ayuda. Ya tengo la de la señora Webber y con esa y la mía me sobra. No quiero nada más de Edward.

Esta bien pero sería bueno que te lo pensaras.

Vale.

Yo ya tengo que irme.

Vale , te acompaño.

Abrí la puerta y ya se había hecho de noche.

Cariño seguro que no quieres pensártelo mejo-preguntó.

No Alex de verdad, creo que esto es lo correcto.

Vi a Alex fijarse en algo frente a nosotros y al volverme y ver que era casi me da un ictus y me quedo en el sitio.

Bella...- mi corazón comenzó a convulsionar y lo escuchaba tronar en mis oídos.

¿ Estás bien Bella?¿ Quien es ?- me preguntó asustado.

Es... es Ed...Edward- casi no podía hablar.

Tienes miedo. Te has puesto blanca. ¿Quieres que le diga que se vaya?

No lo sé- el corazón me bombeaba muy rápido y apenas podías respirar. Sentía un nudo en el pecho que no dejaba pasar oxigeno y el sonido de mis cuerdas vocales.

Me voy para que puedas hablar con él.

¡ No! -grité asustada-. No te vayas, por favor.

Cariño, vas a tener que enfrentarte y hablar con él tarde o temprano. Es mejor que converséis y arregléis las cosas. Ustedes dos se aman y quizá deberíais arreglarlo.

Negué con la cabeza. Era demasiado pronro aún. Todavía sentía dolor al pensar en Edward.

Habla con él y decide que hacer realmente. Arreglarlo o divorciarte. Pero asegurate. Yo te apoyaré con lo que decidas.

Está bien Alex, eso haré- le dije aunque ya lo tenía decidido. No quería hablar con Edward y no pensaba perdonarlo.

Alex me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla.

Tranquila, todo se arreglará- me aseguró, pero yo no las tenía todas conmigo.

Asentí. Alex caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a Edward.

Hola buenas noches, soy Alexander Graham, el abogado de Bella.

Edward estrechó su mano con el ceño fruncido y su mirada bailaba de Alex a mí.

Hola encantado, soy Edward Cullen, el marido de Isabella- Alex sonrió seguro que por la mención de Edward, de mi nombre completo. Edward siempre corregía a quien según él , mostraba demasiadas confianzas hacía mí.

Me retiro- se giró hacía mí y añadió-, nos vemos dentro de unos días Bella- Edward gruñó.

Lo dudo- contraatacó Edward-. No creo que le haga falta ningún abogado.

Y ahí estaba mi Edward arrogante hasta la médula.

Alex volvió a sonreir. Estaba segura que lo estaba haciendo enfadar queriendo.

Bueno señor Cullen, eso es algo que tiene que decidir mi cliente que es Isabella, no usted. Además de su abogado soy su... amigo.

Gracias por su trabajo, pero, yo se lo que ella necesita. Ahora si me disculpa voy con MI MUJER-recalcó las dos últimas palabras.

Buena suerte- se despidió Alex.

No la necesito- masculló entre dientes un Edward hecho una fiera.

Una vez que Alex se montó en su coche y se fué, Edward se giró hacia mí.

Nos miramos por un largo rato. Él sin saber que decir y yo sin poder respirar conteniendo las lágrimas en mis ojos..

Bella...-comenzó-. Me gustaría hablar contigo.

No tenemos nada de que hablar-dije con un hilo de voz.

Sólo quiero disculparme y …. que vuelvas. Te echo de menos.

¿Que vuelva? ¿ Que vuelva a dónde?

A casa- dijo en un susurro apenas audible-conmigo.

Ya estoy en casa. En mi casa. Bueno -reí por la ironía-. Está a mi nombre pero la has pagado tu.

Dió unos pasos hacia mí.

¡ No!- grité-, no te acerques a mí. No quiero hablar contigo. Ya lo dejaste todo bastante claro. No quiero volver a verte.

He hablado con Alice. Sé la verdad.

Ya me lo imaginaba. ¿ Sabes? Es una pena que creas a todo el mundo tan fácilmente. Conmigo no fuistes tan gentil.

Bella, las fotos...- no dejé que terminara y alcé mis manos para que se callara.

No quiero ni tus escusas , ni explicaciones. Lo único que quiero es que te vayas y te lleves a él- dije señalando a el enfermero que estaba a unos metros de nosotros apoyado en su coche mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Bella , no me iré hasta que me escuches. Por favor.

Edward, yo no me molestaré en echarte como tu hiciste conmigo. Yo simplemente llamaré a la policía y dejaré que ellos lo hagan.

Al menos deja que quiden de tu padre.

No . Yo puedo cuidarlo sola. Lo he hecho siempre.

Está bien, pero por fasvor cuidate. Come más. Estás muy delgada para estar embarazada.

Bufé.

¿ Ahora te preocupas por mí y mi "bastardo"?

Bella eso no es junto.

¿ Que no es justo? Lo que no es justo es que después de como me has tratado, vengas aquí a pedirme disculpas y me vaya contigo como si nada hubiera pasado. Vete al infierno Edward.

Ya estoy en el.

¿Tan poca importancia tenía para él, que venía a pedirme sin más que volviera con él como si el daño que me había hecho no tuviera importancia?

Yo …

Vete y no vuelvas. No quiero volver a verte.

Esta bien Bella, me iré por ahora.

No Edward te irás para siempre.

Eso nunca.

Edward me miró por un tiempo y sin decir nada más se dió la vuelta, fue hacia el chico . Hablaron unos segundos y cada uno se marchó en su coche.

Al entrar en casa caí desplomada en el suelo justo cuanto cerré la puerta. El nudo de mi garganta explotó y no podía parar de llorar. Como dolía. Me sentía tan sola y vacía. Tan triste...

sacando fuerzas de no se dónde, me levanté y fui a ver a mi padre.

Le puse la medicación como era la costumbre y observé los aparatos cada vez más lentos.

Desde hacía un par de días le había notado que le habían bajado las pulsaciones y las constantes eran un poco diferentes. Me asusté un poco y fui a casa de la señors Webber a llamar a emergencias.

Trasladaron a mi padre a el hospital. El médico que lo atendía siempre en sus crisis, esta vez no me dió muchas esperanzas.:

" Ten paciencia. Veremos camo pasa la noche. No puedo asegurarte de que salga esta vez. Sus constantes han disminuido considerablemente y su cuerpo ya está muy cansado y desgastado."

" Ve a casa y descansa. Te llamaremos si hay cambios"

Pero yo no quería irme y dejarlo solo. No tenía a nadie más. Llamé a Ángela desde un teléfono público, para informarle.

Pasaban las horas lentas, silenciosas, dolorosas y agonizantes.

Mi padre Charlie Swan, murió a las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana, por un fallo multiorgánico. Ahora estaba completamente sola. Lloré, lloré y lloré. No había un consuelo posible para mí.

Llamé a ángela para contarle lo sucedido y se presentó en el hospital con Alex. Esdté me dijo que se encargaría de todo el papeleo de el hospital y entierro. Gracias a dios todo eso estaba cubierto y no tenía que pagar nada.

Sobre las siete de la mañana llevaban a mi padre a el tanatorio para velarlo y al día siguiente sería el entierro. Fui a casa a cambiarme y a la cafetería a pedir esos dos días. No tuve ningún problema. Maggi era magnifica.

Era una habitación pequeña con un cristal por donde se veía a mi padre muerto y expuesto. Una mesa con algunas sillas rodeándola y unos cuantos safás individuales y de dos plazas. Todo de un feo color gris.

Sobre las nueve de la mañana se escuchó un revuelo fuera de la habitación y como si fuese una aparición divina toda la familia Cullen apareció ante la puerta.

Me congestioné. Todo era abrazos , besos, lo siento. Hasta que todo terminó con unos brazos rodeándome. Un lugar que conocía muy bien. El olor, el calor, el sonido de su corazón. Su dulce y aterciopelada voz susurrándome al oído. Quise guardarlo en la memoria.

¿Cariño cómo te sientes?¿ Has comido algo? Te voy a traer algo...

No Edward- me separé un poco de él-, no tengo ganas de nada.

Por favor-suplicó. Negué con la cabeza. Él volvió a tirar de mí hacia él de nuevo.

Todo me miraban con ojos de preocupación y pena. Me di cuenta que Alice estaba alejada de Jasper.

Gracias por venir, pero no hacía falta.

Bella, cariño-dijo Esme-, eres nuestra familia y nosotros cuidamos de nuestra familia.

No pude contener las lágrimas y volví a llorar. Ellos esceptuando a Jasper y Alices, no sabían de nuestra situación y no sabían lo lejos que estaba de que yo siguiera siendo una Cullen.

Al día siguiente enterrabamos a mi padre junto a mi madre. Fue una ceremonia muy emotiva . Todos los agentes de policía de Forks, vinieron a hacerle un homenaje por su servivcio, valentía y esfuerzo en el cuerpo de policía. Me entregaron su insignia y aunque estaba más serena , no pude aguantar y rompí a llorar de nuevo.

Después todo terminó.

Edward no se separó de mi en ningún momento ni dejó de abrazarme. Se quedó conmigo sin dormir, ni fue a su casa a cambiarse. Sus ojos siempre estuvieron en mí y yo me dejé querer. No quise pensar en nada, pero ahora que todo había acabado, tenía que separarme de nuevo.

Estas horas me habían dado tiempo para pensar y saber lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba todo decidido. Hablaría con Alex.

Me separé de Edward y me giré hacía todos.

Muchas gracias a todos por venir y acompañarnos. Os lo agradezco.

Uno por uno me fueron abrazando despidiéndose de mí. Todos me ofrecieron sus casas o compañía, pero eso era lo último que quería. Me iría con la señora Webber a casa.

Un brazo me apartó de los demás.

Bella, cariño, ven conmigo a casa por favor.

No. Me voy con Ángela o Alex- quería hablar sobre mi decisión antes de que se fuera. Me volví para irme pero me sujetó de la muñeca.

No me hagas esto. No quiero dejarte sola.

Edward suéltame. No voy a estar sola y tampoco es problema tuyo. Además tu eres con la última persona con la que quiero estar- mentí. Su rostro se contrajo de dolor.

Lo siento, perdóname...-se dió la vuelta y se fué.

Me fui con Alex y me dejó en casa. Durante el trayecto habíamos comentado mis intenciones.

¿Estás completamente segura?-inquirió.

Sí . Llévale los papeles de el divorcio. Quiero empezar desde cero. Ya no hay nada que me ate aquí. Me iré contigo a Seattle y comenzaré de nuevo. Llamaré a la inmobiliaria para que se encargue de la venta de la casa y le devolveré el dinero a Edward.

Le dí las tarjetas y la cartilla de mi cuenta para que viera los ingresos que Edward me hizo. Se lo devolvería todo , aunque tardara un tiempo.

Me despedí de Alex y me dedique a empaquetar todo lo que me podía llevar y a hacer las maletas.

El timbre sonó y abrí la puerta.

Alice , ¿ qué haces aquí?

Quería hablar contigo y entregarte esto- me ofreció una caja de cartón abierta.

¿ Qué es …?- miré a el interior y vi lo que era. Mi móvil, mp4, mi portátil-. Esto no es mío Alice.

Bella por favor- suplicó-, sólo quiero poder hablar contigo como antes y mandarte mensajes.

Es que...

Por favor- La verdad es que necesitaba todo esto. Tenía datos e información guardada. Podría aumentar el precio de estas cosas en la debolución de el dinero. Se lo comentaría a Alex.

Me eché a un lado para que Alice pasase para el interior de mi casa con la caja sujeta contra mi pecho , y ella, me ofreció una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Miró a su alrededor y vió varias cajas cerradas.

Estás guardando las cosas de tu padre?

No.

¿ Y qué es esto? - señaló las cajas y la única maleta que había preparado. No tenía mucho. Todo estaba en casa de Edward.

La miré sin contestar. Ella enseguida se dio cuenta.

¿ Te vas? ¿ Con mi hermano?

Sí, me voy, pero no con Edward.

Me miró ceñuda.

Me voy con Alex.

¿ Tu y él...?

No Alice. Alex es sólo mi abogado y mi amigo. Me a ofrecido irme con él a Seattle y volver a empezar. Voy a divorciarme de Edward.

¿ Qué? ¿ No puedes perdonarlo? Se que se ha comportado como un idiota, pero él te ama. ¿ y el bebé?

Sí lo sé y yo a él, mucho. Pero no podemos estar juntos. Siempre hay malos entendidos, no hay confianza y sólo amarse no es suficiente. Me ha hecho mucho daño y me duele mucho. Y el bebé... no estaremos muy lejos. Puedes verlo cuando quieras.

Lo entiendo. Sólo , no dejes de hablar conmigo.

Está bien y tu no te enfades con Jasper, sólo era su trabajo.

Sois mi familia, no era su elección la omisión de esa información, y mucho menos que te pidiera que me dejaras al margen. Se merece un escarmiento.

No seas muy dura con él. Te quiere.

Lo sé- me abrazó-. Cuidate y se feliz.

Lo intentaré.

Estaremos en contacto.

Asentí .

Alice , te pediría que no le dijeras nada a Edward. Quiero hablar yo con él.

Claro-contestó.

Con un último abrazo nos despedimos y salió de casa. Otro trocito de mi corazón se desprendió. Quería a Alice y no la vería en mucho tiempo.

Versión Edward

Al salir de el cementerio comenzo el interrogatorio por parte de mis padres.

¿ Por qué Bella se va con otro hombre?

¿ Por qué se va a otra casa?

¿ Por qué no estás con ella?

¿ Qué has hecho ahora?

Les conté todo lo que había pasado y ellos indudablemente me ofrecieron sus opiniones sin el mas minimo filtro.

Me lo merecía.

A las horas Jasper me llamó:

Edward acabo de recibir por fax los papeles de la demanda de divorcio interpuesta por Isabella Marie Swan para Edward Anthony Cullen.

¿ Qué?-dejé de respirar.

Ella quiere divorciarse y además adjunta un documento de reembolso de unas cantidades de dinero entregadas antes a ella.

Jasper por favor no hagas nada hasta que yo no te diga algo. Necesito tiempo.

Esta bien Edward pero no tienes mucho.

Gracias- dije y colgué.

Estaba dispuesto a todo para que mi Bella volviera a mí, pero antes necesitaba venganza.

Se que ella no la aprobaría, pero era necesaria para mí.

Alices me había mandado un mensaje diciéndome que Bella había aceptado de vuelta sus cosas. Al menos una buena noticia. Ya tenía donde llamarla.

Sobre las siete de la tarde fuí a la comisaría de policía. Pregunté por James White. Había vuelto a salir bajo fianza.

¡ Mierda!

Lo busqué por los bares donde el pedazo de mierda solía ir a emborracharse. Lo encontre en un tugurio a las afueras de Forks.

El local era el típico donde los perdedores como él iban en busca de mujeres y alcohol. El olor a tabaco y a rancio inundaba el sentado en un taburete en la barra bebiendo una cerveza. Me senté en un taburete raído y vacío que había junto a él. El camarero un tipo grasiento se acercó rápidamente para atender mi pedido.

Un whisky doble con hielo-pedí. En un par de segundos lo tenía ante mí.

James estaba encorbado sobre el mostrador y aún no me había visto. Una mujer que usaba ropa dos o tres tallas más pequeñas de las que necesitaban se me acercó.

Hola, he visto que has entrado solo. ¿ Me invitas a una copa?

¿ Por qué tendria que hacerlo?-pregunté sin prestarle mucha atención.

Podríamos hacernos compañía.

Lo siento , pero no me gustan las mujeres fáciles, y menos las que se visten como zorras.

Imbécil, vete a la mierda.

Es el insulto más suave que me han hecho hoy.

La chica se fue.

Di un trago de mi vaso sintiendo la adrenalina por mis venas.

¿ Desde cuando estás en la calle?- me dirijí a un James vuelto de espaldas.

Hoy en la mañana. La muy zorra me denunció de nuevo y he tenido que esperar a que el juez dictaminara la fianza y que mi padre me sacara.

La sangre me hervía.

La puta se a acostado con él y está embarazada. Pero se lo quita y punto. Me la follaré hasta reventarla para que olvide a ese jilipollas. Llenaré todo su cuerpo con mi semen pero no quiero ningún mocoso. La muy perra tiene una buena boca para mamarla. Estoy como loco pòr follármela.

Lo iba a matar. Lo voy a matar. Todo se volvió rojo. Ella es mía.

Te advertí que no te acercaras a MI MUJER-recalqué. Este se volvió y me miró con los ojos como platos. Se levantó rápidamente de el taburete y tropezó con el y casi cae.

Te dije que ella es MÍA.

No pude aguantarlo más. Le lancé el primer puñetazo y cayó al suelo con la nariz rota. Me tiré sobre él y comence a darle y puñetazo detrás de otro. Escuchaba gritos a mi alrededor y brazos que intentaban retenerme sin conseguirlo. Toda mi atención estaba en matar a James.

Para cuando consiguieron separame de él, su cara estaba irreconocible. Me sujetaban por los brazos pero aproveché para darle un par de patadas. No se movía.

En minutos que me parecieron segundos, la ambulancia y la policía llegó. Me cogieron los datos y alguien dijo que yo había empezado la pelea . El agente de policía y antiguo compañero de Charlie Swan me conocía y sabía el porqué de la situación.

Señor Cullen, puedo entender por qué lo ha echo, pero no se puede tomar la justicia por su mano. Nosotros estamos para eso. Lo siento pero tengo que llevarlo a comisaría.

Está bien. Lo entiendo. No importa.

Después de horas de cogerme declaración. Redujeron mi fianza a mil dólares y me encerraron en una celda hasta que vinieran a recogerme. Llamé a Jasper ya que era mi abogado y se apiadó de mí.

Jasper pagó la fianza y me dejaron libre.

¿ Cómo se te ocurre hacer una cosa así? Lo has mandado a el hospital. Esperemos que no te demande. Dios, estas loco.

Lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo. Esta situación es por su culpa.

En parte pero no todo es su culpa. La otra parte es culpa de tu falta de fe y confianza en Bella. Se que soy el menos indicado para darte consejos, pero tienes que parar esto y arreglarlo. Tu hermana no quiere ni verme.

Lo estoy intentando- iria a buscar a Bella y la haría volver conmigo.

Dónde te llevo.

A el bar , tengo que recoger mi coche.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando llegué a casa de Bella. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde la primera vez que estuve aquí con Jasper. Ahora venía por el mismo motivo. La quería conmigo, aunque ahora iría con la verdad. La amaba y si se lo hubiera dicho desde el principio quizá todo esto no hubiera pasado.

Llamé a la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta los dos nos qudamos mirándonos. Estaba muy blanca y tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

Pensé que estarías dormida.

No.

Me gustaría hablar contigo. ¿ Puedo pasar?

Sí . Iba a llamarte hoy para hablar contigo- una llama de esperanza creció en mi interior. La estancia estaba llenas de algunas cajas y una maleta. Ella me observó mirando la maleta.

¿ Quieres un café?-preguntó.

Por favor.

La seguí hasta la cocina y llegó hasta mí un rastro de su olor. Mi corazón comenzóm a latir con fuerza. Estaba muy nervioso. Parecía un joven adolescente ante la chica que le gusta intentandole pedir una cita.

¿Para que ibas a llamarme?

Quería comentarte algo. ¿ Y tú?

Miré el suelo. Quería que voviera conmigo y no sabía como podía hacerle entender que estabamos destinados a estar juntos.

Se que no me lo merezco, pero te suplico que me perdones.

Quiero el divorcio- me dijo.

No . Contesté rotundamente.

Me lo debes.

No puedo Bella. Te amo. Por favor , no.

Me voy a Seattle esta tarde.

¿ Qué? No puedes hacer eso.

Quiero romper con todo y empezar una nueva vida.

No, ni lo sueñes.

No te estoy pidiendo permiso.

¿No puedes empezar de cero aquí conmigo?

No . Quiero estar sola.

¿No hay cabida para mí en tu nueva vida?

Negó con la cabeza. Yo sentía como mi corazón s iba rompiendo a pedazos. No había solución todas mis esperanzas habían sido pisoteadas.

Me sirvió una taza de café.

¿ Y mi hijo?

El bebé que espero es mi hijo. Sólo mío.

Bella por favor, no te vayas. Déjame estar contigo y con nuestro hijo. No me separes de él. Se que me he portado muy mal y no viviré vidas suficientes para compensarte por todo, pero por favor, no me dejes. Te quiero … no puedo vivir sin ti.

Eso era lo que quería decirte. Ahora quiero que te vayas. Que me dejes vivir. No me llames, no me busques. Quiero una vida sin ti.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No sabía que más hacer o decir.

No puedo hacer eso.

Quiero encontrar a alguien que me ame de verdad. Que confíe en mí. No quiero más engaños ni mentiras. No quiero más sufrimientos.

No me puedes pedir eso. No puedes esperar de mí, que me quede de brazos cruzados diciéndome que quieres encontrar a otro hombre-negué-.¿ Sabes cuánto duele eso? ¡ eres mi mujer, por amor de dios! ¡ ERES MÍA! ¡ Y NINGÚN MALDITO HOMBRE TE VA A PONER UNA MAONO ENCIMA !

Edward, quiero el divorcio. No hay marcha atrás.

Por favor perdóname. Te juro que nunca más en mi vida volveré a desconfiar de ti. Pasaré todos los días de mi vida haciéndote feliz. Te lo suplico Bella no me abandones- caí de rodillas y me abracé a su vientre donde se encontraba mi hijo.

Edward , por favor levantate- me pidió.

Me levanté despacio sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Sus hermosos y profundos ojos chocolate ahora llenos de lágrimas y trizteza como los míos, y todo por mi maldita culpa.

No llores-le dije-, perdóname por favor...

Mis labios tocaron los suyos suavemente mientras ella se negaba. Poco a poco el beso fue transformándose. Era másinsistente y necesitado y ella comenzó a responderme. Mi lengua acarició la suya reconociéndola, acariciándola, saboreándola. Sentí que ese era mi sitio para siempre. No había duda. Se lo tenía que hacer comprender a ella. La amaba con toda mi alma y siempre estaría con ella. No podía dejarla ir.

No me hagas esto Edward- dijo sobre mis labios.

Por favor. Te amo, me amas, no puedes ocultarlo. No me hagas esto. No podemos estar separados, te necesito para vivir.

Y yo necesito tenerte lejos para seguir viviendo.

Me quedé congelado por su contestación. La miré a los ojos y vi su obstinación. No cabía réplica. Ya había tomado la decisión.

¿ Ya no me quieres?- le pregunté.

Ella no contestó.

Eso no es suficiente.

¿ No soy suficiente para ti?

Necesito una vida lejos de ti.

¡¿Por qué?!

Porque me hace mucho daño tenerte cerca, estar contigo, sentirte... todo me duele. Necesito sacarte de mi cabeza, de mi piel...de mi corazón. Necesito mirar mi vida desde otra perspectiva.

No puedo dejar que hagas eso. No puedo dejar que te olvides de mí. Además quiero estar con mi hijo.

¡ Edward por favor! No puedo más, necesito irme.

Nos miramos ambos llorando y alterados.

Por favor Edward , dejame ser feliz.

Conmigo no era feliz. La vida conmigo estaba llena de sufrimientos y decepciones. Tenía que dejarla ir. Me acerqué a ella le di un beso fuerte en los labios memorizando todo lo que podía. Su sabor, su olor, la sensación de su piel contra la mía...todo memorizándolo detrás de mis ojos. De di la vuelta sin mirarla y salí de su casa quien sabe si para siempre. Me monté en mi coche y conduje hacía mi casa dejando atrás a el gran amor de mi vida.


End file.
